Once in a Life Time
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: This FanFiction takes places after Loren passes out after winning Eddie Duran's songwriting contest. Will their budding romance make it or will jealous exes such as Chloe and Cameron mess up their chance at a new life together and Loren's chance at a music career. Please review and enjoy! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Something

**Hey guys I am starting my second Fan Fiction. I hope you like it please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of Something More**

**Loren woke up. How long had she been out? She remembered being announced the winner of Eddie Duran's song writing contest then passing out. Oh No! Loren sat up suddenly, she had passed out! How could she do that? That showed great potential. She began to panic when she heard the door close. She turned to see the one and only Eddie Duran walking toward her.**

**Eddie: **Hey, how are you feeling?

**Loren: (blushing) **Fine, sorry about that, I feel like such an idiot!

**Eddie: **It's no big deal! You wouldn't believe how many times I almost passed out before a concert.

**Loren: **Yeah, but never onstage!

**Eddie: (laughed) **Loren, you still did amazing out there, I can't wait to start working with you.

**Loren: **I am not so sure Jake will now that I passed out.

**Eddie: **Jake will be fine. Everyone gets a little stage fright, it's no big deal.

**Loren: **Well thank you for being so nice to me. I should be heading out my mom and friends are probably waiting for me.

**Eddie: **Yeah of course.

**Eddie walked Loren down to her mom then gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then went home. Nora spoke to her as she was driving.**

**Nora: **I can't believe you won!

**Loren: **Me either, I just wish I hadn't made such a fool of myself when I passed out on stage!

**Nora: **Oh Loren, I am sure Eddie and his record label have seen worse. They would be lucky to have you.

**Loren: **Thanks mom.

**Nora: **Of course sweetie I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren fell asleep as soon as she got home. She had a dream that Eddie was teaching her everything she needed to know about being a professional singer. She woke up with a smile on her face. Her dream was finally coming true! She walked out into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and started eating her mom had already left for work. Just as she was about to head out to go to school she got a call. She looked at her phone, she didn't recognize the number, she answered it anyway.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Person: **Hey Loren its Eddie.

**Loren: **Hmm Eddie I don't think I know any Eddies.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Haha very witty.

**Loren: **I try.

**Eddie: **Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today so I could hear some of your other stuff.

**Loren: **I would love too. I have school today though.

**Eddie: **How about I pick you up after?

**Loren: **Okay sounds great see you then.

**Loren hung up the phone then ran out to Mel's car.**

**Mel: **What took you so long?

**Loren: **Sorry Eddie called me.

**Mel: **Oh I see, Mr. Lover Boy calls and you have no time for your friends.

**Loren: **Don't call him that. He has his Model Fiancé have you forgotten?

**Mel: **Ugh, stupid Chloe Carter, she has about as much talent as you do in your little finger.

**Loren: **Well Eddie is just going to be my mentor that's it.

**Mel: **Strictly business?

**Loren: **Strictly business.

**Mel: **Well good, because Cameron is so interested in you and he is so fine!

**Loren: (blushing) **He doesn't like me.

**Mel: **Oh Loren you would have to be crazy not to see it.

**Loren: **Whatever.

**Mel and Loren got to school. Loren was putting her books in her locker when Cameron walked up.**

**Cameron: **Congratulations on winning the contest Lo!

**Loren: **Thanks Cam! I am really excited.

**Cameron: **Yeah you are going to be famous! We little people are not going to be important anymore.

**Mel: **I know right!

**Loren: **Oh please I could never forget you guys!

**Cameron: **Well anyways Lo, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.

**Loren: (blushing) **Uh sure Cam, what time were you thinking?

**Cameron: **How about seven we could catch a movie?

**Loren: **Sure that sounds great!

**Cameron smiled and walked away. Loren and Mel looked at each other and both squealed from excitement.**

**Mel: **I told you!

**Loren: **Oh shut up Mel!

**Loren was walking with Cameron out of the school. She saw a car, there was a driver holding a sign with her name on it. She looked up at Cameron shocked. His expression mirrored her own. He walked her over to the car. He gave her a tight embrace.**

**Loren: **I will see you tonight.

**Cameron: **Okay bye Lo!

**Eddie was confused, why did it bug him that Loren was hugged that boy. Obviously they liked each other and were doing something tonight. Why should it bother him? He was engaged to be married and he didn't even know this girl. But there was just something about her. Every time he saw or spoke to her he wanted to know more about her. Loren got in the car and smiled at him.**

**Loren: **You didn't have to do this.

**Eddie: **Yes I did.

**Loren: (blushing) **It must be nice to be able to have a driver drive you everywhere.

**Eddie: **Sometimes, other times not so much. I just wish I could be a normal guy sometimes.

**Loren: **Well, why don't you join me and Cameron for a movie tonight? I could invite Mel and Adam.

**Eddie: **That would be great, but me at a movie theater?

**Loren: **Oh right, sometimes I get you are famous just because of how much you act like a normal guy.

**Eddie: **What, you mean I don't act like an arrogant jerk like a lot of other celebrities?

**Loren: **Oh you are an arrogant jerk just not as much as other celebrities.

**Eddie: **Wow, Loren that hurts.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's fake reaction. Eddie loved how well they got along. He wished he could be this relaxed when he was around Chloe, but lately their relationship had been rocky. Eddie's phone rang, he looked and noticed it was Chloe. He knew he would regret it if he answered it, but he answered it anyway.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Chloe: **Hey babe! I won't be back till late I have a modeling gig today.

**Eddie: **That's fine I am stopping by the office today anyways and I am working with Loren on some of her songs.

**Chloe: **Oh that valley girl.

**Eddie: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Chloe: **It means I don't like the idea of you hanging out with her.

**Eddie: **You can't choose who I can and can't hang out with Chloe.

**Chloe: **I thought you loved me.

**Eddie: **I do love you!

**Chloe: **If you love me you wouldn't be hanging out with that little nobody.

**Eddie: **Really Chloe? Sometimes you act like a little kid. Don't come by tonight I don't want to see you.

**Eddie hung up is phone angrily.**

**Loren: **Is everything okay?

**Eddie: **Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary for Chloe. She is all drama.

**Loren: **Well if you need to go talk to her, we can do this another day.

**Eddie felt better at the concern in Loren's eyes, she really did care that things were not going good for him right now.**

**Eddie: **Can I show you something?

**Loren: **Sure.

**Eddie had the driver drive them to his secret spot. Eddie saw the confused look in Loren's eyes when they stepped out of the car.**

**Eddie: **This is my secret spot.

**Loren: **No it isn't, this is my secret spot!

**Eddie: **Wait what? I have been coming here for two years since my mom died. This is my spot.

**Loren: **I have been coming here since I was four.

**Eddie: **Wait, are you telling me we have been sharing the same secret spot and have never ran into each other up here?

**Loren: **I guess so.

**Eddie: **Who would have known we would be so alike.

**Loren shrugged her shoulders. They both went and sat down staring out into the view in silence.**

**Eddie: **So do your parents know you come up here.

**Loren: **No my mom doesn't know about this place.

**Eddie: **What about your dad?

**Loren: (tensed) **My dad left when I was four.

**Eddie: **Oh Loren I'm sorry.

**Loren nodded she was trying to fight the tears that were coming but some began to fall onto her cheeks. Eddie wiped away the tears and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Loren leaned her head on his shoulder and finally let the tears flow. About ten minutes later Loren finally pulled away.**

**Loren: **Sorry, I usually don't let people see me that upset.

**Eddie: **It's fine Lo; I want you to feel like you can tell me anything.

**Loren liked that he was calling her Lo, only friends and her mom called her that and she liked to think of Eddie as her friend.**

**Eddie: **Well why don't we go back to my place so you can show me those songs?

**Loren: **Okay sounds good.

**The driver took them to his penthouse they went up. He opened the door and they both stood there stunned at what they saw. Chloe was kissing Tyler Rorke on the couch. Chloe pushed him away as soon as she saw Eddie claiming he had forced himself on her. Loren looked and saw that Eddie was furious. Eddie suddenly walked forward and punched Tyler across the face. Tyler got up his lip bleeding and just smiled.**

**Tyler: **At least now you know the truth. I was really sick of sneaking around all this time.

**Eddie: **Just get out, both of you!

**Chloe: **Wait Eddie just let me explain!

**Eddie: **There is no need. Obviously I just got my explanation.

**Chloe: **No Eddie! Please!

**Eddie: **Get out Chloe its over!

**Chloe: **I can explain!

**Eddie: (shouting) **GET OUT!

**Chloe then looked up and saw Loren standing in the doorway. Chloe looked furious she walked up to Loren and shoved her to the ground.**

**Chloe: **What are you trying to do? Steal my fiancé?

**Eddie ran up and helped Loren up.**

**Eddie: **Get out Chloe.

**Loren: **No Eddie it's okay. Chloe if you really loved Eddie that much Tyler wouldn't be here.

**Chloe was about to lunge again Eddie stepped in front of Loren, but Tyler grabbed Chloe and dragged her kicking and screaming out the door. Eddie slammed it behind them. He went and slumped on the couch. Loren came and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort, but he collapsed into her arms crying. She rubbed his back as he continued to cry. About five minutes later he finally pulled away. Loren wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She pulled his face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes.**

**Loren: **Eddie you are a great person. I have barely known you and I can already tell how much you care for others. You see the good instead of the bad. Do not let one stupid model that used you for fame change who you are.

**Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek.**

**Loren: **Now let me play one of my songs for you. It is an upbeat one that may lighten the mood a little bit.

**Loren walked over to his piano. He followed her and sat down next to her on the piano bench.**

_When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now_

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

You wake up early to see the concert  
Favorite band since you were twelve  
At the gate and you reach in your pocket  
Your ticket must be somewhere else  
When you got your favorite outfit  
Just picked up coffee to go  
Then you trip and your drink goes flying  
And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

It won't always go your way  
And there are things you can't control  
Can't let the stress affect your day  
You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

**Eddie: **It's like you wrote that song just for me. Thank you Loren.

**Loren smiled; Their faces were really close to each other. Loren blushed and pulled away standing up.**

**Loren: **Are you sure you don't want to hang out with me and my friends tonight? I think you could use some time just with people that care about you.

**Eddie: **I want to; just movie theaters don't really work for famous people.

**Loren: **Tell you what we will have a movie night at my house and order take out.

**Eddie: **That sounds great! Thanks Lo, you are an amazing friend.

**Loren smiled, she was kind of hurt inside at Eddie's comment of being just a friend, but she didn't know why.**

**Eddie: **I am going to go get a glass of water do you want one?

**Loren: **Yes please.

**Eddie walked out of the room into the kitchen. He saw that flash of sadness in Loren's eyes when he had said a friend. But he had also felt a little bit hurt when she pulled away after her song. He really liked Loren. But he had just broken things off with Chloe he couldn't trust his feelings right now. He walked out into the living room. Loren had just hung up her phone. **

**Loren: **Okay, so just stop by my house at seven. My address is 3565 Crescent in Tarzana.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great!

**Loren: **I am going to run home. So I will see you then.

**Eddie nodded he opened the door for Loren and pulled her into a tight embrace before she left. Eddie decided that he should go talk to Papa Max before he went over to Loren's. **

**MK ~**

**Max saw Eddie walk in. He went and gave his son a hug.**

**Max: **How are you?

**Eddie: **I just broke up with Chloe.

**The song was "Flow" by Brittany Underwood. Hope you liked it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Love

**I just felt like adding another chapter tonight. Please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 2 – New Love**

**Max: (stunned) **What?

**Eddie: **Pop don't look so shocked. You always hated Chloe anyway.

**Max: **I am not going to deny that I hate her and she is completely wrong for you. But what happened?

**Eddie sighed and sat down on the couch in Max's apartment.**

**Eddie: **She cheated on me.

**Max: **With who?

**Eddie: **Who do you think? Tyler Rorke the one that was "stalking" her.

**Max: **Oh Eddie I'm sorry.

**Eddie: **And she was in my apartment when she was with him.

**Max: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Eddie: **How could I have been so blind?

**Max: **Love does that to people.

**Eddie: **But I wasn't even in love with the real her. I was in love with an image.

**Max: **Well it is better you found out about it now then later.

**Eddie: **I know pop, it's just hard. I can't believe I am that easy to fool.

**Max: **Eddie…

**They were interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing. He looked at it and saw that it was Loren. He smiled and answered it.**

**Eddie: **Loren! How are you?

**Loren: (upset) **Eddie can you come to my house I really need to talk to you.

**Eddie: (concerned) **Of course. Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: (crying) **I just need you.

**Eddie: **Okay I will be right there.

**Eddie hung up the phone.**

**Eddie: **Sorry pop I got to go.

**Max: (smiling) **Was that Loren.

**Eddie: **Yeah why?

**Max: **Oh nothing.

**Eddie: **Pop what?

**Max: **I just saw something there when you were talking to her.

**Eddie: **I just broke up with Chloe.

**Max: **I know! I am saying in the near future.

**Eddie: **I got to go.

**Max: **Just think about it.

**Eddie: **Bye!

**Max laughed when Eddie walked out shutting the door behind him. He really hoped he would fall for someone like Loren. She was normal; she would be good for Eddie.**

**Loren's ~**

**Eddie pulled up to the house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door. She looked like an older version of Loren, she was very pretty.**

**Nora: **Eddie! I am Loren's mom Nora.

**Eddie: **Hi, nice to meet you.

**Nora: **Same, Loren is very upset I have tried to get her to talk to me about it, but she refuses. She just said she needed you. Thank goodness you're here.

**Eddie: **Of course I am always here for Loren.

**Nora showed Eddie to Loren's room. He opened the door and Loren was lying on her bed hugged her pillow. She saw Eddie and sat up trying to wipe away her tears before he noticed. He rushed over to the bed and pulled her into an embrace. She began to cry again. Nora quietly closed the door giving them time to talk. Eddie pulled away and wiped away Loren's tears. He caressed her face with his hand.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong Lo?

**Loren: (choking on her words) **Cameron…

**Eddie: (angrily) **That boy you were with?

**Loren: (nodding) **Yes.

**Eddie: **What did he do?

**Loren: **He basically told me I'm worthless and that I am your charity case. He said you were going to leave just like my dad.

**Eddie: **I would never leave you!

**Loren: **I tried to tell him that, I was angry so I hit him and….

**Loren began to cry again.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **He grabbed me really hard and then he knocked me down and hit me.

**Eddie then looked closely and saw the bruising along her arms, down her left leg and across the side of her face. Eddie gently ran his hands along her bruises making Loren flinch.**

**Eddie: **Sorry.

**Loren: **its okay, thanks for coming.

**Eddie: **Of course, like I said before I am always here for you.

**Loren nodded she laid her head on Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **I'm not your charity case am I?

**Eddie pulled away from her and looked into her big brown eyes. **

**Eddie: **You mean so much more to me than that Loren.

**Loren: **You know, I barely know you, yet I feel like I have known you forever.

**Eddie: **I feel the same way.

**Loren went to lay her head on his chest again, but he lifted her face he put his hand underneath her chin and looked into her eyes. They rested their foreheads together. Eddie realized he was leaning in. Loren was leaning in too. Their lips finally met and they felt as if an electric shock ran through their bodies.**

**Eddie had never felt something like this before. He had kissed plenty of girls, but even Chloe didn't compare to this kiss. The kiss felt right and natural. Every time he was with Loren it felt right. He knew it probably wasn't right to do this because he had just broken up with Chloe, but he couldn't help himself.**

**Loren was just realizing she was kissing Eddie. She had never felt such a shock before. It was like electricity. She didn't deny that she did feel something when she was with Eddie. She was in love with the rock star Eddie. But now she was thinking she may be starting to fall for the real Eddie. **

**Eddie and Loren finally pulled away after about five minutes. **

**Loren: **Will you just stay here with me? I need someone to just hold me.

**Eddie nodded. Loren laid down on the bed and Eddie laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. Her breathing began to slow. After a bought an hour Eddie slowly slid off the bed and walked out into the kitchen. Nora was doing the dishes and turned when she saw Eddie.**

**Nora: **How is she?

**Eddie: **Good, she is asleep now.

**Nora: **Thank you for being there for her.

**Eddie: **Of course, there is no place I would rather be.

**Nora: **Sorry about you and Chloe.

**Eddie: **I'm not.

**Nora: (nodded) **So what exactly is going on between you and Loren?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Nora: **Eddie, you are already her idol, I just don't want you to leave and break her heart.

**Eddie: **I am not going to leave Loren. To tell you the truth Nora, I don't know where we stand; I just know I care about her. I want to take things slow.

**Nora: **Okay Eddie I trust you. Just don't hurt my baby.

**Eddie nodded he then preceded to tell Nora what happened to Loren. By the end Nora was furious.**

**Nora: **I can't believe that! I always thought Cameron was so sweet!

**Eddie: **Well obviously there is a different side to everyone.

**Nora squeezed Eddie's shoulder to comfort him. Eddie sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. Before she could respond Eddie heard Loren calling Eddie from the bedroom. Eddie smiled sadly at Nora before returning to Loren.**

**Nora thought about what Eddie said. She could tell it wasn't that he broke up with Chloe that made him sad, because they most likely would have broken up anyways. But it was that he had fallen for someone fake. He felt like a fool. She new Loren could help Eddie. They both needed each other and she felt like this was the start of a new life for both of them. Nora was interrupted by a phone call.**

**Nora: **Hello?

**Don: **Hey Nora, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink?

**Nora: **That sounds great Don!

**Don: **Okay I will see you at Rumor in 30 minutes.

**Nora hung up the phone and went to get ready.**

**Loren: **Where did you go?

**Eddie: **I was just talking to Nora.

**Loren: **Oh.

**Eddie crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her again. Loren pulled away and looked into his eyes.**

**Loren: **Where do we stand Eddie? Cause if we are just friends I would rather you tell me now then spare me for disappointment later.

**Eddie: **I don't know where we stand Loren. I know I want more than a friendship with you. But I also know I can't really trust my feelings right now.

**Loren: (sadly) **Okay well why don't we just not worry about it then?

**Eddie: **Loren….

**Loren: **No Eddie really it's okay.

**Loren stood up and began to walk towards the door when Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit on the bed again.**

**Eddie: **You didn't let me finish. I want to just take things slow that's all.

**Loren: **Oh, okay that works for me.

**Eddie: **Good, you are so amazing Loren.

**Loren: (smiling) **How about we go get something to eat? I know a place that makes the best shakes in the world.

**Eddie: **Sounds great.

**Loren went to stand up but Eddie pulled her back down and kissed her. Loren turned her head deepening the kiss, while Eddie's tongue invaded her mouth. Loren pulled away and Eddie sighed. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it entwining his fingers in hers. They walked out the door and saw Nora in a tight black dress and pumps. Nora looked up and saw Loren's bruises. She went up and pulled Loren into a hug. Loren hugged her back. Nora finally pulled away.**

**Nora: **I am going to go have drinks with Don; I will be back later tonight. Will you be okay?

**Loren: **Yeah I will be fine, I have Eddie.

**Eddie took Loren's hand and squeezed it.**

**Nora: **Okay I will see you later then. Love you.

**Loren: **Love you too.

**Nora left, Loren and Eddie headed for the café. When they arrived they both ordered chocolate shakes and fries. The sat in a booth with Eddie facing away from the door with his hood pulled up so no one would recognize him. Eddie reached over and held Loren's hand across the table. **

**Eddie: **You weren't kidding these are amazing, a perfect balance of vanilla and chocolate.

**Loren: (laughing) **They are pretty good. I actually work here.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Eddie: **Well that just means I am going to have to come visit you so I can get more of these shakes.

**Loren: **Oh is that the only reason you would come back.

**Eddie: **Yup the only reason.

**Loren: (pulling her hand away) **Well then….

**Eddie laughed at Loren's fake hurt expression. **

**Loren: **I see where I stand.

**Eddie: **You know you are at the top of my list.

**Loren: **That's true I did earn that spot.

**Eddie laughed, Loren smiled.**

**Loren: **Well let's get out of here, how about we go to our spot?

**Eddie: **Sounds good.

**They both stood up and as they were walking to Eddie's car they saw someone they both didn't want to see. Eddie instantly tensed. Loren squeezed his arm in warning. She didn't want Eddie to kill him. Cameron walked up to them slowly. Loren felt more and more uncomfortable the closer he got. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist sensing her mood.**

**Cameron: **Loren…

**Eddie: **Why are you here?

**Cameron: **I was hoping I could run into Loren so I can explain myself.

**Eddie: **You don't need to explain yourself.

**Cameron: **Isn't that for Loren to decide not you rock star?

**Loren: **Don't talk that way to Eddie. Didn't you already cause enough damage?

**Cameron looked at Loren, she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. He could see the bruises that traveled down her left leg and the bruises that went up her arms and across her left cheek.**

**Cameron: **Oh Loren I'm sorry.

**Loren: **Sorry isn't good enough Cameron.

**Cameron: **Loren I can make it up to you.

**Eddie: **Stay away from her. I will file a restraining order if I have to.

**Cameron: **It's not your place to decide that. Shouldn't you be off with your model?

**Loren: **Seriously Cameron stay away from both of us.

**Eddie opened the door of the car for Loren. She got in; Eddie shut the door then went over to the other side. Cameron put his hand on the door before Eddie could open it. **

**Cameron: **Do what's best for her.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Cameron: **You know what it's like in your world. Do what's best for her. She doesn't need the drama that comes with being seen with you. She is special.

**Eddie: **You think I don't know that? She is the most special person I have ever met. Don't tell me what is best for her. I know what's best for her. Now leave her alone or you will have to deal with me.

**Cameron: (laughed) **Really old tough guy. What are you going to do?

**Eddie was sick of him mocking him. He turned; he was going to get in the car then changed his mind. He turned quickly and punched across the face. Cameron stumbled backward falling to the ground. Loren got out of the car quickly and pulled Eddie back by grabbing onto his arm.**

**Loren: **Cameron get out of here before you get killed!

**Cameron got up and left. Loren turned to Eddie and folded her arms. She then smiled and kissed him softly before returning to the car. Eddie ended up just dropping Loren off at her house. He needed to go talk to Papa Max. **

**MK ~**

**Eddie walked into MK and was bombarded by his and Chloe's break up. He couldn't believe the news had traveled that fast. Lily Park ran up to him.**

**Lily: **Eddie are the rumors about you and Chloe true?

**Eddie: **Me and Chloe are over.

**Lily: **You are saying there is no possible way for you guys to get back together.

**Eddie: **Absolutely. Though I do hope she and Tyler are very happy together.

**Lily: **Wait, did Chloe cheat on you?!

**Eddie: **No further comment, but I can assure you that we will never get back together.

**Eddie shoved through the crowd up to Max's apartment.**

**Eddie: **Pop are you here?

**Max: **Yeah, why are you back here?

**Eddie: **I needed to talk to you.

**Max: **Sure, what's up?

**Eddie: **I kissed Loren.

**Max: **What?!

**Eddie: **I know! But before you say anything. I talked to Loren about it and said I wanted to take things slow.

**Max: **Eddie I don't know if this going to be such a good idea.

**Eddie: **I thought you wanted me to be with Loren?

**Max: **I do, just be careful.

**Eddie: **I will be. We are going to stay away from the press for a few weeks before we are seen in public for awhile.

**Max: **That's good, lay low. But I do want to meet this girl in person.

**Eddie: **Sure! I am heading back to her place now, do you want to come?

**Max: **Yeah, let's go. But Eddie I just have a question.

**Eddie: **Anything.

**Max: **This isn't just a rebound fling right. I mean you just broke up with Chloe today.

**Eddie turned to Max not knowing what to say.**

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Just a Fling?

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! I love ya! Hope you like this chapter, please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 3 – Just a Fling?**

**Eddie: **Pop you have got to be kidding me.

**Max: **What? It is a good question.

**Eddie: **First off you have to meet Loren to know what I'm talking about. But she is special. She is not just some fling. She reminds me a lot of mom; I can see myself falling for her. I already am.

**Max: **Well let me go meet this girl so that I can know what you are talking about.

**Eddie smiled and hugged his dad. **

**Eddie: **You're the best Papa Max, thank you for supporting me.

**Max: **Of course, that's what I am here for.

**They left the club together heading to Loren's.**

**Tate's ~**

**Loren heard the doorbell ring. She set down her song book and walked over looking through the glass. She smiled when she saw Eddie and Max standing outside. She opened the door and welcomed them in.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! To what do I owe the pleasure?

**Eddie: **I wanted you to meet Papa Max, so you could love him as much as I do.

**Max: (rolling his eyes at Eddie) **Hi Loren, I'm Max.

**Loren: **Oh I know who you are. I grew up listening to your music. My mom loves MK.

**Max: (smiling) **Well at least you guys have good taste.

**Loren: **Well my mom is still out on her date with Dr. Masters, but let me see if she left her homemade pecan pie in the fridge.

**Loren turned and went into the kitchen, Eddie was confused. When Loren had said Nora was on a date there was a look of disappointment that flashed across his face before he quickly changed it with a smile. Eddie narrowed his eyes at Max, and Max looked at him like what did I do?**

**Loren: **You guys know this pecan pie is going to change your lives right?

**Max: **Change my life I don't know about that.

**Loren: **Oh do not underestimate the cooking skills of Nora Tate.

**Eddie went into the kitchen to help Loren. When she went to put the ice cream in the freezer, Eddie stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. She set the ice cream on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Loren kissed his cheek then went back to putting the ice cream in the freezer. Eddie looked up to see Max smiling broadly.**

**Eddie: **What pop?

**Max: **Nothing, you guys are just really cute together.

**Eddie: (embarrassed) **DAD!

**Loren laughed at Eddie's bright red face and brought Max a piece of warm pie with vanilla ice cream on top. She sat down at the table across from him and Eddie sat down next to her. They all took a bite of their pie and Eddie and Max groaned.**

**Eddie: **You were not kidding when you said this pie was going to change my life.

**Loren: (laughed) **once you taste momma Tate's cooking you never go back.

**Max: **Well I am happy to be proven wrong.

**Loren, Max, and Eddie talked mostly of embarrassing childhood stories about Eddie that made him turn bright red. Finally after a couple hours Max decided to head out. He had a car come and pick him up. Loren walked him to the door. Max stared at Eddie doing the dishes in the kitchen before he looked at Loren.**

**Max: **You are good for him.

**Loren: **How so? I'm not perfect.

**Max: **But you're perfect for him….. And me.

**Loren blushed from the compliment.**

**Max: **You remind me so much of Eddie's mom and you remind him of her as well. He needs you in his life. Don't let him let you go, because if he did I would have to kill him.

**Loren: (laughed) **Thanks Max that means a lot.

**Max: **Of course Loren. You are coming by the club tomorrow right? It's just some boring meeting between Eddie and Jake, but I would love to have your company.

**Loren: **Sure Max, I would love to spend the day with you.

**Max smiled at her comment. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then left. Loren closed the door and felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.**

**Eddie: **He liked you.

**Loren: **I know.

**Eddie: (laughed) **so what were you guys talking about?

**Loren: **Oh nothing.

**Loren sat down on the couch. Eddie sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder. They began talking about what Loren would have to start doing to make it in the business.**

**Loren: **That is a lot of work.

**Eddie: **Yeah, but you can handle it. You have both Duran boys in your corner.

**Loren smiled and gave Eddie a soft kiss.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie walked into Jake's office. He had to talk to him about everything that happened. **

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo, what's up I thought we are having a meeting at MK today?

**Eddie: **We still are I just need to talk to you about some stuff.

**Jake: **About your break up with Chloe?

**Eddie: **I know you would already know. Basically she cheated on me with Tyler and we broke up.

**Jake: **I'm sorry man.

**Eddie: **I'm not. I am sorry because I was stupid enough to fall in love with someone fake. But Loren is helping me through it.

**Jake: **You have already started something with Loren haven't you?

**Eddie: **You know me to well Jake, but yes I have. But I promise we are taking it slow and we are going to lay low for awhile before we show anything out in public together.

**Jake: **Okay Eddie fair enough, but I still don't think this is the best idea.

**Eddie: **I know you don't, but I do. She is good for me, even Papa Max thinks so.

**Jake: **Eduardo I will support you in anything. Just don't do anything stupid like break her heart, you already have enough drama going for you.

**Eddie: **Have a little faith. The only reason I have jumped into this so fast is because I can see a future with her. I don't want her to get away from me.

**Jake: **Okay I will see you at MK later then.

**MK ~**

**Eddie walked into MK to see Max talked to an older woman with wavy long blonde hair. **

**Max: **Hey Eddie!

**Eddie: **Hey pop, who is this?

**Woman: **I am Jackie, Chloe's mom. I heard she spends a lot of time here so I came by to see if I could find her.

**Eddie: (shocked) **Chloe told me you were dead.

**Jackie: **What? No I live down in Fresno, still in the same house that Chloe grew up in.

**Eddie: (sighed) **Why I should be surprised, she already cheated on me why wouldn't she lie too.

**Jackie: **She cheated on you?!

**Eddie: **Yeah with Tyler Rorke.

**Jackie: **Oh I know Tyler; they used to date back in Fresno. They were high school sweethearts.

**Max: **So basically you are telling us we know absolutely nothing about Chloe Carter.

**Jackie: (sadly) **That's not even her real name. It's Cynthia Kowalski.

**Eddie: (throwing up his arms) **Wow! Well you are not going to find her here we broke up.

**Just then Chloe walked into MK.**

**Chloe: **Eddie! Mom?!

**Jackie: **Hey Cynthia.

**Chloe: **Oh no! Please don't tell me you told them the truth?

**Jackie: **Sorry.

**Chloe: **I can't believe you! Eddie I can explain!

**Eddie: **No need! We are already broken up, if we hadn't broken up before this definitely would have done it.

**Chloe: **Eddie please! Don't you love me?

**Eddie: **Not any more.

**Chloe tried to grab Eddie pulled he pulled away. Chloe was on her knees begging him to forgive her. Eddie leaned down and looked at her.**

**Eddie: **Now you know how I felt on the inside when I saw you with Tyler.

**Eddie stood back up and was about to leave when he saw Loren standing there with a shocked expression on her face. Eddie walked up to Max's apartment closing the door behind him. Chloe got up to follow him, but Max stopped her. He signaled Loren to go up and she rushed up the stairs after him. **

**Chloe: (furious) **Why won't you let me talk to him? How is that little valley girl going to help?

**Max turned to Jackie and told her to get Chloe out of there. Jackie pulled Chloe along who was still yelling inappropriate things at Max.**

**Chloe: **This isn't over!

**Max: **It is for you.

**Loren walked into the apartment and saw Eddie lying on the couch. **

**Loren: **Hey there stranger. Where is the real Eddie?

**Eddie: **Maybe the real Eddie is just a mask, like Chloe Carter was.

**Loren: **You are nothing like Chloe Eddie. You are pure and true. You see the good in people, even the little bit of good that Chloe actually had.

**Eddie: **No she doesn't have any good in her she is just a liar and manipulative. She never really loved me.

**Loren: **I don't think so. I think she loved you in her own way.

**Eddie: **That's the thing she never loved me, she just loved what I could give her. I just don't want to hurt anymore.

**Loren sat down and Eddie laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.**

**Loren: **It's going to hurt for awhile Eddie. The feelings you felt for her don't just go away over night. It's going to be hard for you. But I will be here to help you through it.

**Eddie: **You are so great.

**Loren smiled down at him in response. Eddie sat up and kissed her softly. **

**Eddie: **I seriously don't know what I would do without you. You are so perfect.

**Loren: (pulling away) **I'm not perfect.

**Eddie: **You are perfect for me.

**Loren smiled, but pulled away when Eddie tried to kiss her again.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **I really like you Eddie. But I think you need me more as a friend right now.

**Eddie: (hurt) **So you are leaving me too.

**Loren: **No! I just feel like I just need to be there for you, in other ways than when you need someone to kiss.

**Eddie: **I am sorry I made you feel like that is the only way that I need you.

**Loren: (sighing) **Eddie it's not that, I want to be with you. I just also need to protect myself. I don't want to get hurt.

**Eddie: **I would never hurt you.

**Loren: **Not on purpose I know.

**Eddie: **If this is what you want fine. But I don't know if I can just be friends with you.

**Loren: **Eddie I don't want to be friends with you. I couldn't do it either. I just need to know this isn't just some fling between your next model girlfriend.

**Eddie: **Ouch.

**Loren: **I'm sorry I am just saying it how it is. But you have a meeting and I have a date with Max, so I will talk to you later.

**Loren gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. Eddie was devastated. He needed to prove to Loren that she was more to him than just a fling. He needed her. Loren walked downstairs and saw Jake and Max talking. **

**Loren: **Hey Max, ready to go?

**Max: **Yeah sweetheart let's go.

**He turned to Jake excitedly.**

**Max: **We have a date!

**Jake: (laughing) **Well have fun! Oh and Loren we need to have a meeting soon about your music.

**Loren: **Okay, I can tomorrow after my shift at the café. Three o'clock work?

**Jake: **Sounds great. You two have fun!

**Loren and Max left. Jake turned to see Eddie running down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **Where's Loren?

**Jake: **She left with Max why?

**Eddie: **Great! That's just great!

**Jake: **Eduardo what's going on?

**Eddie: **I think I may have lost Loren.

**Jake watched as Eddie sat down and covered his face in his hands. Jake was confused, he looked more devastated than when he broke up with Chloe. **

**Jake: **Eddie….

**Eddie looked up at Jake and he had tears in his eyes.**

**Jake: **I am going to help you get her back.

**Eddie: **I thought you didn't approve of us.

**Jake: **Well anybody that gets you this upset after leaving is worth saving.

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake, but I don't know what we can do. She thinks she is just a rebound.

**Jake: **Well we need to think of something.

**2 weeks later ~**

**Loren was laying on her bed staring at the poster of Eddie. She really liked him, but she hated feeling like she was just a fling. She had talked to Nora and Mel about it and they said to just take some time away and think about things. So that is what she had been doing. Eddie had called her a bunch of times and she had just texted and told him she needed time to think. She heard her bedroom door open and was about to tell them to go away when she saw who it was. She sat up quickly.**

**Loren: **Eddie.

**Eddie: **Come on your coming with me.

**Eddie threw Loren over his shoulder before she could protest. Mel and Nora were laughing when Eddie carried her out.**

**Nora and Mel: **Have fun!

**Eddie put Loren in his car and he then walked around and got into his side of the car. Loren turned to him.**

**Loren: **What are you doing Eddie?

**Eddie: **I am proving to you that you are not just a fling.

**Loren: **Well where are you taking me?

**Eddie: **We are going on a trip.

**Loren couldn't help but smile. No one had ever made this much of an effort to show how much the cared about her. Before Loren could stop herself she leaned over and kissed Eddie. He kissed her back deepening the kiss she pulled him towards her and he pulled her onto his lap. He paused only to give the driver the address. Then went back to kissing Loren. Loren sighed when Eddie started kissing her neck. She finally pulled away and looked at him.**

**Loren: **I missed you.

**Eddie: **I missed you too. Please don't ever do this to me again.

**Loren: (smiling) **I promise.

**Eddie pulled her onto his lap again and they began kissing again.**

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Body and Soul

**Enjoy the chapter please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 4 – Body and Soul**

**After about an hour Loren and Eddie finally got to their destination. Eddie and Loren got out of the car and the driver brought their bags into the bungalow. Loren looked out at the stunningly blue ocean. She took off her shoes and walked out onto the beach she felt the cold sand squishing between her toes. She heard Eddie walking up behind her; he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **It's beautiful isn't it?

**Loren: **Yeah, where are we?

**Eddie: **It's my dad's bungalow. I always love coming up here just to get away.

**Loren: **Did you ever bring Chloe up here?

**Eddie: **No I have never brought any girl up here, except you.

**Loren turned in his arms and looked up and smiled at him.**

**Loren: **Why did you want to bring me up here?

**Eddie: **Because I want to share things in my life with you. And I wanted to be able to spend time away with you.

**Loren: **Eddie… Thank you for doing all of this. I'm sorry I have been avoiding you.

**Eddie: **No it's okay, I understand why you did. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were just some rebound.

**Loren: **Well thank you for proving me wrong.

**Eddie: **Anytime babe.

**Loren smiled; Eddie leaned down and kissed her. Loren gripped his shirt in her fists as he pulled her closer. Eddie finally broke away and they walked hand in hand up to the bungalow. Loren looked around as Eddie opened the door for her. The bungalow was beautiful. She couldn't believe she got to stay here especially with Eddie. **

**Eddie: **What do you think?

**Loren: **It's amazing! Did you come here all the time when you were a kid?

**Eddie: **Oh yeah! Whenever my parents had a break we would come up here to get away from it all. My parents always made sure to put my first.

**Loren: **I wish I could have met your mom.

**Eddie: **Yeah, she would have loved you.

**Loren: **Really you think so?

**Eddie: **Absolutely.

**Eddie sat down on the couch and Loren sat on his lap. Loren turned and looked at him.**

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **For what?

**Loren: **For changing my life.

**Eddie: **No thank you for coming into mine.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him. Eddie deepened the kiss while Loren wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. The kiss kept getting more and more intense. Loren pulled away as a thought ran through her head. Am I ready?**

**Tate's ~**

**Nora had been sitting at the kitchen table for awhile. Mel had left about an hour ago. She was just nervous, she was sad that her little girl was gone. She was growing up really fast. She was dating a twenty-one year old rock star and was starting her music career. Nora was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Kelly.**

**Nora: **Hey Kelly, Loren is not hear she is gone on a trip with Eddie.

**Kelly: **Oh I know Jake told me. I wanted to come talk to you.

**Nora: **Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?

**Kelly: **I want to release a single for Loren.

**Nora: **Really? I am sure Loren will be thrilled!

**Kelly: **Yeah, I was thinking we could start filming the music video after we get her song recorded, but I just wanted to check with you before I spoke with Loren.

**Nora: **Thank you for talking to me about it. But Loren is old enough to make her own decisions. I would love to be kept involved though. Just take care of my baby Kelly.

**Kelly: **Of course Nora. I will make sure she is ready before I do anything. But don't worry Nora she has both Duran boys in her corner, I think she is safe.

**Nora: **Yeah, you are probably right Eddie would never let anything happen to her.

**Kelly: **Max would kill him if he did.

**They both laughed at Max and Eddie's protectiveness of Loren.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **So do you want to go to Rumor?

**Daphne: **That sounds great. Hey why don't we double with Nora and her boyfriend Dr. Masters? I would like to meet the mother of your son's girlfriend.

**Max: **Okay sounds great.

**Max took out his phone and called Nora.**

**Nora: **Hello?

**Max: **Hey Nora it's Max.

**Nora: **Hey Max, have you heard anything from Loren or Eddie?

**Max: **No and I don't plan to. They are on vacation.

**Nora: **Okay your right I shouldn't worry.

**Max: **I was wondering if you and Don wanted to join me and Daphne for dinner at Rumor.

**Nora: **That sounds great, what time were you thinking?

**Max: **Seven?

**Nora: **Okay see you then.

**Bungalow ~**

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing.

**Eddie: **No really Loren?

**Loren: **Eddie I'm fine do you want to go for a walk?

**Eddie: **Sure.

**Loren and Eddie went out and began walking down the beach. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Loren wrapped her arm around his waist. She couldn't figure out how she was feeling right now. She really cared about Eddie and she knew he felt the same way about her. He was her dream guy and she wanted with everything in her to be with him. She just didn't know if she was ready to give her whole body to someone yet. She looked up at Eddie. He was so relaxed as he looked down the beach. She knew she was falling in love with him, but she didn't know if he felt the same way. Eddie looked down and smiled when he noticed she was looking up at him. Loren leaned up and kissed him.**

**Eddie: **I am in trouble.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **I am in trouble of falling for you.

**Loren smiled broadly. She kissed him again, but this kiss was full of desire. She now knew Eddie cared for her as much as she did for him. She needed him now more than ever and she just realized he needed her too. They began walking back toward the bungalow. Eddie changed his mind and he ran towards the water. **

**Loren: **Your crazy!

**Eddie: **Coming?

**Loren stood there and watched as he got closer to the water. She looked over at the bungalow. She rolled her eyes and ran after Eddie. Eddie had made it to the water and dove in. Loren ran in until she was to her waist. Eddie popped up and kissed her. His wet skin felt like it scorched her dry skin. She pulled away from him and started running through the water away from him. He ran after her as she started running towards the bungalow up the beach. Just as she reached the door he spun her around and pinned her against it kissing her passionately. She pulled him closer to her by tugging on his neck. He rapidly continued to deepen the kiss. Loren pushed the door open, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he closed the door behind them. Eddie pulled away and looked at her.**

**Eddie: **Loren are you sure about this?

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **You seemed uncertain last time and the last thing I want to do is make you feel forced. I don't want you to feel like you have to because I am not going anywhere.

**Loren: (smiling) **Eddie, I know you would never leave me. When you said earlier that you were in trouble of falling for me…

**Eddie: **Yeah?

**Loren: **I am in trouble of falling for you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed Loren, but before he could pull away she deepened the kiss. She finally pulled away and looked at Eddie.**

**Loren: **I have never been more sure of anything in my life.

**Eddie kissed her with a kiss full of desire. She wrapped her legs around his waist again as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He hovered above her for a second. Loren pulled his shirt off and began to pull him closer. He ripped her shirt off and kissed her neck. Eddie rolled over and pulled Loren on top of him. She continued to kiss him. Eddie pulled away for a second and looked at her with eyes full of desire.**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren: (shocked) **I love you too Eddie.

**Eddie pulled Loren close again with a passionate kiss full of love and want. Loren couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky to have found Eddie.**

**Rumor ~**

**Nora, Don, Max, and Daphne were having dinner. Nora didn't know why, but she just wasn't a big fan of Daphne. She felt like she didn't deserve Max. But she acted pleasant and cordial enough. Don had to leave early because he had an emergency surgery. Max invited Nora to come back with them to watch Daphne perform at MK. Nora didn't want to be rude so she had agreed. Daphne was singing her first song and Nora was sitting at the bar with Max. **

**Nora: **I think I am going to head out.

**Max: **Oh come on you can stay for a little bit longer.

**Nora: **I don't know Max.

**Max: **Come with me I want to show you something.

**Max pulled a reluctant Nora upstairs. **

**Max: **Close your eyes.

**Nora closed her eyes and Max led her through his apartment.**

**Max: **Open your eyes.

**Nora gasped at what she saw, billions of photos and records and awards for MK. She knew Max knew she was a big fan. This was incredible. She looked at all the pictures.**

**Nora: **Wow Max this is amazing!

**Max: **Thanks, at least someone can appreciate it.

**Nora turned to look at Max. Their faces were about a finger width apart. Nora blushed and began to pull away when Max pulled her in and kissed her. Nora was stunned when she found herself kissing him back. She pulled away suddenly.**

**Nora: **We can't do this Max, I have a boyfriend and you have Daphne.

**Max: **Nora…

**Nora quickly walked out of his apartment and drove home. What had she just done? She had kissed Max. She was a cheater. Nora drove straight to Don's house. He answered the door and Nora instantly wrapped her arms around him and began to sob.**

**Don: **Nora what's wrong?

**Nora: **Max kissed me. I pulled away Don. I am so sorry!

**Don: (wiped the tears from her face) **Nora, you pulled away that's what matters.

**Nora: **Your not mad?

**Don: **Not at you. But I would feel a lot better if you didn't hang around him.

**Nora: **Okay Don, I promise.

**Don pulled Nora in and kissed her. He wrapped her in an embrace so Nora couldn't see the look on his face. He just hoped Max was never around when he was.**

**Bungalow ~**

**Loren woke up to the piano playing. She through on one of Eddie's shirts and her underwear and walked out. She wrapped her arms around Eddie's bare chest. He stopped playing and pulled her around to sit on his lap. He saw what she had on and smiled. **

**Loren: **What were you playing?

**Eddie: **A new song you inspired.

**Loren: **Can I hear it.

**Eddie nodded Loren slid of his lap and sat next to him on the bench.**

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile; it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your _lips baby__  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and _mercury__  
Baby it ain't make believe_

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
_Lights__ are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

**Loren had tears in her eyes. Today had to be the best day of her life. She had given her body and soul to someone who truly loved her and she loved him. Everything was perfect in that moment. Eddie turned to look at her and smiled at her reaction. Loren stood up and kissed him with as much love and passion she could muster. When she pulled away Eddie had a clouded look of desire in his eyes.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren.

**He pulled her close to him and kissed her. They headed back for the bedroom.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie woke up and saw Loren asleep still cuddled up in his chest. Eddie kissed her forehead. Loren's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Eddie and smiled. **

**Loren: **Thank you for making yesterday and last night the best day of my life.

**Eddie: **My pleasure. But every day will be the best day of my life as long as your with me.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**Eddie: **I am so glad you are in my life.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. Loren got out of bed and grabbed a cami and short shorts and took a shower. She did her hair in a messy pony and walked out. Eddie was in the living room wearing a pair of sweatpants. She went and sat on the couch straddling his legs. Eddie took in her appearance and kissed her softly. She laid her forehead against his. They just sat there for awhile enjoying one another's touch. Loren finally pulled away and went to search the kitchen for food. She found cereal and pulled it out and poured them some. They ate their cereal on the couch. Loren rested her legs on Eddie's lap.**

**Café ~**

**Mel was working Loren's shift this weekend since Loren was on her trip with Eddie. She was so happy for Loren. Eddie and her were absolutely perfect for each other. She hoped that the trip would go well. Mel was interrupted by someone coming up to the counter. She saw Cameron standing there. **

**Mel: **What do you want?

**Cameron: **Where's Loren?

**Mel: **She is out of town not that it should matter to you.

**Cameron: **Come on Mel, you know I feel terrible. I want to make it up to Loren.

**Mel: **If you want to make it up to her, stay away from her. She is happy now.

**Cameron: (sarcastically) **With the rock star?

**Mel: (firmly) **Yes she is happy with Eddie.

**Cameron rolled his eyes.**

**Mel: **Did you want to order something or just stand there and talk bad about my friends?

**Cameron: **Eddie is not your friend. He is not Loren's either. He is just using you guys to get publicity.

**Mel: **Your right. He is not Loren's friend. He is her boyfriend.

**Woman: **What?!

**Mel turned to see an annoying looking Asian woman walk up.**

**Mel: **Your Lily Park.

**Lily: **So the rumors are true. Loren and Eddie are dating.

**Mel: **What?

**Lily threw a bunch of pictures on the counter of Loren and Eddie at the bungalow. There were some of them in the water, walking on the beach, kissing on the beach, and one of Loren shoved against the door to the bungalow with Eddie kissing her. Mel knew Jake didn't want these to get out.**

**Mel: **You can't release those. You have no proof.

**Lily: **I do now. Thanks to you.

**Lily walked away and Mel glared at Cameron angrily. Mel pulled out her phone and texted Kelly what happened. **

**Office ~**

**Kelly got the text from Melissa and hesitantly showed it to Jake.**

**Jake: **You have got to be kidding me.

**Hope you liked it the song was "Atmosphere" by Cody Longo. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Is Love Enough?

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews I am glad you all like my story! I really do love writing, so please keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 5 – Is Love Enough?**

**Eddie had gone to take a shower, when he came back out he saw Loren playing his guitar and humming a melody. She was writing lyrics down in her notebook.**

**Eddie: **Inspired?

**Loren: (smiling) **Kind of, I have been working on it since the night you came to see me after the incident with Cameron. It is kind of song about you.

**Eddie: **Can I hear it?

**Loren: (blushing) **It's not that good.

**Eddie: **Oh come on, you need to give yourself more credit. You are really talented Loren. Can I please here it?

**Loren: **Okay… Here goes nothing; it's called "When I Look at You".

**Loren began to play the guitar.**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody _

_When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy__  
__Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone__  
__Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you__  
__Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

**She finished and set the guitar down looking at her hands. Eddie kneeled in front of her. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. He suddenly kissed her passionately. Loren melted in his arms. He lifted her up and they continued to kiss. Loren started to lead him to the bedroom. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.**

**Office ~**

**Kelly: **What are we supposed to do?

**Jake: **Nothing, Lily Park is going to release her information no matter what. We will just have to deal with the fallout. I just feel bad for Eddie, especially when Chloe finds out.

**Kelly: **I know, but Eddie is strong. Loren has just barely gotten into the business; she is still innocent and naive.

**Jake: (nodding) **We will have to let Max know. He will know what to do. After all he is an old pro in this business.

**Kelly nodded. Jake called Max and asked if he could meet them at MK. **

**Jake: **He said he can meet with us now, let's go.

**Kelly followed Jake out the door, her only thought was if any of them would be able to handle the fall out of this.**

**Mel's house ~**

**Mel: **How could I be so stupid? It was supposed to be a secret and I just blurted it out like a dork!

**Adam: **Mel, you made a mistake, Loren and Eddie will understand.

**Mel: **Maybe, but still I was so stupid!

**Adam: **Let's go do something to get your mind off things.

**Mel: **Okay what did you have in mind?

**Adam: **Well I did happen to get us tickets to a great film festival on Sunset.

**Mel: **OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**Adam: **Yes!

**Mel jumped up and kissed Adam. This is one of the many reasons why she loved him, but she wasn't going to tell him she loved him till he said it first. Adam wanted to tell Mel he loved her, but he was waiting for the right moment. **

**Bungalow ~**

**Eddie and Loren were wrapped in each other's arms, their legs tangled together. Loren had her head on Eddie's chest listening to his heartbeat. Eddie was playing with Loren's hair. **

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **Nothing.

**Eddie ran his hand through her, causing shivers to run down her spine. Loren lifted her hand and traced the outline of Eddie's jaw line. She felt the goose bumps break out along his skin at her touch. She never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Eddie. It scared her how fast she fell in such a short amount of time. She would never let him go.**

**Eddie felt goose bumps break out along his skin at Loren's touch. He never knew he could feel this way about one person. He was never going to let her go; she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was not going to give up on them. He was starting to think Loren was his soul mate.**

**Loren: **We have to head back in the morning.

**Eddie: (groaning) **Maybe we could just stay here.

**Loren: **I wish, but I have school on Monday.

**Eddie: **Well how do you want to spend our last day?

**Loren: **As long as I'm wrapped in your arms I don't care what we do.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her. Loren pulled away and laid her head on his chest again listening to his heartbeat.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren's heart began to beat fast at his statement.**

**Loren: **Forever and Always.

**Eddie pulled Loren closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.**

**Phone Call ~**

**Lily: **Thanks again for the head's up on getting information out of Loren's friend.

**Cameron: **Of course.

**Lily: **But why do you want everyone to know about Loren and Eddie?

**Cameron: **Because they won't be able to deal with the fallout. Loren will be back to her normal self soon enough.

**Lily: **Normal? I don't think so; she is going to be huge.

**Cameron: **Yeah, and it will scare her so much she will come running back to her normal life. Back to me.

**Lily: **I guess we will see about that.

**Lily hung up the phone leaving Cameron speechless. Was there a chance his plan would back fire?**

**Doctor Masters Office ~**

**Nora was at her desk working when she got paged to go to Don's office. She got up and knocked on the door.**

**Don: **Come in.

**Nora walked in closing the door behind her.**

**Don: **What do you say about a vacation?

**Nora: **What did you have in mind?

**Don: ** How about Mexico?

**Nora: **Don that sounds amazing, it's just that I don't know if I could leave Loren for that long.

**Don: **Nora, Loren is eighteen years old, she can handle herself.

**Nora: **Okay good point. When were you thinking?

**Don: **How about Monday after work?

**Nora: **Okay Don that sounds great!

**Don smiled and gave Nora a kiss. He was going to make sure that Max Duran didn't steal her away from him. He intended to keep Nora as far away from Max as he could.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **Daphne I don't think this is going to work out.

**Daphne: **What do you mean? I thought things were going great.

**Max: **I just don't see any future for us.

**Daphne: **It's Nora isn't it?

**Max: **No it has nothing to do with Nora. I just don't see any future for us.

**Daphne: **But you see a present don't you?

**Max: **Well yes I guess.

**Daphne: **Well that's all that matters.

**Daphne leaned in and kissed Max, he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. He finally started to kiss back. Daphne would be dead before Nora Tate would steal Max Duran away from her.**

**Bungalow ~**

**Eddie and Loren were sitting down on the beach together. Loren wore a light blue bikini and Eddie wore black swim shorts. Loren stood up and suddenly through a clump of sand at Eddie. **

**Eddie: **I'm going to kill you!

**Loren smirked, she ran down the beach with Eddie chasing her. He finally caught her and grabbed her from behind. Loren was laughing so hard at Eddie's pretend mad face. Eddie finally broke out into a devious smile. Loren knew exactly what he was doing.**

**Loren: **Eddie no!

**Eddie didn't wait for a response he flipped her over his shoulder and ran into the water. Loren popped back up and shoved Eddie into the water. He came back up and grabbed her around the waist. She tried to pull away but he forced his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss until she knew he would groan. She pulled away and saw that familiar look in his eyes. Eddie groaned and she smiled. He then began to kiss her neck, but she pulled away and walked back onto the beach.**

**Next Morning ~**

**The driver had returned to pick Loren and Eddie up. Loren watched sadly as they drove away from the beach, she didn't want to go home. Especially because she would have to go back home to her house and have to sleep without Eddie's comforting presence.**

**Loren: **I am not ready to go home.

**Eddie: **Me either especially because I don't get to wake up to you every morning.

**Loren: **I feel the same way.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her. Loren kissed him needing to feel his touch.**

**Nora heard the door shut. She ran into the room to see Loren walk in. Nora stopped stunned by how beautiful Loren looked. She sported a bronze tan, and she was glowing from head to toe.**

**Nora: **There is something different about you.

**Loren: (blushing) **What do you mean?

**Nora: **I don't know, anyways how was your trip?

**Loren sat down with Nora on the couch. **

**Loren: **Great! Eddie is so amazing, how was your weekend?

**Nora: **Good, Don asked me to take a trip to Mexico with him. We would leave Monday, if that's okay with you?

**Loren: **Mom, you don't need my permission.

**Nora: **I know I just don't know if I want to leave you for a whole week.

**Loren: **Mom I am eighteen years old I think I can handle myself. Plus I have Eddie.

**Nora: **About that, I think we need to have a talk.

**Loren: **If this is the talk I think it is, it is a little too late.

**Nora: **Oh no Loren, you didn't?

**Loren: **I don't think it's any of your business, but yes I did.

**Nora: **I can't believe this. Loren your changing way to fast. I don't know if I like it.

**Loren: **Mom I am old enough to make my own choices, I don't even want to talk about this right now.

**Loren walked off to her room and closed her door behind her and locked it. She was so angry. Her mom had no right to judge her and Eddie's relationship. She yanked her song book out of her bag and began to write down a song.**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what their talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_And I don't want to wait any longer_

_I just want to tell the world that your mine, oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss gets a little bit sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's _

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want _

_Cause they don't know about us._

**Loren finished the song and heard her mom sniffling at the doorway.**

**Nora: **I didn't know how you felt about him.

**Loren: **You didn't ask. You just assumed I was some whore who just hooked up with him cause she could.

**Nora: **I never said that.

**Loren: **I love him mom.

**Nora: **I believe you.

**Loren heard the ding of her laptop. She opened it and gasped. Her mom ran over and looked over her shoulder. Photos of her and Eddie from their trip were all over the internet. The doorbell rang Nora went and answered it and Eddie rushed in followed by Max. Loren turned to look at him. Her shock was evident and Eddie just kneeled in front of her and said everything was going to be okay. **

**Eddie: **Whatever happens we are in this together.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed Loren and pulled her into a tight embrace. **

**Loren: **What does this mean for us?

**Hope you guys liked it please review! "When I look at You" by Miley Cyrus and "They don't know about us" by One Direction. I changed some stuff and didn't do the entire song for the one direction song.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Can Fix Anything

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I brainstormed a bunch of ideas and wrote down a ton of stuff that I wanted to happen in this story, but still give ideas if you have them! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 6 – Love Can Fix Anything**

**Loren began to cry and Eddie pulled her over to sit on the bed next to him. Nora and Max left them to talk. Eddie brushed the hair away from Loren's face and caressed her cheeks with his hands.**

**Eddie: **Hey, nothing is going to happen to us.

**Loren: **How do you know? What if we can't handle the fallout?

**Eddie: **We can handle anything if we are together. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Loren: **Together then?

**Eddie: **Together, I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too. Don't ever leave me okay?

**Eddie: **Never babe.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her softly. When Eddie pulled away he saw Loren's songbook open and a new song written.**

**Eddie: **New song?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Eddie: **Can I read it?

**Loren nodded and Eddie took the book and read the lyrics. Loren watched him closely to see his reaction. When he had finished reading he closed the book and smiled at her.**

**Eddie: **They Don't Know About Us.

**Loren smiled at his statement. It was true, they were going to be criticized about their relationship and there were worse things ahead, but as long as they were together they would be okay. Loren grabbed Eddie's shirt and pulled him towards her kissing him fiercely. Eddie was taken by surprise then kissed her back. Loren felt Eddie smile with her lips still on his. She pulled away.**

**Eddie: **Let's go talk to Nora and Papa Max.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Nora and Max were sitting at the table in silence when Eddie and Loren walked in.**

**Nora: **Hey sweetie, are you doing better?

**Loren: **Yeah mom, Eddie helped me.

**Loren sat down with Eddie next to her. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. Loren smiled at him before turning back to her mom.**

**Nora: **Loren I don't think I am going on this trip.

**Loren: **Mom I will be fine! I have Eddie and Max looking out for me.

**Nora: **I just don't think it's the best idea.

**Loren: **Mom go, have fun you deserve it. I will be fine.

**Nora: **Okay fine, but I will be checking on you plenty of times and Mel has to come stay here with you.

**Loren: **Fine mom.

**Nora: **Okay well I have to stop by the office to finish up some stuff before we leave tomorrow, but I will be back tonight.

**Loren: **Okay see you later.

**Nora left and Max turned to them.**

**Max: **I have to go get the bar ready for tonight, but why don't you guys stop by tonight?

**Eddie: **Okay we will stop by.

**Max nodded he gave Eddie a hug and kissed Loren on the cheek then left.**

**Eddie: **So where is Nora going?

**Loren: **She is going to Mexico for a week with Dr. Masters.

**Eddie: **Oh you don't seem too thrilled about that.

**Loren: **I am just not a big fan of him that's all.

**Eddie: **Well shouldn't you at least give him a chance?

**Loren: **I just feel like there is another side to him.

**Eddie: **I guess I can understand that.

**Loren: **I grew up with my mom dating a bunch of losers and I am telling you now he is the worst of them all.

**Eddie sighed and rested his forehead on her hands. He then sat back up and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Loren smiled.**

**Eddie: **Why don't you come stay with me while Nora is away?

**Loren: **Really?!

**Eddie: **Yeah, it would give us more time to spend together.

**Loren: **That sounds great, but we can't tell my mom.

**Eddie: **Why not?

**Loren: **She knows what happened on our trip.

**Eddie: **Oh no…. And I am guessing she didn't take it well?

**Loren: **Nope, but I don't care because I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too, but I don't want to be on your mom's bad side either.

**Loren: **Well that's why we aren't going to let her find out.

**Eddie: **Loren….

**Loren: **Eddie trust me.

**Eddie: **I do.

**Loren: **Good, I love you.

**Eddie: **Forever and Always babe.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him. Eddie was certain now more than ever that she was the one for him. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.**

**Adam's House ~**

**Adam grabbed his phone and dialed Loren's number. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Adam: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Oh hey Adam, what's up?

**Adam: **I was wondering if you and Eddie could help me with something.

**Loren: **Oh hang on, Eddie is here.

**She put the phone on speaker.**

**Eddie: **Hey Adam what's up?

**Adam: **Hey Eddie, I was just about to ask Loren if you guys could help me with a surprise for Mel.

**Loren: **We would love too!

**Eddie: **Yeah, how can we help?

**Adam: **I know you guys are super busy, especially with Loren's career, but I was wondering if you could write a song for Mel for me.

**Loren: **What kind of song were you thinking?

**Adam: (shyly) **I want to tell Mel that I love her. I thought you and Eddie could sing the song and then I could tell her.

**Loren: **That's so romantic! It's almost as romantic as when Eddie told me he loved me.

**Eddie: (smiling) **We would love to Adam, we will get started on it right away.

**Adam: **Thanks guys! You don't know how much this means to me.

**Loren and Eddie: **Bye Adam.

**Loren hung up the phone then turned to Eddie. **

**Loren: **Want to go grab something to eat?

**Eddie: **Sure, Rumor?

**Loren: **Sounds great, let me go get changed.

**Eddie: **I think you look great.

**Loren: **Eddie I can't go to Rumor in short shorts and a tank top.

**Eddie: **Why not I think you look sexy.

**Loren laughed as Eddie pulled over to him. She straddled his lap and put her hands on his chest. He pulled her in and kissed her. **

**Eddie: **I love you Ms. Loren Tate.

**Loren: **And I love you Mr. Eddie Duran.

**Eddie's phone starting ringing and Loren got off his lap. Eddie grabbed her arm.**

**Loren: **Answer it, it could be important. I will be back in a second.

**Eddie let go of her arm and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read Jake's name, he sighed and answered it.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, what do you need?

**Jake: **We need to talk about the pictures of Loren and you from your little getaway.

**Eddie: **There is nothing to talk about Jake, me and Loren already and talked.

**Jake: **Oh… What did you guys decide?

**Eddie: **We decided whatever happens we would face it together.

**Jake: **Wow you guys must be getting serious.

**Eddie: **You could say that.

**Jake: **Well do you have plans tonight?

**Eddie: **Actually Loren and I are going to Rumor then heading over to MK.

**Jake: **Mind if Traci and I join you? I really need to take her out, she has been feeling neglected lately.

**Eddie: **One second.

**Eddie walked into Loren's room she was in her underwear trying to find something to wear. She was throwing clothes everywhere.**

**Eddie: **Babe?

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Eddie: **Is it alright if Jake and Traci join us?

**Loren: **Sure, why though?

**Eddie: **Jake said Traci is feeling neglected and needs a night out.

**Loren: **Well then okay.

**Eddie: **Thanks babe.

**Eddie told Jake that it would be fine and they would meet at Rumor in an hour. He hung up the phone and smiled watching Loren.**

**Eddie: **Do you need any help?

**Loren: **Very funny, I am not falling for that though.

**Eddie: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Loren: (sighing) **I don't have anything. I have an idea!

**Loren ran to her mom's room and found a tight strapless purple dress. She put it on, it went to her mid-thigh. She put on black peep-toe pumps and curled her hair. She put on smoky eye make-up and walked out into the living room. Eddie's jaw dropped when he saw her.**

**Eddie: **You look amazing!

**Loren: (blushing) **Thank you.

**Eddie stood up and kissed her.**

**Rumor ~**

**Eddie and Loren walked in and Eddie instantly regretted coming here. Loren tensed up and Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist. Chloe who was sitting at the bar noticed them and stood up walking towards them. **

**Chloe: **Eddie it's so great to see you!

**Eddie: **Excuse us Chloe, we are meeting someone.

**Chloe: **Eddie, I thought we could talk, maybe work things out.

**Eddie: (laughing) **Wow… You really have the nerve to stand there and say we could work things out.

**Chloe: **Eddie this isn't even my fault.

**Eddie: **Not your fault! You are a liar and a cheater, how dare you say you didn't do anything!

**Eddie was getting near a shout, Loren squeezed his arm. He looked at her.**

**Loren: (whispering) **Eddie, let's not make a scene.

**Chloe: **Yeah maybe you should listen to the kid.

**Eddie: **Don't talk to her that way!

**Loren: **Okay, Eddie let's go outside and get some fresh air.

**Loren pulled Eddie out of the restaurant. She pulled him close to her and grabbed his face forcing him to make eye contact.**

**Loren: **Eddie, that probably wasn't the smartest decision.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry she just aggravates me so much.

**Loren: **Probably cause you still have feelings for her.

**Loren looked down at the ground. Eddie put his hands on her cheeks until she looked at him.**

**Eddie: **I don't have feelings for her. It's just that with everything she has done, I wouldn't put it past her to do something to you. I just couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you.

**Loren pulled Eddie into an embrace.**

**Loren: **Eddie nothing is going to happen to me as long as you're with me. I love you, thank you for protecting me.

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren. I don't want to lose you.

**Loren: **You will never lose me.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss. **

**Jake: **Whoa, PDA.

**Eddie and Loren pulled away. Loren blushed and Eddie laughed at her embarrassment.**

**Traci: **What's going on? Why are you guys out here?

**Loren: **Chloe was inside, so we came out here so we wouldn't cause a scene.

**Jake: **One second I will be right back.

**Jake walked into the restaurant, and came out a few minutes later.**

**Jake: **We can go in now.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Eddie got his answer when a security guard was escorted Chloe out of the restaurant. Chloe smirked at them as she went past. Loren turned to Eddie when they were following Jake and Traci. **

**Loren: (whispering) **I think Jake may have just made things worse.

**Eddie: (whispering) **I think your right.

**Doctor's office ~**

**Nora had finally finished up her work and was about to leave when Don walked into the office.**

**Don: **Hey Nora!

**Nora: **Hey Don.

**Don: **Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?

**Nora: **Yeah, I am excited.

**Don: **Me too, hey what are you doing tonight? Want to go grab a drink at Rumor?

**Nora: **Sure I think I have time for one drink.

**Rumor ~**

**Loren, Eddie, Jake, and Traci were just finishing up dessert when they saw Nora and Don walk in. They smiled and walked up to the table.**

**Loren: **Hey mom, Dr. Masters.

**Don: **Hey Loren, nice to see you again.

**Loren: **Yeah, this is my boyfriend Eddie, his manager Jake, and This is Jake's wife Traci.

**Don: **You don't have to introduce me to Eddie; my daughter is a big fan. Though I didn't know he was your boyfriend.

**Eddie: **Yeah, we have been together a couple weeks.

**Don: **A little early for her to be calling you her boyfriend then don't you think?

**Eddie: **No because I call her my girlfriend.

**Eddie noticed Loren blushing from embarrassment.**

**Eddie: **Well, we promised my dad we would stop by MK so if you will excuse us.

**Don nodded; Loren stood up quickly and rushed out followed closely by Eddie. Jake and Traci stood up and said goodbye hurrying to catch up with Loren and Eddie. Loren got in the car while Eddie went to talk to Jake. **

**Eddie: **Hey so we may meet you guys at MK later but I'm not sure.

**Jake: **Okay, I hope Loren is alright. The guy in there, what's up with him?

**Eddie: **I have no idea. Loren said she didn't like him and now I see why. But I am going to talk to Loren so I don't know if we will end up going to MK, most likely not.

**Jake: **I understand. Let us know if there is anything we can do.

**Traci nodded in agreement, Eddie thanked them and left. He got in the car and turned to Loren.**

**Loren: **Can we just go back to your place? I don't feel like going to MK right now.

**Eddie: **Of course.

**Eddie drove them to his place, when they got there Loren went and sat down on the couch. Eddie went and sat down next to her.**

**Loren: **Are we moving too fast Eddie?

**Eddie was shocked by the question, but was interrupted by a knock on the door before he could answer. He went to answer it and was angry by who he saw.**

**Eddie: **What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **I just wanted to tell that the kid isn't as perfect as she seems.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Chloe: **She will never love you Eddie. Her dad left when she was four, and she has found a way out of every relationship she has been in. She won't commit to you Eddie. She will leave you, and when she does I promise I will be here for you with open arms.

**Eddie: **Leave!

**Chloe: **Fine, but you know where to find me. We are not over Eddie.

**Eddie slammed the door on her. He turned to Loren and saw that her face was expressionless.**

**Eddie: **Was she right?

**Loren: **Yes.

**Eddie felt like his world was crashing, Loren stood up and walked over to him. She tried to put her arms around him but he pushed her away.**

**Loren: **Eddie, she was right about my dad leaving. My whole life I have made an excuse to bail out of every relationship because I wanted to avoid the part where they left. Back then I thought everyone would end up leaving, that it was inevitable, until I met you. You changed me Eddie. I know you would never leave me because you wouldn't want me to hurt the same way you did when you and Chloe broke up. I love you Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren. But please don't find an excuse to bail on me.

**Loren: **I don't think that's possible, I love you too much.

**Eddie smiled when Loren leaned in to kiss him. He responded with as much passion as he could muster. When Loren pulled away she looked up at him with an almost dazed look.**

**Loren: **Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go home right now; I just need you to hold me.

**Eddie nodded; Loren leaned back in and kissed him. She began to pull his shirt off and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Quality Time

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I am going to introduce Ian. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 7 – Quality Time**

**Loren woke up to her alarm beeping. She grabbed her phone groaning and turned it off. She rolled over and saw Eddie wasn't there. She looked around for her suitcase that she had brought over yesterday for when her mom was on her trip. She couldn't find it anywhere. She figured it must still be in living room so she walked down in her underwear to look for it. Eddie suddenly jumped in front of her and Loren peaked around his shoulder to know why. A guy was sitting on the couch. Loren blushed and ducked behind Eddie.**

**Guy: (flirtingly) **You are very pretty.

**Eddie: **Ian shut up! Stop staring at her.

**Ian: **What I'm not doing anything, you don't have to be embarrassed around me love.

**Eddie: **Ian! Turn around!

**Ian: **I don't think I can.

**Eddie gave Ian a look that could kill him and finally he smirked and looked away. Eddie grabbed Loren and threw her over his shoulder carrying her back upstairs.**

**Loren: **What was that all about?

**Eddie: **Just Ian, being Ian. Don't fall for his stupid Aussie accent and charm.

**Loren:** Why are you worried I would leave you for him?

**Eddie: **It wouldn't be the first time Ian stole a girlfriend away from me.

**Loren: **Well you have nothing to worry about, he seems like a total pig to me.

**Eddie smiled and kissed Loren softly.**

**Loren: **I still need my suitcase from downstairs.

**Eddie: **I'll get it.

**Loren went and got in the shower and walked out in a towel to get her clothes out. She grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a tight sparkly blue shirt. She pulled on her gray boots and straightened her hair. After she did her make-up she walked downstairs. Ian immediately turned his eyes on her when she walked down and looked stunned by her appearance. **

**Loren: **Eddie, I have to go I will see you after school.

**Eddie: **Okay, I will pick you up.

**Loren nodded she walked up and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Love you too.

**Loren left and as soon as she did Eddie turned to Ian.**

**Eddie: **Don't get any ideas.

**Ian: **I don't know what you're talking about mate.

**Eddie: **Yes you do. But it doesn't matter Loren thinks you're a pig anyway.

**Ian: **Ouch, why would she think that?

**Eddie: **Maybe because you were gawking at her like she was a piece of meat.

**Ian: **Well I can't help that your girlfriend is extremely hot Eddie. I see why you dumped Chloe.

**Eddie: **I dumped Chloe because she cheated on me, and don't call my girlfriend hot.

**Ian: **Why not? She is hot, if you are into the whole valley girl thing.

**Eddie: **Whatever Ian.

**Tate's ~**

**Loren walked through the front door quickly and grabbed her backpack. Mel had picked her up from Eddie's and was waiting outside for her. Just as Loren was about to leave Nora ran out and stopped her.**

**Nora: **You weren't even going to say goodbye?

**Loren: **Sorry, I just don't want to be late.

**Nora: **Well if you had come home last night, you wouldn't have had to worry.

**Loren: **You know why I didn't come home.

**Nora: **Don was just making conversation!

**Loren: **Whatever mom, but I hope you have fun on your trip with your amazing Dr. boyfriend. I got to go.

**Loren slammed the door behind her and walked to Mel's car. Nora was standing in the doorway and watched Loren as she drove away.**

**Mel: **Trouble with Momma Tate?

**Loren: **No, just her stupid boyfriend Dr. Masters. Why can't she see how awful he is?

**Mel: **I have no idea. Anyone who has a daughter like Adriana can't be a very good person.

**Loren: **Yeah, I am just happy I get to spend the week with Eddie and not have to worry about my mom and her drama.

**Mel: (smiling) **A whole week? What are you going to do to pass the time?

**Loren: **Oh shut up Mel.

**Loren tried to glare at her but she couldn't hide the smile that was on her face. Her phone suddenly rang. She looked at it and read Kelly's name on the caller ID.**

**Loren: **Hey Kelly, what's up?

**Kelly: **Hey Loren, I wanted to see if you could stop by so we could talk about some things.

**Loren: **Sure, but Eddie will be with me, because I am staying with him for a week or two.

**Kelly: **That sounds great, the more experience we have the better.

**Loren: **Okay Kelly I will stop by after school.

**Kelly: **Alright see you then.

**Loren hung up her phone and saw Mel smirking.**

**Loren: (sighing) **What now Mel?

**Mel: **Since when has your getaway turned into two weeks?

**Loren: **In all honesty Mel, I wish I never had to go home.

**Mel:** That bad huh?

**Loren: **My mom just isn't supporting my career and new life as much as I thought she would.

**Mel: **I'm sorry Lo! I didn't know; see you need to tell me these things!

**Loren: **I know! We need to hang out more. Maybe you could come stay at Eddie's tonight?

**Mel: **That sounds awesome; I have never been in a rock star's penthouse before!

**Loren: **Mel, it's just like any other apartment.

**Mel: (disappointed) **Seriously?

**Loren: **No! It is so much cooler than any other apartment!

**Mel: **I knew it!

**They both laughed as Mel parked her car in the school parking lot. They both hopped out of the car and Loren wanted to instantly get back in. Cameron was walking up to both of them. Mel walked up to Loren and linked arms with her. They began walking quickly to the school and Cameron had to run to catch up to them.**

**Cameron: **Hey Loren!

**Loren: **Cameron.

**Cameron: **How are you?

**Mel: **She's fine, why do you care?

**Cameron was about to respond when Loren's phone started buzzing she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that Eddie was calling. Cameron scoffed disgustedly.**

**Cameron: **You're still with that loser?

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Cameron: **You could do so much better than him.

**Loren: **So I could be with someone like you, who hits me? That is better than someone who loves me unconditionally and will do anything for me!

**Cameron had guilt in his eyes when Loren said this.**

**Cameron: **Loren I…

**Loren: **Just save it Cameron.

**Loren and Mel walked away quickly and Loren answered the call.**

**Loren: **Hey babe.

**Eddie: **Hey! I just wanted to make sure you got there safe.

**Loren: (smiling) **Yeah I did how is Ian?

**Eddie: **Still being his piggish self.

**Loren laughed. The bell rang. **

**Loren: **Well I have to get to class see you soon.

**Eddie: **Okay, love you!

**Loren: **Love you too.

**Mel and Loren walked into class. Mel sat down next to Adam and gave him a kiss. Loren smiled and suddenly had an idea for some lyrics for the song she was writing for Adam. She pulled out her songbook and started writing down the lyrics. She was interrupted by none other than the irritating Adriana Masters.**

**Adriana: **I'm surprised you are even still coming to school, aren't you to good for us now?

**Loren: **Get over yourself Adriana; I am not better than anyone.

**Adriana: **Whatever Loren. You do know Eddie is just with you because you are his charity case for publicity right.

**Loren just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Adriana walked away satisfied, Loren texted Eddie.**

_**Loren: **__I can't wait to get out of here and graduate._

_**Eddie: **__What's going on?_

_**Loren: **__Just the usual, Adriana Masters being her snotty self._

_**Eddie: **__Wait is her dad, Dr. Don?_

_**Loren: **__Yeah, like father like daughter I suppose. _

_**Eddie: **__I'm sorry babe, I wish you were here too. Only a few more weeks though, don't finals start this week?_

_**Loren: **__Good point. I guess I can survive. _

_**Eddie: **__How about I come get you, Mel and Adam for lunch?_

_**Loren: **__That sounds great Eddie. Thank you._

_**Eddie: **__Of course, love you babe see you soon._

_**Loren: **__Love you too._

**Loren texted Mel.**

_**Loren: **__Eddie is going to come get us and Adam for lunch today._

_**Mel: **__Awesome! I would do anything to get out of here just for a little while._

_**Loren: **__Okay great!_

**The teacher came in and began the lesson. Finally lunch came, Loren, Mel, and Adam walked out to the front of the school. Eddie and Ian were leaning against Eddie's black escalade. Loren ran up to him when she saw him. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. When he set her back down he pulled her into a kiss. People began to come out of the school and recognize Eddie. Adriana pushed through the crowd and walked towards them.**

**Adriana: **Why would you take any interest in someone like Loren? She is just a boring, untalented girl from the valley.

**Eddie turned to her and pulled off his sunglasses. **

**Eddie: **Who are you?

**Adriana: **Adriana Masters.

**Eddie turned to Loren and smiled. **

**Eddie: **Oh… Adriana Masters.

**He said it in a humorous way. He then opened the door and Loren got in and he followed. Ian hopped in before Mel and Adam got in, they smirked at Adriana then slammed the door. Adriana angrily stormed away. The laughter of everyone in the crowd followed her. She was completely humiliated and ran into the school followed by her posse. She was going to regret this. How could Eddie treat her that way? She was the one that deserved to be with a big rock star, not average Loren.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you did that!

**Eddie: **Well I'm not going to put up with anyone hurting my girl.

**Loren: **I'm your girl?

**Eddie smiled and leaned in and kissed her.**

**Mel: **Nice Eddie you pulled the "you're my girl card".

**Eddie: **Hey Mel I was joking!

**Mel: **Uh-huh you just think you can get something out of it!

**Loren: **MEL!

**Mel: **What?

**Adam: **Come on Mel, Eddie would never say something just to get something out of it.

**Loren: **I don't know about that!

**Eddie: **HEY!

**Loren smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly.**

**Ian: **Are they always like this?

**Mel and Adam: **ALWAYS!

**The three of them laughed and Loren punched Mel in the arm.**

**Mel: **Gosh Lo, relax we are just joking.

**Loren: **Uh-huh.

**After they had lunch the driver drove them back to the school. **

**Eddie: (complaining) **Do you have to go?

**Loren: **Actually no, I have study hall this period. I was planning on just skipping anyway.

**Mel: **I have study hall too!

**Adam: **You guys are so lucky, I have Physics.

**Adam gave Mel a kiss goodbye then left.**

**Loren: **Mel, come back to Eddie's with us.

**Mel: **Okay! I need to get my car though.

**Ian: **I will ride with Mel; I don't think I can bare being with you guys for much longer.

**Loren blushed and Eddie laughed. Ian followed Mel out of the car and Eddie told the driver to head back to the penthouse.**

**Eddie: **Finally they're gone!

**Eddie pulled Loren over so she was straddling his lap. He pulled her in and kissed her; Loren deepened the kiss and then pulled away a few minutes later causing Eddie to groan. **

**Loren: **Babe, I have to meet with Kelly around three.

**Eddie: **Okay, can I come I want to see what Kelly has planned for you?

**Loren: **Sure!

**Loren's phone beeped telling her that a new post was up for her gossip news page. She looked at it and instantly felt sick. She slid off Eddie's lap and stared at the phone. **

**Eddie: **What is it?

**Loren didn't answer, he took Loren's phone and looked at it. There were dozens of posts about Loren and Eddie dating. Many of the comments talked about how Loren was his charity case and that he would dump her the minute he didn't need her anymore. Eddie logged out of the page and pulled up Google.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **Just checking something.

**Eddie typed in his and Loren's name, he touched a link and a page loaded up dedicated to him and Loren. They already had a name Leddie, the fans had loaded a bunch of pictures of them together and commented on how cute they were and that they were the next MK.**

**Loren: **O my gosh!

**Eddie: **See? Don't assume everyone feels the same way.

**Loren threw her arms around Eddie and kissed him fiercely.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you Lo.

**The driver dropped them off and they walked upstairs. Eddie went and sat on the couch, while Loren ran her backpack upstairs and went and sat down next to him. Loren's phone buzzed and she looked at it and saw it was her mom calling. She put the phone back down on the coffee table. Eddie picked it up and looked at it and saw Nora's name.**

**Eddie: **Shouldn't you answer it?

**Loren: **No I have nothing to say to her.

**Eddie: **May I?

**Loren shrugged her shoulders so Eddie picked it up and answered it.**

**Eddie: **Hey Nora.

**Nora: **Eddie? Where is Loren, shouldn't she be at school?

**Eddie: **She had a free period so she is over here.

**Nora: **Oh, can I talk to her?

**Eddie looked at Loren and she shook her head and walked towards the kitchen yelling.**

**Loren: **I have nothing to say to her!

**Nora: **Well I will take that pause and Loren yelling as a no.

**Eddie: **Sorry Nora.

**Nora: **its okay, at least she has you. I don't know what I did.

**Eddie: **Maybe it's not you, it's someone else.

**Nora: **Are you talking about Don?

**Eddie was taken aback be her accusing tone.**

**Nora: **I don't think it's any of your business.

**Eddie: **I know it's not my business Nora, I am just trying to get you to see Loren's point of view. You went from one boyfriend to the next when she was growing up and you don't think that that affected her? Nora I don't know what was going on with you then, but you have to see Loren's point of view now. She loves you so much, but I think she needs to move in with me for awhile.

**Nora: **I never knew she felt that way. I love her too, but I love Don. I am not going to break up with him. Maybe she should stay with you for awhile.

**Loren and come sat down and Eddie had put it on speaker before he had said anything to Nora.**

**Loren: **I think that would be best for me mom. I need to just start moving forward with my life, I don't want to stand in the way of you and Don.

**Nora: **You are never in the way Loren. I love you so much. But if you think this is what is best for you then I will support it.

**Loren: **For now I think it is, I need to start moving forward and start my career. But I still want you to be there with me every step of the way.

**Nora: **Of course I will be there for you; you are still my baby girl.

**Loren: **Bye mom.

**Loren got up from the couch and rushed up the stairs.**

**Nora: **Bye Loren.

**Eddie: **I will take care of her Nora.

**Nora: **I know you will.

**Eddie hung up the phone and ran up the stairs after Loren. She was crying on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up and cried in his chest. **

**Loren: **I wish things could have been different.

**Eddie: **I know babe, but everything will work out I promise.

**Loren: **You're right. I have you here with me. Do you really want me to move in with you?

**Eddie: **Of course I do.

**Loren: **It's just a big step that's all.

**Eddie: **Loren I love you and we will be okay I promise.

**Loren: **Okay I love you too.

**Loren wiped away her tears and smiled. They heard the door up and Mel screaming their names. They both laughed and walked down the stairs to meet her.**

**Mel: **There you guys are!

**Loren: **Sorry I just had to deal with some things.

**Mel: **Oh I get it.

**Loren: **Mel seriously?! How dirty of a mind do you have?

**Mel: **Very dirty.

**Mel smirked and Loren laughed. Loren checked her phone for the time and realized it was almost 3. **

**Loren: **Eddie we have to head to the office!

**Eddie: **Oh yeah!

**Mel: **What you drag me all the way over here then ditch me?

**Loren: **Sorry Mel, but I can't bail on Kelly.

**Mel: **I'm just kidding Lo; I don't mind sitting her with the Aussie pig.

**Ian: **Wow, news spreads fast in this neck of the woods.

**Mel and Loren shared a devious smile, Loren gave Mel a hug and grabbed her purse followed by Eddie.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Next Chapter

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 8 – The Next Chapter**

**Kelly: **Okay so I was thinking we could release a single and do a music video along with it.

**Loren: **That sounds great!

**Eddie: **What song were you thinking?

**Kelly: **It's up to Loren; I know you have been writing a lot of songs lately so I want to give you the option of what song you want to sing.

**Loren thought about it, and all the criticism her and Eddie were getting because of their relationship and she knew what song she wanted to sing. **

**Loren: **I know what song I want to sing.

**Kelly: **Okay great, now we just need to know the location for the video.

**Eddie:** You can film it at my penthouse if that works for the song or MK if that works.

**Kelly: **Okay! Loren which place would work better for the song?

**Loren: **Probably Eddie's place.

**Kelly: **Sounds great, so I will stop by the penthouse tomorrow and we can talk more about it. I will bring a director and a choreographer and stylist. Do you have time today to go to the studio and record the song?

**Loren: **Wow, that's kind of soon don't you think?

**Eddie: **Things move fast Loren, but you can handle it.

**Loren: **As long as you're with me.

**Eddie: **Always.

**Loren: **Okay let's go.

**Kelly: **Great come on!

**Loren and Eddie followed Kelly out the door heading to the studio.**

**Studio ~**

**Loren had told Kelly the song and the beat to it, but told Kelly not to tell Eddie because she wanted it to be a surprise. Kelly agreed happily. Loren was getting ready to start singing. Eddie gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and the song began to play and Loren started playing the piano, Eddie didn't know the beat yet so he didn't know what song it was.**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what their talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_And I don't want to wait any longer_

_I just want to tell the world that your mine, oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss gets a little bit sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's _

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want _

_Cause they don't know about us._

_**(Chorus repeats 2x)**_

**Eddie was smiling broadly. When Loren finished he walked in and engulfed her in a hug. **

**Eddie: **I love you so much.

**Loren: **I know.

**Eddie laughed and she pulled him into a kiss. As he kissed her she could still feel the smile on his lips. Kelly walked in breaking them up.**

**Kelly: **That sounded amazing Loren. Are you going to dedicate it to Eddie?

**Loren:** What are you talking about? It's not about Eddie, It's about Ian.

**Eddie: (groaning) **You are trying to kill me aren't you?

**Loren started laughing at Eddie's pained expression. Kelly looked confused.**

**Loren: **It's a long story.

**Eddie: **One I wish didn't happen.

**Loren: **I still can't believe you think that Aussie charm would have an effect on me.

**Eddie: **I am never going to live this down am I?

**Loren: **Nope, but your little quirks and insecurities are what make me love you.

**Eddie: **I don't have insecurities.

**Loren punched Eddie lightly in the arm.**

**Loren: **Whatever.

**Kelly: (laughing) **You guys are ridiculous.

**Eddie: **You just barely realized that?

**They all laughed.**

**Kelly: **Well I will see you guys tomorrow, around three?

**Loren: **Sounds great!

**Loren and Eddie headed back to the penthouse to meet Mel and Ian.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Mel: **No we are not watching that!

**Ian: **Hey this is my best friend's apartment I have more say then you!

**Mel: **No you don't! Loren is Eddie's girlfriend which she has the most pull around here which means I have more pull than you.

**Ian: **That doesn't even make any sense love!

**Mel: **Give me the remote!

**Ian: **Over my dead body!

**Mel tried to grab the remote and Ian was holding it out of her reach. She finally grabbed the remote and ran across the room with Ian chasing her. He grabbed her from behind and was caring her to the couch when they were interrupted by the door opening. Adam had walked in and he looked furious by what he saw. He stormed out slamming the door behind him. Ian put Mel down and she took off after Adam.**

**Mel: **Adam wait!

**Adam: **Mel what was going on in there?

**Mel: **Adam nothing! Nothing was going on. We were just goofing around fighting over the remote.

**Adam: **And that's all?

**Mel: **Adam of course! I would never cheat on you! I only have eyes for you; Ian and I are just friends.

**Adam: **Okay fine I believe you.

**Mel: **Can we just get out of here?

**Adam: **Yeah let's go.

**Adam wrapped his arms around Mel's shoulders and Mel wrapped her arm around his waist.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Ian and Loren walked in to the apartment. Ian and Mel were both gone. **

**Loren: **That's weird I thought they would be here.

**Eddie: **Oh well, they probably just got bored.

**Loren: **Yeah, why don't we work on the song for Adam I kind of got some of the lyrics today?

**Eddie: **Alright.

**Loren sat down at the piano and Eddie sat down next to her.**

**Eddie: **Scoot over you are taking up the whole bench.

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Eddie: **I didn't mean it in that way.

**Loren: **Uh-huh.

**Loren scooted over as far away from Eddie as she could. Loren began to sing some of the lyrics she had.**

_Your hand fits in mine _

_like it's made just for me_

_but bear this in mind_

_it was meant to be_

_and I'm joining the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_and it all makes sense to me_

_I know you never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect for me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

'_Cause it's you_

_Oh, it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

**Eddie: **I think it's perfect for Mel and Adam.

**Loren: **Okay, I want you to sing the song and I will play guitar.

**Eddie: **I will be honored to.

**Loren smiled, but pulled away when Eddie tried to kiss her.**

**Loren: **Nope, you are still being punished.

**Eddie: **Oh come on Loren, you know I didn't mean it in that way.

**Loren: **Whatever!

**Loren stood up from the piano bench and walked up the stairs. Eddie narrowed his eyes and followed her. She went and laid on the bed and pulled her phone out. **

**Eddie: **What are you doing?

**Loren: **Texting Ian.

**Eddie: **No you're not.

**Eddie pulled her phone away from her. **

**Loren: **Eddie! I was just texting Adam to see when he wanted us to do the song. Give it back!

**Eddie: **Nope, not until you give me a kiss.

**Loren: **Wow this is going to be a long night.

**Eddie: **LOREN!

**Loren smiled and laid back down on her back. Eddie crawled onto the bed and laid on top of her. Loren looked up at him with a smirk still on her face, he kissed her neck and Loren finally couldn't take it anymore. She pulled him into a fierce kiss, things began to escalate quickly.**

**MK ~**

**Max was cleaning the counters at the bar. Something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what it was. Daphne suddenly walked into the bar. She leaned across the counter and gave him a kiss; she pulled back and looked at him.**

**Daphne: **How about dinner tonight?

**Max: **Uh, sure sounds great.

**Daphne: **Okay I am going to go use your bathroom really quick.

**She walked upstairs going to Max's apartment. Grace walked up to Max behind the bar.**

**Grace: **You okay?

**Max:** Yeah why?

**Grace: **Max I know you well enough to know when you aren't happy.

**Max: **It's that obvious?

**Grace: **Just a little bit. Max do what you can to make yourself happy. Don't settle for anything, you are a great man Max you deserve so much more.

**Max: **Thanks Grace, tell Daphne that I can't make it to dinner?

**Grace: **Sure.

**Max left and drove to Eddie's, he needed to talk to him.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie and Loren were still wrapped in each other's arms. Loren's phone vibrated and she pulled away from Eddie. He groaned it protest.**

**Loren: **Where is my phone? I can't find it.

**Eddie: **I have no idea.

**Loren sat up and glanced around the room clothes were thrown everywhere. There was no way she was going to find it.**

**Max: **Eddie?! Are you here?

**Loren and Eddie both looked at each other with wide eyes.**

**Eddie: **Hey pop! Be down in a minute!

**Max: **Okay, hurry!

**Loren and Eddie both got out of the bed, after about five minutes they both had finally found all their clothes and got dressed. Loren still couldn't find her phone. Eddie walked out of the room and down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **Hey pop.

**Max: **Eddie! I need to talk to you about something.

**Eddie: **Okay, what's up?

**Max: **I think I may have feelings for Nora.

**Eddie was shocked by his dad's statement. **

**Loren: **I FOUND IT!

**Eddie and Max both jumped when Loren screamed. Loren came down the stairs.**

**Loren: **Hey Max!

**Max: **Loren, I didn't know you were here.

**Loren: **Yeah, sorry I lost my phone in Eddie's room and I couldn't find it.

**Max: **Really, in Eddie's room?

**Loren: (blushing) **Well I will give you guys a minute.

**Loren walked into the kitchen. Max turned and smirked at Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Don't start pop. Let's talk about your feelings.

**Max: **They're just feelings; I don't think I will ever act on them.

**Eddie: **Why not?

**Max: **It would be weird; I mean you are dating Loren.

**Eddie: **Pop, if you like Nora I say go for it.

**Max: (smiling) **really?

**Eddie: **Of course.

**Max left soon after and Loren walked out eating a bowl of ice cream. Eddie walked up to her and she gave him a bite. **

**Loren: **Adam wants us to do the song tonight.

**Eddie: **Okay, where at?

**Loren: **Just at Mel's house, she thinks you and I are going over for a movie night with her and Adam.

**Eddie: **Okay when do we need to head over?

**Loren: **In a few minutes.

**Eddie: **Okay well let's head out then.

**Loren nodded she grabbed Eddie's guitar and they walked out. In the car ride Loren turned to Eddie while he was driving.**

**Loren: **Can we stop by my place after and pack up my stuff? I want to be moved out before my mom gets back.

**Eddie: **Sure babe.

**They reached Mel's door and knocked, Adam answered it and whispered to them.**

**Adam: **As soon as you come in get set up.

**Loren: **Okay once the song is over we will bail I promise.

**Adam: (smiling) **Thanks you guys are great for doing this.

**Eddie: **It's no problem.

**They walked in; Mel was sitting on the floor trying to pick a movie. Loren and Eddie walked in and sat on the couch. Loren pulled out the guitar. Mel looked confused when Adam came and sat next to her. **

**Eddie: **Loren wrote this song and asked me to sing it. Adam wanted us to write one for him and dedicate it from him to you.

**Eddie began to sing.**

… _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things... _

**By the end of the song Mel was sobbing.**

**Mel: **I love you too Adam.

**As they kissed, Eddie and Loren silently left, they drove to Loren's house. As they walked through the door Loren sighed.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **I am going to miss this place, but at the same time, I know it's time to move on.

**Eddie kissed her forehead they put most of her stuff in her suitcases and Loren found some boxes in the closet for the rest, it took a couple hours. They finally got everything put into the car. Eddie walked back in and saw Loren looking at her now empty room.**

**Eddie: **It looks so empty.

**Loren: **It's like I have closed a chapter in my life and am starting a new one.

**Eddie: **Am I in the next chapter?

**Loren: **You are in all the future chapters.

**Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Best early birthday present ever.

**Loren: **You are so amazing Eddie. But I am still getting you a birthday present.

**Eddie: **You're my present this year.

**Loren smiled and kissed him. They turned to leave Loren shutting the door behind her, starting the next chapter in her life.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Music Video

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 9 – Music Video**

**Loren woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. She looked at her watch it was one in the morning. Eddie was out cold so she crawled out of bed silently. However when she tried to get through the living room in the dark she slammed into one of the packed boxes.**

**Eddie: **Loren?

**Eddie came down the stairs. By then Loren had flipped on the light.**

**Loren: **Sorry, we really should put these boxes where people like me won't crash into them. There is going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Do you want me to check?

**Loren: (laughing at his devious smile) **I'm okay.

**She walked to the door and opened it. Mel came running in through the door.**

**Loren: **Mel what's up?

**Mel: (looking around at the boxes) **Are you moving in here?

**Loren: **Yes, but we obviously aren't here to talk about me. What's up?

**Mel: **I need a glass of water.

**Mel walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **She's stalling.

**Eddie: **Well I'm not waiting up until she gets around to saying whatever she needs to say, I'm going to bed.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her deeply, he pulled away leaving Loren breathless.**

**Eddie: **Please come to bed soon.

**In kissed her again and Loren smiled nodding. Mel walked back into the living room.**

**Mel: **Did Eddie go upstairs?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Mel: **Okay good cause I really didn't want to talk about this in front of Eddie.

**Loren: **What is it?

**Mel: **Me and Adam, you know….

**Loren: **Really?!

**Mel: **Yeah!

**Loren: **That's great right?

**Mel: **It's better than great. Until he told me he was going to NYU in the fall.

**Loren: **Oh no! What are you going to do?

**Mel: **I don't know, he wants me to come with him, but I don't know if I really want to.

**Loren: **Well just think about it. Did you want to stay in the guest room tonight?

**Mel: **Sure! I brought a change of clothes for tomorrow.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren walked into the bedroom about ten minutes later after getting Mel settled in to the guestroom. She slid back into bed, Eddie was asleep, but he pulled Loren close to him by habit. Loren snuggled up in his chest and they were asleep instantly. Mel had quietly walked to their room and opened the door. She saw Loren cuddled up to Eddie's chest and his arms wrapped around her while they both slept. She wished she had that. She closed the door behind her and went back to the guestroom.**

**Morning ~**

**Loren woke up to her alarm blaring. She turned it off and groaned. She curled back into Eddie's chest. **

**Loren: **I can't wait till I can sleep in everyday wrapped in your arms.

**Eddie: **Me either! I just get up after you leave because I don't sleep well without you in my arms.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?!

**Eddie: **Would I lie about that?

**Loren leaned in and kissed. She pulled away and went and got in the shower. Once she was ready for school she walked out to see Mel already ready and eating a bowl of cereal in the living room.**

**Loren: **Hey you're up early.

**Mel: **I didn't sleep good last night.

**Loren gave her a questioning look, but Mel ignored it. She pulled out her phone and noticed six missed calls from Adam. She ignored them. But she noticed a new text from a number she didn't recognize. She clicked on it and smiled when she read it.**

_**Ian: **__Hey love this is Ian, I wanted to apologize for what happened with Adam. I hope everything worked out. I decided to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights so things could cool off. I am going back to Eddie's today. Hope all is well._

_**Mel: **__Hey Ian, thanks for your concern. Everything is fine with me and Adam. He knows we are just friends. Hope to see you again soon._

_**Ian: **__Would Adam be okay with that?_

_**Mel: **__Of course. He knows we are just friends. He has nothing to worry about._

_**Ian: **__Okay awesome maybe I will see you soon._

**Mel shut her phone and looked up to see Loren watching her.**

**Mel: **Lo I'm fine, quit worrying so much.

**Loren: **You know I am always here if you need me right?

**Mel: **Yeah, we better get going if we want to get to school on time.

**Loren: **Hang on I am going to grab something to eat really fast.

**Loren ran into the kitchen. Eddie was making coffee. She quickly grabbed a package of Pop tarts and turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **I got to go.

**Eddie: **Okay, I will pick you up today.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a quick kiss. She ran out of the kitchen.**

**Loren: **I love you!

**Eddie: **Love you too!

**Loren knew she had a math and a English final today, but she knew she would do great on them. Those subjects came naturally to her. But her chemistry final tomorrow would involve a lot of studying. Loren's phone vibrated.**

_**Eddie: **__Don't forget that Kelly and everyone are coming over today to start shooting the video._

_**Loren: **__Too late I already forgot! I have a huge chemistry final tomorrow._

_**Eddie: **__Well they probably won't stay to long. Today is more just to choreograph and get the idea for the director._

_**Loren: **__Okay sounds great. I have two finals today so wish me luck._

_**Eddie: **__You won't need it, I know you will do great._

_**Loren: **__Thanks Eddie. I love you._

_**Eddie: **__Love you too babe. Forever and Always._

**Loren rushed to her locker to grab her chemistry book, she needed to hurry so that she could get back to Eddie's penthouse before Kelly got there. As she was hurrying to grab her things she was interrupted by someone coming up to her.**

**Cameron: **Hey Loren, can we talk?

**Loren: **Sorry don't have time, Eddie is waiting for me.

**Cameron: **It won't take that long.

**Loren: **I really have to go.

**Cameron: **Wow, you really do think you're too good for us now.

**Loren: **Actually I just have a really important meeting with my manager that I can't miss.

**Cameron: **Oh… Sorry.

**Loren: **Whatever, I got to go.

**Loren slammed her locker shut and rushed to out the school doors. She found Eddie's car instantly and ran to meet him. She got in quickly. Eddie pulled her into a kiss, after a few minutes she finally pulled away.**

**Loren: **Eddie we got to get back to the penthouse.

**Eddie: **Fine, but you owe me.

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah just drive.

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Where are you going Kelly?

**Kelly: **I am meeting with Loren and Eddie about Loren's music video that we are filming at his place.

**Jake: **Wait what? You are filming it at Eddie's place?

**Kelly: **Yeah, why?

**Jake: **I don't think that's a good idea.

**Kelly: **Why not? If Eddie is okay with it, it shouldn't matter.

**Jake: **Well I guess we will find out.

**Jake walked out of the office and Kelly followed angrily.**

**Mexico ~**

**Nora: **This is great Don! Thanks for convincing me to come.

**Don: **I knew you would like it. It is nice just to get away and spend time with you.

**Nora: **I love spending time with you too.

**Nora's phone buzzed, she looked down at it hoping it was Loren, but it was a text from Max.**

_**Max: **__Hey Nora, I just wanted to let you know Loren is shooting her video today. Don't worry me and Eddie will be there to make sure she is comfortable with everything. I need to talk to you when you get back from your trip, it's really important._

**Don read the text over Nora's shoulder and was angry.**

**Don: **Why doesn't he see that you are already someone else's property?!

**Nora: **Excuse me? I don't think I am anyone's property. And Max is just letting me know what is going on with Loren.

**Don: **This trip was supposed to change things, but he just pops right back up. Nora I can give you everything. He can just give you a crappy apartment above a bar.

**Nora: **So that was the point in this trip? To show me how much you can give me? To keep me away from Max and Loren?

**Don: **Oh please Nora, I know you have a crush on Max.

**Nora: **I never did! But now that you have shown your true colors, I don't have feelings for you.

**Nora stood up and went and grabbed her suitcase.**

**Nora: **It's over Don; hope you have a nice vacation.

**Nora stormed out not waiting for a response.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie went and answered the door. Jake stormed in followed by Kelly.**

**Jake: **Eddie are you insane?

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Jake: **Why are you letting Kelly and Loren do the video here?

**Eddie: **I think it's a good idea. Why does it matter to you?

**Jake: **Because I don't want you to attach yourself to this girl in every single way. Especially when it's not going to last.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about Jake? I have no intention of every breaking things off with Loren.

**Jake: **Oh please, there is no way this will last. You two are too opposite.

**Eddie: **She is the only person I have ever met that understands the real me! You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't date. I love Loren and I want to be connected to her in every possible way.

**Jake: **Eddie as your manager I don't think this is a good idea.

**Eddie: **Well Jake why don't you try being my friend for two seconds and see why I want to be with Loren.

**Jake: **Eddie I am your friend!

**Eddie: **Really? Because a friend wouldn't be questioning my relationship with Loren.

**Ian: **It's true they really are perfect for each other.

**Eddie turned to see Ian walking through the door and sitting down on the couch next to Loren. Jake immediately felt guilty. He didn't know Loren had been sitting there.**

**Loren: (quietly) **Thanks Ian.

**Ian: **Of course love.

**Ian wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kelly went and sat down next to Loren.**

**Kelly: **Ian and Eddie are right. I have never met two people who were more perfect for each other than Loren and Eddie.

**Jake: **Fine do what you want!

**Loren: **Jake, why don't you stay for the rehearsal?

**Jake: **Why?

**Loren: **If there is anything you don't agree with you can pull the plug.

**Eddie looked at Loren like she was crazy.**

**Eddie: **LOREN!

**Loren: **Can I talk to you upstairs for a second?

**Loren pulled Eddie up to the bedroom.**

**Loren: **Just go with the plan!

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Loren: **I think once Jake hears the song he will change his mind.

**Eddie: **On one condition.

**Loren: **And what's that?

**Eddie: **I get to play the piano in your song.

**Loren smiled and kissed Eddie on the cheek then walked back down the stairs. The director had since arrived at the apartment. Loren went up to get acquainted. **

**Loren: **I have an idea for the video.

**Director: **Really? Let's hear it.

**Loren: **Well Eddie wanted to play the piano, so I was thinking we could film me sitting at the piano next to him singing while he plays and then you could zoom in on the pictures of us on the piano?

**Director: **I think that is a great idea.

**Kelly: **Yeah! It could also boost your fan base big time pushing the whole Leddie thing.

**Loren: **Okay great!

**After Loren and Eddie had gotten ready for the video, Eddie sat down at the piano and Loren sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. The director yelled action and Eddie began to play the piano. Loren started to sing.**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what their talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_And I don't want to wait any longer_

_I just want to tell the world that your mine, oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss gets a little bit sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's _

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want _

_Cause they don't know about us._

**The director called cut.**

**Director: **That was amazing! I don't think we should film it again, I loved how raw and real the song was. I can already tell it is going to be a hit!

**Loren: **Really?!

**Kelly: **Of course it's going to be a hit!

**Eddie: **You were amazing babe.

**Loren: **Thanks Eddie.

**They all turned to Jake and he threw up his arms in surrender.**

**Jake: **Alright, I am a big enough man to say when I'm wrong. You guys were amazing a natural duo. Why don't we have you guys release an album of just duets together?

**Eddie: **That sounds awesome!

**Loren smiled and nodded in agreement. Kelly squealed excitedly and hugged Jake.**

**Kelly: **Thanks Jake!

**Loren's phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw Max's name.**

**Loren: **Hey Max!

**Max: **Hey Loren! I am so sorry I couldn't make it, I got held up at the club.

**Loren: **It's okay! You can just be surprised like everyone else.

**Max: **Okay sounds great! Do you and Eddie want to stop by the club to celebrate?

**Loren: **Sure, we may have Ian, Mel and Adam come?

**Max: **Okay see you then!

**Max hung up his phone and turned to see Nora standing in the entrance to the club.**

**Max: **Nora what are you doing back?

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Good and the Bad

**Hmm… I'm bored so I am going to write another chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 10 – The Good and the Bad**

**Nora: **I broke up with Don, and I went home to talk to Loren, but her room is empty. I forgot she moved in with Eddie. I had nowhere else to go.

**Max: **I'm sorry Nora, you're always welcome here.

**Nora: **Thanks Max.

**Nora began to cry; Max wrapped his arm around her and led her up to his apartment. She sat down on the couch and after a few minutes was able to consul herself. She turned to Max.**

**Nora: **What did you need to talk to me about?

**Max: **Huh?

**Nora: **You said in your text that you needed to talk to me when I got back.

**Max: **Oh that doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry about it.

**Nora: **Please tell me.

**Max: (sighing) **I just wanted to talk to you about something.

**Nora: **What?

**Max: **I have feelings for you Nora. That's what I wanted to tell you. I like you a lot, but if you…..

**Before Max could finish Nora was kissing him. **

**Nora: **Why didn't you tell me earlier? Like maybe before I went on the trip?

**Max: **I didn't want to come between you and Don.

**Nora: **Are you crazy? I would have dumped him on the spot if you told me you had feelings for me.

**Max: **Really?

**Nora: **No I most likely wouldn't have. But thank you for telling me.

**Max: **its okay if you don't feel the same way I just wanted you to know how I felt.

**Nora didn't respond she just kissed him again. They pulled apart and Max looked into her eyes and then pulled her back in. As the kissing was getting heated on the couch, Max vaguely heard the sound of a door opening.**

**Daphne: **MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Max pulled away from a blushing Nora and looked at Daphne. She stormed out of the apartment.**

**Nora: **I think I should go.

**Max: **No wait. Let me talk to her. I tried to break up with her awhile ago, but she wouldn't let me.

**Nora: **You are going to break up with her for me?

**Max: **Absolutely.

**Nora smiled and kissed him softly. He pulled away and walked out the door to talk to Daphne.**

**Max: **Daphne wait!

**Daphne: **How could you do that to me Max?

**Max: **In my defense I tried to break up with you, I told you we didn't have a future together.

**Daphne: **So you cheat on me? That's how you thought you could get rid of me? Well guess what Max it worked!

**Daphne stormed out of the club. Max felt terrible he sat down at the bar. Nora had been listening; she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. **

**Nora: **I'm sorry Max.

**Max: **its fine, I just feel terrible that she found out that way.

**Nora: **She will move on.

**Max nodded. They were interrupted by Loren, Eddie, and Ian walking into the club. Loren stopped when she saw Nora standing there.**

**Loren: **I thought you were on vacation with Dr. Masters?

**Nora: **I was, we broke up.

**Loren walked up and hugged her mom, Nora began to cry, they hadn't hugged in so long it seemed like.**

**Nora: **I saw that you moved out.

**Loren: **Yeah, last night.

**Nora: **Are you sure you want to do this Loren?

**Loren: **Yes.

**Nora was a little hurt by Loren's answer but tried to hide it. **

**Eddie: **Do you guys want to see Loren's video? Kelly loaded it on. They are releasing it on iTunes tomorrow!

**Max: **that's great Loren!

**Eddie: **I'm proud of you.

**Loren smiled, Eddie leaned in and gave her a kiss.**

**Nora: **It's all happening a little fast don't you think?

**Loren frowned at her mom, why couldn't she just be happy for her. Ian noticed the tension and tried to diffuse it.**

**Ian: (pulling out his laptop) **let's watch it.

**He played the video, it started with Loren singing by Eddie who was playing the piano and it would switch to different pictures of her and Eddie and would switch off between them and the pictures. The video was amazing. What Loren didn't know was the director kept filming when she and Eddie kissed. They already had over ten thousand views. Most were positive, but Eddie wouldn't let her look at the negative ones.**

**Max: **That video is amazing!

**Loren: **I know and Kelly said she has already gotten a ton of phone calls from different record labels wanting me.

**Nora: **Wow, it's almost like it's too good to be true.

**Eddie gave Nora a strange look.**

**Loren: **Why do you always have to be a downer on everything that makes me happy?

**Nora: **Loren I just….

**Loren: (interrupting) **No! You hate my relationship with Eddie, you hate my new life, and you hate everything that is going for me!

**Max: **Loren calm down! Let's just talk about this.

**Loren: **No, I don't have to listen to anything she says. I don't live with her anymore.

**Loren stormed out of the club. Eddie turned to Nora.**

**Eddie: **Nora I understand that this is kind of a shock because things move quickly in this business. But couldn't you at least act a little happy for her?

**Nora: **I am happy for her!

**Eddie: **Well you aren't showing it Nora! Do you want to lose her?

**Eddie left after Loren. Ian followed them out saying goodbye.**

**Max: **Nora…

**Nora: **I know I need to talk to her.

**Penthouse ~ **

**Loren and Eddie had dropped Ian off at his hotel, they walked into the apartment and Loren threw her purse on the piano and stormed upstairs. Eddie took a deep breath and walked up the stairs after her. He found her lying on her side on the bed. He crawled on the bed and pulled her close to him.**

**Loren: **Why can't my mom be happy for me?

**Eddie: **I don't know babe, but you have to realize this is all new to her too.

**Loren: **Yeah maybe, I just wish everything for once would work out.

**Eddie: **Me too, but life is never easy.

**Loren: (sighing) **I wish it was.

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie pulled away from Loren and went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Nora standing there. **

**Nora: **Is Loren here? I really need to talk to her.

**Eddie: **I don't know if she is really up for it.

**Nora: **Eddie please, just see if she will talk to me.

**Eddie: **Okay.

**He let her in then walked upstairs. Loren was still lying on the bed. **

**Eddie: **Your mom wants to talk to you.

**Loren: **I don't want to talk to her.

**Eddie: **Loren please? For me?

**Loren: **Fine, if it is for you.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**He helped her up and kissed her on the forehead. She was about to leave then turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Will you come with me? I don't want to be by myself.

**Eddie: **Sure.

**He smiled and took Loren's hand entwining it in his own. They then walked down the stairs together.**

**Nora: **Hey Loren.

**Loren: **Hey.

**Nora: **Eddie can you give us a minute?

**Loren: **No I want him to stay.

**Nora: **Fine, the truth is I think you are being very immature about the whole situation. You never give me a chance to talk before you get mad and run off.

**Loren: **Fine then, talk.

**Nora: **Loren first off I am happy and proud of you. You have accomplished so much so fast, it just seems like you are moving a little too fast. I don't want you to end up getting hurt or disappointed.

**Loren: **I will be fine, I have Max and Eddie.

**Nora: **Even your relationship with Eddie happened really fast. I just worry about you.

**Loren: **Well stop worrying! I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but I am old enough to make my own decisions. Eddie has been in the exact position I have been in, so has Max. I am tired of being wary Loren. The one who always over analyzed things.

**Nora: **Sometimes I think you need to be that old Loren. You are changing really fast.

**Loren: **You are the one that always encouraged me to follow my dreams. Now I am and you are telling me to go back to normal?

**Nora: **No matter how much I wish things would go back to normal sometimes, I know they won't. I am going to support you in everything you do no matter what. Just sometimes I wish you would just stop and think if this is what you really want.

**Loren: **I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry.

**Loren walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Nora turned to Eddie.**

**Eddie: **You don't approve of me?

**Nora: **Eddie I think you are a great guy, and you treat Loren like she is a queen, it's just that you have way more experience than she does and I worry she is going to end up getting hurt.

**Eddie: **Well I am glad to know how you feel.

**Nora: **Eddie wait…

**Eddie: **its fine Nora, we'll see you around.

**Eddie walked upstairs after Nora leaving her alone in the living room. She headed back to MK.**

**Eddie came and leaned back in the bed. Loren sat up and looked at him. His face seemed to show fifty different emotions at once.**

**Loren: **Eddie, what's wrong?

**Eddie: **Your mom doesn't approve of me, well I guess not me. Just our relationship.

**Loren: **Well I really don't care what she thinks. You still dating Chloe when your dad didn't approve of your relationship. I am not leaving you just because my mom decided to have a mental breakdown.

**Eddie: **But this is different. I never had to get the approval from Chloe's parents because she told me they were dead. But your mom is great and she doesn't approve of me. Should that mean something?

**Loren: **No, Eddie look at me.

**Eddie looked into Loren's eyes.**

**Loren: **You are a great person, you do anything and everything to make me happy. Don't let one person's opinion affect our relationship. Weren't you the one that told me not to do it?

**Eddie: **Yeah, but those people aren't your mom Loren.

**Loren: **Eddie, my mom obviously is still not used to things. Give her a chance to become adjusted.

**Eddie just shook his head and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Loren grabbed her phone and walked out of the room calling Max.**

**Max: **Hey Loren, what's up?

**Loren: **Eddie is really upset, my mom stopped by and she was talking to me and somehow she ended up telling Eddie that she didn't approve of him or our relationship and it has really affected him. I don't know what to do Max.

**Max: **Let me talk to Nora and I will call you back. Loren everything is going to be okay.

**Loren: **I sure hope so.

**Loren hung up the phone with Max and walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and hugged a pillow beginning to cry. Eddie came out of the bathroom and say Loren crying. He rushed up to her and kneeled in front of her.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong Lo?

**Loren: **Are you going to leave me?

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Loren: **Well my mom doesn't approve, so are you going to use that as an excuse to leave me?

**Eddie: **Loren the thought of leaving you hasn't even crossed my mind.

**Loren: **Are you sure?

**Eddie: **Positive, we are in this for the long run Loren. I'm not going anywhere.

**Loren: **Gosh Eddie a little clingy are we?

**Eddie laughed at Loren's joke and she smiled. It felt so good to see her smile again. **

**Eddie: **I will love you till the day I die. There is no one else in this world I want to be with then you.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you too, forever and always.

**Eddie pulled her down and kissed her. Loren slid off the bed and kneeled on the ground in front of him. Eddie pulled out necklace box. **

**Loren: **Oh Eddie, it's your birthday tomorrow you shouldn't be buying me presents.

**Eddie: **I already told you. You are my present this year.

**Loren smiled, Eddie opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond heart necklace with a white gold key and music note charms next to it. She turned the heart over and read, **_**You are and always will be mine. **_**Loren began to tear up as Eddie put the necklace around her neck.**

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie! I love it so much.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her, Loren kept one hand firmly grasped around the necklace**

**as she returned the kiss. Now she just needed to think of something to get for Eddie.**

**Sorry it's short but I am tired. What do you guys think Loren should get Eddie for his **

**birthday and how should they celebrate it? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Eddie's Birthday

**Hope you guys like this chapter, please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 11 – Eddie's Birthday**

**Loren's alarm went off. She rolled over to face Eddie. He was still asleep. She quietly slipped out of bed and got ready for school. It was Eddie's birthday so she was just going to school to take her chemistry final then she was going to come back home. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Eddie on it. She put it on her pillow then ran downstairs to head for school. On her way out Loren called Ian.**

**Ian: **Hello?

**Loren: **Hey Ian, its Loren.

**Ian: **Hello love, what can I do for you?

**Loren: **its Eddie's birthday and I have to run to school to take a final, I am coming back home after. But I was wondering if you could get rid of Eddie for awhile so I could finish his surprise?

**Ian: **Of course love, I would be happy too!

**Loren: **Great! Bring him back around noon, oh and if you want when you drop him off you could help Mel set up for Eddie's party at MK?

**Ian: **I would be happy to help her.

**Loren: **Okay! Thanks so much Ian!

**Ian: **See you soon.

**Loren hung up her phone. She thanked the driver and got out of the car to walk into the school. As soon as she walked in she was bombarded by people. Everyone was yelling at her saying her song was amazing, and that she was so talented. Someone started playing her song. Loren was stunned. Mel shoved through the crowd of people and pulled Loren away from them.**

**Loren: **Thanks for saving me Mel!

**Mel: **Of course, what are best friends for?

**Loren: **So Ian is going to help you out at MK.

**Mel: **Okay great! I am leaving after the chemistry final too, so I will see you when you bring Eddie to MK. What time again?

**Loren: **Around six.

**Mel: **Okay sounds good. Well let's get to class, the sooner we get done with the final the better!

**The final took two hours. Loren looked at her phone. She was waiting for Ian to say that he had gotten Eddie out of the house.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie woke up and noticed a note on Loren's pillow he picked it up and smiled as he read it.**

_Happy birthday Eddie! I have to go to school to take my final, but I will be back as soon as I am done to celebrate! I can't wait to see you, I love you so much. Happy 22__nd__, you're so old! _

_Love Always Loren_

**Eddie was about to text her when there was pounding at the door. He got up and answered it. Ian gave him a big hug.**

**Ian: **Happy Birthday Mate!

**Eddie: **Thanks man.

**Ian: **Come on I am taking you out to breakfast.

**Eddie: **Thanks, but Loren will be back soon.

**Ian: **Come on! Spend some time with your best mate!

**Eddie: **Okay, okay but only for an hour.

**Eddie went upstairs to get changed. Ian pulled out his phone and called Loren.**

**Loren: **Hey are you guys gone yet?

**Ian: **Eddie is getting ready now, so you can head over. I don't think I can keep out for more than an hour; he really wants to see you.

**Loren: **Okay an hour will work well enough.

**Ian: **Okay see you later.

**Loren: **Thanks again Ian!

**Ian: **Your welcome love.

**Ian hung up just as Eddie was coming down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **One hour Ian, I mean it. No offense but I really just want to spend the day with my girl.

**Ian: **Yeah I know. I see where I stand on your list of priorities.

**Eddie: **Sorry man what can I say.

**They both laughed as they walked out the door.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren: **Thank you for helping me Max.

**Max: **Sure, but wouldn't you rather have your mom help you with this stuff?

**Loren: **I would, but we aren't exactly on speaking terms.

**Max: **Well it's about the same for me and her as well.

**Loren: **Really? What happened?

**Loren handed Max more streamers to put up while he was talking.**

**Max: **Well the whole thing about her not approving of Eddie.

**Loren: **Oh Max, I didn't want you to have to fight my battles.

**Max: **Loren it's okay, really. It's not like we were dating anyway. Tape please.

**Loren: (handing him tape) **Max I know, but you are really important to me. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to be happy.

**Max: **I know Loren. But I am going to be fine.

**Loren: **I hope so. Max I am always here for you if you need to talk. You know that right?

**Max stepped down off the ladder and pulled Loren into a tight embrace. **

**Max: **You are so great Loren. I am so happy that Eddie and I have you in our lives.

**Loren: (smiling) **Well thank you for your help Max.

**Max: **You're welcome! I am going to head back to the club to help Mel and Ian. See you soon.

**Max gave Loren a kiss on the cheek then left. Loren sat down on the couch waiting for Eddie to get home. **

**Restaurant ~**

**Eddie: **Ian I got to go.

**Ian looked at his watch and nodded. He had successfully kept him at the restaurant for forty-five minutes and it would take about ten to get back to the penthouse.**

**Ian: **Okay let's go.

**Ian dropped Eddie off at the penthouse and headed for MK to help Mel.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie opened the door to the penthouse and stood there stunned. Loren had decorated the whole place with balloons and streamers. Loren was sitting on the couch and jumped up to meet him. He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply.**

**Eddie: **You are so amazing. I don't deserve you.

**Loren: **Oh please Eddie.

**Loren pulled him over to the couch to his awaiting presents.**

**Eddie: **I told you, you were my present this year.

**Loren: **Not a very good present.

**Eddie: **Not a good one yes, but a perfect one.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Open them.

**Eddie: **Okay.

**He reached for the smaller box. He opened it and saw to dog tags that were on a chain. He pulled them out and read them. One said **_**You will always hold my heart**_**another said **_**Leddie, forever and always. **_**Eddie smiled and put them on.**

**Eddie: **I love them. I will wear them every day.

**Loren smiled as Eddie opened the other present. He unwrapped it and found a brand new leather bound notebook. He opened it and read what was written in it.**

_Happy 22__nd__ Eddie! I am so happy that you are in my life and love me as much as you do. I wrote a song for you, I just wanted to show how much you mean to me. I love you so much. I will love you forever and always._

_Love Always Loren_

**Eddie turned the page and began to read the song Loren wrote for him.**

"_Say"_

_Take out of your wasted honor_

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all your so called problems_

_Better put them in quotations__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Walkin' like a one man army_

_Fightin' with the shadows in your head_

_Livin' up the same old moment_

_Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

_If you could only__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Have no fear for givin' in_

_Have no fear for givin' over_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never to say what you need to say again__  
__Even if your hands are shakin'_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closin'_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

_A wide heart__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

**Eddie closed the book and turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **I love it, these have to be the best birthday presents ever.

**Loren: **I want to follow my own advice Eddie, I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You are my best friend and my true love. You do anything for me; I would do the same for you. I am so glad that I decided to message you those song lyrics. That day changed my life forever. I know it was fate that led me to you.

**Eddie: **Loren, you are the most amazing girl in the world and I am so glad I get to call you mine. I love you so much.

**Eddie pulled Loren onto his lap and began to kiss her.**

**MK ~**

**Ian: **Love can you get me some tape.

**Mel: **Sure!

**Mel grabbed the role of tape and handed it to Ian. **

**Mel: **Thanks for helping me Ian.

**Ian: **Of course love.

**Mel: **No really, with Loren busy with her career and Eddie I feel like you are the only other person I can talk to.

**Ian: **What about Adam?

**Mel: **He doesn't really get where I'm coming from.

**Ian: **You mean about being confused about what you want and what it is going to take to get there?

**Mel: **How did you know?

**Ian: **I know you Mel and I have been in the same position before.

**Ian stepped down from the ladder. They were only a breaths width apart, Mel and Ian both found themselves leaning in. The kiss was electric. Mel had never felt this with Adam before. Ian had never felt this in his life. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by Max walking in.**

**Max: **Whoa! Sorry.

**Mel and Ian pulled away. Mel blushed and went back to blowing up balloons.**

**Max: **Anyways Mel I need your help with something.

**Mel: **Okay.

**Mel followed Max outside.**

**Max: **I know this party is just for family, do you think I should put more security guards around?

**Mel: **No, I think one outside is enough then one inside.

**Max: **Okay sounds great. We have a few hours before they get here, what else do we need to get done?

**Mel: **We just have to pick up the cake.

**Nora: **I can go get it.

**Max and Mel turned to see Nora walking up to them.**

**Mel: **That would help me out a lot, thanks Nora.

**Nora: **Sure.

**Max: **I will come with you to make sure you "approve" of the cake.

**Nora flinched at Max's comment but nodded. They walked to Max's car.**

**Driving ~**

**Nora: **I really am sorry Max.

**Max: **I know you are, but that doesn't mean you didn't mean it.

**Nora: **That's the thing Max I didn't mean it. I am just really struggling with Loren growing up. Sometimes I wish she was still my little girl.

**Max: **She always will be your little girl. But you need to let her live her own life.

**Nora: **You're right Max. I'm sorry, I am such an idiot.

**Max: **No you're not, I went through a mental breakdown faze too.

**Nora smiled, Max parked the car and leaned over and kissed her. **

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren was lying in Eddie's arms. They had spent the day just laying in each other's arms. **

**Eddie: **Loren, I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **I want to play you something.

**Eddie got up and found a pair of sweatpants and put them on. He ran out of the room. He came back with his guitar; Loren laughed and wrapped the sheet around her. Eddie sat down on the bed next to her and began to play.**

___You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_So put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than __the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna __kiss__ your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_and I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And Never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

**Eddie finished the song and set the guitar down. When he turned to look at Loren she pulled him into a fierce kiss full of love and desire. She pulled away breathless.**

**Loren: **I loved it.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again. He threw the sheet off of Loren making her laugh. She pulled him closer to her. **

**Hope you liked it! The songs were "Say" by John Mayer, and "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.**_  
___


	12. Chapter 12 - Big Decisions

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 12 – Big Decisions**

**Loren laughed as Eddie pulled her in close again, it was her tenth attempt of getting up to get ready to go to MK.**

**Loren: **Eddie we need to go!

**Eddie: **I don't want to, can't we just stay here?

**Loren: **I would, boy do I want to. But I already promised Max, and he is looking forward to it!

**Eddie: **Fine, he released her and they both got up to get ready.

**MK ~ **

**Max: **Loren just texted saying they were on their way!

**About ten minutes later Loren and Eddie arrived at MK. Eddie smiled when he walked in and saw all his family and friends there. Eddie leaned over and gave Loren a kiss.**

**Eddie: **You are so amazing.

**Loren: (jokingly) **I know.

**Eddie laughed, Loren went upstairs to help Nora with something, Ian walked up and gave Eddie a hug.**

**Ian: **Happy birthday mate. Man your valley girl must really love you. She went to a lot of hard work to do all this for you.

**Eddie: **Yeah she is so great, and her name is Loren, not valley girl.

**Ian: **Speaking of Loren, what do you think of her friend Mel?

**Eddie: **Mel is awesome, she says whatever is on her mind which I love her for. Why?

**Ian: **I was just wondering.

**Eddie: **Oh no Ian don't do anything with her. She has a boyfriend who happens to be mine and Loren's friend to.

**Ian: **Well it is a little late for that. We kissed earlier today.

**Eddie: **What?!

**Ian: **Yeah, and I swear Eddie I have never felt anything like it. I really like her.

**Eddie: **Ian you just don't want to convince her to do something she will regret later.

**Ian: **Maybe you're right.

**Ian turned and looked at Mel who was standing in the corner talking to Max and Adam was by her side.**

**Throughout the party people had gotten in that Eddie knew but not very well, but the security guards had kept all crazy fans and paparazzi out for the evening. Eddie was sitting at the bar with Loren on his lap talking to Jake.**

**Jake: **I can't believe you are 22.

**Eddie: **Oh come on Jake that is not that old.

**Jake: **That means I have been your manager for two years.

**Eddie: **That's a big accomplishment since you get on my nerves ninety-nine percent of the time.

**Eddie's record label came up and requested that Eddie sing a song for everybody. They all cheered in agreement. Eddie gave Loren a kiss and went to get a guitar. When he was talking to the bad about what song he was singing he saw Chloe walk in. Her mom Jackie was trailing behind her telling her they should go but she wasn't listening. Jake walked up to Eddie.**

**Jake: **Sorry Eduardo, she probably sweet talked the security guard or something. Want me to throw her out?

**Eddie: **Later, I don't want a whole bunch of drama right before I perform. After you can throw her out.

**Jake nodded and walked off the stage going to sit by the bar next to Traci. **

**Eddie: **So this is a new song that was inspired by my amazing girlfriend Loren. I love you babe.

**Loren smiled as the music began to play.**

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile; it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your _lips baby__  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and _mercury__  
Baby it ain't make believe_

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
_Lights__ are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

**As he completely the song everyone cheered. He walked off stage and pulled Loren into a tight embrace. She leaned back so she could see his face.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a deep kiss. They were interrupted by Chloe walking up to them.**

**Chloe: **Well, if it isn't "the next MK"

**Eddie: **What are you doing here Chloe? I'm sure you are not on the guest list.

**Chloe: **I doesn't matter. I just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday and tell you how much I love you.

**Loren: **Are you serious?

**Eddie: **Loren, don't cause a scene remember.

**Chloe: **Yeah little girl, let the grownups talk.

**Jackie: **Chloe!

**Chloe: **Mom stay out of this!

**Loren: **No, I think you should listen to your mom Chloe, or should I say Cynthia?

**Chloe: **Why you little…..

**Eddie: (interrupting) **Chloe you need to leave.

**Chloe: **Eddie! You know you still love me!

**Eddie: **No I don't, I don't know if I truly ever did love you.

**Chloe: **You know that's not true Eddie.

**Loren: **Chloe just get out. Eddie doesn't want you!

**Chloe: **And you think he wants you? He is just using you till something better comes along. Don't worry little girl Eddie and I will be back together again soon.

**Before Loren could respond a large security guard came and grabbed Chloe by the arm escorting her out. Eddie quickly turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Loren she was lying.

**Loren: **I know Eddie I'm not stupid. I don't believe anything she says, I know you love me.

**Eddie smiled at Loren. He grabbed her hand entwining her fingers in his and kissed the back of it.**

**Mel: **Loren!

**Loren: **Hey Mel!

**Mel: **Happy birthday again Eddie!

**Eddie: **Thanks Mel!

**Mel: **Loren I just wanted to share some good news with you.

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **I got an internship to a movie studio!

**Loren: **Oh my gosh! That's great Mel.

**Mel: **Yeah, the only problem is it is in New York.

**Loren: **Oh, I will be sad to see you go, but this is your dream Mel!

**Mel: **Yeah I know. I was going to stay, because I got another offer here in LA. But it just that Adam is going to NYU so this way I could be closer to him.

**Loren: **I am so happy for you Mel! Now we are both living our dreams.

**Mel: **Yeah, but they want me to go and meet them tomorrow to discuss it, so I have to catch a flight tonight. So I have to get going.

**Loren: **Oh…. I didn't realize it was so soon.

**Mel and Loren both began to cry. They pulled each other into a tight embrace not wanting to say goodbye.**

**Mel: **This is so silly it is only for a couple of days.

**Loren: **I know, but it is the first step to you leaving permanently.

**Mel:**Well I got to get going. Take care of my girl Eddie.

**Eddie: **Always! Good luck Mel, call us when you land.

**Mel: **Will do. Bye guys!

**Mel walked out leaving the club. Eddie turned and saw that Ian had heard the whole conversation. He had never looked so devastated. Loren suddenly turned to him.**

**Loren: **What are you still doing here?

**Ian: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **I know you like Mel, why aren't you going after her and convincing her to take the internship here.

**Ian: **She has a boyfriend love.

**Loren: **So! She isn't happy and I can tell she doesn't want to go to New York. She is just trying to find a way so she doesn't have to break up with Adam. She is trying to convince herself that he is the right one. She is changing her entire life for him, and she is going to regret it.

**Ian: **You're right Loren. I should go after her.

**Eddie: **Go get her Ian.

**Ian took off running out of MK. He hailed down a cab and told the driver to go to the airport and step on it. About ten minutes later he arrived at the airport. He ran up to the front desk.**

**Ian: **What flight number is for the 10:00 pm flight to New York?

**Receptionist: **thirteen.

**Ian: **Thanks!

**Ian turned and ran to gate 13. He saw Mel just about to board and he yelled her name. She turned and looked at him. Confusion and a little relief washed over her face. **

**Mel: **Ian, what are you doing here?

**Ian: **Don't get to New York.

**Mel: **Why not?

**Ian: **Because I like you Mel, a lot and your life is here in LA. It is where your family and friends are. Do you really want to give all that up just to go to some city just so you don't have to deal with breaking up with your boyfriend?

**Mel didn't respond.**

**Ian: **Mel, please just stay with me? I promise I will never let you down. Just take a chance on us.

**Mel: **I thought you would never ask.

**Ian smiled. He lifted Mel up and spun her around. When he set her down he pulled her into a passionate kiss. **

**Mel: **Can we go back to MK? I sure could use some cake.

**Ian laughed, he picked up Mel's suitcase and they walked hand and hand towards the exit, not knowing what was in store for them in the future, but knowing they were going to spend those moments together.**

**MK ~**

**Nora: **Thanks for helping me with the cake Lo.

**Loren: **Of course mom. I have I told you how thrilled I am that you are dating Max?

**Nora: **Really?!

**Loren: **Yeah, I think you and Max are perfect for each other.

**Nora: **Thanks Loren. I am so glad to hear you say that.

**Loren: **I am just glad we are on speaking terms again.

**Nora: **Me too.

**Nora pulled Loren into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Mel was interrupted by Mel demanding a piece of cake. She sat down at the bar next to Eddie and he laughed. Loren walked up behind Eddie and wrapped her arms around him. Eddie kissed her hand.**

**Loren: **I'm glad your back Mel.

**Mel: **me too!

**Loren: **But what about Adam?

**Mel: **He is a great guy and I don't want to hurt him. I will talk to him tomorrow.

**Loren nodded, she was about to say something when she was interrupted.**

**Adam: **Mel what are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane to New York.

**Hope you guys liked it. It is really short but I am so tired. I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow because it is Sweethearts tomorrow so I will be gone all day, but I will post Sunday for sure. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fresh Starts

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I am still exhausted from yesterday didn't get in till after midnight. So I decided I would right a chapter! **

**Chapter 13 – Fresh Starts**

**Mel:** Adam what are you doing back? The party ended an hour ago.

**Adam: **I know, but I realized I hadn't wished Eddie a happy birthday.

**Mel: **Oh… Well I decided not to go.

**Eddie stood up and took Loren's hand in his. They walked up to Max's apartment followed by Nora, Max, and Ian. When they had all left Mel turned to look at Adam again.**

**Adam: **Why didn't you go?

**Mel: **Because it's not my dream to go live in New York, it's yours. I want to stay in LA where all my friends and family live.

**Adam: **What about us? I finally told you that I loved you; I thought things were going good?

**Mel: **I thought it would be better too. Adam I really care about you, but I don't know if I really love you, and I don't want to fly across the country for a relationship I know is not going to last.

**Adam: **Ouch…

**Mel: **No! I didn't mean it in a harsh way. I just don't want to stay in a relationship that we both know won't last.

**Adam: **Mel I get it. Quit trying to explain yourself I'm not stupid! I could have spent the rest of my life with you.

**Adam stormed out, leaving Mel to feel awful. **

**Upstairs ~**

**Eddie was sitting on the couch with Loren on his lap resting her head against his chest. She was falling asleep. Ian was standing leaning against the wall. Max and Nora were sitting on the couch next to Loren and Eddie. **

**Loren: **I hope Mel is okay.

**Eddie: **I'm sure she is. I just hope Adam will understand.

**About five minutes later Mel walked through the door. Ian rushed over to her.**

**Ian: **Are you okay love?

**Mel shook her head no, and pulled Ian into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her. Loren had sat up in Eddie's lap. When Mel finally pulled away from Ian, Loren stood up and Mel rushed over to her. Loren wrapped her arm around Mel's shoulders and they walked out of the apartment.**

**Loren: **Mel what happened?

**Mel: **I told him the truth, that I couldn't see myself flying across the country for someone I couldn't see a future with.

**Loren: **Then what happened?

**Mel: **He was really upset and said he could have spent the rest of his life with me. Then he stormed out.

**Loren: **Oh Mel I'm sorry.

**Mel began to tear up and Loren squeezed her arm to comfort her.**

**Mel: **Am I a horrible person?

**Loren: **Of course not! Sometimes people don't always feel the same way about each other in relationships.

**Mel: **Except you and Eddie. You guys seem more perfect for each other every time I see you.

**Loren: **I was so lucky to find him when I did. But Mel you can have that too. You just haven't found the right person yet.

**Mel: **I think I might have.

**Loren: (smiling) **Do you mean Ian?

**Mel: **I don't know. I guess we will find out.

**Loren laughed and they headed back into the apartment. Loren went straight back to Eddie, he stood up to meet her. Loren walked into his arms and rested her head on his chest.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: (confused) **I love you too babe, are you okay?

**Loren: **I'm fine, can we go home?

**Eddie: **Yeah, of course.

**Loren and Eddie said goodbye to everyone then left.**

**Penthouse ~**

**When they got back Loren went straight up to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Eddie changed into a pair of sweatpants. He was sitting on the couch on his phone. Loren was resting her head on his lap. Eddie laughed; Loren looked up at him and smiled.**

**Loren: **What's so funny?

**Eddie: **Fans are now tweeting me lyrics like crazy ever since you did and became famous.

**Loren: **I'm not famous.

**Eddie: **You will be.

**Loren: (smiling) **It's probably just a bunch of teenage girls wanting to be your girlfriend.

**Eddie: **That's too bad; I already have a soul mate.

**Loren: **Wait is that me?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Yes Loren, you are my soul mate.

**Loren began to tear up. Eddie set down his phone looking concerned. She sat up and Eddie wiped away her tears with his thumbs.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong Lo? Did I say something?

**Loren: (shaking her head) **No, I am just really happy.

**Eddie smiled making Loren laugh. He pulled her close and she kissed him. They were interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing. He ignored it. Eventually it shut off but then started to ring again a few minutes later. Loren pulled away.**

**Loren: **You should answer that.

**Eddie: **Fine, don't move.

**Loren giggled as Eddie answered his phone.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Chloe: **Eddie you answered!

**Eddie: **What do you want?

**Chloe: **I want you back Eddie! I love you.

**Eddie: **If you really ever loved me you would let me be happy! I love Loren; she is the best thing that ever happened to me!

**Chloe: **She doesn't deserve you Eddie! She is just using you!

**Eddie: **And someone who lies about everything does deserve me?

**Chloe: **I didn't lie to you Eddie!

**Eddie: **Whatever Chloe. Just don't come near me or Loren again.

**Eddie hung up the phone before she could respond and turned it off in case she tried to call again. He turned to Loren.**

**Loren: **Is she ever going to give up?

**Eddie: **I hope so.

**Loren: **I don't know if I can deal with having to compete with your model ex our whole lives.

**Eddie: **Wait so you mean you can see us together our whole lives?

**Loren: (blushing) **No… Well maybe… I don't know anymore.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **I mean I don't want to compete for your attention with Chloe.

**Eddie pulled Loren's face in his hands. **

**Eddie: **Babe, there is no competition. You are the one and only person for me.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss full of love. He pulled away leaving Loren breathless. **

**Eddie: **Do you believe me now?

**Loren: **I don't know I may need a little more persuasion.

**Eddie laughed at Loren's smirk and Loren giggled as Eddie leaned in to kiss her.**

**Mel's ~**

**Mel: **Thanks for dropping me off.

**Ian: **Of course love. Is there anything else I can do?

**Mel: **No you have done enough. Thanks for being so great to me.

**Ian: **I will see you soon.

**Ian was walking away when Mel grabbed his arm and pulled him to a kiss. It was just like before; it was something Mel had never experienced in her life. In that moment Mel felt like she could see herself spending her life with him.**

**Ian smiled and got in his car. He really liked this girl. He could finally picture himself in a serious relationship and settling down. This girl was special and he wasn't going to let her go.**

**Adam's ~**

**Adam was looking at his NYU acceptance letter. He wasn't going to give up his dream on going there. He was going to go; it was just hard for him to accept that things were over between him and Mel. When he came back in a few years he was sure Mel would still be here and he would get her back.**

**Penthouse next morning ~**

**Loren: **I really don't want to go to school today.

**Eddie: **Do you have any more finals?

**Loren: **Just my history final today. That's my last one.

**Eddie: **You're graduating next week. You excited?

**Loren: **Yeah! I am so glad I only have two more days in that place.

**Eddie: **Actually one, Jake and Kelly want to meet with us Friday to talk about our duet album together.

**Loren: **Did I tell you I love you today?

**Eddie: (laughing) **You just love me because I can get you out of school.

**Loren: **That's not true.

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed.**

**Loren: **I got to go.

**Eddie: **I will drop you off; I need to head to the office anyway.

**Eddie opened the door and Loren grabbed her backpack and walked out.**

**West Valley Charter ~**

**Eddie drove Loren to school in his new car that the record company gave him. It was an amazing car. When he dropped her off many people stopped and stared at the car. Loren leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss. He deepened the kiss before she could pull away. After a couple minutes she finally pulled away.**

**Loren: **I have to go.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Fine.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren hopped out of the car and saw people starring but she didn't really care, until Adriana came up.**

**Adriana: **Wow Loren showing off much, you really do think you're too good for us.

**Loren: **Why do you even care what I do Adriana? Is your life that terrible that you have to feed off other's humiliation to make yourself feel better?

**Adriana: **Do talk to me that way!

**Adam: **Get a life Adriana and stop trying to ruin other's just because their lives are better than yours is.

**Loren smiled at Adam when he came up to defend her. Adriana stormed off angrily. **

**Loren: **Thanks Adam, I was worried you wouldn't talk to me today after what happened with Mel.

**Adam: **Loren you are still one of my best friends. The timing is just not right for me and Mel right now. But in the future when I am done with NYU I will come back for her.

**Loren just half smiled letting Adam have his last shred of hope.**

**Adam: **Do you have any finals today?

**Loren: **Yeah my last one, history.

**Adam: **Oh I took that one already; you will ace it for sure.

**Loren: **Good one less thing I have to worry about. Today is my official last day as a high school student.

**Adam: **What about tomorrow?

**Loren: **I have a big meeting with the record label to talk about mine and Eddie's duet album together.

**Adam: **That is so great! I really am happy for you Loren; I always knew you were talented.

**Loren: **Thanks Adam you are such a great friend. Hey when you live in New York scope out all the great places so that when me and Eddie come to visit we will have a great guide.

**Adam: (smiling) **Absolutely! Thanks Lo you are awesome.

**Loren smiled and Adam pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Loren: **See you soon.

**Adam nodded and walked away. Loren turned and walked into the school heading to her locker. As she was approaching she saw Cameron leaning against it. She was about to turn around and then changed her mind. She walked up but Cameron didn't move out of her way.**

**Loren: **Please move.

**Cameron: **Why have you been avoiding me?

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Cameron: **You are never at the Café, you are never home, and you are never here after school. Obviously you are avoiding me.

**Loren: **Wow, Cameron is someone a little full of himself? Did it ever occur to you that I quit my job so that I could focus on music, I am never at home because I moved in with Eddie, and I don't hang around here after school because I have other things that I need to do?

**Cameron: **Why are you throwing away your old life?

**Loren: **I'm not; I am just starting to move forward. High school is over Cam. I think you need to move on.

**Cameron moved out of her way. She grabbed her history book and walked to class without a backwards glance. It was time to move on. High school was over…**

**After school Loren was leaving quickly when Cameron ran to catch up with her. He pulled her into a tight embrace before she could shove him away. **

**Cameron: **You're right Lo, I am so sorry about everything. I have been awful these past few months. You're right high school is over I need to move on.

**Loren: **Thank you Cameron I really appreciate it.

**Cameron nodded. He kissed Loren on the cheek.**

**Cameron: **Bye Lo, maybe I will see you around some time. I mean other than on magazine covers.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Loren smiled and hopped into the car Eddie had sent for her. About a half hour later Loren arrived at the apartment. She unlocked the door and saw Eddie sitting on the couch and he did not look very happy.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie didn't answer he just turned the computer and let her see. There were photos of her and Cameron. One was of them hugged and another when he was kissing her cheek.**

**Loren: **Eddie that is not what it looks like. He was just saying sorry and saying he was moving on.

**Eddie: **Loren, it's the fact of what he did to you, yet you are still giving him the time of day that bothers me.

**Loren: **He needed closure! Now he has it, he is not going to bother me anymore.

**Eddie: **You swear there is nothing going on?

**Loren: **Yes Eddie I promise, you are the only guy for me.

**Eddie: **Good, because I wanted to give you this.

**Eddie pulled out a box and a white gold band with diamonds and sapphires. Loren gasped.**

**Loren: **Eddie what is this?

**Eddie: **I wanted to give you a promise ring, but I guess now wasn't the right time.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie, I love it! What took you so long to give it to me?

**Eddie smiled his heart softening.**

**Eddie: **So does that mean you will wear it?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Eddie slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **I got to admit that I kind of like jealous Eddie. You are pretty sexy when you're jealous.

**Eddie: **Oh really….

**Loren giggled as Eddie began kissing her. She laid down on the couch with him on top of her. **

**Ian: **Get a room!

**Eddie looked up and groaned.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Ian: **That's a nice way to treat your best mate.

**Loren smiled and sat up pushing Eddie off of her.**

**Loren: **Hey Ian.

**Ian: **I see he gave you the promise ring.

**Loren: **Yeah isn't it gorgeous?

**Ian: **Yeah, my mate has some good taste. Mel should be coming shortly.

**Eddie: **Mel is coming too? What does it take to get a little alone time with my girl?

**Loren: **Locked doors.

**Ian and Eddie laughed. Loren stood up giving Eddie a kiss. He pulled her in passionately and she reluctantly pulled away and laughed when Ian rolled his eyes.**

**Loren: **Are you jealous Ian?

**Ian: **Hardly…

**Mel opened the door and walked in. She turned to Ian with her eyes flaring with anger.**

**Mel: **I am going to kill you!

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Young Love

**Hey hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review!**

**Chapter 14 – Young Love**

**Ian: **What are you talking about love?

**Mel: **Don't call me love.

**Loren: **I think this is our queue to leave.

**Eddie stood up and pulled Loren up. They walked upstairs to their bedroom.**

**Ian: **Mel what's wrong?!

**Mel: **I want to know why you called me last night at two in the morning drunk!?

**Ian: **I did?

**Mel: **I thought things were going to be different! But no you are still out partying and getting drunk!

**Ian: **Mel, I didn't plan on it. It just happened.

**Mel: **Ian, Eddie used to get drunk, but he changed for Loren. He is a better person now!

**Ian: **I'm not Eddie! Don't you realize that? We are completely different. He is the hopeless romantic, responsible one. I am his loser best friend who just hangs around.

**Mel: (stunned) **Is that why you get drunk all the time?

**Ian: **I don't know!

**Ian went and sat on the couch rubbing his face in his hands. Mel sat next to him not to close though because she couldn't decide if she was forgiving him yet or not.**

**Mel: **Ian just tell me the truth!

**Loren was sitting on the bed admiring her ring while she tried to ignore the yelling from downstairs. Eddie was sitting next to her massaging the back of her hand.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **Trying to get you to relax, this is none of our business.

**Loren: **They are still out best friends though.

**Eddie: **But this is their problem not ours. Can we just enjoy our time together?

**Loren: (Smiling) Yes** and you know what the best part is?

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **I never have to go to school again!

**Eddie: **Oh yeah, I forgot.

**Loren: **Oh really? Fine then!

**Loren pulled away and tried to get away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down close to him. Loren slid her ring off and saw writing on the inside that she didn't notice before. She looked at it closely, and read the small writing "**_**EL forever and always"**_**. Loren looked at Eddie and smiled.**

**Eddie: **I will always love you Loren.

**Loren: **And I will always love you.

**Eddie: **I have missed not having you around. Now you can be around all the time.

**Loren: **Who says I want to be around you all the time? I am actually pretty sick of you already.

**Eddie: **Fine, then give me the ring back.

**Loren: **No can do you already gave it to me no refunds. You are stuck with me now.

**Eddie: **I would rather be with you and all your quirks than anyone else.

**Loren: (smiling) **You just know all the right things to say don't you?

**Eddie: **What can I say? I have had years of practice for when you came.

**Loren laughed. Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss.**

**Ian: **Fine you want the truth? I am nothing compared to Eddie I am just this loser photographer who uses sex and drinking to make himself feel better! Are you happy now?

**Mel: **Ian, how can you not see how great you are? Sure Eddie is this big rock star, but you are an amazing photographer and a great guy. Not to mention your Aussie charm.

**Ian laughed at Mel's last comment, he slowly scooted closer to her.**

**Ian: **You really think I'm a great photographer?

**Mel: **Yes, Ian you may not be perfect or famous, but you are perfect for me.

**Ian: **Mel…. I love you.

**Mel's eyes got wide and she began to hyperventilate. Ian finally calmed her down after a few minutes. Mel turned to him suddenly.**

**Mel: **I love you too Ian.

**Ian smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Whoa! What happened to no affection in front of your friends?

**Ian: **Oh shut up!

**Eddie and Loren laughed. Loren went into the kitchen to get a drink and Mel followed.**

**Loren: **Is everything okay?

**Mel: **Now everything is. Ian told me he loved me…

**Loren: **Really?! Is that good?

**Mel: **Yeah it is!

**Loren squealed loudly and hugged her friend; Mel laughed and hugged her back.**

**Loren: **Eddie is going to go pick up a pizza and Ian is going to go with him so I am going to need all the details!

**Mel: **Well of course! Who else would I tell?

**About an hour later Ian walked into the Penthouse to music blaring and Mel and Loren singing loudly to "Your Love is My Drug" by Kesha. They walked away and saw Them dancing as they made cookies and were eating cookie dough. Eddie and Ian smiled at each other and both just watched.**

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart _beat__ like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love,

**Eddie and Ian both clapped when they finished. They both looked over and narrowed their eyes at them. Eddie walked in and set the pizza on the counter and wrapped his arms around Loren's waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him softly. **

**Mel: **Guys get a room!

**Eddie: **Don't mind if I do!

**Eddie scooped her up bridal style, Loren blushed.**

**Loren: (protesting and laughing at the same time) **Eddie put me down now!

**Loren got out of his arms and ran out of the kitchen with Eddie chasing her. **

**Loren: **Eddie get away from me!

**Eddie grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She could feel his heartbeat against her back. She turned in his arms.**

**Loren: (whispering) **Later.

**Eddie shivered at her comment as she smirked and walked back into the kitchen. She laughed when Eddie caught up to her and intertwined their hands together.**

**Mel: **Well now that you guys are done, can we please eat this pizza I am starved.

**Ian: **I agree!

**MK ~**

**Nora walked into the club and saw Max at the bar cleaning out the glasses. She walked up.**

**Max: **Hello beautiful.

**Nora: **Hey. How are you?

**Max: **I'm great you?

**Nora: **Fantastic, can I help?

**Max leaned across the counter and kissed her before continuing.**

**Max: **Yeah.

**Nora smiled and walked around the counter. She grabbed a rag and started wiping glasses with him. They didn't get very far though because Max kept stealing kisses.**

**Nora: (laughing) **We aren't getting anywhere.

**Max set down the glass he had been cleaning for twenty minutes and pulled Nora into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Daphne had walked into the club.**

**Max: **Daphne. What are you doing here?

**Daphne: **I was hoping I could still perform tonight, even though we aren't together anymore.

**Max: **Sure, that would be great.

**Nora smiled; Daphne walked up and stuck her hand out for her to shake. Nora shook it.**

**Daphne: **It's nice to finally meet you Nora.

**Nora: **Same here. Sorry about everything that happened…

**Daphne: **It's all in the past. Let's just forget it and move on. I can see you are better for him then I ever could have been.

**Nora looked at her and smiled sadly.**

**Penthouse ~**

**They were all watching a movie when Mel's phone rang. She picked up and walked out of the room.**

**Mel: **Mom what do you want?

**Lisa: **I wanted to see when you were coming home?

**Mel: **I'm not; I am staying at Loren and Eddie's.

**Lisa: **You can't you have school tomorrow.

**Mel: **I'm not going tomorrow mom, nothing is going on at school so I am just going to skip. Graduation is Saturday so it doesn't really matter.

**Lisa: **Fine, but I don't feel comfortable with you over there.

**Mel: **Why not?

**Lisa: **Because I don't want you to do the same stupid things Loren has.

**Mel: **What are you talking about? Loren hasn't done anything.

**Lisa: **She has moved in with a grown man when she is in high school and thrown away her life.

**Mel: **Well I'm sorry mom, but you can't tell me what I can and can't do anymore.

**Lisa: **Mel, you still live in my house...

**Mel: (interrupting) **Not for long!

**Mel hung up the phone and turned to see Loren standing there.**

**Loren: **You can stay here Mel.

**Mel: **Really?

**Loren: **Of course, you are always welcome here.

**Mel: **Thanks Lo. You are the best.

**Loren and Mel hugged and walked back out to watch the movie. Loren cuddled into Eddie's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Mel smiled at them. She didn't want to stay here she wanted to give Loren and Eddie space. She turned to Ian and whispered.**

**Mel: **Can you take me home?

**Ian: **I thought you were staying here?

**Mel: **I was, but I think Loren and Eddie need some space.

**Ian: **You can stay at my place.

**Mel: **You have an apartment?

**Ian: **I bought it yesterday. So I could live here.

**Mel: **Okay, if that is alright.

**Ian: **Of course love it's fine.

**Mel smiled then went back to watching the movie. She was starting to freak out, she hoped he couldn't tell. She was going to spend the night with Ian.**

**About an hour later Ian and Mel slipped out. Eddie brought a sleeping Loren up to bed. Loren woke up and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 am. She rolled over to face Eddie. He was awake and staring at the ceiling. **

**Loren: **Can't sleep?

**Eddie: (sighing) **No I just have a lot on my mind.

**Loren: **Like what?

**Eddie: **Just thinking about you and your graduation on Saturday and our new album.

**Loren: **Are stressing about how much time you have to spend with me?

**Eddie: (laughed) **No, I actually am thinking about how happy I am.

**Loren: **Do I have a part in that?

**Eddie: **You are the whole reason I am happy.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss. She could tell that he needed her, all of her. He rolled over so he was on top of her, never breaking their intensifying kiss.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Complications

**Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 15 – Complications**

**Mel woke up with Ian's arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms are started tracing the contours of his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her and smiled. **

**Ian: **Good morning love.

**Mel: **Good morning.

**Ian: **Sleep well?

**Mel: **For once yes.

**Ian: **What do you mean?

**Mel: (sighing) **it's one of the first nights I have just been able to go to sleep with no arguing or drama.

**Ian: **Well I am glad I can be of service.

**Mel: **The only problem is I have to go home soon.

**Ian: **Why don't you move in with me?

**Mel: **Really?

**Ian: **I don't know a single person I would want to live with besides you.

**Mel: (blushing) **Even with all my craziness?

**Ian: **That just makes it more fun!

**Mel: **I would love to Ian! But you have to be sure.

**Ian: **Absolutely!

**Mel: **Then let's go get my stuff!

**Ian: **Now?

**Mel: **Yes! We can get Loren and Eddie to help.

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren's phone began to ring waking both her and Eddie up. They both looked at each other and sighed.**

**Loren: **I'm not answering that.

**She snuggled back up to Eddie's chest making him smile. Eddie's phone began to ring when Loren's stopped.**

**Eddie: **I'm not answering that either.

**They lay in each other's arms for about five more minutes when the house phone rang. Their answering machine came on.**

_**Hey you reached Eddie and Loren! We aren't here right now, but please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can.**_

**Mel: **Loren! Eddie! I know you are there! I need your help. I am moving into Ian's and I was wondering if you guys would help me pack my stuff?

**Loren sat up and grabbed the phone.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel.

**Mel: **Loren finally! So can you guys help?

**Loren turned to Eddie the sheet that was covering her slid off making him shiver.**

**Loren: **When is our meeting today?

**Eddie: **One, what time is it?

**Loren: **eight.

**Eddie: **We can meet them at nine.

**Loren: **Okay. Mel we will meet you at nine.

**Mel: **Okay great!

**Loren hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor. She turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **I guess we should get ready.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about? We have plenty of time.

**Eddie began kissing her neck and she sighed.**

**Loren: **Eddie… I need to take a shower.

**Eddie: **I'll help!

**Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Loren and ran to the shower.**

**Sander's house ~**

**Mel and Ian were waiting outside Mel's house. Loren and Eddie finally pulled up. Loren stepped out of the car wearing short shorts a tank top and flip flops with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Eddie was wearing a gray v-neck with white vans and pants.**

**Mel: **Lo where have you been!?

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Mel: **It's nine thirty!

**Loren: **Sorry! Blame Eddie it's his fault!

**Mel: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **What? I like to spend time with my girl.

**Ian laughed at Eddie's comment. Mel relaxed.**

**Mel: **Whatever, let's go get my stuff.

**They nodded. Mel walked first and Ian followed. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked up and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead and they walked into the house to hear yelling coming from upstairs. Ian was sitting on the couch.**

**Lisa: **Mel don't do this!

**Mel: **Mom this is my decision not yours.

**Lisa: **Well it's a mistake Mel.

**Mel: **No it isn't I am moving in with the guy I love it's not a mistake.

**Lisa: **You're too young.

**Mel: **No I'm not. Mom this is my choice, it's my life.

**Lisa: **Fine!

**She threw up her arms and walked out. Lisa walked down the stairs and saw Loren and Eddie. She walked straight up to Loren.**

**Lisa: **You! This is your fault! You have always been a bad influence on her! Even your mom has! If you know what's good for her, you would get out of her life!

**Loren stood there stunned; Lisa stormed out of the room. Eddie turned to Loren and tried to get her to meet his eyes but she wouldn't. **

**Eddie: **Lo…

**Loren opened the door and walked out. Eddie ran after her. He caught up to her and pulled her in his arms. She just hugged him tightly and sobbed. **

**Loren: **Can you just take me home?

**Eddie: **Babe… Lisa is just upset she doesn't mean it.

**Loren: **I just don't know how to deal with this right now; I need to clear my head.

**Eddie: (nodding) **Okay let's go.

**He opened the door for Loren and he drove them back to their apartment.**

**Mel: **Where is Lo and Eddie?

**Ian turned to look at her as she walked down the stairs.**

**Ian: **They left.

**Mel: **What? Why?

**Ian: **Your mom had a freak out and told Loren she was a terrible friend and example to you and that she shouldn't hang around you anymore.

**Mel: **Well that's just great. My mom is trying to ruin my entire life in one day!

**Ian: **No we can fix this. Just give Loren some space and some time to think and we can work everything out. In the mean time let's finish packing your things.

**Mel: **Okay.

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Loren! Eddie! Come in!

**Loren and Eddie walked into the office. Jake could tell Loren's eyes were puffy like she had been crying. Eddie went and sat down on the couch wrapping his arm around her. Kelly walked into the office after them.**

**Kelly: **Okay guys, we just need to talk about getting some songs ready!

**Eddie: **We have two songs so far.

**Jake: **Okay well since the songs are duets I think we only need around five songs, so if you could think of a few more songs that would be great.

**Loren: **When do you need to hear them by?

**Jake: **Does Sunday work?

**Eddie: **Sure, we can sing the two songs we have so far for you.

**Jake: **Okay sounds great.

**Kelly: **Since we have that figured out, I wanted to talk to Loren about setting up a CD signing for her new single coming out.

**Loren: **That sounds great Kelly! When were you thinking?

**Kelly: **Well your graduation is tomorrow and the thing with Jake and me on Sunday. I was thinking Tuesday or Wednesday?

**Loren: **How about Wednesday?

**Kelly: **Okay sounds good. I will find us a place for the signing and we will be all set. I will let you know when I figure everything out on Sunday.

**Loren: **Thanks.

**Jake: **Oh and we have set up an interview with Lily Park and a photo shoot with a magazine that is going to publish the pictures and just ask you guys a few questions.

**Eddie: (sighing) **You know I don't like Lily Jake.

**Jake: **I know, but this would be good publicity for your album and for the two of you as a couple.

**Loren: **Okay that's fine. When?

**Jake: **The interview is Tuesday and the photo shoot is on Monday.

**Loren: (tiredly) **Okay, anything else we should know about?

**Kelly: **I think that's all we have.

**Eddie: **Okay well we will see you guys tomorrow then!

**Kelly and Jake nodded already focusing on other things. Eddie and Loren walked out of the office together.**

**Eddie: **We have a busy week ahead of us!

**Loren: **I am kind of bummed.

**Eddie: **How come?

**Loren: **It's my first week out of school and I wanted to spend time with you, but now we can't.

**Eddie: **Why don't we play Jake the songs on Saturday at the graduation party? Then we can have all of Sunday just to spend together at home.

**Loren: **As long as your arms are around me I am home.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I love you babe.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie grabbed her hand a kissed the back of it.**

**Eddie: **I don't know what I would do without you.

**Loren: **Good thing you are never going to find out.

**They both smiled at each other. When they got back to the apartment Eddie pushed the answering machine to see if anyone called. They both got one message they didn't want to get.**

**Chloe: **Wow…. You changed your answering machine that fast? Anyways I need a favor Eddie and I promise if you help me I will be out of your hair for good.

**They both heard the beep and turned to look at each other. Loren just sighed and went and lay down on the couch. Eddie went and lay down on top of her. **

**Eddie: **I'm not going to call her back.

**Loren: **But she said she would leave you alone.

**Eddie: **Do you really believe her.

**Loren: **No! That's the point she is never going to give up on you!

**Loren pushed Eddie off her and walked into the kitchen. Eddie followed her.**

**Eddie: **Babe, I'm sorry about all of this.

**Loren: **I know you are Eddie. It's just that I don't know how to deal with all of this pressure right now and Chloe is just adding to it.

**Eddie: **I know Lo, but I am here for you.

**Loren: **I know you are babe, I just wish all of my problems would just go away.

**Eddie pulled Loren into his arms and just held her. He rubbed her back and she began to relax. She pulled away around five minutes later.**

**Loren: **How can one hug make everything seem a little bit better?

**Eddie: **Because they are my hugs duh!

**Loren: (laughing) **I love you, even if sometimes you are the biggest idiot on the planet.

**Eddie: **Isn't that my job?

**She laughed as Eddie pulled her into a soft kiss.**

**Ian and Mel's ~**

**Mel: **Are you sure you are sure about this?

**Ian: **Of course love. Why would I not want the love of my life staying with me?

**Mel: **I'm just making sure.

**Ian sat down next to Mel on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Mel: **I'm worried about Loren, I hope she is okay.

**Ian: **She has Eddie there with her she will be fine.

**Mel: **Yeah you are right. I always know she is safe and happy when she is with Eddie.

**Ian: **I have never met two people that were more perfect for each other than those two.

**Mel: **Me either. Maybe we should go talk to Max and see what he thinks we should do. He is one of the few people that knows everything that is going on with Loren besides Eddie of course.

**Ian: **I think that's a good idea. Why don't we go now before the club opens?

**Mel: **Okay sounds great!

**Hey guys sorry its short I wanted to post this chapter before I went to bed. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Reuniting

**Hey hope you all are having a great Valentine's Day! I sure am nothing better than the boy you like giving you candy and going running with your best friend! Hope you guys like this chapter, and if you are following my other fanfic When Things Get Tough, I am having writers block. I don't know what to write about, so if you have any ideas review that fanfic! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 16 – Reuniting**

**Loren: **Thanks for coming over tonight guys!

**Jake and Kelly: **Of course.

**Eddie sat down next to Loren and grabbed his guitar they began to sing their first duet.**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped _my phone__ in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Kelly: **I love that song!

**Jake: **Yeah, it's great!

**Eddie: **Okay well the next one is slower, so here it goes.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been__  
__Then you come on crashing in_

_Like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand_

_All that your love can bring__  
__Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind_

_To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you_

_Oh, with half of my heart__  
__I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself__  
__Lonely was the song I sang_

_'Til the day you came_

_Showing me another way_

_And all that my love can bring__  
__Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind_

_To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you_

_Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart__  
__Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on_

_You will hate that I never gave more to you_

_Than half of my heart__  
__But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you_

_I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you,_

_I can't stop lovin' you with half of my_

_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart__  
__Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_Half of my heart's got you_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That half of my heart won't do__  
__Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding_

_To a bride with a paper ring_

_And half of my heart is the part of a man_

_Who's never truly loved anything__  
__Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_

_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_

_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_

**Loren: **What did you think?

**Kelly: **I loved it. You hit the pop music and the more calm and slow music.

**Jake: **I agree with Kelly. You guys are doing great! Keep at it, we will see you tomorrow.

**Jake and Kelly said goodbye and left. Eddie went to sit on the couch and Loren came and sat on his lap.**

**Loren: **What are we going to do?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **Everything seems like it is going wrong.

**Eddie: **What do you mean they loved the songs?

**Loren: **Not about the songs Eddie, about everything else.

**Eddie adjusted Loren so she was straddling his legs and he could look into his eyes.**

**Eddie: **Loren, everything will work out. We just need to keep moving forward together and quit worrying. Just think about your graduation tomorrow.

**Loren: **You're right.

**Eddie smiled as Loren leaned in and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Forever and always.

**MK ~**

**Max: **Hey Mel! Ian! What can I help you with?

**Mel: **I wanted to talk to you about Loren.

**Max: **What's going on? Is my girl okay?

**Mel: **Loren is fine, but something happened today…

**Mel went on to tell Max what happened. **

**Max: **Have you talked to Loren?

**Ian: **No, we figured that she needed some time to think.

**Max: **No, I know Loren; she is going to be my daughter-in-law one day. I'm going to go talk to her.

**Mel: **I'm sorry Max… It's my entire fault.

**Max: **Mel it's going to be fine. I will talk to you after I find out what's going on with her.

**Max grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out of the club.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie were still lying on the couch. Loren was reading a book with her legs on Eddie's lap. He was looking at his phone. There was a knock at the door.**

**Eddie: **Come in!

**Loren looked up and saw Max walk in.**

**Loren: **Hey Max!

**Max: **Hey Loren!

**Eddie: **What's up pop?

**Max: **Well a distraught Mel came into my club and told me what happened so I wanted to come check on my girl and see if she was okay.

**Loren: **I'm fine Max. Lisa never seemed to be a big fan of me or my mom so I am not surprised by her outburst.

**Max: **Yeah, but she has no right to say that.

**Loren: **Max it's no big deal, really!

**Max: **Loren call me pop, I already know you are going to be my daughter-in-law soon.

**Loren: **Okay, but pop it really doesn't matter, don't worry about it. To tell you the truth Lisa is probably right.

**Max: **No she isn't! I am going to take care of this.

**Max stormed out and Loren just watched him go with wide eyes. She then turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **What is he going to do?

**Eddie: **I have no idea. But he has that look in his eye.

**Loren: **You mean he has had that look before?

**Eddie: **Yeah, it was the same look he had when he convinced me to listen to your song entry.

**Loren: **So you are telling me, that he is not going to stop till he gets his way?

**Eddie: **Yep.

**Loren: **Great! I am going to warn my mom.

**Loren grabbed her phone and texted her mom.**

_**Loren: **__Hey mom, just letting you know Max is going over to the Sanders' to confront Lisa. Could you go and check on him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid!_

_**Nora: **__Oh great! Yeah I will go get him. Don't worry I will make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret. Everything will be fine. Love you._

_**Loren: **__Love you too mom._

**Loren: **Mom is going to go get him.

**Eddie: **Okay good. Now all you need to worry about is your graduation tomorrow.

**Loren: **I don't know if I am ready to graduate.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **I mean I just don't feel like I am ready.

**Eddie: **Loren you are the most mature and responsible person I know, If anyone can handle this you can.

**Loren: **Maybe as long as I am the Duran boys there to protect me.

**Eddie smiled. Loren suddenly turned to him with a serious face.**

**Loren: **Don't ever leave me.

**Eddie: **Never babe!

**Their lips crashed together, both trying to show the other how much they love them.**

**MK ~**

**Mel: **I can't take this anymore I am going to go talk to Loren!

**Ian: **Fine let's go!

**They both walked out of the club and drove to the penthouse.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie were still kissing passionately on the couch when Mel barged through the door followed by Ian. Loren yanked away from Eddie and saw Mel.**

**Loren: **Gosh Mel! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?

**Mel: **Lo we need to talk!

**Loren: **About what? About how your mom doesn't approve of you hanging out with me?

**Mel: **Since when have a given a dang about what my mom thinks!?

**Loren: **True, but Mel have you ever thought she was right?

**Mel: **Loren she is not even remotely close to being right. To tell you the truth you are the only person that has ever truly felt like family to me.

**Loren: **I love you Mel.

**Mel: **I love you too Lo!

**They both ran and pulled each other into a hug. Ian went and plopped down on the couch next to Eddie.**

**Ian: **FINALLY!

**Eddie: **I know tell me about it!

**Loren and Mel narrowed their eyes at them. **

**Loren: **I guess I am sleeping in the guest room tonight.

**Eddie: **I don't think so.

**Mel: **Eddie is right because Ian and I are staying in the guest room!

**Loren: **Fine, I guess the couch will do.

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. He smirked at her.**

**Eddie: **You can't stay mad at me.

**Loren: **Wanna bet?

**Eddie: **Challenge accepted.

**Loren smiled and walked into the kitchen and started making popcorn. Mel put in the proposal and when Loren came out they sat on the floor on some pillows and started watching the movie. They both squealed when they saw Ryan Reynolds with his shirt off. Eddie groaned and went upstairs to change. Loren came up a few minutes later.**

**Loren: **You aren't seriously jealous of a man in a movie are you?

**Eddie: **I am always jealous when I see you looking at any guy.

**Loren: **You have nothing to worry about Eddie. You already own my heart.

**Eddie: **Loren you are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I can't lose you.

**Loren: **You will never lose me Eddie. I love you so much it hurts.

**Eddie: **I love you too. Does this mean you are not mad anymore?

**Loren: **Well how can I pretend to be mad at you when you profess your love to me?

**Eddie laughed and kissed her softly. They both changed into their pajamas and went downstairs. Eddie sat down on the couch. Loren grabbed a blanket and cuddled up to him while she sat in his lap. Ian had gotten down on the floor and wrapped his arm around Mel. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and smiled.**

**Ian: **Mel I love you.

**Mel: **I know. I love you too.

**Sanders ~**

**Lisa heard pounding on the door. She opened it to see the one and only Max Duran standing there.**

**Lisa: **Well if it isn't Max Duran. What can I do for you?

**Max: **You can stop harassing my daughter that's what you can do!

**Lisa: **I beg your pardon?

**Max: **You know exactly what you did! How could you talk to Loren that way?

**Nora: **Max stop!

**Max turned to see Nora standing in the doorway.**

**Max: **Nora I can handle this.

**Nora: **Max no! All you are going to do is regret whatever you say here.

**Lisa: **No Nora its fine, yes I did tell Loren that you and her were not good for Mel, because that is what I think. You both are leaving with rock stars and living the Hollywood lifestyle now, it's not good for her.

**Nora: **Excuse me? Isn't that Mel's decision to make?

**Lisa: **Mel is still a child she doesn't know what she wants.

**Nora: **Yes she does, Mel and Loren are great kids they know what they want to do with their lives and they are going to get there. But don't you dare judge my parenting skills! Loren is a great kid and an amazing person.

**Lisa: **She is still not good for Mel.

**Max: **Loren changed mine and my son's life. She changes everyone around her for the better. She is amazing and if you can't see that obviously you need a reality check.

**Max stormed out of the house followed by Nora. She pulled out her phone and texted Eddie.**

_**Nora: **__Loren is never allowed at the Sander house again!_

_**Eddie: **__You don't have to tell me twice. I already decided she couldn't go over there again._

_**Nora: **__You are so great Eddie._

_**Eddie: **__I know, but in all seriousness Nora you are an amazing mom to Loren._

_**Nora: **__Thank you Eddie that means a lot, oh and please call me mom. _

_**Eddie: **__Okay thanks mom… See you tomorrow at her graduation._

**Eddie: **Loren you need to get to bed, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

**Loren: (sleepily) **Carry me?

**Eddie laughed and scooped Loren up and carried her upstairs. Ian did the same for Mel.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie: **LOREN! LOREN!

**Loren jumped out of bed at the sound of Eddie yelling.**

**Loren: **WHAT!?

**Eddie: **You are graduating today!

**Loren: **Really Eddie? Why did you feel like you need to give me a heart attack?!

**Eddie laughed and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren: **Absolutely.

**Hoped you liked it! The songs were "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson and "Half of My Heart" by John Mayer and Taylor Swift.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Graduation

**Hope you like this chapter shout out to Evelyn3! Hope your valentine's day was great too! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 17 – Graduation**

**Eddie: **Congratulations Loren!

**Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie tightly.**

**Loren: **Thanks, it's no big deal.

**Eddie: **Yes it is, graduating from high school is a great accomplishment.

**Loren: **Yeah I am pretty amazing.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her softly. Little did they know the whole time Nora had been taking pictures. Loren pulled away when she saw the camera flash.**

**Loren: **Really mom?

**Nora: **What? You are going to thank me later. I have a ton of cute pictures.

**Loren: **Okay, whatever.

**Mel and Ian walked up. **

**Loren: **Have you talked to your mom or your dad?

**Mel: **Yeah they just said congratulations and I said thanks and left.

**Max: **Sorry I probably didn't help the situation with your parents.

**Ian: **Max don't worry about, my Mel can handle anything.

**Mel smiled and kissed Ian. She then turned to see Adam walking up to them.**

**Adam: **Hey Loren, hey Mel.

**Loren: **Hey Adam! Can you believe we are graduated?

**Adam: **Yeah it's crazy, I will be heading to NYU in a few weeks. So I wanted to come say goodbye.

**Loren and Eddie gave him a hug and to their surprise Mel was sobbing. Adam pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him tightly.**

**Adam: **Don't worry Mel, I will be back before you know it.

**Mel: **Write to us.

**Adam: **Of course every week.

**Adam kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Eddie saw Ian standing there and he did not look to happy with what just happened. Suddenly Ian just walked away with Mel chasing after him begging him to wait. **

**Nora: **We will see you at Rumor for dinner tonight at seven.

**Loren: **Okay, bye mom bye pop love you!

**Nora and Max: **Love you too.

**After Nora and Max left Loren and Eddie walked in the direction Mel and Ian went. It took them awhile because everyone wanted Eddie's autograph and Loren's because they wanted to tell everyone that went to high school with her when she became famous. As they walked away Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

**Eddie: **See I told you that everyone was going to love you like I did. Except I love you more than everyone.

**Loren: **I still have a hard time believing you. But after what I just saw I think your right.

**Jake, Traci, and Kelly walked up to them while they were trying to find Mel and Ian.**

**Kelly: **Congratulations Loren! Now that you don't have school we can actually start working on your album.

**Jake: **Same for you Eddie, you are slacking off.

**Eddie: **Yeah I know Jake, I am working on it.

**Traci: **Enough about work! This is Loren's day. Congratulations Loren.

**Loren: **Thanks Traci.

**She gave them all a hug and they left. They kept walking and they finally saw Mel sitting on a bench crying. Loren rushed up.**

**Loren: **Mel are you okay?

**Mel: **No! Ian left. He just took off he didn't even let me explain.

**Loren: **Mel I'm so sorry.

**Loren gave Mel a hug as she continued to cry. Eddie pulled out his phone and walked away from them.**

**Ian: **Hello?

**Eddie: **What the heck Ian?! Where did you go?

**Ian: **Obviously Mel still likes Adam so I figured I should go.

**Eddie: **You have got to be kidding. Ian quit being an idiot. Mel loves you. Do you realize how hard it is to get over your first love. Loren helped me through it and you need to be there for Mel to help her through it Ian. She does love you and at this moment I have no idea why. Get your butt back here and beg for forgiveness.

**Eddie hung up the phone and went back over to Mel and Loren. About ten minutes later Ian showed up.**

**Mel: **Ian!

**Ian: **I'm sorry Mel. I was an idiot but luckily Eddie talked some sense into me and now I realize what you are going through and I am here for you. Please forgive me.

**Mel: **You are the biggest idiot on the planet but for some reason yes I will forgive you, it must be that Aussie charm.

**Ian: **Yeah it does come in handy.

**Mel ran up to Ian and gave him and kiss. **

**Loren: **We will see you guys later.

**Loren and Eddie left. When they got back to the penthouse Loren turned to him.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you did that.

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **You called Ian and let him have it and you fixed things for Mel and Ian.

**Eddie: **Well they're my friends to Loren and I want them to be as happy as I am with you.

**Loren: **You are amazing.

**Eddie: **Yeah I am.

**Loren: **Wow someone has an ego.

**Eddie: **I know I'm a brat.

**Loren: **Only a little bit.

**Eddie smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away before he could.**

**Loren: **Nope, I need to go get out of this robe.

**Eddie: **Need any help.

**Loren: **I think I can manage.

**Eddie: **Fine, but hurry back I have a surprise for you.

**Loren: **Okay!

**Loren ran upstairs and pulled her graduation robe off then ran back downstairs to meet Eddie. He was sitting by the piano. **

**Eddie: **I wrote a song for you.

**(I don't like Justin Bieber, but I thought this song would be perfect!)**

**Eddie: **It's called "As Long As You Love Me"

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me __  
__[Verse 1]__I'm under pressure,_

_seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take __my chances__  
__[Chorus]_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me__  
__[Verse 2]_

_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for the dreams girl_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand__  
__[Bridge]_

_As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat ya there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust...A couple of things I can't spell without you_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_

_Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's is our point of view_

_Man now we stepping out like wow (Oh God)_

_Camera's pointed shoot,_

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true true true_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me__  
__[Chorus]_

_As you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love me___

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I love it!

**Eddie: **I have something else for you!

**Eddie pulled out a sapphire heart locket. Loren took it and opened the locket. It had a picture of her and Eddie with their foreheads pressed together and it said always underneath. **

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I love it! I can add it to the necklace that you gave me!

**Loren took off her necklace with the diamond heart and music notes that she had worn every day since Eddie had given it to her. She added it to the necklace and Eddie put it back on for her.**

**Loren: **Thank you so much Eddie you are the best.

**Eddie: **I just wanted to show you how proud I am of you and show how much I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie.

**Eddie gave are a soft kiss full of love. Loren pulled away and Eddie groaned.**

**Loren: **What time is it?

**Eddie: **six why?

**Loren: **We need to get ready to meet mom and pop for dinner.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay fine.

**Loren smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before she got up to get ready. She ran up the stairs with Eddie trailing behind.**

**Rumor ~**

**Eddie and Loren walked in and saw Nora, Max, Mel, and Ian sitting at a table in the back, they went and joined them.**

**Loren: **Hey guys!

**Nora: **Hey Lo, you look gorgeous as always.

**Loren: **Thanks mom.

**They all sat down and ate. Eddie held Loren's hand underneath the table. When they were just about to eat dessert Mel's phone rang. Mel answered it.**

**Mel: **Hello?

**Lisa: **Mel where are you?

**Mel: **I'm at dinner with Ian, Nora, Max, Loren, and Eddie. Why?

**Lisa: **Well I figured you would at least want to have dinner with your family on graduation.

**Mel: **It's not that big of a deal mom. Why do you care so much?

**Lisa: **They aren't your family Mel we are.

**Mel: **At this moment they are way more my family than you are.

**Mel slammed her phone shut. Everyone at the table was looking at her, Mel just smiled and went back to eating her dessert.**

**Mel: **This is so good.

**Loren: **Yeah, they have the best desserts here.

**Eddie: **I know, you eat your dessert so fast every time we eat here.

**Loren: **Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?

**Eddie: **No!

**Loren laughed when Eddie blushed.**

**Loren: **Oh boy do I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren pulled Eddie into a kiss.**

**Everyone: **Boo! Get a room!

**Eddie: **Hey no haters!

**Everyone laughed. **

**Max: **Hey let's all go back to MK.

**Ian: **That sounds like fun. What do you think love?

**Mel: **Yeah let's go.

**They all left. Once they got out of the restaurant Eddie gave Loren a piggy back ride to the car because her feet hurt from her heels. **

**MK ~**

**They all walked into the club and paparazzi were snapping pictures of Loren and Eddie. They all sat down at the bar. **

**Grace: **Hey Eddie, Loren!

**Eddie: **Hey Grace!

**Grace: **Eddie I got to say you look so much better when you have Loren with you.

**Eddie: **I know I am just a stuck-up rock star without her.

**Loren laughed. Eddie pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**Loren: **Oh Grace, this is Mel and Ian.

**Grace: **Hello, nice to meet you!

**Mel: **Nice to meet you too!

**Ian gave her a kiss on the hand. Mel elbowed him in the stomach and he pulled away wincing. Max and Nora went upstairs to get cleaned up, while Loren, Eddie, Mel, and Ian sat in one of the booths. A man came up to Loren.**

**Man:** You're Loren Tate.

**Loren: **Yes I am. Do I know you?

**Man: **No I am just a big fan of yours.

**Loren: **That's so sweet thank you.

**Man: **You're very pretty.

**Loren: **Well thanks.

**The man nodded suddenly he stole her hand and kissed it for one second too many. Loren pulled her hand away and the man stood there and stared at her for a second before he walked away. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Take me home?

**Eddie: **Yep! Talk to you guys later.

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they walked out of the club and didn't talk till they got to the penthouse.**

**Loren: **Wow, he was a little weird.

**Eddie: **That's a bit of an understatement.

**Loren: **Please don't tell me that I have to deal with that all the time.

**Eddie: **As long as you keep looking that beautiful, yes. But I swear if someone does that again they are going to get hurt.

**Loren: **I am so glad I have you around to protect me.

**Eddie: **Always babe.

**Loren: **Now I feel uncomfortable.

**Eddie: **You're uncomfortable that I will always be there?

**Loren: (laughing) **No, I was talking about the man!

**Eddie: (laughing) **Oh yeah right!

**Loren: **Seriously Eddie I was!

**Eddie: **Oh really!?

**Eddie began to tickle Loren and she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.**

**Loren: (breathlessly) **Eddie…. Stop… EDDIE!

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie yelled come in and continued to tickle Loren. They both immediately stopped when they heard the voice of the person.**

**Chloe: **Am I interrupting something.

**Eddie: **Chloe what do you want?

**Chloe: **You never got back to me about doing me a favor!

**Eddie: **That's because I have no interest in doing you a favor.

**Chloe: **You're seriously not even going to hear me out?

**Loren: **Chloe you don't even deserve his time! You know how bad you hurt him!

**Chloe: **And you think you deserve his time. You are nothing, you are not even worth Eddie's time.

**Eddie: **Don't you ever talk to her that way. Loren is everything to me! You don't even have half the talent Loren has in her fingernail. Get over yourself Chloe and get out!

**Chloe began to fake cry. Eddie stood up and walked to the door and opened it.**

**Eddie: **Get out!

**Chloe: **Fine Eddie, but this isn't over!

**Eddie slammed the door behind her. He leaned against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. Loren walked over to him and kneeled in between his legs. **

**Loren: **Eddie are you alright?

**Eddie: **No! I hate that every time everything is going good, Chloe is there to ruin it. Why can't she just leave me alone!

**Loren: **Babe I know it's hard. I hate having Chloe around too. But we need to move forward. Together?

**Eddie: **Together. I'm sorry babe, I need to stop acting out like this.

**Loren: **I understand, you have a lot going on right now.

**Eddie: **Yeah, but as long as I have you everything will be fine.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Blowouts

**I had a rough night last night. Nothing like sibling drama. So I decided I would post another chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 18 – Blowouts**

**Eddie woke up with Loren in his arms. He was still upset about what happened last night and he was done dealing with Chloe. He was going to put an end to all this drama today. He slipped out of bed and got ready when he walked back out Loren woke up.**

**Loren: **Where are you going?

**Eddie: **I am going to go take care of things.

**Loren: **Please tell me this doesn't involve Chloe?

**Eddie: **I need to get her to leave us alone. I can't take this anymore Loren.

**Loren: **Eddie I know. I understand truly, but I think going over there is just going to make things worse.

**Eddie: **Babe please I need to do this.

**Loren: **Fine!

**Loren rolled over facing away from him. He would talk to her more later but for now he needed to do what he set out to do.**

**Chloe's house ~**

**Chloe heard banging on her front door. She looked at her clock. It was seven, who would come here this early? She got up and pulled a robe on answering the door.**

**Chloe: (smiling) **Eddie what are you doing here?

**Eddie: **I want you to leave me and Loren alone.

**Chloe: **And why would I do that? She stole you from me Eddie.

**Eddie: **No she didn't you cheating me did that. But I would have broken it off anyway Chloe. We weren't meant to be and still aren't. If money is all you are after why don't you just move on to the next up and coming famous person?

**Chloe: **You know that's not what this is Eddie. I love you and I want you back.

**Eddie: **You don't love me Chloe I know you don't! All you are doing is trying to make me and Loren miserable because we both saw right through your act. Chloe just move on. I don't want you and I will never want you.

**Chloe: **You don't mean that.

**Eddie: **Yes I do. I swear Chloe if you don't let this go and leave us alone I am going to have to go public.

**Chloe: **What are you talking about?

**Eddie: **I am going to have to file a restraining order, and you know how messy and public those things can get.

**Chloe: **Are you blackmailing me?

**Eddie: **No, I am promising you. Stay away from me and my family.

**Eddie walked out slamming the door behind him. The last thing Chloe wanted was for this to go public, it would ruin her rep. Not that the break up hadn't done enough already. She was going to have to find another way to make it to the top. She may be done with Eddie, but she wasn't through with making Loren's life a leaving hell. She had ruined her plans and now she was going to ruin her life too.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie walked into the penthouse, Loren was gone. He found a note on the coffee table.**

_Went to Mel and Ian's, needed some time to think. See you soon._

**Eddie crumpled the note and threw it away. He grabbed his keys and was out the door yet again. He had some explaining to do.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Loren was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea when Eddie walked into the room. She set the cup down and looked at him. Mel and Ian took that as their queue to leave. Ian turned and whispered to Eddie before he walked out.**

**Ian: **Good luck mate, you're going to need it.

**Eddie walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Loren. She looked straight into his eyes waiting for him to speak.**

**Eddie: **Loren I know what you are thinking, but all I did was go over there and tell her to leave us alone or I was going to go public and file a restraining order.

**Loren: **I just don't get if this was so important why you couldn't just do it over the phone.

**Eddie: **She wouldn't have believed me if I just said it over the phone.

**Loren: **Maybe, but do you realize the press is going to have a field day now? You really think that no one caught you going to your ex-fiancé's house early in the morning isn't just a little bit suspicious?

**Eddie: **Why does it matter what the press thinks?

**Loren: **I care Eddie. It isn't just a stupid silly rumor. This could cause a blowout. But why should I be surprised. You always act on instinct, which isn't always a bad thing. Especially when it comes to how you treat me. I love you Eddie and all your little quirks. But you can't just going running off with talking to me first. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, but I need you to understand that we share things; we don't just do whatever and then beg for forgiveness later.

**Eddie: **I know Loren I am an idiot. I should have at least talked to you first. You would have understood. I promise it will never happen again and if it does you have permission to kill me.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's comment and he knew he was forgiven. **

**Eddie: **I love you Lo, I'm sorry.

**Loren: **I guess I love you too.

**Eddie laughed and gave her a kiss. Mel walked in with tears in her eyes.**

**Mel: **You guys really are perfect for each other. You guys can't even stay in an argument for longer than ten minutes.

**Eddie: **What can I say; I am lucky to have a girl that loves me enough to forgive me.

**Loren: **Yeah, you are just lucky I love you rock star.

**Ian: (laughing) **Wow Eddie you have it easy. If I had done this to Mel she would have made me grovel for weeks.

**Mel gave him a look and Ian backtracked.**

**Ian: **Not that it is a bad thing. I love my girl; she is the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Mel: **I really am aren't I?

**Ian: **Absolutely love.

**Ian pulled her into a kiss. Loren threw a pillow at them.**

**Loren: **No PDA! I don't need to see that.

**Mel: **What and you think you and Eddie don't look absolutely disgusting when you do that?

**Eddie: **Oh please, people go weak at the knees when me and my girl kiss.

**Ian: **I hate to admit, but it's true I have even gotten a little wobbly at some of them.

**Mel just shook her head at him disapprovingly.**

**Ian: **What?

**Mel smirked and went back to talking to Loren and Eddie.**

**Mel: **So what are you guys going to do today?

**Loren: **We need to work on some new songs for our album. Don't we Eddie?

**Eddie: (sighing) **Yeah I know I know. We need to work, but trust me when I say when you are around you are the only thing I can focus on.

**Loren: **The same for me. See that is why we aren't a duo, we would never get anything done.

**Eddie: **Very true. I will try to be professional today I promise.

**Loren: **You are a big boy I am sure you can handle it.

**Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Loren smiled. They just looked into each other's eyes after a few minutes she looked back towards Mel with a dazed look in her eyes.**

**Loren: **Well we better get going. We have a long day ahead of us.

**Eddie: **Okay. See you guys later.

**He took Loren's hand and they left.**

**Penthouse ~**

**They had been working for almost four hours and they finally got one song ready. They boy sat back and admired their work. **

**Loren: **Want to run through it once to make sure that it flows good.

**Eddie: **Yeah of course.

**They grabbed their guitars and started to play.**

_[Loren]  
Remember Love  
Remember You And Me  
Remember Everything We Shared  
On This Planet When We Cared  
Remember Hearts  
Remember Unity  
Remember Laughing Neighbors Without Expecting Favors  
Why Be Afraid  
To Make An Honest Mistake  
If You Acknowledge The Pain  
And You Wanna Change  
You Can Get Through Anything_

_Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Eddie]  
Look At Me  
Look At You  
Now Look At Me Again  
See We're Not So Different  
Look Around  
Take What You See  
With Throwing Things Outside Our Window  
We Don't Care To Keep It Clean_

_I Had A Dream  
Beauty Was Only Skin deep  
If We All Just Believe  
That Is All We Need  
Nothing Else Can Set You Free_

_[Loren]  
Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_If We Could Throw Away The Hate  
And Make Love Last Another Day  
Don't Give Up Just For Today  
Life Would Be So Simple_

_[Eddie]  
And When They Talk About Us  
They Gon' Never Stop Us_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
Come On, We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren]  
Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren]  
Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Come, Come On, Come On Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

**When they finished they both heard clapping from the doorway the both turned to see Max and Nora standing there.**

**Max: **Guys that was great! I loved it!

**Nora: **It really was amazing.

**Loren's cell began to ring. She looked and noticed it was Kelly.**

**Loren: **Hey Kelly!

**Kelly: **Hey Loren! I have an idea I want to run past you.

**Loren: **Shoot!

**Kelly: **I was wondering if you and Eddie wanted to do a concert at MK. You could both sing a couple of your duets and then one of your new songs.

**Loren: **That sounds great! Let me run it by everyone and get back to you!

**Kelly: **Okay but don't take too long.

**Loren hung up the phone and turned to Eddie, Nora, and Max.**

**Loren: **Hey so that was Kelly, she was wondering if Eddie and I wanted to do a concert at MK and sing some of our duets and some of our own stuff.

**Eddie: **That sounds great! Pop can we do it at MK?

**Max: **Sure! But in my opinion I think you should just do a few duets and keep the songs for your albums a surprise!

**Loren: **I like that idea. We can just sing two of our duets.

**Eddie: **Yeah I love that idea!

**Loren: **Mom what do you think?

**Nora seemed taken off guard that Loren asked her what she thought.**

**Nora: **Well I think it is a great idea. It will help get you noticed and get people excited for your album. As long as I get a front row seat I am excited!

**Loren: **Of course you will get a front row seat!

**Nora gave Loren a hug. **

**Nora: **Well why don't we go to the café to celebrate?

**Loren: **Sure let's go.

**Café ~**

**They all sat down at a booth in the back. Loren and Eddie both faced away from the door so people wouldn't notice them.**

**Max: **You used to work here didn't you Loren?

**Loren: **Yeah I did, it feels like ages ago though.

**Nora: **It has only been a few months.

**Loren: **Yeah I know, everything has just been changing so fast that it seems like another life time.

**Nora: **Yeah I get that, my old life seems ages ago as well.

**Max: **Do you guys ever miss your old lives?

**Loren: **Well I miss being able to go out without being noticed. But I would never change this opportunity and being able to spend every moment with the love of my life.

**Eddie squeezed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Max: **What about you Nora?

**Nora: **Personally I only miss all the time me and Loren got to spend together, but I love my life the way it is and would never change it.

**Loren: **I miss spending time with you too mom.

**Loren reached across the table and held her mom's hand. Eddie kissed the top of her head. **

**Eddie: **Do you know when she was planning on having the concert?

**Loren: **This weekend, Saturday night I think.

**Eddie: **Wow that's soon.

**Loren: **I know we have a busy week. Tomorrow we have that interview with Lily Park and then the photo shoot on Tuesday. And then my single CD signing on Wednesday.

**Eddie: **Yeah we are not going to get that much time to spend together alone.

**Loren: **I am sad already.

**Eddie: **We will be fine.

**Loren kissed Eddie softly.**

**Monday – Lily Park interview ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked out on stage when Lily welcomed them. **

**Lily: **It's great to see you guys today.

**Eddie: **It's great to be here.

**Lily: **So why don't we start off the show talking about Loren? So Loren have you always been a huge fan of Eddie Duran?

**Loren: **Oh yes… I have all his albums and I still have my fan girl moments sometimes even ask Eddie.

**Lily: **How did you feel when you entered your song in Eddie's song writing contest?

**Loren: **Actually it was my best friend Melissa that entered my song in.

**Lily: **So you and Eddie met for the first time that night?

**Eddie: **Actually no, Loren tweeted me some of her lyrics over twitter so we talked there, and she came to my dad's club opening and we talked then, but I didn't know she was Loren Tate then or the girl that had been tweeting me lyrics.

**Loren: **I didn't know you remembered that night.

**Eddie: **How could I forget?

**They both smiled.**

**Lily: **So Loren you recently released a single that has been number one on the charts called "TheyDon't Know about us". What were you thinking when you wrote that song?

**Loren: **It was right after me and Eddie had started dating. Everyone disapproved and even the press.

**Lily: **So how are you dealing with the press now? They still think Eddie should be with Chloe.

**Eddie: **It doesn't matter what they think. Chloe cheated on me. Why would I want to date someone remotely like her? She doesn't even compare to Loren.

**Loren squeezed Eddie's hand warning him to relax.**

**Lily: **Do I sense a soft spot there? Eddie do you still have feelings for Chloe?

**Eddie: **NO! Even if hell froze over I would still not have feelings for her.

**Lily: **No reason to get defensive Eddie. So Loren, how do you feel about all of this?

**Loren: **About what? There is nothing going on between Eddie and Chloe.

**Lily: **Then what are these pictures?

**Lily showed pictures of Eddie at Chloe's house, taken yesterday morning. **

**Lily: **Cause it seems like you weren't too happy about it.

**Lily threw pictures down of her and Cameron in an embrace and when he was kissing her on the cheek on the table next to them.**

**Eddie: **You know what, it's the rats like you that ruin people in Hollywood. I love Loren and only Loren. Stop trying to ruin everything in my life, I have enough people that do that already.

**Eddie stood up and stormed off set.**

**Loren: **Well thanks for having us.

**Loren stood up and took off after Eddie. She caught him at the elevator.**

**Loren: **Eddie what the heck was that?

**Eddie: **I am sick of everyone judging us. It's our live not theirs!

**Loren: **I know Eddie, but we can get through all of this we just need to keep a cool head.

**Eddie: **Your right I'm sorry.

**Loren rested her forehead against his. **

**Loren: **It's okay Eddie. We will figure something out, let's just go home.

**Eddie nodded and they left.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren woke up to hear the piano playing downstairs. She walked down and saw Eddie sitting at the piano singing a new song.**

**Loren: **That's a great song.

**Eddie: (turning to look at her) **Thanks, I used some of your lyrics from your other song. I hope you don't mind.

**Loren: **Of course not!

**Eddie: **I actually wrote it as a duet I hoped that you would sing it with me.

**Loren walked over to the piano and sat down. Eddie began to play.**

_[Loren]  
Headlines, rumors, and lies,  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

They want to read us like a FrontPage story  
Up in our business like they paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us

[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

[Eddie]  
No sound, truth cutting out  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town  
They don't wanna leave us alone

[Loren]  
Pay no attention to the 'he said, she said'  
Yeah you're the only one that's here in my head

[Eddie]  
So let them think we're just a tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us

[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

[Both]  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us

[Loren]  
Let them say what they say  
Maybe they call night and day-ay

[Eddie]  
Let them waste their time  
Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind

[Loren]  
Cause when you're hold me tight  
I know it's worth the fight

[Both]  
They don't know the truth  
They don't know it like we do

If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us (I like just right here )  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)

**Loren: **I loved it, we have to put this on our album.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yes Eddie. We need to sing this at MK and show everyone we don't care what they think.

**Eddie: **I love you Lo, you are so amazing.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie, forever and always.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review! Songs were "Together" by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo and "They don't know about us" by Cody Simpson and Victoria Duffield.**_  
_


	19. Chapter 19 - Finally Safe?

**Just wanting to give a shout out to all my loyal readers and reviewers you guys are so awesome I love you all. Thanks for the kind words Evelyn3 you are awesome! Hope you guys like this chapter keep reviewing. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 19 – Finally Safe?**

**Mel woke up to her phone ringing. She pulled out of Ian's arms and answered it.**

**Mel: **Hello?

**Man: **Is this Melissa Sanders?

**Mel: **Yes.

**Man: **Hello Ms. Sanders, this is Mr. Jackson's personal assistant. I was calling to inform you that you got the assistant director's job to Mr. Jackson if you are still interested.

**Mel: **I would be honored.

**Man: **Fantastic, please come meet at Mr. Jackson's office at noon this afternoon.

**Mel: **Okay I will be there thank you.

**Man: **No thank you.

**Mel hung up the phone and screamed loudly in excitement. Ian jumped and fell off the edge of the bed.**

**Ian: **What's going on!?

**Mel: **Babe I got that assistants job!

**Ian: **For Stephen Jackson?

**Mel: **Yes!

**Ian: **That's amazing love! I knew you could do it!

**Mel: **I know just think I am one step closer to becoming a director!

**Ian: **I'm so proud of you Mel.

**Mel: **Thanks babe.

**Mel leaned forward and gave him a kiss. **

**MK ~**

**Max was running around supervising all the set ups for the photo shoot and interview to make sure everything was going smoothly. Nora and Kelly were sitting at the bar watching him amused. Jake walked in and Kelly immediately noticed something was wrong.**

**Kelly: **Jake what's wrong?

**Jake: **Nothing, I'm fine Kelly.

**Kelly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the club.**

**Kelly: **Jake I know you well enough to tell something is wrong. What is it?

**Jake: **Traci is giving me an ultimatum. Either its work or her.

**Kelly: **Well that doesn't make any sense. Why would Traci want you to give up on your dream job?

**Jake: **I don't know, what should I do?

**Kelly: **I don't know Jake that's for you to decide. But I think that Traci should be more understanding. You have everything going for you right now. She should be happy for you not tearing you down and giving you ultimatums. I would never do that. I mean… You know what I mean…

**Kelly squeezed his shoulder then walked away her face flushed in embarrassment. Jake was stunned. Did Kelly have feelings for him or was he just imagining things? Jake was interrupted from his thoughts when Loren and Eddie walked in.**

**Jake: **Eduardo! Loren! How are you guys?

**Eddie: **We're great! As long as Lily Park isn't our interviewer I promise not to have a mental breakdown while on camera.

**Jake: **Well lucky for us it is just an interview for a magazine not a live TV interview.

**Loren: **Let's not relive yesterday. Shall we go in?

**They both nodded and followed Loren into the club. Max was still running around like a chicken with his head cut off so Loren and Eddie went up to talk to Nora.**

**Loren: **Hey mom, is Max okay?

**Nora: **No, he is trying to make sure everything is perfect so he is running around like crazy. It is very amusing though.

**Loren: **Yeah I can tell.

**Eddie walked over and grabbed his dad by the shoulders.**

**Eddie: **Pop relax!

**Max: **Sorry, I have been a little crazy, I just don't want everything to go south like at the interview yesterday.

**Eddie: **Don't remind me, I already had to have a long discussion to Loren about it. Actually my second one of this week.

**Max: **And did the first one happen to involve Chloe?

**Eddie: **Yes, but the only reason I was at her house was to get her to leave me alone.

**Max: **Okay I believe you. Just try not to do anything stupid.

**Eddie: **Funny you said that, Loren already told me that, just in a nicer way.

**Jake: (interrupting) **Come Eddie you need to get ready.

**Eddie: **Okay see you later pop.

**Jake pulled Eddie away while Kelly pulled Loren away from Nora to go get ready. Max went and sat down next to her sighing.**

**Nora: **What's wrong?

**Max: **This week has just been really busy. I need a couple of days of just quiet.

**Nora: **I get what you mean. I could use a couple of days too.

**Max: **Why don't I shut down the club for a few days? Loren and Eddie are going to have to be rehearsing for the concert on Friday anyway. We could get out of here. Go to the bungalow.

**Nora: **Really?

**Max: **Yeah why not?

**Nora: **That sounds great.

**Max smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Ian walked into the club and sat down next to Max and Nora.**

**Max: **Hey Ian.

**Ian: **Hey, how are Loren and Eddie doing?

**Nora: **Good, where's Mel?

**Ian: **She got that assistant directors job she has been wanting so she is there.

**Max: **Really that's great!

**Ian: **Yeah I am really proud of her. I just worry she is already letting it get to her head.

**Nora: **Oh don't worry, Loren can keep her sane.

**Ian: **That's what I'm hoping.

**Eddie and Loren came out and they posed for pictures together. When they were done Kelly and Jake rushed them over to where the interviewer was sitting.**

**Interviewer: **Hey Loren, Eddie. My name's Sam.

**Loren and Eddie: **Hey.

**Sam: **So I just have a few questions. Just about the basics about you two.

**Eddie: **Okay shoot.

**Sam: **So Eddie I know you grew up in the busy because of your parents. What was it like to be able to mentor another young talent?

**Eddie: **It's been amazing, I love being able to share my experiences and help them to make it to the big time.

**Sam: **Loren what has it been like to work with the one and only Eddie Duran?

**Loren: **It's been great. He has given me some great tips.

**Sam: **How did you guys meet? I know that you met officially at the contest but I heard that you had met before.

**Loren: **Well it first started when I began tweeting him some of my lyrics.

**Eddie: **Yeah, she was just LoveToLove you then. But we also met in person at my dad's club opening. We only talked for a few minutes and we never got each other's names. But when I officially met her as Loren Tate everything sort of connected.

**Sam: **That's a great story, but I hear that Eddie is not only your mentor, I hear you guys have been dating for a few months.

**Loren: **Yes we have.

**Eddie: **All I can say is it was love at first sight.

**Sam: **Love at first sight? Weren't you still dating Chloe Carter at the time?

**Eddie: **Yes I was, but Chloe and I were already on rocky ground and meeting Loren just added to my desire to end it.

**Sam: **Well all I have to say is you guys make a very cute couple. Am I sensing a future MK?

**Eddie: **Maybe.

**Sam: **So Loren I heard your new single "TheyDon't Know about Us" it is already number one on iTunes. But I hear you and Eddie are going to be releasing a new duet album.

**Loren: **Yes we are, we are having a concert here at MK on Friday. I am also having a CD signing for my single tomorrow.

**Sam: **Wow you guys are sure having a busy week this week. Well it was an honor to talk to you guys. I wish you guys the best in your future endeavors.

**Eddie and Loren: **Thank you!

**Sam shook both their hands then walked out. All the photo shoot stuff was cleaned up now. It was just Max, Nora, Ian, Eddie and Loren that were left.**

**Eddie: **Now we can finally relax.

**Loren: **I know! I really just need a break from everything.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Ian: **You guys did fantastic.

**Loren: **Thanks Ian, where's Mel?

**Ian told Loren about Mel getting the job. **

**Loren: **Wow, that's amazing.

**Ian: **Yeah she was really excited about it this morning.

**Loren: **I bet she was, I am just surprised she didn't tell me.

**Loren face showed hurt, but she quickly covered it up with a smile. Eddie looked at her with concern in his eyes, but didn't say anything. **

**Ian: **I'm sure she was just caught up in the excitement. She will probably be talking to you later.

**Loren: **Yeah maybe…

**Nora: **Why don't I make you guys some sandwiches you must be starved.

**Loren: **I'll help.

**Eddie caught her arm and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **Thanks babe, thanks mom.

**Loren smiled at him before she walked upstairs after her mom.**

**Eddie: **Do you think Mel is really going to tell her?

**Ian: **I assume so, I don't know why she wouldn't.

**Max: **I'm sure everything will be fine, she probably just forgot.

**Eddie: **But you should have seen the look on Loren's face. I know my girl. She's hurt that she didn't even tell her that she was trying to get the job.

**Ian: **I don't know Eddie I will talk to her, but for now I could use a sandwich.

**Eddie: **Trust me once you try Loren and Nora's cooking you will never go back.

**Max: **I didn't believe it at first either Ian, but it's the truth.

**Ian: (sounding skeptical) **we'll see, I am a hard man to please.

**An hour later they were all sitting in the living room.**

**Ian: **I stand corrected.

**Eddie: **I told you!

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **I told him once he tried the Tate girls cooking he would never go back.

**Nora: **Yup we are pretty good.

**Max wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**Max: **How did we Duran boys get so lucky to have the Tate women in our lives?

**Loren: **Just consider yourselves very lucky.

**Eddie: **I do.

**Loren smiled at him and gave him a kiss.**

**Ian: **Well I am done with this all this mushy gushy stuff. I am heading out to go pick up my woman.

**Loren: (laughing) **Sorry Ian I just can't help myself.

**Ian: **I think it's the other way around.

**Eddie: **What can I say?

**Ian: (shaking his head) **I will talk to you later mate.

**Eddie: **See you!

**Ian left, Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **We better go, we need to get our set list ready for Friday. We are going to be rehearsing the next couple of days.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great!

**Max: **Well we will see you guys at the concert Nora and I are going to go to the bungalow for a couple of days.

**Loren: **Oh mom you are going to love it! It's beautiful up there.

**Nora: **I'm excited. Good luck getting ready for the concert and the CD signing, call me if you need anything.

**Loren: **I will be fine mom, have fun you two.

**Next morning ~**

**Eddie: **Good luck at your CD signing, I wish I could be there, but I have to go over some stuff for Friday with Jake.

**Loren: **It's fine Eddie, I will meet you at the recording studio to start recording some of our songs.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and hopped out of the car meeting Kelly at the door.**

**Kelly: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren: **Yeah, but there is nobody here.

**Kelly: **That's because we are around back, everyone will be at the front.

**Loren: **Oh alright, well let's get going, we still have to record all those songs for the album.

**Kelly: **You're right, today is going to be a busy day.

**Loren hand was cramping from all the signing. The last person finally came up, Loren froze she remembered this man from MK. **

**Man: **Hello Loren! We finally meet again. I never told you my name, it's Michael.

**Loren: **Hi.

**Loren quickly signed his CD and handed it to him. **

**Michael: **Thanks! How are you?

**Loren: **I'm fine, but I do have to get going.

**Michael: **Oh right you have to get to the recording studio.

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Michael: **What?

**Loren: **How did you know I was going to the recording studio?

**Michael: **I know everything about you.

**Michael touched her hand softly. She yanked it away and he smiled.**

**Michael: **I will see you soon.

**Michael walked out the door. Kelly walked up.**

**Kelly: **What was that about? He acted like he knew you personally.

**Loren: **I have no idea. I need to talk to Eddie.

**Kelly and Loren walked into the recording studio. Kelly had called Eddie and Jake and told them what happened. Eddie rushed up to her. She had a dazed expression but when she saw him she smiled and her eyes cleared.**

**Eddie: **Are you alright?

**Loren: **I'm fine.

**Jake: **Loren, I want to help, but we have to wait until you see him again. So that just means one of us will have to be with you at all times.

**Loren: **Well that's obvious then, it will be Eddie.

**Eddie: **Yup it will be. I will be by your side at all times.

**Loren: **I'm glad.

**Eddie pulled her in and kissed her.**

**Loren: **Let's start recording.

**They recorded "Good Time" "Half of My Heart" and "Together" they were recording "They don't know about us" when Jake and Kelly heard arguing out in the hallway. They walked out to see a man with tan skin and dark hair arguing with a security guard. **

**Man: **I am a friend of Loren Tate's.

**Security: **Is that so? Then why aren't you on the list of people allowed in.

**Man: **We only met a few days ago I wouldn't be on the list yet. Just ask Loren!

**Jake: **Who is this?

**Security: **I don't know he says his name is Michael Schmidt. Do you know him?

**Jake: **Kelly call the police and don't let him out of your sight George.

**Security: **Of course sir.

**The security guard grabbed his arm pinning it behind his back. Kelly returned shortly.**

**Kelly: **They are on their way.

**Jake: (nodding) **don't let Loren out here.

**Kelly nodded she walked into the recording studio. They had finished recording and were walking towards the door when Kelly stopped them.**

**Kelly: **NO!

**Loren: **What?

**Kelly: **Loren that man is out there the police are coming.

**Before either one could stop him, Eddie stormed out of the room. Eddie walked straight up to the man and punched him in the face. The man sprawled out on the floor with blood running from his nose and lip.**

**Eddie: **What the heck do you want?

**Michael: **I don't know what you're talking about, Loren asked me to come.

**Eddie: **No she didn't! Why are you following her?

**Michael: **Because I could take care of her in ways you never could.

**Eddie was about to punch him again when Loren pulled him back. **

**Eddie: **Stay away from her! Or you will have to deal with me.

**The police came in then and took him away. Loren walked over to a couch and brought Eddie with her. **

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie: **Why did you pull me away?

**Loren: **Because you would have killed him and we need to find out why he has been following me.

**Eddie: **Fine, but make me a deal if he ever does this again, I get to kill him.

**Loren: (smiling) **Deal.

**They both headed for home. **

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren and Eddie woke up to someone at the door. Loren walked down in her sleep shorts and a tank top. **

**Loren: **Hello officer, what can I do for you?

**Officer: **Hello Ms. Tate, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing?

**Loren: **I'm doing good, have you figured anything out yet?

**Officer: **Yes we have.

**Loren: **Can I go get Eddie? I know he will want to hear.

**Officer: **Of course.

**Loren rushed upstairs and shook Eddie awake.**

**Eddie: **Lo… what?

**Loren: **An officer is here to talk about the man.

**Eddie: **Okay I'm up.

**Eddie got up and pulled on a shirt and sweatpants and walked downstairs after Loren.**

**Officer: **Sorry it's so early Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **Its fine, Loren said you have some information for us.

**Officer: **Oh right, well it seems to us that it is just a crazed stalker. We can't put him on trial because he has never threatened you. But we insist that you file a restraining order and court order time in a psychiatric ward.

**Loren: **Okay we will, could you help us go about that?

**Officer: **Of course I will bring up the papers and just have you sign them.

**Eddie: **That would be great thank you.

**Officer: **Of course if you have any other questions here is my card.

**Loren took the card.**

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie walked him out.**

**Eddie: **At least now you can be safe.

**Loren: **How can you be so sure?


	20. Chapter 20 - The Concert

**Hey don't worry guys! I got some strong opinioned reviews about the stalker thing, but don't worry I am not going to do another stalker fanfic. I don't think I am going to do anything else with that problem because I just don't think it needs to be a big part. But please keep reviewing and tell me what you think about my writing and your own ideas that you want me to add! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 20 – The Concert**

**Eddie: **Because whenever you're in my arms your safe.

**Loren: (smiling) **I have an idea for a song.

**Eddie: **Can I hear it?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **I don't want you to hear a song you inspired until it is perfect.

**Eddie: **Fine I can deal with that.

**Loren gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran to the piano to grab her songbook. She wrote down the lyrics and read them through a few times. Loren smiled and closed the book. Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned her head back into his chest.**

**Eddie: **I really can't at least hear part of it?

**Loren: **No, I told you it has to be perfect.

**Eddie: **Fine, but we have to head to MK soon; we are starting rehearsals for Tomorrow night.

**Loren: **Wow that's soon.

**Eddie: **Are you nervous?

**Loren: **Yes! It's my first concert; at least I will have you there with me.

**Eddie: **Forever and Always babe.

**Eddie kissed her softly.**

**MK ~**

**On the way to MK, Loren was tapping her fingers on the side of the car. Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it while he was driving. Loren smiled and squeezed his hand finally letting go of her nervous jitters. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too Lo.

**When they parked in the parking lot Eddie pulled Loren close and kissed her. **

**Eddie: **You are going to do amazing Lo. I will be by you every step of the way; I will take care of you.

**Loren: (smiled as tears began to form in her eyes) **I know, I can always count on you. You're my best friend Eddie.

**Eddie: **And your mine.

**Loren kissed him softly and rested her forehead on his.**

**Loren: **Thank you for believing in me when no one else did.

**Eddie: **Thank you for believing that I could become a better person than I was before.

**Loren: **Your it for me Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you.

**They both finally got out of the car and were bombarded by paparazzi as they walked into MK. Everyone wanted a picture of what they thought would be the next MK. Fans were there with posters screaming Leddie as they walked in. Eddie just pulled Loren closer as they waved to the fans and walked in.**

**Loren: **Wow… I don't know there would be this many people.

**Eddie: **This isn't that many people.

**Loren: **Are you kidding me Eddie?

**Eddie: **It's going to be fine.

**He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Kelly and Jake.**

**Kelly: **Loren! I need to run the outfits by you.

**Kelly pulled Loren away from Eddie and Jake. Eddie saw the outfits Kelly was going to put Loren in. He looked at Jake who seemed to have the same opinion.**

**Eddie: **She's trying to change her. I don't want Loren to change.

**Jake: **I don't want her to change either.

**Eddie: **Well what do we do?

**Jake: **For once I wish I had signed Loren.

**Eddie: **Maybe you still can!

**Jake: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **I could convince her to sign with you. Loren doesn't like the direction Kelly is forcing her into. I think Nora and Max would be a lot happier if you were her manager too.

**Jake: **I don't know Eddie.

**Eddie: **Just let me talk to Loren.

**They heard arguing and walked over to Loren and Kelly.**

**Loren: **I don't want to wear any of these outfits Kelly.

**Kelly: **Loren, you need some edge to make it in this business. You need to let go of some of your innocence.

**Loren: **I like my innocence.

**Eddie: **Kelly if Loren doesn't want to wear those clothes you shouldn't force her too.

**Loren breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Eddie. He looked at her and smiled squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.**

**Kelly: **I am Loren's manager Eddie not you. Loren this is just your stage image.

**Loren: **Yeah, but I want my stage image to reflect me. Eddie's stage image reflects him, except he is maybe not as tough.

**Eddie: **Hey! Do you want my help?

**Loren: **You know I love you, even if you are a softy.

**Eddie shook his head and smiled.**

**Eddie: **But seriously Kelly you shouldn't be forcing her into anything she is not comfortable with.

**Kelly: **Loren I think you should…

**Loren: (interrupting) **No Kelly… I don't want to wear those outfits.

**Jake: **Loren come with me. I have a ton of sets of extra clothes upstairs.

**Loren: **Thank you Jake, Eddie are you coming?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren took Eddie's hand and they followed Jake upstairs. Loren looked through the racks and saw an outfit with black leather pants with a sparkly purple top with black peep toe pumps. She took it off the racks and went into the bathroom to change and when she came out Jake and Eddie both smiled.**

**Jake: **I think that's a perfect look for you Loren.

**Loren: **Thanks Jake. I wish Kelly could be more like you. I need a supportive manager, Eddie is lucky to have you.

**Jake: **I would love to be your manager if you want me to Loren.

**Loren: **Really?!

**Jake: **Of course, I see you have a really good future in this business and I would love to be able to help you to that success.

**Loren: **But what about Kelly?

**Eddie: **Let Jake handle Kelly, now help me find something to wear.

**Loren gave Jake a hug and he kissed her on the cheek before she went to help Eddie find an outfit that matched hers. Jake walked downstairs preparing himself for a fight.**

**Jake: **Kelly I need to talk to you.

**Kelly: **What Jake?

**Jake: **I'm sorry, but I am going to have to let you go.

**Kelly: **You're firing me!?

**Jake: **I'm sorry Kelly, you have great vision, but we don't see eye to eye on things.

**Kelly: **You're making a mistake Jake.

**Jake: **I don't think I am.

**Kelly: **Fine, let me go talk to Loren.

**Kelly stormed up the stairs. Loren had found Eddie a black v-neck shirt with a black vest with black pants. **

**Kelly: **Loren, Jake just fired me!

**Loren: **He did?!

**Kelly: **Yes, we need to go.

**Loren: **We?

**Kelly: **Yes I'm your manager; we can't do this concert anymore if we aren't part of Jake Madsen management.

**Loren: **You mean you aren't a part of Jake Madsen Management.

**Kelly: **What are you saying?

**Loren: **I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here.

**Kelly: **You don't have a manager.

**Loren: **Jake's going to sign me.

**Kelly: **Loren Jake didn't believe in you! I was the first person to ever believe in you.

**Loren: **Actually Eddie was. He was retweeting my lyrics before you were even here.

**Kelly: **Loren this would be a big mistake.

**Loren: **No it isn't it is probably one of the best decisions. Kelly I am grateful for the shot you gave me. But I can't have a manager I don't see eye to eye with.

**Kelly: **You will regret this Loren. I'll talk to you soon and see if you actually want to do this.

**Kelly stormed out and Eddie hesitantly came out of the bathroom where he was changing.**

**Eddie: **Are you okay Loren?

**Loren: **Yeah, I'm okay.

**Eddie: **Are you sure, do you want to talk?

**Loren: **Thank you, but I'm okay, I know this is the right decision let's go find Jake.

**They went downstairs to find Jake on his tablet. He looked up when he saw them approaching.**

**Jake: **You guys look great!

**Loren and Eddie: **Thanks.

**Jake: **So let's go over the songs you guys are going to be singing tomorrow night. I think you guys should just sing some of your duets since it is a concert to get people excited for your guy's album together.

**Eddie: **I think that's a great idea.

**Jake: **Okay so do you guys have any particular songs you want to sing? I personally think you should sing "they don't know about us" because it makes a statement.

**Loren: **I agree. How many songs do you want us to sing?

**Jake: **I think two or three would be good.

**Eddie: **Hey why don't we sing my song "If there was no music"? That song was designed to be a duet and it describes us perfectly.

**Jake: **I think that's great, you can have a classic song in there mixed with your new stuff.

**Loren: **How about we sing "Together" that we have a slower song mixed in with the two upbeat ones to give a variety?

**Jake: **I like your thinking! I think this concert is going to be a success I want you guys to see the posters we made from the photo shoot on Tuesday.

**Loren: **Those look great! Are you just going to hang them outside MK?

**Jake: **Yeah and we uploaded them on both your fan pages and there is already a huge amount of buzz.

**Eddie: **That's awesome, so Jake is there anything else you need us for?

**Jake: **No, I just wanted to make sure we got the outfits done. You do need to go check your sound and lights though.

**Loren: **Okay.

**They went and checked the sound and lights. They then went up and changed into their old clothes. As they were about to leave Jake caught up with them.**

**Jake: **Loren!

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Jake: **I will have the papers for you to sign tomorrow.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great see you then.

**Next Night – Concert ~**

**Nora and Max were at the bar when Loren, Eddie, and Jake walked in. **

**Loren: **Mom! Pop! How was the trip?

**Nora: **Amazing! You weren't kidding when you said it was gorgeous up there.

**Max: **Are you guys ready for tonight?

**Eddie: **Of course!

**Jake: **Loren I need you to sign these.

**Loren: **Oh okay.

**Loren took the pen from Jake, Eddie and her started looking over the contract together before she signed it and handed it to Jake.**

**Nora: **What exactly are you signing?

**Loren: **A management contract.

**Nora: **Wait, what about Kelly?

**Loren: **I fired her, we didn't exactly see eye to eye.

**Nora: **Well obviously. So who is going to be your manager now?

**Loren: **Jake.

**Nora: **Thank goodness!

**Loren: **What?

**Nora: **If Jake is your manager I don't have to worry about you because I know he will take good care of you and your career.

**Jake: **Thanks Nora, I will.

**Eddie: **Come on Loren we need to go get ready.

**Loren and Jake went to their dressing rooms to change and get ready. They came out about an hour later and they both looked great. Especially when they were together. **

**Max: **You guys look great.

**Eddie: **Thanks pop.

**Jake: **Are you guys ready. People are lining up outside to come in.

**Loren: **of course!

**Mel and Ian rushed in.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo! Sorry I'm late; Mr. Jackson wouldn't let me leave.

**Loren: **It's okay. Eddie and I have to go get ready though so make sure you get a good spot to film.

**Mel: **Of course!

**Jake took Loren and Eddie backstage and got them ready. **

**Jake: **Okay so the set list is "Together" "If there was no Music" and "They don't know about us"

**Eddie: **Okay Jake we got it. Don't worry.

**Jake: **Okay good luck guys you are on in five!

**Jake walked out.**

**Loren: **Eddie are you sure I can do this?

**Eddie: **Absolutely! You are going to do great and I am going to be right there with you.

**Loren: **Okay… I can do this… Maybe…

**Eddie laughed and rubbed Loren's arms. Before they knew it they were being called onstage.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys thanks for coming out tonight! Our first song is called "Together" it was written by the fabulous Loren Tate.

**Loren: (smiling) **Hope you guys like it!

_[Loren]  
Remember Love  
Remember You And Me  
Remember Everything We Shared  
On This Planet When We Cared  
Remember Hearts  
Remember Unity  
Remember Laughing Neighbors Without Expecting Favors  
Why Be Afraid  
To Make An Honest Mistake  
If You Acknowledge The Pain  
And You Wanna Change  
You Can Get Through Anything_

_Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Eddie]  
Look At Me  
Look At You  
Now Look At Me Again  
See We're Not So Different  
Look Around  
Take What You See  
With Throwing Things Outside Our Window  
We Don't Care To Keep It Clean_

_I Had A Dream  
Beauty Was Only Skin deep  
If We All Just Believe  
That Is All We Need  
Nothing Else Can Set You Free_

_[Loren]  
Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_If We Could Throw Away The Hate  
And Make Love Last Another Day  
Don't Give Up Just For Today  
Life Would Be So Simple_

_[Eddie]  
And When They Talk About Us  
They Gon' Never Stop Us_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren and Eddie]  
Come On, We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren]  
Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren]  
Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Come, Come On, Come On Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

**The applause was deafening that followed their song. Eddie finally got the crowd quieted down. **

**Eddie: **Okay this is one of my old songs that was originally meant to be a duet but never was until now hope you guys like it!

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced.  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno would never catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music, no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced, never danced  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!_

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never never danced.  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music._

**After the applause faded Loren spoke.**

**Loren: **Thanks guys! We have one more song for you and it's one that Eddie wrote.

**Eddie: **I'm sure you all saw my meltdown on the Lily Park show, I have a feeling this song will explain a lot.

_[Loren]  
Headlines, rumors, and lies,  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

They want to read us like a FrontPage story  
Up in our business like they paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us

[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

[Eddie]  
No sound, truth cutting out  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town  
They don't wanna leave us alone

[Loren]  
Pay no attention to the 'he said, she said'  
Yeah you're the only one that's here in my head

[Eddie]  
So let them think we're just a tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us

[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

[Both]  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us

[Loren]  
Let them say what they say  
Maybe they call night and day-ay

[Eddie]  
Let them waste their time  
Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind

[Loren]  
Cause when you're hold me tight  
I know it's worth the fight

[Both]  
They don't know the truth  
They don't know it like we do

If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..

They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us (I like just right here )  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)

**They both said thank you and walked off stage. The applause was loud that followed them. **

**Loren: **I am so glad that's over I felt like I was going to pass out up there.

**Eddie: **Oh come on you did great!

**Loren: **At least I can finally say I am over my stage fright.

**Eddie: **That's fantastic Lo.

**Loren: **Yeah the only problem is it was because you were there. What happens when I am onstage alone?

**Eddie: **You will do great! But we don't have to worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy our moment!

**Loren: **You're right. I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Loren: **Forever and Always?

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly before they walked out.**

**Jake: **You guys were fantastic! Everyone loved it.

**Eddie: **I knew they would.

**Jake: **Lily wants to talk to you guys. Are you up for it?

**Loren: **Why not?

**Eddie shrugged then nodded. Loren squeezed his hand and smiled as they followed Jake over to her.**

**Lily: **Well that last song certainly made a statement. Wouldn't you say Eddie?

**Eddie: **Well that was the point.

**Lily: **I take back what I said earlier. The chemistry you and Loren had on that stage was phenomenal.

**Loren: **Thanks Lily.

**Lily: **Of course. You guys are going to be huge. I can see the next MK coming our way.

**Lily walked away leaving Loren and Eddie speechless.**

**Eddie: **She is up to something. She is never that nice.

**Loren: **I know what you mean.

**They were interrupted by Mel, Ian, Nora, and Max all hugged them and saying they did great.**

**Mel: **I already posted it to my blog and on twitter. I'm sure everyone else here did too.

**Loren: **Oh Mel I love you, will you always be my personal videographer?

**Mel: **I thought you'd never ask!

**Loren laughed and they pulled each other into a hug.**

**Loren: **I need to hear all about your new job!

**Mel pulled Loren away and they sat at the bar and talked. Being interrupted every once and awhile for someone to tell Loren she did fantastic. Eddie smiled when he saw them talking at the bar.**

**Eddie: **Thank goodness everything is okay with them.

**Ian: **Yeah I was worried too mate.

**Nora: **So Eddie what's next with this new album?

**Eddie: **Well we are recording a few new songs next week and Jake was talking about doing a music video for "They don't know about us" next week too.

**Max: **That sounds great! Feel free to use the club for the video if you want too.

**Jake: **Can I take you up on that?

**Jake had just walked up to the group. The label loved that song and they want to do a video for it, and they thought it would be great to film it hear.**

**Max: **I would be honored if you filmed it here.

**Jake: **Great!

**Jake was immediately on his phone calling people. He walked away from them.**

**Nora: **That man never stops. How can Traci stand it?

**Eddie: **Didn't you here? Traci left Jake about a month ago.

**Ian: **Really?

**Eddie: **Yeah, he hasn't really let himself slow down since. He just doesn't want to deal with the emotions that come with it I'm guessing.

**Max: **That's too bad. I wish it had worked out.

**Ian: **Well when you are a workaholic, it's hard to keep a healthy relationship.

**Eddie: **See I used to be one until I met Loren and everything changed. Jake just hasn't found the right one yet. Work is still his top priority.

**Nora: **He will find it one day.

**Max: **Do I see a little Tate women magic going on in that head of yours?

**Nora: **I don't know, I guess we will find out.

**Ian: **So Eddie long time no see mate, how have you been?

**Eddie: **Good just really busy.

**Ian: **Yeah I'm sure Loren keeps you really busy.

**Eddie: (defensively) **It's not just Loren.

**Ian: **I wasn't saying it was. It's just that she is your number one priority. Why don't you just ask her to tie the knot?

**Eddie; **I would believe me. I know I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, it's just that I don't want to freak her out or ruin what we have going for us right now.

**Ian: **Well if you ask me, I think you should ask.

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Proposal

**Shout out LongLiveLeddie! I was on the exact same page as you I am planning on that song being the lyrics! Hope you guys like this chapter and keep giving ideas of your own. I love to get new inspiration. **

**Chapter 21 – The Proposal**

**Loren and Eddie were both awake lost in their own thoughts. Loren couldn't stop thinking about what she and Mel had been talking about. Mel had said that Mr. Jackson thought she had great potential and could have a future in this career. He said that she should go to New Zealand and help him direct a movie. Ian of course said he would go with her. Loren was happy for her and knew this opportunity only came once in a life time. Her opportunity of becoming a famous singer and song writer and being with the love her life only came once in a life time. Mel had supported her in everything that she did and Loren wanted to support her in everything that she did.**

**Eddie couldn't stop thinking about what Ian had said. Should he ask her to marry him? She was still really young, but they didn't have to get married right away. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But things were going good right now. Maybe that is a reason to take the next step. He loved her so much with every fiber in his being. He just wanted to make sure she wouldn't freak out if he asked. Loren interrupted his thoughts.**

**Loren: (whispering) **Eddie are you still up?

**Eddie: (turning to look at her) **Yeah I am.

**Loren: **Thinking?

**Eddie: **Yeah, you?

**Loren: **Yup…

**Eddie: **Loren you and Mel will be fine, she will only be gone for a little while. You can still talk and text on the phone.

**Loren: **I know, I just will miss her a lot. At least I have you.

**Eddie pulled Loren close and wrapped her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest.**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren pulled Eddie into a fierce kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled her in and kissed her again.**

**Next morning ~**

**Eddie's phone started ringing, waking Eddie up. He rolled over to see Loren was gone. He grabbed his phone.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo!

**Eddie: (sighing) **What do you need Jake?

**Jake: **Wow don't sound all excited to hear from me. I just need you and Loren to come sign a few things for the album today. It should take five minutes tops.

**Eddie: **Okay we will come in later. Bye Jake.

**Eddie hung up the phone and went to find Loren. He found her at the piano. She was wearing only one of his t-shirts that went to the very top of her thighs. He went and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Loren: **Good morning.

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful. Did you get any sleep at all last night?

**Loren: **Not really so I came down here to work on that song.

**Eddie: **Have you finished it?

**Loren: **Yeah just barely.

**Eddie: **Can I hear it?

**Loren: **I guess.

**Eddie sat down next to her as she began to play.**

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Loren finished playing. **

**Loren: **Do you like it?

**Eddie smiled and pulled Loren into a passionate kiss. Loren stood off of the piano bench and wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Mel: **Are you sure you want to come with me babe?

**Ian: **I have never been more certain of anything. I will still have to travel on business and stuff though.

**Mel: **I know, but it will be great to have someone there with me.

**Ian: **I'm going to spend every moment I can with you. I love you Mel.

**Mel: **I love you too… I just wish I didn't have to leave Loren.

**Ian: **Loren will understand love.

**Mel: **Oh I know she understands, it's just that without school we haven't seen much of each other and with me leaving for at least six months I don't know what's going to happen to us.

**Ian: **Just make sure to always stay in touch with her.

**Mel: **Yeah, I will make sure that I talk to her every day.

**Ian: **Everything is going to be alright love. I love you.

**Mel: **I love you too.

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie were lying in each other's arms. Loren rested her head on his chest as she spoke.**

**Loren: **Eddie do you love me?

**Eddie: **More than anything in the world.

**Loren: **Are you going to spend the rest of your life with me?

**Eddie: **I can't take this anymore I think this is the perfect time.

**Loren: **Eddie what are you talking about?

**Eddie reached for something in his bedside table then sat up to face Loren. Loren sat up suddenly when she saw what he was holding.**

**Loren: **Eddie… What are you doing?

**Eddie opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold band with a beautifully cut diamonds.**

**Eddie: **Loren I know this is really unexpected, but I felt like this is the perfect time. I know you are still young, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything and I don't know what I would do without you. So Loren Tate will you spend the rest of your life with me?

**Loren: **Oh Eddie… YES!

**Eddie: **Really?!

**Loren: **YES! YES! YES!

**Eddie slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie so much.

**Eddie: **I love you too Mrs. Duran.

**Loren smiled at the sound of that being her new name. She couldn't wait to marry Eddie. She had been hoping he would ask her. She was still young but she knew he was the one for her.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you finally asked.

**Eddie: **What do you mean finally?

**Loren: **I was hoping you would ask.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yes, I can't wait to be Mrs. Duran.

**Eddie: **I can't either.

**Loren kissed him again he rolled over so she was lying on top of him never breaking the kiss. Around an hour later Loren and Eddie had gotten ready they were going to MK and then the office to give everyone the announcement. Loren was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet waiting for Eddie. He laughed when he saw her.**

**Eddie: **Are you ready to go?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Eddie: **You just love saying yes today don't you?

**Loren: **You're lucky I love saying yes today.

**Eddie: **I'm the luckiest man in the world.

**Loren put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Let's go.

**Loren smiled and walked out followed by Eddie.**

**MK ~**

**Nora and Max turned when they heard Loren and Eddie walk into the club. Nora saw Loren and Eddie both smiling broadly. Loren was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.**

**Nora: **What's going on guys?

**Loren: **Eddie and I have an announcement to make.

**Eddie: **I asked Loren to marry me.

**Loren: **And I said yes!

**Nora and Max: **Oh my gosh!

**Nora ran up to Loren and admired the huge ring on her finger.**

**Loren: **Isn't it beautiful.

**Nora: **Yes, Eddie how did you afford this?

**Eddie: **Loren is worth more than anything.

**Loren smiled, she turned to see Max standing there with tears in his eyes. Loren walked up and gave him a hug. He held her tightly.**

**Max: **Welcome to the family.

**Loren: **Thanks Pop. I love you.

**Max: **I love you too Loren.

**Eddie: **Can I have my fiancé back now pop?

**Max laughed and released her. **

**Nora: **I'm so happy for you both.

**Loren: **Thanks mom!

**Nora pulled Loren and Eddie into a huge hug. Max joined in and they were in a tangled group hug. They were interrupted by someone.**

**Chloe: **How sweet.

**Eddie: **Chloe what are you doing here?

**Chloe: **I am here to meet someone. They set up a meeting here.

**Max: **If I had known that the meeting involved you I would have said no.

**Loren still had a smile on her face.**

**Loren: **Hi Chloe I hope you're doing well! Eddie we need to head to the office remember?

**Chloe and Eddie seemed taken aback by Loren's kindness.**

**Eddie: **Yeah let's go.

**Max: **Well let us take you out to dinner in celebration.

**Loren: **of course!

**Chloe: **Celebration of what?

**Loren didn't answer she just held out her hand. Chloe was stunned by the beautiful ring on her finger. Eddie really did love her. Chloe was angry. The ring was way prettier than hers was. **

**Eddie: **We will meet you guys later tonight. We got to run.

**Nora: **Okay congratulations again.

**Nora gave them both a hug again followed by Max.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Eduardo! Loren!

**Eddie and Loren: **Hey Jake!

**Jake: **Ready to sign those papers?

**Eddie: **Of course, but we need to share some exciting news with you.

**Jake: **Okay, what's up?

**Loren held out her hand and Jake grabbed it looking at the ring with a shocked expression.**

**Jake: **Look at that rock! Congrats guys!

**Eddie: **Thanks man.

**Jake pulled Eddie into a hug and he gave Loren a kiss on the cheek.**

**Jake: **This is so sudden. Eddie when did you decide to ask her?

**Eddie: **Last night.

**Jake: **How did you get the ring?

**Eddie: **Well when Loren was talking to Mel I slipped out with Ian and went to the jewelers. I wasn't expecting to ask her today though.

**Jake: **Well aren't you Mr. Spur of the Moment.

**Eddie: **Well you know.

**Jake: **Loren how do you feel about all of this.

**Loren smiled, and kissed Eddie in response to Jake's question.**

**Jake: **Well before you guys get too carried away let's get these papers signed so you can go celebrate!

**Loren and Eddie signed the papers and left after a second round of congratulations from Jake. In the car on the way back to the penthouse, Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Are you going to tell Mel?

**Loren: **Yeah I will text her and see if she can come over before dinner.

**Loren pulled out her phone and texted Mel.**

_**Loren: **__Hey Mel! Any chance you could come over tonight I have huge news!_

_**Mel: **__Sorry Lo… I have way too much packing to do. _

_**Loren: **__Oh… Okay…_

_**Mel: **__I got to go. Talk to you later._

**Loren put her phone back in her pocket.**

**Eddie: **Is Mel coming over?

**Loren: **No, she is busy.

**Eddie: **Didn't you tell her you had big news?

**Loren: **Yeah, but its okay I understand.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry Lo… I know you wanted to celebrate with everyone.

**Loren: (smiling) **As long as I have you, everything is fine.

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: **Forever and Always.

**Eddie pulled the car into the parking lot and turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **I know I am not the same as Mel. But I am always here for you when you need to talk.

**Loren: **I know and I love you for that.

**Eddie kissed her softly then went and opened her car door. All of the sudden they were bombarded by paparazzi screaming "Loren where's the ring?" "Are you guys engaged?"  
Loren just smiled and pushed are sunglasses on top of her head and grabbed Eddie's hand. Eddie purposely grabbed her left hand though and all the paparazzi freaked snapping pictures of the ring on her finger. They shoved through the crowd and walked into the building met by a smiling Jeffery.**

**Jeffery: **Hey guys! Sorry about the paparazzi.

**Eddie: **its okay we are used to it.

**Jeffery: **What were they all wired up about?

**Loren: **Eddie and I are engaged!

**Jeffery smiled when he saw Loren's hand on Eddie's shoulder.**

**Jeffery: **Congratulations guys! If it's not to bold of me to say, I have always liked and been rooting for you Ms. Tate.

**Loren: **Thank you Jeffery. At least I wasn't the only one that thought Eddie was being oblivious.

**Eddie: **Hey I may be slow, but I make up for that in how much I love you.

**Loren: **Good point.

**Loren and Eddie smiled at each other. They said goodbye to Jeffery and got in the elevator. Eddie immediately began to kiss her. Loren pulled away breathlessly as they got into the penthouse. **

**Loren: **Eddie… We have to meet mom and pop for dinner in an hour.

**Eddie: **That's plenty of time.

**Loren laughed and pulled Eddie into a fierce but passionate kiss. He wrapped her in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He laid on top of her but they were interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing.**

**Eddie: **I'm ignoring it.

**Loren smiled and continued to kiss him as things began to escalate.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Ian hung up his phone frustrated. Why wasn't Eddie answering his phone? Were the rumors true? Were Loren and Eddie engaged? His phone beeped announcing a new picture on the web involving Loren or Eddie. He opened up the picture and almost dropped the phone. There was a picture of Loren and Eddie together and when he zoomed in on her hand you could see the ring on her finger. So Eddie had taken his advice and asked Loren to marry him. He understood why they wanted to keep things quiet. But why wouldn't they tell their best friends?**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren wrapped herself tighter in Eddie's arms and sighed. **

**Loren: **Promise me something?

**Eddie: **Anything.

**Loren: **Promise me we will wake up like this every morning.

**Eddie: **I promise Lo.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into an intense kiss. She pulled away reluctantly.**

**Loren: **I would love to continue this, but we need to go meet mom and pop.

**Eddie: **Okay let's go.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Time Apart

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep reviewing and let me know if there is something you want me to do differently in the story or just something you want me to write about! Hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 22 – Time Apart**

**Loren woke up to her phone ringing. She pulled her hand out of the covers and just stared at it. Eddie woke up and laughed at the sight of Loren staring almost in disbelief at her hand.**

**Eddie: **Good morning babe.

**Loren: (blushing and putting her hand down) **Good morning.

**Eddie: **Do you like that ring more than me?

**Loren: **Yes.

**Eddie pretended to look hurt and Loren laughed.**

**Loren: **I'm just kidding. No I was staring at my ring in disbelief that you actually asked me.

**Eddie: **Why are you so surprised?

**Loren: **If you had told me six months ago that I was going to be a singer and song writer and be engaged to the famous Eddie Duran, I would have said you are crazy.

**Eddie: **And you think I would have thought I would be where I am now six months ago?

**Loren: **Definitely not! You would never think you would be this lucky.

**Loren and Eddie both laughed. Eddie pulled Loren in and kissed her. **

**Eddie: **No I never thought I would be.

**Loren kissed him again.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie got up to answer it.**

**Eddie: **Hey Ian!

**Ian: **Hey.

**Eddie: **I have something to tell you but I have waited till I saw you in person.

**Ian: **That you and Loren are engaged?

**Eddie: **How did you know?

**Ian: **The pictures that were taken of you from yesterday.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry man, yesterday was crazy so I was going to tell you first thing today.

**Ian: **It's okay mate I guess congratulations are in order.

**Ian pulled Eddie into a hug.**

**Eddie: **Thanks man.

**Loren came down the stairs in short shorts and a tank top.**

**Loren: **Hey Ian, what's up?

**Ian: **Nothing much, just wanted to come congratulate my best mate and his girl on being engaged.

**Loren: **Thanks Ian. Where's Mel?

**Ian: **She is at work.

**Loren: **Oh… Okay…

**Ian: **She doesn't even know you guys are engaged yet.

**Loren: **Well I tried to tell her yesterday, but she was too busy!

**Loren stormed away into the kitchen. **

**Eddie: **Any idea what's going on with Mel?

**Ian: **No, I think she is just really busy with her job and not thinking about other things.

**Eddie: **Yeah I get that. That's how I was when I first started with my music.

**Ian: **Hey I got to go, but I will talk to her.

**Eddie: **Thanks man.

**Ian: **No problem mate.

**Ian left and Eddie went into the kitchen to talk to Loren. She was sitting on the counter eating a pop tart. Eddie went and stood between her legs. Loren held out her pop tart and he took a bite.**

**Loren: **Did Ian leave?

**Eddie: **Yeah, are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah, I just can't get past the feeling that I lost my best friend.

**Eddie: **Everything will work out Lo, and I will be here for you no matter what.

**Loren: **Thanks babe, I love you.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her.**

**Eddie: **I love you too. I have some news.

**Loren:** What?

**Eddie: **Jake has scheduled some press junk-it thing down in San Diego that I have to go to.

**Loren: **How long will you be gone?

**Eddie: **A few days.

**Loren: **Okay, just be safe.

**Eddie: **I will, I wish you could come with me, but you would be bored out of your mind.

**Loren: **It's fine Eddie.

**Eddie: **I have to leave this afternoon, so I need to go get ready.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Eddie gave her a quick kiss then ran upstairs to get ready. Loren grabbed her phone and called her mom.**

**Nora: **Hey Loren! How are you?

**Loren: **Good, Eddie is going out of town for a couple of days, so I thought we could do something.

**Nora: **That sounds great Loren! We can talk about wedding stuff.

**Loren: **Sounds great. I will stop by the club this afternoon.

**Nora: **Okay see you then. Love you.

**Loren: **Love you too.

**Loren hopped in the shower and got ready while Eddie was packing. She came out in shorts and a crop top with flip flops and her hair curled. Eddie looked at her and groaned. **

**Eddie: **I could blow this thing off this weekend.

**Loren: **No, you need to focus on your career and make sure that it is still okay.

**Eddie: **Yeah… I am just going to miss you.

**Loren: **It's only a couple of days and you can call me every night.

**Eddie: **I suppose…

**Loren: **You will survive; you have a couple days to be free of me!

**Eddie: **I never want to be free of you.

**Loren gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Do you need a ride to the airport?

**Eddie: **Sure.

**Loren drove Eddie to the airport. It took her almost forty-five minutes to convince him to get out of the car. They both got out and she opened the trunk. He took out his luggage. He pulled her into an intense kiss not caring who was watching. They could tell people were taking pictures of them but they didn't care.**

**Eddie: **I will call you when I land. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Jake walked up and met him at the entrance as Loren drove away.**

**Jake: **Ready Eduardo?

**Eddie: **Yeah I guess.

**Jake: **Don't worry man Loren will be here when you get back.

**Eddie: **I know she will.

**MK ~**

**Nora: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey mom!

**Nora: **So I told Max that this was a girl's weekend at our house.

**Loren: **You didn't have to do that mom.

**Nora: **Hey, not very often do I get to spend the whole weekend with my daughter. I want you all to myself.

**Loren: **Thank goodness I have you and Eddie.

**Nora: **And you always will.

**Loren: **So what do you want to do today?

**Nora: **How about we order take out and just hang out at home and talk?

**Loren: **Sounds great. I don't really want to be in public right now, it has been crazy with the engagement news.

**Nora: **How has Mel taken the news?

**Loren: **She hasn't, she hasn't been returning my calls.

**Nora: **That's weird.

**Loren: **Yeah but I don't want to focus on that right now.

**Nora: **Okay well let's head home then.

**Loren and Nora headed home and they ordered a pizza and sat and watched movies and talked.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Mel was packing quickly to head to New Zealand in an hour. Ian hadn't packed yet. **

**Mel: **Aren't you going to start packing we have to leave soon.

**Ian: **Mel, I'm not going.

**Mel: **What?

**Mel stopped packing and looked at him.**

**Mel: **Why aren't you going?

**Ian: **I can't.

**Mel: **Why?

**Ian: **Because you don't need me. You are so focused on your career right now and I understand that. I was in that same position a few years ago. Everything is fresh and new, you don't have time for a relationship.

**Mel: **So what are you saying?

**Ian: **I think we should take a break and see where we are when you get back.

**Mel: (crying) **I don't understand.

**Ian: **I love you Mel. But I don't want to be second place Mel. I understand why I am though. You need to focus on your career for right now.

**Mel: **I love you too Ian.

**Ian: **Loren has been trying to get a hold of you. Loren and Eddie are engaged. I found out just a little while ago. I understand why you are focusing on your career. But I'm telling you Mel; don't make the same mistakes I did. I was so focused on everything going on with me that I lost everyone. Except Eddie, and I am trying to make up for lost time. I have to go. Good luck Mel.

**Ian kissed Mel on the forehead who was still crying softly. He walked out the door, leaving a devastated Mel behind.**

**Tate House ~**

**Loren and Nora were eating bowls of ice cream and talking in the living room.**

**Nora: **So let's start talking about the wedding!

**Before Loren could respond Nora raced out of the room and walked back out carrying a huge stack of wedding magazines.**

**Loren: **Where did you get all these?

**Nora: **I bought them so we could have plenty of choices. So what colors do you want to have?

**Loren: **I was thinking cream, a sage green, and brown.

**Nora: **Oh that will be so pretty!

**Loren's phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Eddie.**

**Loren: **Hey babe.

**Eddie: **Hey, I just got in. How are you?

**Loren: **Good, I am having a mother daughter weekend with my mom.

**Eddie: **Good, I am glad you are spending time with mom.

**Loren: **How are you doing?

**Eddie: **Alright, I am pretty much booked from tonight until Sunday. I should be back Monday morning though.

**Loren: **Okay, I'm glad that you will be busy. I miss you already.

**Eddie: **I miss you too babe, a lot. I wish you were here.

**Loren: **I know, I wish you could be home.

**Eddie: **I have to go, I have a meeting in a couple minutes. I love you Lo, so much.

**Loren: **I love you too. See you soon.

**Loren hung up the phone and a tear fell out of her eye. **

**Nora: **Lo…

**Loren: **I'm fine, I just miss him, you know.

**Nora: **Yeah, I know you do.

**Loren: **Well back to Wedding stuff. We need to decide on a date.

**Nora: **I say spring or fall.

**Loren: **It's summer now, so I say fall. What do you think of September?

**Nora: **I like it, but that's soon. We will have to start planning.

**Loren: **Well good thing we have the whole weekend huh?

**Nora: **True.

**Loren's phone began to ring again. She looked at it and saw that it was Mel. She really didn't feel like talking to her right now, plus she was spending time with her mom so she clicked ignore.**

**When the call went to Loren's voicemail, Mel tried to compose herself enough to leave a message.**

_**Mel: **__Hey Lo… I just wanted to say… Congratulations on being engaged… And I am sorry I couldn't be there for you like a good friend should… I am at the airport to leave… I wanted to say goodbye and I will see you when I get back… I'm so sorry Lo… I hope you and Eddie are so happy… I love you, thanks for always being there for me when I wasn't there for you…_

**Loren and Nora were narrowing down venues and styles of dresses until late into the night. The spent the day together on Saturday just walking around town, on Sunday Loren decided to head home and clean up the apartment before Eddie got home. Loren's phone rang while she was cleaning.**

**Loren: **Hey Eddie.

**Eddie: **Hey Lo! I saw the pictures of you and your mom online. I am glad you guys had a fun weekend.

**Loren: **I figured there would be pictures online.

**Eddie: **Sorry you had to get engaged to me you are going to be in the public eye a lot.

**Loren: **It's all worth it.

**Eddie: **So how was your weekend with your mom?

**Loren: **Good, we were mostly planning stuff for the wedding.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah, what do you think about a September wedding?

**Eddie: **I love the sound of that. Do you know where yet?

**Loren: **No we were just looking at venues.

**Eddie: **Well what do think of getting married on a stage?

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Well music is what brought us together. I thought we could get married at the Avalon, where you and I first officially met.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie… I love that idea.

**Eddie: **I love you Lo.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **I will see you tomorrow.

**Loren hung up and smiled. She couldn't wait to marry Eddie. She called Nora and asked her to come over. Nora rushed over.**

**Loren: **So Eddie wants us to get married at the Avalon.

**Nora: **Really? That's different.

**Loren: **Yeah, it's just that is where me and Eddie met for the first time.

**Nora: **Oh that's so romantic.

**Loren: **I know!

**Nora: **How about I call them and see if that would be possible in September?

**Loren: **Thanks mom!

**Nora walked out of the room to call while Loren picked up a wedding gown magazine and started leafing through the pages. Nora came back about a half hour later.**

**Nora: **Okay so of course they were thrilled about it because of the publicity they would get for hosting the Tate/Duran wedding.

**Loren: **Of course.

**Nora: **They said that they have September 8th or the 20th.

**Loren: **I say we do the 20th because that gives us more time.

**Nora: **I agree.

**Nora brought the phone back up to her ear and walked out of the room talking. Loren smiled and went back to her magazine. About an hour later Nora and Loren had figured out the wedding venue.**

**Nora: **Why don't we go look at dresses?

**Loren: **Sure!

**They went to look and found a beautiful satin dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and criss-crossed down the bodice with beautiful beadwork. The bottom had fabric that was would gather in certain areas with beautiful beaded designs. They figured out the alterations and they soon left. By the time they got home it was late. Nora just crashed in the guest room. **

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren's phone began to ring.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Ian: **Hello love!

**Loren: **Hey Ian, what's up?

**Ian: **I am heading to the office. Eddie wanted me to take pictures for your new album. I was wondering if you wanted to come talk to me about what kind of pictures you wanted before Jake and Eddie got back.

**Loren: **Sure I will be there in thirty.

**Ian: **Okay see you then love.

**Loren got up and got ready. Nora had already headed out to get back to work. She now worked at a different doctor's office, because he break-up with Don didn't go over well. Loren got to the office and met Ian upstairs.**

**Loren: **Hey, so did you really want to talk to me about photos?

**Ian: **How did you know?

**Loren: **Well I could guess after you didn't end up going to New Zealand with Melissa.

**Ian: **Have you talked to her?

**Loren: **No, she left me a voicemail, but I still haven't listened to it yet.

**Ian: **I think you should.

**Loren: **I know, I need to. I just have been busy with planning wedding stuff this weekend.

**Ian: **Can I take the pictures for your invitations?

**Loren: **I was actually going to ask if you could do all the pictures. Like at the ceremony and bridals and all that stuff.

**Ian: **I would be honored.

**Loren: **Thanks Ian, and everything is going to be okay.

**Ian nodded, he began to tear up and Loren pulled him into an embrace. He squeezed her tightly as he fought the tears. They were interrupted when someone walked into the room.**

**Eddie: **Well well well, I thought my fiancé would be excited to see me, not the Aussie.

**Loren: **EDDIE!

**Loren jumped up and ran to hug him. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. He pulled her into a fierce kiss. Jake shoved past them into the office and shook his head at Ian who laughed.**

**Eddie: **I missed you.

**Loren: **I missed you too.

**Eddie kissed Loren again.**

**Jake: **Guys get a room!

**They both pulled away laughing.**

**Ian: **Well I can see I am no longer needed here.

**Loren: **I will talk to you soon Ian.

**Ian nodded and kissed her cheek and walked out.**

**Eddie: **What is that all about?

**Loren: **Long story.

**Eddie: **Jake do you need anything else I would like to take my girl home.

**Jake: **Not right now, but we are going to be releasing the album on Friday so there will be an album release party at MK.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great see you later!

**Eddie picked Loren up and threw her over his shoulder laughing as he walked out of the office.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I have been busy this week. But I pulled a muscle in my leg so I can't really walk so I figured I would write. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Goodbye

**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews! Shout out to Jenel T that is the point I am trying to get across! I am a big fan of Leddie and they didn't fight in the show so I am not going to have them fight in my fan fic. Hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 23 – Goodbye**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch. Eddie's arms were wrapped tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest.**

**Eddie: **So Mel left today?

**Loren: **From what I assume.

**Eddie: **I feel terrible for Ian. He really is crazy about her; he must be devastated that it didn't work out.

**Loren: **He is, that's why he was talking to me at the office.

**Eddie: **Oh I see.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **Nothing.

**Loren: **Were you jealous?

**Eddie: **It's just that I wished I could have spent the whole weekend with you. I hate spending time apart.

**Loren: **I know I wish I could have been there with you too. Next time I will come.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Absolutely. I want to be there with you every step of the way in your career.

**Eddie: **And I want to be there is yours.

**Loren smiled and squeezed him tightly.**

**Loren: **I missed you so much, don't leave me anymore.

**Eddie: **Trust me is not going to happen again.

**Eddie pulled her in close and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **So tell me about what you have done for the wedding.

**Loren: **All I have right now is the venue and date… and my dress.

**Eddie: **What does it look like?

**Loren: **I can't tell you.

**Eddie: **Fine, so what is the date?

**Loren: **September twentieth.

**Eddie: (sighing) **That far away?

**Loren: **We have to have enough time to plan it.

**Eddie: **Okay I get that.

**Loren: **it's only two and a half months.

**Eddie: **Seems like a life time.

**Loren: **No it seems like a very stressful two months.

**Eddie: **Well I will be here whatever you need.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **Of course.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him softly.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie went to go get them take out for lunch. After he left Loren took out her phone. She figured she should finally listen to Mel's voicemail.**

_**Mel: **__Hey Lo… I just wanted to say… Congratulations on being engaged… And I am sorry I couldn't be there for you like a good friend should… I am at the airport to leave… I wanted to say goodbye and I will see you when I get back… I'm so sorry Lo… I hope you and Eddie are so happy… I love you, thanks for always being there for me when I wasn't there for you…_

**Tears began to fall down her face as she listened to the message. She couldn't believe it, she said she was sorry but she still left. She left everything she loved behind. Loren decided she would send her a text.**

_**Loren: **__It's fine Mel. I know that feeling of excitement over your career and that I probably wasn't always there for you. I am getting married September 20__th__ if you can make it. I wish you all the best and that you get everything you have every wanted. Goodbye Mel._

**Loren still had tears streaming down her face when Eddie came back. He immediately set the food down and kneeled in front of her wiping away her tears. **

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing, I just said goodbye to Mel that's all.

**Eddie: **Maybe things will be different when she gets back. But for now that's probably for the best.

**Loren: **You're right.

**Loren's phone began to ring. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Kelly: **Hey Loren… I wanted to call and tell you congratulations. I know I'm not your manager anymore, but I never stopped being your friend.

**Loren: **Thanks Kelly, I really needed to hear that right now. How have you been?

**Kelly: **Good, I got another job at another management company here in LA.

**Loren: **That's great Kelly. I'm really happy for you.

**Kelly: **Thanks Lo.

**Loren: **Hey mine and Eddie's album is coming out Friday and we are having an album release party. Do you want to come?

**Kelly: **I would love too. I will see you Friday. Thanks Loren for still being my friend.

**Loren: **Of course Kelly.

**Loren hung up the phone and smiled.**

**Eddie: **See everyone loves you as much as I do.

**Loren: **I don't know about that.

**Eddie: **Your right, I love you way more than anyone else.

**Loren laughed and pulled Eddie into a kiss.**

**New Zealand ~**

**Mel had been sitting in the hotel staring at the text from Loren for almost twenty minutes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just leave all of her friends and family. She would find another way to make it big. She grabbed her suitcase and was out the door before she could change her mind. She had a lot of apologizing to do.**

**Office ~**

**Jake was on the phone talking about starting the filming for the music video at MK with Max when someone walked into the office. **

**Jake: **Max can I call you back?

**Max: **Of course! See you tomorrow.

**Jake hung up the phone and turned to look at Kelly standing there.**

**Kelly: **I know I am the last person you want to see right now. But Jake I…

**Kelly was cut off by Jake walking up and pulling her into a passionate kiss.**

**Kelly: **I wasn't expecting that.

**Jake: **Me either, but I have missed you Kelly. I need you in my life.

**Kelly: **I have missed you too Jake.

**Jake: **Will you come back?

**Kelly: **No, I am planning on opening my own management company. I have a few potential clients who are following me. It's time for me to get my name on the door.

**Jake: **Okay I can respect that.

**Kelly: **But I will always be here for you when you need me. I always wanted to be even when you were with Traci.

**Jake: **You were one of the reasons we broke it off. I was just too stubborn to admit that I had feelings for you.

**Kelly: **Well what about now?

**Jake: **I'm not afraid anymore.

**Kelly smiled as Jake leaned in to kiss her again.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie went to answer it. **

**Eddie: **Hey Ian, what's up?

**Ian: **Sorry Eddie, I hate to barge in. I know you and Loren need your space, but I just didn't want to be alone right now.

**Eddie: **Ian I understand completely I was in the same situation you are in. Luckily I had Loren there to comfort me. Come in.

**Ian walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Loren walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea for him to drink.**

**Ian: **Thanks love. Wow Eddie, she really is amazing.

**Eddie: **You don't have to tell me that.

**Loren: (blushing) **Do you need anything else Ian?

**Ian: **No thanks love I'm fine.

**Loren: **Eddie I am going to head over to MK. Max wanted to see me.

**Eddie: **Okay, do you want me to come with you.

**Loren: **No I'm fine. Stay here and hang out with Ian.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and he walked her to the door.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **Love you too.

**Eddie kissed her again and Loren smiled and walked out.**

**Eddie: **So Ian, how are you holding up really?

**Ian: **Not good. I have never been through a serious break-up before.

**Eddie: **I know, it's hard. Maybe it's not over.

**Ian: **No trust me it's over. My heart wants to say it isn't but my head says it is.

**Eddie: **Maybe the timing is off. Maybe later on if your paths cross again it will be the right time.

**Ian: **I hope so. I really love her Eddie. I just can't accept that I have to let her go.

**Eddie: **It's going to be a rough couple of weeks. Trust me Ian I have been there.

**Ian: **I know, I really just need a drink. Come to Rumor with me?

**Eddie: **How about we go to MK? At least then if you get drunk you are in a safer environment.

**Ian: **Okay fine.

**Eddie and Ian headed for MK.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **There's my lovely daughter.

**Loren: **Hey pop! How have you been?

**Max: **I have been great! How about you?

**Loren: **Good now that Eddie is back.

**Max: **Let me see the rock.

**Loren held out her hand and Max whistled.**

**Max: **That's beautiful.

**Loren: **I know!

**Max: **Hey since Eddie already picked out the ring, would you be interested in using Katy's wedding band and just attaching it to your engagement ring for the ceremony?

**Loren: **Oh pop I couldn't take Katy's ring.

**Max: **I insist, she would want you to have it.

**Loren: **Okay, thank you.

**Max: **Of course! I wanted to talk to you about the music video that you are going to be filming here.

**Loren: **okay shoot!

**Max: **Well, they want you and Eddie to dance in it with a bunch of back up dancers on stage.

**Loren: **I can't do that!

**Max: **Why not?

**Loren: **I can't dance!

**Max: **I highly doubt that.

**Loren: **No Max I'm serious. I just can't I have no idea why, trust me I have tried before.

**Before Max could reply Ian and Eddie walked into the bar. Eddie saw Loren's face and walked up and sat down next to them at the bar. **

**Eddie: **What's wrong Lo?

**Loren: **For the video they want us to dance.

**Eddie: **So?

**Loren: **So I can't dance.

**Eddie: **Yes you can.

**Loren: **No I can't.

**Eddie: **Trust me dancing doesn't come easy for me either. But I will help you. We will look stupid together while we try to figure out the steps.

**Loren: **Okay fine. But you better be as bad as me or I will feel stupid.

**Eddie: **Oh I will be and I am sure we can practice here after the video shoot and everything. We will be fine, I promise.

**Max was behind the bar making a depressed Ian a drink.**

**Max: **You guys will be fine.

**Ian: **Hey can I come and just take some behind the scenes photos? It would be nice to have something to do?

**Loren: **Of course Ian that would be great.

**Ian: **I also have a favor to ask.

**Eddie: **What?

**Ian: **Could I stay at your place for awhile? I want to find my own apartment. There are too many reminders at the other place.

**Eddie: **Sure man.

**Ian: **Thanks guys.

**Eddie and Loren smiled at him. He went back to his drink completely zoning everyone out. Max took them over to the stage to show them stuff for the video.**

**Loren: **I have never seen Ian this down. He is usually so upbeat.

**Eddie: **He has a broken heart.

**Loren: **I for sure know how that feels. Nothing like a dad leaving you when your four years old.

**Eddie: **I wish you didn't have to go through all that.

**Loren: **I'm glad I did. I wouldn't be where I am today without those experiences and trials.

**Max: **See that is what I love about you. Always so upbeat and positive.

**Loren smiled at him. She loved Max he was going to be such a great dad. Eddie was about to say something when his eyes widened. Loren and Max turned to see Mel standing in the doorway.**

**Ian: **What are you doing here?

**Mel: **I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't leave everyone that I love behind.

**Loren: **Now you come to your senses?

**Mel: **I'm sorry Lo…

**Loren: **I know you're sorry. But don't you think it's a little late for that? You pretty much wanted nothing to do with me when you were here and it only took you leaving the country to figure out that you needed us.

**Mel: **I know Lo…

**Loren angrily walked up the stairs, Eddie rushed up after her.**

**Mel: **Ian can we talk?

**Ian: **Talk about what?

**Mel: **You were right about everything.

**Ian: **Well I am glad you figured that out. But that doesn't change anything for us. We are still over Mel. I think you should try to fix things with Loren.

**Mel: **Ian can't you give me a second chance?

**Ian: **I wish I could, but no. You can keep the apartment I am going to find a new place. I still wish you all the best Mel.

**Ian turned to Max.**

**Ian: **Tell Eddie and Loren that I went back to the penthouse?

**Max: **Sure.

**Ian walked out, leaving a shocked Mel behind.**

**Max: **I think you should go Mel.

**Mel: **Why?

**Max: **Loren needs some time.

**Mel: **Fine, but tell her to call me when she is ready?

**Max: **I will.

**Mel walked out devastated, she had come back to fix things, it looked like there was a lot more than just fixing that needed to be done to make things right.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Music Video

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 24 – Music Video**

**Eddie had finally calmed Loren down and got her to fall asleep. He walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Ian sighing. **

**Ian: **She asleep?

**Eddie: **Finally, I wish we could have ended tonight on a good note since I just got back.

**Ian: **Yeah I wish my night hadn't ended like this.

**Eddie: **Yeah I'm sorry man. What do you think you're going to do?

**Ian: **Honestly? I think I am going to head back to Australia for awhile just to get my head on straight.

**Eddie: **As long as you get fitted for your tux and are back in time for the wedding, I think it's a great idea.

**Ian: **Of course! I would never meet my best mate's wedding.

**Loren called Eddie from the bedroom.**

**Eddie: **Well goodnight see you tomorrow.

**Ian: **Night.

**Eddie took the stairs two at a time. There was a knock at the door. Ian went to answer it. He was shocked at who he saw.**

**Ian: **What are you doing here Mel?

**Mel: **I wanted to talk to Loren.

**Ian: **Well she and Eddie are asleep.

**Mel: **Well maybe we could talk then?

**Ian: **Why?

**Mel: **Ian… Please just let me explain.

**Ian: **Fine.

**He pushed the door open and let Mel in. She walked in and sat on the couch. Ian sat down on the couch as well and sat as far away from her as he could.**

**Mel: **Ian…

**Ian: **Mel I get where you're coming from, and yes I still have feelings for you. I still love you Mel. But the relationship we had was not healthy. I can't do this right now Mel. It hurt a lot to end it and I can't give you a second chance. I don't want to get hurt again.

**Mel: **I know I hurt you, and you don't know how awful I feel that I hurt you.

**Ian: **You have no idea how much I loved you. I loved you so much, but I never want to hurt as much as I do again.

**Mel: (crying) **I have to go.

**She stood up and walked out without waiting for a response. She couldn't believe how much she hurt him. She just needed some time. She needed to show him how much she loved and needed him.**

**Next morning ~**

**Loren and Eddie came down stairs ready to head to MK for the video. They found Ian passed out drunk on the sofa. **

**Loren: **I'm guessing something happened last night.

**Eddie: **Yup I will leave him a note.

**Eddie left Ian a note and they left to go to MK.**

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and Kelly immediately ran up and engulfed Loren in a hug.**

**Kelly: **Let me see the ring!

**Loren held out her hand and the both squealed. Eddie and Jake covered their ears and walked away from them.**

**Jake: **We really needed Kelly around to liven things up.

**Eddie: **I hate to say it but I agree.

**Jake: **I have something to run past you.

**Eddie: **Sure.

**Jake: **Kelly and I are dating.

**Eddie: **Wow I wasn't expecting that.

**Jake: **Yeah I was wondering what you thought.

**Eddie: **Jake as long as you're happy, then I am happy.

**Jake: **Thanks man.

**Eddie smiled. Loren was talking Kelly's ear off when she came and sat down on Eddie's lap at the bar. He wrapped his arms around her. The director came up interrupting them.**

**Director: **Hey guys, so why don't we go over what we have to do to start filming soon.

**Loren: **Sounds good.

**Director: **Okay so for the beginning of the video you will be walking on the red carpet into MK. We will have fans screaming and staged paparazzi taking photos when you start singing. Then you will run into MK, and it will be choreographed dancing on the stage that will eventually turn into just you and Eddie dancing when the song ends.

**Eddie: **I think that sounds awesome. What do you think Lo?

**Loren: **How much time do we have to practice the dancing?

**Director: (laughing) **That's why you are here today. Then we will start filming the video tomorrow.

**Loren: **Okay, I guess we will see how today goes.

**They all laughed and Eddie pulled her closer.**

**Eddie: **I know you can do it.

**Loren: **I'm glad one of us thinks so.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her cheek before he lifted her off his lap and stood up.**

**Director: **This is the choreographer Mark.

**Mark: **Hey guys, I am glad to work with you today. So we are going to start working on the dance with the back dancers and once you get that one down we will move on to your guy's solo dance.

**Eddie: **Sounds great.

**Eddie pulled a reluctant Loren with him on stage and they started talking to the backup dancers while they waited for the choreographer to be ready. Max and Nora came down and smiled at them. They went to go stand by Kelly and Jake who were completely absorbed with each other.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Ian woke up to find a sticky note stuck to his forehead. He groaned and pulled it off looking at it. **

_Went to MK to start filming the video come by if you can!_

**Ian groaned and stood up going to take a cold shower to sober himself up.**

**MK ~**

**Mel walked into MK. Loren noticed her instantly. She called for a five minute break and walked up to her. **

**Mel: **I know what you are going to say Lo, but I'm not leaving I came here to support my best friend.

**Mel sat down at the bar to prove her point. Loren sighed visibly frustrated.**

**Loren: **Fine. Do what you want!

**Mel smiled knowing she had won. Loren walked back up to the stage to rehearse. Nora walked up to Mel to talk to her.**

**Nora: **Hey Mel, how are you?

**Mel: **Okay now that I am finally starting to wear Loren down.

**Nora: **Don't worry she will come around.

**Mel: **I hope so.

**Nora: **Hey I have some sandwiches and cookies for everyone for lunch, will you help me bring them down?

**Mel: **I would be happy too.

**Max walked up to Jake and Kelly.**

**Max: **Do I need to get you guys a room?

**Kelly: **Sorry Max. I don't know what to do with him. I will go see if Nora and Mel need help.

**Jake turned to Max when Kelly went upstairs.**

**Max: **I'm guessing you like her.

**Jake: **I really do. I don't think I have ever connected with someone as much as I do with Kelly. Not even when I was married to Traci did I feel that connection.

**Max: **Well I'm happy for you.

**Jake: **Thanks Max. I think I better get over there and start observing.

**Max: **Probably.

**Max laughed at Jake as he walked over to watch the set. Ian walked in and went and sat next to Max at the bar.**

**Max: **He man, you don't look to good. Get any sleep?

**Ian: **Not really, rough night.

**Max: **Want me to get you some coffee?

**Ian: **No thanks, I already downed to cups. Hey where is the jerk that left a sticky note on my forehead this morning.

**Max pointed to where Eddie was and Ian walked over to him. Eddie called for a break. He and Loren sat down on the stage. Ian walked over to them and punched Eddie in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch! What the heck Ian!

**Ian: **That's for not waking me up and sticking a sticky note to my forehead.

**Eddie and Loren both laughed. Ian tried to stay serious but couldn't help smirking. Ian went to find the director and Jake to get permission to take pictures while they were rehearsing. They ended up rehearsing for another hour with Ian snapping pictures of them until they took a lunch break. **

**Loren: **I am surprised at how good I am doing.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Loren punched him in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch! What is with people and punching the rock star today?

**Loren: **Your lucky it's just your arm.

**Eddie: **You could never damage my face, it's the money maker.

**Loren: **Wow Eddie…

**Eddie: **Hey don't deny the truth.

**Loren: **That is so far from the truth.

**Eddie: **Hey let's not be mean.

**Loren: **You're right let's not hurt the rock star's ego.

**Eddie: **I can't believe I am marrying you.

**Loren: **Who said you were? I can always call it off.

**Eddie: **You wouldn't dare.

**Loren: **Watch me.

**Loren set the ring down on the counter and ran up to Max's apartment. Eddie snatched the ring up and ran after her. Everyone laughed.**

**Mel: **I have never seen two people that in love.

**Mel instantly regretted saying it after seeing the look on Ian's face.**

**Ian: **Yeah, me either…

**Kelly: **I just love how cute they are together, they can still have fun and goof around it's not all seriousness all the time.

**Max: **I agree.

**They all laughed when they heard Loren squeal and saw Eddie carrying her back downstairs with her thrown over his shoulder. They all noticed that Loren had the ring back on her finger. Eddie sat her down on the counter and he stood in between her legs with his head resting on her shoulder. Loren wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her hand.**

**Nora: **You guys are ridiculous.

**Eddie: (laughing) **I always get my way though with some convincing.

**Loren: **He really does, he knows all of my weaknesses.

**Eddie turned his head and kissed her cheek. Loren smiled. Soon the choreographer came back and said it was time to work on their solo dance.**

**3 hours later ~**

**Loren and Eddie were finally done. Nora came back downstairs from the apartment. **

**Nora: **Hey guys come upstairs I made some dinner.

**Loren: **I am so tired I don't even want to walk anymore.

**Eddie scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. They ate a great home cooked meal. They were all sitting in the living room. Mel and Ian made sure to sit on opposite sides. Kelly, Jake, Max, and Nora were all sitting on the couch will Loren sat on the ground with Eddie sitting between her legs while she massaged his shoulders trying to get the knots out.**

**Max: **Want to see my old concert videos?

**Everyone groaned except Nora who always wanted to see them.**

**Eddie: **Pop you show those every time we come over.

**Loren: **My turn.

**Eddie switched places with her and began to massage Loren's shoulders.**

**Jake: **Well I need to get going I need to go handle a few things at the office before I head home.

**He stood up and offered his hand to Kelly who took it. They said goodbye and then left. **

**Ian: **I am going to head back.

**Eddie: **Take my car, me and Loren will call for a car, I don't feel like driving anyway, to sore.

**Eddie threw Ian the keys he took them and walked out. Loren began to fall asleep as Eddie kept massaging her shoulders. **

**Mel: **Well I will see you guys tomorrow.

**Mel went to leave and Loren stood up hurriedly and half walked half limped to meet her at the door.**

**Loren: **Thanks for coming today Mel.

**Mel: **Of course Loren.

**Loren: **No really it met a lot to me.

**Mel: **I'm just glad you're talking to me again.

**Loren: **Well you know I can't stay mad at you.

**Mel: **Oh I know.

**They both laughed and suddenly they embraced each other in a tight hug. **

**Mel: **I love you Lo.

**Loren: **I love you too Mel.

**Mel smiled and then left. Loren went back.**

**Loren: **Hey babe, how about we head home? I am really tired.

**Eddie: **Yeah I'm pretty tired to I already called a car it's outside.

**They said goodbye to Nora and Max and then left.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Ian was already in his room for the night. Loren changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed rubbing her legs. Eddie came out in his boxers and sat next to her. He pulled her over so her legs were in his lap and he began massaging her legs.**

**Loren: **Thanks babe.

**Eddie: **Of course, you don't want to be sore tomorrow because we have to film the video.

**Loren: **I never want to dance again after this.

**Eddie: **Oh trust me you now have a career as a professional dancer as much as a professional singer.

**Loren: (groaning) **Oh great.

**Eddie laughed, Loren pulled her legs away and tucked them underneath her and gave him a kiss.**

**Next Day ~**

**Loren and Eddie sat in the Limo waiting for their queue to get out of the car and start singing. Their queue came soon and they got out of the limo to screaming fans and paparazzi taking pictures. With stand in security guards trying to push them back they began to sing.**

_[Loren]  
Headlines, rumors, and lies,  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

They want to read us like a FrontPage story  
Up in our business like they paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us  


**Pushed through the crowds in Mk. They run to the stage and begin to dance with back up dancers.**_  
_

_[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us...  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..._

[Eddie]  
No sound, truth cutting out  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town  
They don't wanna leave us alone

[Loren]  
Pay no attention to the 'he said, she said'  
Yeah you're the only one that's here in my head

[Eddie]  
So let them think we're just a tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us

**Solo dance together.**

_[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us.._

[Both]  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us

[Loren]  
Let them say what they say  
Maybe they call night and day-ay

[Eddie]  
Let them waste their time  
Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind

[Loren]  
Cause when you're hold me tight  
I know it's worth the fight

**Director: **CUT! That was great guys!

**Everyone clapped and Eddie and Loren sighed in relief.**

**Director: (laughing) **I don't blame you guys. It's a lot of work for one video.

**Loren: **Yeah, it only took us six times. Sorry that I kept messing up.

**Eddie: **Your fine Lo. You did a whole lot better than I did on my first music video.

**Jake: **I believe that whole heartedly.

**Eddie: **Ha-ha very funny.

**Jake slapped him on the back and went to find Ian to look at the pictures he took. Mel was of course talking to the director about stuff. The director seemed quite taken with Mel and Eddie could tell it bothered Ian. Eddie was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by Loren punching in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch! Babe!

**Loren: **Sorry! I was talking to you and you were ignoring me.

**Eddie: **Sorry, what were you saying?

**Loren: **Well I'm not going to tell you now.

**Eddie: **Please?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Eddie wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her sides. **

**Loren: (breathless) **Eddie stop!

**Eddie: **Not until you tell me.

**Loren tried to get away but he was holding her to tight.**

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Max and Nora laughed at them. Nora knew how ticklish Loren was.**

**Nora: **She is not going to last long.

**Max: **I don't know about that. Loren is pretty stubborn.

**Nora: **Well just like she said before, Eddie knows all her weaknesses.

**Max: **I doubt that. She is the best daughter, that's all I can say.

**Nora: **She really is. Your Eddie is half bad either.

**Max: **Well what can I say?

**Loren finally had gotten away and she ran and hid behind Max. Max just laughed and got away from both of them. Eddie wrapped his arms around her from behind. **

**Loren: **Pop you were supposed to help me!

**Max: **Sorry sweetheart I'm not getting in the middle of that.

**Eddie and Loren laughed. Loren turned in his arms and kissed him. She went to pull away, but he deepened the kiss, until Jake yelled at them from across the room. Eddie and Loren both smiled against each other's lips and pulled away reluctantly.**

**Mel: **LO! LO! LOREN!

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **Jimmy is going to be my mentor!

**Loren: **Really?

**Mel: **Yeah he says I have great potential!

**Eddie: **That's great Mel!

**Mel: **I know! He is taking me out to dinner so I got to go.

**Loren: **Okay have fun!

**Mel left with the director Jimmy. Ian seemed bothered by it but tried to ignore it. He was talking to one of the backup dancers, a pretty blonde girl with bright green eyes.**

**Loren: **Look Ian is talking to Emma!

**Eddie: **Wow… I wonder if they are hitting it off she is a really cute girl.

**Loren: **Cute huh?

**Eddie: **You know that's not what I meant!

**Loren: **Uh-huh whatever!

**Loren pulled away from Eddie and walked towards Emma and Ian looking back at him with a smirk on her face. Eddie ran after her and wrapped his arms around her making her giggle. Emma and Ian laughed and walked the rest of the way to join them.**

**Emma: **You guys are so adorable!

**Ian: **Trust me you get sick of it after awhile!

**Emma: **Well I will just go grab my bag and we can go.

**Emma went to grab her bag and Eddie and Loren looked at Ian curiously. Ian ducked his head shyly.**

**Eddie: **So Emma…?

**Ian: **I am just taking her out to dinner, don't go insinuating anything.

**Loren: **Just dinner huh?

**Ian: **Call off your fiancé Eddie!

**Eddie: **Hey just know she will figure out what you are really up to.

**Ian: **No she won't. See you guys later.

**Ian walked out arm and arm with Emma who was already talking his ear off.**

**Loren: **So you think she is cute?

**Eddie: **I meant cute for Ian.

**Loren: **Oh yeah I believe you.

**Eddie: **You're not going to let this go are you.

**Loren: **Maybe you should marry Emma.

**Eddie: **That wouldn't work, because I only have eyes for you.

**Loren: **I can never be mad at you.

**Eddie: **I know, just like I can never be mad at you.

**Loren: **When have I ever done anything to make you mad at me?

**Eddie: **Never of course.

**Loren: **I don't like your sarcasm.

**They both laughed. **

**Jake: **You guys have been ridiculous lately. I am sick of dealing with both of you.

**Eddie: **Well don't bug us tomorrow then.

**Jake: **I can promise you I won't. I will be with Kelly all day.

**Loren: **That means we get a day to ourselves finally?

**Eddie: **Thank goodness. How about we head home and get a head start on that day to ourselves.

**Loren: **Sounds good.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter what do you think of Kelly and Jake? What about Ian and Emma? Or Mel and the Director?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Day Off

**Hope you like this chapter. I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 25 – Day Off**

**Eddie woke up to Loren shaking him and yelling his name.**

**Eddie: **What's going on Lo!?

**Loren: **Nothing. I just couldn't sleep so I decided I would wake you up.

**Eddie: **Seriously?

**Loren: **What? This is payback for you waking me up screaming.

**Eddie: **Babe that was like a month ago!

**Eddie rolled over trying to fall back asleep but couldn't because Loren wouldn't stop talking.**

**Eddie: **BABE! I love you so much, but can you ever be quiet?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Loren smiled deviously; Eddie groaned and put a pillow over his face.**

**Loren: **Eddie please get up! I am going insane. I have been up for three hours.

**Eddie: **It's only seven.

**Loren: **I will make it worth your while.

**Eddie: **Fine.

**Eddie sat up and Loren smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek before going to get ready.**

**Eddie: (mumbling to himself) **This girl is going to kill me…

**Loren came out a half hour later. Eddie was still lying in bed. Loren came and lay next to him and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **I have an idea.

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **Mel and Ian both still like each other right…

**Eddie: **Yeah I guess…

**Loren: **Well… I think we should have them both over.

**Eddie: **Babe you really think this will go over well.

**Loren: **Please, for me?

**Eddie: **Lo I will do anything for you, but I don't know about this.

**Loren: **Well, why don't we tell them we are inviting them both over and say we are having a truth session.

**Eddie: **What's a truth session?

**Loren: **Please just humor me?

**Eddie: **Fine… But you owe me.

**Loren: **Of course. What can I do?

**Eddie: **This…

**He kissed her passionately and rolled on top of her making her giggle. **

**A few hours later ~**

**Mel and Ian were both sitting on the couch not saying anything. Loren had finally convinced them both to come over. **

**Loren: **Okay… The reason I asked you over is because Eddie and I both love you, and I can't stand seeing you guys like this anymore. So, we are going to have a game of truth.

**Mel: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **You know like truth or dare, but we are only doing truth and you can ask any questions you want and you have to answer them.

**Ian: **Love, I know you mean well but I don't see how this is going to help us.

**Loren: **Please just humor me.

**Mel and Ian: **Fine…

**Loren smiled happily and Eddie shook his head. Loren punched him lightly on the arm. **

**Loren: **Okay Eddie you start.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay Loren… Have you ever told anyone you loved them besides me?

**Loren: (blushing) **No…

**Eddie smiled at her embarrassment and kissed her softly.**

**Ian: **Okay my turn. Mel, do you have a thing for the director.

**Mel: **No! Do you have a thing for Emma?

**Ian: **No.

**Ian:** Why did you go on a date with him then?

**Mel: **He said he would be my mentor and show me the ropes, but all he was, was a pig. Why did you go on a date with Emma?

**Ian: **Because I was jealous of you and the director. I think breaking up with you was a mistake.

**Mel: (smiling at Ian) **Eddie… Have you ever had a crush on someone else when you were dating someone?

**Ian smiled at the way Mel teased him by carrying on the game. He had gotten his girl back and he wasn't going to lose her again.**

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Loren looked stunned by his answer and a little confused.**

**Ian: (smiling) **Mate if I may, who was it?

**Eddie: **I had a crush on Loren while I was dating Chloe.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **Yes… I had a crush on you since you started tweeting lyrics to me. So Loren… Do you think it was fate that I grabbed your hand at the concert at the Avalon?

**Loren: **Absolutely.

**Ian: **Mel… Do you love me?

**Mel: **Yes. Do you love me?

**Ian: **More and more every day of my life. Will you take this Aussie pig back?

**Mel laughed remembering the day she had called him an Aussie pig. The first time she had met him and seen a future with him.**

**Mel: **Of course!

**Ian smiled and pulled her in and kissed her. Loren gave Eddie an "I told you so look."**

**Eddie: **Fine you were right.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **How do you know how to fix everything?

**Loren: **I am just amazing like that.

**Eddie: **Oh yeah… That explains it.

**Loren nodded and giggled when Eddie leaned in to kiss her. **

**Ian: **Hey you guys hungry?

**Mel and Loren: **Starved.

**Ian: **Come on Eddie; let's go get some take out.

**Eddie nodded and gave Loren a quick kiss before they left.**

**Hour later ~**

**Eddie and Ian walked in to Mel and Loren playing would you rather.**

**Loren: **Mel would you rather eat someone's foot or go to prison for the rest of your life.

**Mel: **That depends, can I cook it?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Mel: **I would eat someone's foot.

**Ian: **What?

**Mel: **Well… I either wear the awful color orange which doesn't work for my complexion and be beaten up by other prisoners, or I just eat something disgusting and it's over.

**Eddie: **Yeah, you're just scarred for life.

**Mel: **Loren would you rather shave your head completely bald, or eat twenty spiders.

**Loren: **I would eat twenty spiders.

**Ian: **Why?

**Loren: **Cause Eddie wouldn't love me if I was bald.

**Eddie: **Yes I would!

**Loren: **Fine, you would but you wouldn't be seen with me if I was bald.

**Eddie: **I would too!

**Loren: **Eddie you know you wouldn't.

**Eddie: **Yes I would!

**Loren: **No you wouldn't because I wouldn't want to be seen with you if you were bald.

**Eddie: **Wow, I see how far love goes.

**Loren: **Yup, sorry.

**Loren shrugged her shoulders and Eddie laughed. **

**Eddie: **I love you; I promise I will never be bald.

**Mel: **Well Loren just think, you are going to have a hot husband when you are older if he is going to look like Papa Max.

**Loren: **Very true.

**Eddie: **Loren that's my dad…

**Ian: **Come on Eddie even I admit, Max is a very attractive old man.

**Max: **Why thank you!

**Everyone jumped at Max's voice. He stood in the doorway. He had heard their whole conversation. Mel and Loren busted up laughing. Ian and Eddie both blushed with embarrassment.**

**Eddie: **I can't believe I have to compete with my dad for my fiancé's attention.

**Max: **I am pretty attractive, who can blame her.

**Max walked over to the couch and sat between Mel and Loren and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. They both kissed him on the cheeks. Eddie folded his arms not appreciating this kind of teasing. Loren stood up and went and wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him, he stared down at her still not amused.**

**Loren: **Eddie… I love you.

**Eddie: **Uh-huh.

**Loren: **You don't love me?

**Loren made a pouting face. Eddie groaned and kissed her with a kiss full of want. Loren pulled away smiling satisfied. She turned in Eddie's arms to look at Max.**

**Loren: **So pop, what's up?

**Max: **I just wanted to come visit my favorite son and daughter.

**Eddie: **Don't you mean you're only son and daughter.

**Max: **Well Eddie if you don't want me here just say so.

**Everyone laughed.**

**Eddie: **Pop you are always welcome as long as you stop hitting on my fiancé.

**Max: **I don't know if that's possible, these ladies are just so gorgeous.

**Ian: **Not going to happen.

**Ian pulled a giggling Mel away from Max. **

**Max: **I see that you two are back together.

**Mel smiled and kissed Ian softly.**

**Max: **Actually I came here to take Ian and Eddie to go look for tuxes.

**Loren: **That's great!

**Eddie: **Well let's go so we can get this over with so I can get back here.

**Max: **I know I know you want to spend your day off with Loren. It won't take that long I promise.

**Max took a reluctant Eddie and Ian tux shopping. Loren went and sat down on the couch next to Mel.**

**Mel: **So who is your maid of honor?

**Loren: **I don't know would you like to?

**Mel: **Well since your making such a big deal out of it I would love too.

**They both laughed. Mel hugged Loren tightly.**

**Loren: **Now let's talk about your dress.

**Mel: **Oh yes please!

**Loren: **Well it is a strapless long brown dress. We just need to get it altered to fit you so you need to try it on.

**Mel: **Yes! I am so excited!

**Loren: **Good, I am glad.

**Mel: **Well how could I not be excited? My best friend is getting married!

**Loren: **I know! I can't wait to be able to call myself Loren Duran.

**Mel: **You are so lucky! Remember when we used to dream of just seeing a glimpse of Eddie Duran and marrying him? Now you are actually marrying him!

**Loren: **I know! I seriously have trouble believing it sometimes.

**Mel: **Well you deserve it Lo, every bit of it.

**Loren: **Thanks Mel, now we just have to make sure you become a famous director.

**Mel: **If only…

**Loren: **It's going to happen Mel. You are so talented no one deserves it more than you.

**Mel: **I really hope it happens.

**Loren:** Eddie has a lot of pull in this business we could get him to help.

**Mel: **Thanks, but I want to make it on my own you know?

**Loren: **Yeah I understand that. But we are always here for you if you need us.

**Mel: **Thanks Lo and I am always here for you.

**Loren: **I know.

**Tuxedo Place ~**

**They were all finally fitted for their tuxes. Nora had met them there so she could make sure that the tuxes fit perfectly. She didn't want anyone to look bad on her daughter's special day.**

**Eddie: **Okay let's go so I can get back to Loren.

**Ian: **Yeah we know mate. You have been complaining about it since we got here.

**Eddie: **Sorry guys.

**Nora: **Oh trust me, I love that you want to spend every waking moment with my daughter, it makes me know she is in good hands.

**Ian: **Don't worry I know how you feel mate.

**They all left. Eddie and Ian headed back to his apartment. Ian and Mel left after they got back. Eddie sat down on the couch and wrapped Loren in his arms.**

**Loren: **Is everything okay?

**Eddie: **Yeah, I just need to hold you in my arms for awhile.

**Loren snuggled in closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat like that for over an hour. Loren finally pulled away and brushed Eddie's hair off his forehead. **

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie.

**Eddie: **I don't know how I got so lucky.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **I deserve someone like Chloe.

**Loren: **No you don't Eddie. You are such a good person.

**Eddie: **I am when your around.

**Loren: **Well I'm never leaving you, so that fixes that problem.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her again and she snuggled into his chest until she fell asleep. He carried her up to their room. As he began to fall asleep all he could think is what a great day today was. They needed more days off to spend together.**

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Album Release

**Hey guys sorry I have been busy! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 26 – Album Release**

**Eddie woke up to Loren wrapped in his arms. He loved waking up like this. He would spend the rest of his life with her just wrapped in his arms if he could. He looked at the clock it read 8:00 am. He pulled Loren closer and kissed the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled.**

**Loren: **Good morning. How long have you been up?

**Eddie: **Not long. I love waking up to you in my arms.

**Loren: **And I love being in your arms when I wake up. So let's always wake up like this.

**Eddie: **Deal.

**Loren: **We have that album release party tonight.

**Eddie: (groaning) **Don't remind me.

**Loren: **It can't be that bad.

**Eddie: **They aren't, I am just sick of being so busy all the time. I just want to spend time with my girl.

**Loren: (smiling) **I want to spend time with you to. We have the whole day today though what do you want to do?

**Eddie: **How about we just stay like this for awhile and then decide what we should do?

**Loren: **That sounds good to me.

**Loren snuggled up close to him, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Eddie tightened his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few hours. They heard a pounding at the door around eleven. They both got up to answer it.**

**Jake: **Where have you guys been?!

**Eddie: **Here

**Jake: **Well obviously. I have so much for you guys to do today.

**Loren: (sighing) **Let the fun begin.

**Jake: (laughing) **Sorry guys, things will cool down after this release. Probably just a few CD signings here and there and starting to record songs for your own albums.

**Eddie: **Okay well what do you need us to do?

**Jake: **I need you to sign these CDs and posters we are giving to everyone who comes to the party.

**Loren: **Oh great, I hate getting hand cramps.

**Jake: **Sorry guys, but you knew what you were signing up for.

**Loren: **Technically Eddie never told me.

**Eddie: **Maybe because I actually wanted to keep you around.

**Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

**Jake: **I will come pick these up in a few hours.

**Jake left, Eddie and Loren started signing. It took them two hours to get through all the posters and CDs. **

**Loren: (rubbing her hand) **Finally! Jake better put off these CD signings for awhile. I can't feel my hand.

**Eddie pulled Loren over towards him. She laid her head in his lap while he began to massage her hand for her. Jake walked in and laughed when he saw them. Loren narrowed her eyes at him.**

**Loren: **Don't make fun of my pain.

**Jake: (laughing) **It can't be that bad.

**Eddie: **Oh yeah? Then why don't you try?

**Jake: **I'm good.

**Eddie: **That's what I thought, now leave my fiancé alone.

**Jake laughed he collected all the CDs and posters and put them in a bag.**

**Jake: **Are you guys coming to MK soon.

**Loren: **The party is at seven and we need an hour to get ready. We have like four hours. I'm not going at sitting at MK for four hours. No offense.

**Jake: **I don't blame you. I have to go make sure everything goes smoothly. See you guys soon.

**After he left Loren sat up and turned to look at Eddie. He brushed loose hair out of her face. **

**Eddie: **What are you thinking about?

**Loren: **I'm thinking that for the rest of this weekend we turn of our phones and have a stress free weekend together. What do you think?

**Eddie: **I think that's a great idea.

**Loren smiled and leaned in to kiss him.**

**Eddie: **Have I told you how much I love you?

**Loren: **Every day, but I never get tired of hearing it. I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her again. He felt her smile against his lips. He pulled away and she laid her head back in his lap. Eddie began to run his hands through her hair. He knew it relaxed her and made her feel better. She closed her eyes. Eddie heard her humming softly to herself, he figured it was a new melody to a song that she hadn't written down yet.**

**Eddie: **New song?

**Loren: **Yeah. The lyrics just sort of popped into my head.

**Eddie: **Yeah I have been writing a new song too.

**Loren: **At least we know we will have plenty of songs for our albums.

**Eddie: **It's funny I was always struggling to get enough songs for my albums when I was dating Chloe, but ever since you came into my life, things have changed.

**Loren: **Eddie Duran are you saying I am your muse?

**Eddie: **You are much more than that Loren Tate.

**Loren smiled up at him. He continued to stroke her hair and she went back to humming her new melody.**

**Mel's ~**

**Mel had gotten a new apartment since her break-up with Ian. There was just too many memories there, but now that they were back together Mel wondered if they should move in together again. Mel turned to see Ian lying on her couch looking through photographs he had taken on his camera. Mel suddenly felt a strong surge of love well up inside of her. She loved this man so much. She had been an idiot, but he had still taken her back. She would never lose him again, because she knew what it was like to be without him and she hated it.**

**Mel: **What are you doing?

**Ian: **This magazine is doing a whole article on Loren and Eddie and they asked if I had any pictures of them behind the scenes. So I was looking through my pictures.

**Mel: **I like that one.

**Ian: **Me too, the lighting is perfect. Whoa nerd moment sorry.

**Mel: **I love your nerd moments.

**Ian: **And I love yours.

**Mel: **I was wondering if you could help me with something.

**Ian: **Anything love.

**Mel: **Well I know you know a lot of people in this business that could help me get my start.

**Ian: **Mel you don't even have to ask. I would love to help.

**Mel breathed out a sigh of relief. Ian sat up and pulled her down next to him. He caressed the sides of her face and kissed her.**

**Mel: **I love you.

**Ian: **I love you too.

**Mel: **We need to get ready to go to Loren and Eddie's party.

**Ian: **right behind you just let me finish looking at these photos.

**Mel laughed and kissed his cheek, before she walked out of the room.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren had already gotten ready. She went down to the piano and went to her songbook writing the lyrics to a song she had been thinking for awhile now. She began to play the piano as she began to sing.**

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings I lost in my love  
They're burning, I'm not giving up  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'm burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)

**Eddie: (smirking) **Have I given you heart attacks?

**Loren jumped and turned to see Eddie leaning against a wall next to the stairs. Her heart beat quickened when she saw him.**

**Loren: (teasingly) **I don't know about that.

**Eddie: **Oh really?

**Loren: **Yup sorry.

**She turned back towards the piano and Eddie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **All jokes aside, what inspired that song?

**Loren: **I have had some of the lyrics pop into my head the whole time we have been dating. This is mostly about the time before you broke up with Chloe and when we first started dating, because I was so scared to fall in love with you.

**Eddie: **Well I am sure glad that you did, because I would be hopeless without you.

**Loren: **Oh whatever Eddie.

**In reply Eddie spun her around and kissed her. Loren pulled away reluctantly a few minutes later.**

**Loren: **We need to get going.

**Eddie: (groaning) **Okay let's go.

**A few minutes later they were walking back into the penthouse. **

**Loren: **What did you forget?

**Eddie: **This.

**Eddie pulled her into an intense kiss. Loren pulled away from it slightly dazed.**

**Loren: **I like when you forget something.

**Eddie: (laughing) **I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie.

**MK ~**

**Jake ran over to Loren and Eddie when they walked in.**

**Jake: **Where have you guys been?!

**Loren: **Eddie forgot something.

**Eddie and Loren smiled at each other. Jake looked at them confused.**

**Jake: **Okay whatever, Loren go get ready. Eddie you need to get ready too. Kelly will you go with Loren?

**Kelly: (smiling) **Sure!

**Kelly left with Loren. Jake followed Eddie into his dressing room.**

**Eddie: **I thought you wanted me to get ready?

**Jake: **I do, I just need to ask you something first.

**Eddie: **Okay, shoot.

**Jake: **Is all this really what you want?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Jake: **Well you don't seem like you want it Eddie. You are too concerned with other things.

**Eddie: **And by other things you mean Loren?

**Jake: (sighing) **Eddie…

**Eddie: **No Jake! Don't question my relationship with Loren. I have done everything you have asked of me and so has she. I went to that press junk-it thing. I have been working and have a lot of songs to record. Don't tell me I don't want this Jake!

**Loren and Kelly rushed in at the sound of yelling.**

**Kelly: **What's going on here?

**Jake: **Nothing, just a misunderstanding that's all.

**Eddie: **A misunderstanding is an understatement.

**Kelly give us a minute. She pulled Jake out in the hall.**

**Kelly: **What did you say?

**Jake: **I just asked him if he really wanted this because he doesn't seem like he does and he is always distracted by Loren. I don't know if it's the best thing for him.

**Kelly: **Trust me; Loren is the best thing for him. Yes Jake, Eddie is a completely different person. But Loren has made him into the best person he can be. He is happy.

**Jake: **I know and I want him to be happy. But I don't want him to throw his career out the window.

**Kelly: **He won't, and Loren wouldn't let him anyways. Jake you have to great clients. Don't let them slip away like I did.

**Jake: **You're right Kelly; I will go talk to him.

**Kelly: **Just give them a minute, Loren can cool him down.

**Loren listened to Eddie as he paced back and forth ranting. When he stopped pacing she went and rubbed her hands up and down his arms trying to comfort him.**

**Loren: **Eddie everything will be fine. Obviously Jake just wants us to work harder.

**Eddie: **Still us?

**Loren: **Of course it's still us; I'm not going to leave you because of one person's opinion.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **I already have almost enough songs to record an album and you do too. We need a break. We are still having our weekend right?

**Loren: **I want too; we will talk to Jake about it after the party.

**Eddie: **Okay.

**Loren kissed him softly and then walked out of the dressing room. Jake was standing outside the door.**

**Jake: **Is everything okay?

**Loren: (hesitantly) **Yeah, Eddie's fine.

**Jake: **Loren I'm so sorry, I didn't mean the words I said to Eddie. I just worry that he isn't as focused. You aren't a distraction.

**Loren: **Jake Eddie wants this. He loves writing music. But you have been working him a little too hard lately. He just wants a break.

**Jake: **Well what should I do?

**Loren: **We both have enough songs to do our albums. So just give him the weekend to relax before going back to the studio next week.

**Jake: **Okay I will, thanks Loren for keeping him inline.

**Loren: **Well it's a big job, but I love it.

**Loren smiled at Jake and walked back to her dressing room. Jake watched her go in awe. How could two people be that right for each other? Loren really was amazing. She brought out the best in everyone. She makes it so everyone gets along. Jake thought he was lucky to even have her in his life.**

**Hour later ~**

**Eddie and Loren were ready. They were sitting on the bar counter talking to Max and Nora who were sitting on the barstools holding hands.**

**Max: **Tonight should be fun.

**Eddie: **Yeah, I am excited for out album to come out.

**Loren: **Me too, it will be nice for my first album to be with you.

**Eddie: **Only nice?

**Loren: (laughing) **Fine AMAZING! Is that better?

**Eddie: **Without the sarcasm yes.

**They all laughed. People were beginning to arrive. Loren and Eddie got down from the counter. Everyone came up to them and complimented them and their singing and how much they liked them as a couple. Finally after an hour Jake ushered them backstage.**

**Jake: **Okay guys you just need to sing a song from your album then you just thank everyone for coming and your album is released at midnight.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Jake: **You're on in five.

**Eddie and Loren walked on to the stage and began to sing once the applause ended.**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?__  
__If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh__  
__I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand__  
__But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air__  
__I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real__  
__But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care__  
__So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air__  
__No more_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__(No air) (No air) (No air) (No air)__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

**The applause that followed was almost deafening. **

**Loren: **Thanks for coming out tonight guys!

**Eddie: **We are honored you came to celebrated the release of our album together.

**Loren: **Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night. We will have complimentary signed CDs and posters for all of you.

**Eddie: (joking) **And you better appreciate them, because we have had hand cramps all day from signing all of those.

**Everyone cheered as they walked off the stage.**

**Person: (sarcastically) **That was just an amazing performance.

**Loren instantly tensed up. He wrapped his arm protectively around her. **

**Person: **Oh where are my manners? I'm Tyler Rorke.

**He stuck out his hand but Loren just turned and looked at Eddie shocked.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review. "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato and "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**


	27. Chapter 27 - Eddie's Anger

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 27 – Eddie's Anger**

**Loren: (looking at Eddie) **This is Tyler Rorke?

**Tyler: **Wow Ed, haven't taught your girlfriend very nice manners.

**Eddie: **Shut up Tyler! And it's fiancée not girlfriend.

**Tyler: **Oh my bad I thought you were just screwing her for publicity.

**Eddie: **Get out of here Tyler!

**Loren: **No Eddie its okay, maybe he is just being resentful because all he every get's is your sloppy seconds.

**Tyler: (angrily) **That means I will have you soon then huh?

**Eddie couldn't contain himself anymore he went to punch him but Loren grabbed his arm to stop him. **

**Loren: **He isn't worth dealing with the fall out if you do this.

**Tyler: **Yeah Eddie listen to the kid.

**Eddie tensed up again but Loren stood in front of him and put her hands on his chest. She turned her head to look at Tyler.**

**Loren: **Why are you even here Tyler?

**Tyler: **To cause a scene of course. It always brings me more publicity when I cause a reaction from this guy. He is so easy.

**Loren: **Well I'm not. Get out of here Tyler before we have to call security.

**Tyler: **Fine I will go, oh and Loren I really am looking forward to screwing you later.

**At that moment Max walked up and grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged he out of MK. Loren turned back to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Let's go up to Pop's apartment so you can cool off.

**Eddie took Loren's hand and they walked up to the apartment. Eddie lay down on the couch. Loren went and lifted his head and sat down so his head was in her lap. She brushed the hair away from his forehead. **

**Eddie: **I'm sorry about how I reacted out there; it was stupid of me to do that.

**Loren: **Eddie its fine, I know why you did, thanks for protecting me…

**Eddie sat up when he heard the hesitation in Loren's voice.**

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong.

**Loren: **Nothing… It's just… It doesn't matter…

**Eddie: **Loren you are not just a fling. I'm not using you for publicity. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

**Loren: (smiling sadly) **How do you always know what I'm thinking?

**Eddie: **Because I know and love you.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie… But I didn't help myself tonight. I think I just gave Tyler another reason to get a rise out of you.

**Eddie: **I won't let him do anything to hurt you.

**Loren: (placing her hand on his chest) **I know you won't Eddie… But when it comes to me you can be overprotective… Maybe it's not good for you to be with me…

**Eddie: **Loren I am never leaving you and I am never letting you leave me. Only if you don't love me.

**Loren: **Eddie I couldn't ever stop loving you.

**Eddie: **Then you are stuck with me, because I am never leaving you.

**Loren: (smiling) **Are you sure, because it's never too late to back out.

**Eddie: **Loren… That thought has never even crossed my mind.

**Loren: **Mine either.

**Eddie: **What do you see when you think of us?

**Loren: **I see two people who are having a family and growing old together, always in love.

**Eddie pulled Loren into an intense kiss after hearing this.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her again and she smiled against his lips, she pulled away and stood up.**

**Loren: **We should get back down there.

**Eddie groaned as Loren helped him up laughing.**

**Loren: **We can continue this later.

**Eddie almost ran down the stairs after that comment making Loren smile. When they went back downstairs Max was waiting for them with Nora, Mel, and Ian.**

**Max: **I'm sorry Eddie; I should have had security watching for him.

**Eddie: **its okay pop I'm fine now, I am more worried about Loren.

**Nora: **Oh no… Please don't tell me Tyler now has her on his radar?

**Loren: **Yup… But don't worry I have Eddie, everything will be fine. I will just talk to Jake about it. Wait where is Jake?

**Mel: (smirking) **Last time I saw him he was with Kelly.

**Ian: **That's what I'm talking about!

**Mel punched him in the arm. Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in response. Mel shoved him away but she was smiling. It was almost midnight; they saw Jake rush up to the stage gesturing for Loren and Eddie to join him. Once they were up there he began to talk.**

**Jake: **On behalf of the Jake Madsen management company I want to thank you all for coming out to night to support our two amazingly talented clients Eddie Duran and Loren Tate, soon to be Mrs. Eddie Duran.

**Everyone cheered after he said this making Loren blushes and Eddie smile.**

**Jake: **It is now midnight, as you leave MK they will be handing out free signed CDs and posters for all of you!

**Everyone applauded as they all got off stage. After Jake's announcement people began to file out of MK until it was just Jake, Kelly, Max, Nora, Loren, Eddie, Mel, and Ian were left.**

**Eddie: **Well Loren and I are going to head out.

**Max: **What's your rush?

**Eddie: **We have some unfinished business to attend too.

**Ian and Mel gave them knowing looks. Loren gave them a look that made them smirk. Max, Nora, Kelly, and Jake seemed confused by Eddie's statement still.**

**Loren: **Well goodnight! And thanks for everything Jake.

**Jake: **Of course Loren! Let me know if Tyler bothers you again.

**Loren: **Will do, but I have Eddie I don't think I will have to worry about it.

**Eddie and Max smiled at her comment.**

**Loren: **Bye mom bye pop! Love you!

**Max and Nora: **Love you too.

**Loren: **Bye Mel, I will call you tomorrow!

**Mel: **You better, I am expecting details.

**Ian laughed and Loren rolled her eyes. They hugged everyone and left.**

**Penthouse ~**

**As soon as Loren closed the door to the penthouse, Eddie picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Loren giggled as he lay on top of her. She pulled him into a fierce kiss. Loren pulled away after a few minutes.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you too. Forever and always.

**Loren: **Don't ever leave me.

**Eddie: **Never babe.

**Eddie kissed her and picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs without ever breaking the kiss.**

**Mel's ~**

**Mel and Ian were sitting on the couch talking. Ian looked at his watch.**

**Ian: **It's getting late.

**Mel: **You could stay over.

**Ian: **Really?

**Mel: **Of course. We did live together at one point remember?

**Ian: **Oh yeah!

**Mel laughed. **

**Ian: **I love you Mel, I don't know how I ever let you go.

**Mel: **Just don't ever do it again.

**Ian: **I don't think I could ever live through it again.

**Mel: **You are so amazing. I love you too.

**Ian pulled her closer and kissed her. He went to pull away but Mel took him by surprise and pulled him closer. He really loved this girl.**

**MK ~**

**Nora: **I hope Loren will be okay.

**Max got into the bed and pulled her close.**

**Max: **Loren will be fine, she is strong and she has Eddie there with her, he will take care of her.

**Nora: **I have no doubt he will take care of her, it's just that I worry that this town may change her.

**Max: **Well we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

**Nora: **Yeah… I guess so.

**Nora snuggled up to Max and laid her head on his chest.**

**Tyler's ~**

**Tyler smirked as he threw his keys and took off his jacket as he walked into the apartment. He felt pretty proud of himself he got the point across that he needed to, and now he finally found another thing that he could use against Eddie. That valley girl was still young and naïve. He could easily manipulate her and cause Eddie to react and bring Tyler to higher stardom.**

**Tyler: **Lookout Loren Tate, you don't know the trouble you just caused yourself.

**Office ~**

**Jake and Kelly walked into his office.**

**Jake: **Sorry Kelly I just needed to finish up some stuff really fast.

**Kelly: **It's okay Jake.

**Kelly went and sat down on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table. **

**Jake: **Thanks for coming with me.

**Kelly: **Of course Jake. I am so proud of how hard you work. I will always be here to help if you need me too.

**Jake: **Thanks Kelly, that's why I love you so much.

**Kelly smiled at him. Jake suddenly had an idea.**

**Jake: **Kelly I know you wanted your own management company. But I was wondering if you would be my partner in the company, you could still have your own clients.

**Kelly: **You would really want me to be your partner?

**Jake: **Of course, I want you to be in every part of my life.

**Kelly: **Oh Jake! I would love too!

**Jake smiled. Kelly ran up and flung her arms around him and kissed him.**

**Kelly: **I love you.

**Jake: **I love you too.

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren turned in Eddie's arms to look at him. He smiled at her and pulled her closer.**

**Eddie: **I don't know what I would do without you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie smiled, Loren understood him like nobody else did. He was so happy that she came into his life. **

**Eddie: **You know a part of me is grateful for Tyler coming into my life.

**Loren: **Why?

**Eddie: **Because there could be a chance that I would be married to Chloe right now. I would have been miserable if I hadn't found out about them. I wouldn't be with you.

**Loren: **I get that.

**Eddie: **No scratch that, I wouldn't be with Chloe, because no matter what I would have broken it off with her anyway, because you and I are meant to be.

**Loren: **You just know all the right things to say don't you?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Well I am pretty amazing, you got to admit.

**Loren: **You are.

**Eddie kissed her softly.**

**Loren: **Just not as amazing as me.

**Eddie: **Oh really!

**Eddie pulled away from Loren. **

**Eddie: **I see how it is.

**Loren: **Yep… I am better than you.

**Eddie: **Wow… I am done talking to you.

**Eddie rolled over and Loren laughed. Loren rolled over to her side and a couple minutes later she felt arms wrap around her and pull her across the bed.**

**Loren: (laughing) **No! You told me you didn't want to talk to me.

**Eddie: **Oh please! You know you can't resist me.

**Loren: **Oh yes I can!

**Loren hopped out of bed and ran downstairs and ran after her. They ended up making ice cream sundaes and sitting on the couch. Eddie rubbed his hand along Loren's leg. **

**Eddie: **This was a great way to start off the weekend.

**Loren: **Yeah it was.

**Eddie: **I love spending time with you.

**Loren pulled her legs off Eddie's lap and straddled his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **What do you want to do now?

**Loren: **I want to remember this moment.

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss. After about an hour of sitting in each other's arms they went up to bed.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Tyler walked into Loren and Eddie's apartment building. He walked up to the man at the desk.**

**Jeffery: **May I help you?

**Tyler: **I'm here to see Loren Tate.

**Jeffery: **Your name?

**Tyler: **I'm surprised you don't know. It's Tyler Rorke.

**Jeffery checked a list.**

**Jeffery: **I'm sorry. You are not on the list.

**Tyler: **Well why don't you call them. I'm sure she would love to see me.

**Jeffery picked up the phone to call. **

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie woke up to the phone ringing. He picked it up.**

**Eddie: **Yeah Jeffery?

**Jeffery: **Sorry Mr. Duran, but there is someone down here to see Ms. Tate.

**Eddie: **Who?

**Jeffery: **Tyler Rorke.

**Eddie: **WHAT?!

**Loren woke up to the sound of Eddie yelling.**

**Eddie: **I will be right down!

**Eddie hung up the phone and stood up trying to find a pair of jeans.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie: **Tyler is down in the lobby. He came to see you.

**Loren: **What?! Eddie don't go down there.

**Eddie: **I have too.

**Loren: **No you don't!

**Eddie: **Loren I have to set him straight!

**Loren: **Eddie this isn't a good idea!

**Eddie: **Just wait here!

**Eddie stormed out of the room. Loren jumped up trying to find some clothes and then rushed after him.**

**Lobby ~**

**Eddie walked out of the elevator and shoved Tyler. He fell to the floor.**

**Eddie: **What the heck are you doing here?

**Tyler: **I came to talk to Loren.

**Eddie: **She doesn't want to talk to you!

**Tyler: **She never said that.

**Eddie went to take a step toward him but Loren grabbed his arm and pulled him back. **

**Loren: **Eddie please you made your point! Let's just go back upstairs.

**Tyler: **Come on Loren, what do you see in this guy?

**Loren: **Just leave me alone! You couldn't even be the scum beneath Eddie's shoes. Who do you think you are just waltzing wherever you please? Quit blaming Eddie for your problems and leave us alone!

**Security then came and threw Tyler out of the building. **

**Jeffery: **I am so sorry Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate! I have given security strict instructions to keep him out, it won't happen again.

**Eddie: **It's okay Jeffery.

**Loren: **No more interruptions Jeffery, we don't want to be disturbed the rest of this weekend.

**Jeffery nodded and Loren and Eddie got into the elevator heading back upstairs.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren: **Eddie are you okay?

**Eddie: **I don't understand how he gets this sick satisfaction out of torturing me.

**Loren: **Well he will never take me away from you Eddie. I love you. We are getting married in a month!

**Eddie: **I know Lo… I love you too.

**Loren: **Jeffery knows we don't want any interruptions this weekend. We can have it all to ourselves. We don't have to worry about Chloe or Tyler or our careers. We can just worry about us.

**Eddie: **I like the sound of that.

**Loren: **I do too.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28 - More Drama

**Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! I love to get your ideas and new inspiration! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 28 – More Drama**

**How could that teenager say that stuff to him!? Of course she called him out on all his crap, but he was so much better than stupid Eddie Duran. This was personal now. Those Duran's had stepped too far. Now it was war, and he was going to win.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie woke up to knocking at the door.**

**Eddie: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Loren: **I will just go see who it is then we can have the weekend to ourselves.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Fine but whomever it is no more than ten minutes.

**Loren: **Yes mom.

**Eddie: **Don't push it.

**Loren laughed and kissed him. She got out of bed and grabbed one of Eddie's t-shirts and put it on over her underwear. Eddie sat up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and started putting them on as Loren walked downstairs.**

**Loren: **Jake?

**Jake: **Hey Loren, I'm sorry to stop by; I know you guys want the weekend off.

**Loren: **its okay come in, Eddie has given me ten minutes.

**Jake: (laughing) **Thanks; I need to talk to both of you anyways.

**Eddie came down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **What's up Jake?

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo. Don't worry I will only be here a couple minutes I just need to run something by you guys.

**Loren: **Sure, have a seat.

**Jake sat down in a chair while Eddie sat down on the couch and Loren sat on the arm of the couch.**

**Jake: **So you guys know that Kelly and I are dating… Well I asked her if she wanted to be my partner at the management company. She agreed.

**Loren: **Wow… Well where does that leave me? Am I going back to Kelly?

**Jake: **Only if you want too, but I would love to keep you as a client.

**Eddie: **So what exactly is Kelly going to do if Loren and I are your clients?

**Jake: **She is bringing some of her own clients over with her. So she will be busy with them.

**Loren: **Well I still love Kelly, but I will still stick with you as my manager if that's okay?

**Jake: **Of course it is! I'm glad you're sticking with me, I love being your manager. I'm just sorry that I didn't notice how talented you were at first.

**Eddie: **That's why I'm here so everyone can realize how amazing you are.

**Loren smiled as Eddie slid her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her.**

**Jake: **Well I will take that as my queue to go. See you guys on Monday.

**Eddie walked Jake to the door. He walked over to the couch and pulled Loren up then sat back down with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **It's just so nice to be able to relax and just have my girl here with me.

**Loren: **I do like the sound of that.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Loren: **So what do you want to do today?

**Eddie: **How about we watch a movie?

**Loren: **sounds great, but I want breakfast first.

**Eddie: **Me too, I'm starved!

**The rest of the day they just talked and watched movies wrapped in each other's arms.**

**Monday Morning ~**

**Eddie and Loren woke up and groaned.**

**Eddie: **I can't believe this weekend has gone by so fast!

**Loren: **Me either, but we have to get up and rejoin the outside world.

**Eddie: **What if I don't want to rejoin the world? I just want to stay here with you wrapped in my arms.

**Loren: **If only that were possible, I would do it.

**Eddie: **I know you would… Well let's get ready we have an interesting day ahead of us.

**Loren: **Yeah, I hope that Kelly's clients are normal.

**Eddie: **What do you mean by normal?

**Loren: **I mean not psychos like Tyler Rorke.

**Eddie: **Good point. I hope so too.

**Office ~**

**About an hour later Eddie and Loren arrived at the office.**

**Jake: **Eduardo! Loren! Come in I haven't seen you guys for awhile.

**Eddie: **Yeah it was nice to have a break from your incessant badgering. Wouldn't you agree Loren?

**Loren: **Absolutely.

**Jake: **Ha-ha you guys are just hilarious.

**Eddie and Loren smirked.**

**Jake: **Well come in and meet Kelly's new clients.

**Loren and Eddie walked in and saw two people sitting on the couch. They looked like siblings. They both had blonde hair and looked like they came from a small town.**

**Kelly: **Loren, Eddie, these are my new clients, Leah and Jeremy.

**Loren and Eddie: **Nice to meet you.

**Leah: **You're Eddie Duran!

**Eddie: (laughing) **Yeah…

**Jeremy: **And you're Loren Tate!

**Loren: **Yeah, it's nice to meet you.

**Jeremy: **Wow I didn't think we would meet two huge celebrities in one day.

**Eddie and Loren both laughed at how star struck the two were. But Loren couldn't avoid that nagging feeling that Leah didn't like her. For one she never made eye contact with her, and the whole time they had been there she hadn't been able to take her eyes off Eddie which was bringing out Loren's jealous side. Eddie noticed that Loren was uncomfortable and wrapped his arm around her waist. She relaxed and looked at him and smiled. He kissed the top of her forehead. **

**Jeremy: **So you two are getting married in a month right?

**Eddie: **Yeah, three weeks to be exact. I'm counting down.

**Jeremy laughed, but Loren saw Leah roll her eyes.**

**Loren: **Babe can I talk to you for a second?

**Eddie: **Sure.

**They walked out of the office.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?

**Loren: **Leah doesn't like me.

**Eddie: **I know I can tell.

**Loren: (nodding) **I don't know why…

**Eddie: **I don't either I guess we will have to find out.

**Loren: **Well I really don't want to stay here. Can we just go to MK or something? I miss mom and pop.

**Eddie: **Yeah one sec.

**Eddie walked back into the office and pulled Jake aside to talk to him.**

**Eddie: (whispering) **We are going to head out.

**Jake: (whispering) **Okay is everything alright.

**Eddie: (whispering) **Yeah, but you can feel the tension between Loren and Leah and they just barely met. She just wants to get out of here; the last thing I want is for my future wife to be uncomfortable. This should definitely be a place that she feels comfortable.

**Jake: (whispering) **Yeah, I understand what you're saying and I can definitely see the tension. Let's hope it gets better. If not, we will just make sure you guys don't have to see much of her.

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake see you later. Nice meeting you guys.

**Eddie walked out of the office Loren must have been out in the lobby waiting for him. Leah ran out.**

**Leah: **Eddie wait!

**Eddie: **Yeah?

**Leah walked up and grabbed his hand. Eddie looked at her curiously and pulled his hand away.**

**Leah: **I was wondering if you could help me get my start. Like the way you helped Loren.

**Eddie: **Umm… You have your brother and Kelly you definitely don't need me. Plus I really don't have time right now. Music and Loren take up most of my time.

**Leah: (pouting) **Well I just figured you would want to help me…

**Eddie: **Well I hope you make it… I really do.

**Leah: **Wow…

**Eddie: **What?

**Leah: **I thought you were different.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Leah: **I thought you weren't just a conceded rock star.

**Eddie: **Excuse me? You have no right to say that you don't even know me! And you are mad because I want to spend my time with my wife and focus on my music and family. I don't even know you. I'm not going to just postpone everything.

**Leah: **You aren't married to Loren yet. How do you even know she is the right person for you?

**Eddie: **I don't have to explain myself to you!

**Leah: **Eddie you could be such a better person. Just spend some time with me I can prove that to you.

**Leah put her hand on Eddie's arm. She stepped away from her. Just then Loren walked up and stood in front of Eddie.**

**Loren: **What do you think you're doing?

**Leah: **Nothing, why do you care? You left him here anyways.

**Loren: **You don't even know us. Don't pretend like you do. Leave me and my husband alone.

**Leah just stood there. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they walked out of the office. Leah went to go back into the office when Kelly opened the door glaring at her.**

**Kelly: **What the heck was that Leah?

**Leah: (innocently) **Nothing.

**Kelly: **Leah don't lie to me. I'm your manager. But Eddie and Loren are like family to me. If you hurt either one of those two you are out I'm not managing you anymore.

**Leah: **Kelly I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding.

**Kelly: **You better pray it was. Get out of here. The meeting is done for the day.

**Leah: **What about Jeremy?

**Kelly: **I need to talk to him about something.

**Kelly shut the door to the office. Leah angrily walked away. As she walked out of the building she saw Eddie and Loren getting into a car. She saw the love in Eddie's eyes for Loren. Why had she never had that? She thought she could convince Eddie to leave Loren. But even if she broke them up he would never look at her that way. She wished things could be different. But the truth was she had a crush on Eddie, but she didn't know the real him she didn't know him at all. And Loren really did look like a good person. She didn't want to cause any drama. She wanted to make it big in this town and she needed Kelly to do that. She needed to apologize to them. **

**MK ~**

**Nora: **Hey guys!

**Loren: **Hey mom, where's pop?

**Nora: **He is up in the stock room.

**Eddie: **I will go help him, give you guys a chance to talk.

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and walked away.**

**Nora: **What's up Loren?

**Loren told her mom everything that happened with Leah. Her mom looked furious.**

**Nora: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Loren: **Eddie was trying to put her down nicely, but I had to go in there and set her straight. I'm not letting her take Eddie away from me. I love him, I can't lose him.

**Nora: **Oh honey, you're not going to lose Eddie. He loves you way too much.

**Loren: **I know he would never leave me. But it's the fact that we are already dealing with the problems with Tyler, and now we have to deal with Leah on top of that, and who knows when Chloe is just going to pop back into the picture.

**Stockroom ~**

**Eddie had told Max everything that happened at the office.**

**Max: **I think everything will work out Eddie. You need to make sure Loren is okay though. You guys are getting married in like three weeks; don't let her slip away from you.

**Eddie: **I won't pop I promise. I just wish all this drama hadn't erupted right before our wedding. We are supposed to be happy and excited right now.

**Max: **How is everything when you guys are alone?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Like were the only two people in the world.

**Max: **Then that is all that should matter. Everything is going to work out.

**Eddie: **You're right pop. But I should probably get Loren home so I can talk to her. Thanks for everything.

**Eddie gave Max a hug and went back to find Loren.**

**Nora: **Everything will work out Loren.

**Loren nodded, Eddie walked up.**

**Eddie: **Loren are you ready to go?

**Loren: **Yeah let me go say goodbye to pop really fast.

**Loren walked up to the stockroom. Max turned and saw Loren standing in the doorway. He saw the look on her face and instantly opened his arms for her. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. She began to cry. **

**Max: **Oh sweetheart it's going to be fine. I promise, Eddie loves you so much he isn't going to let anyone hurt you.

**Loren: **I know, I am just dealing with so much right now. I don't know what to do anymore.

**Max: **Life isn't easy, especially when you are in the lime light like you and Eddie are. But it only matters that you guys love each other and are willing to take the journey.

**Loren: **I am.

**Max: **They you two will make it, I know you will, you just have to trust in your relationship and trust that it will work out.

**Loren: **Thanks pop, you are the best dad that a girl could ask for.

**Max: **And you're the best daughter an old man like me could ask for.

**Loren laughed, Max kissed her forehead.**

**Max: **I will see you soon?

**Loren: **Yeah, bye pop.

**Loren walked out into the hall and saw Eddie standing there. She knew he heard what they had talked about. **

**Loren: **Did you hear?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie seemed surprised by what Loren said, like he was expecting her to say something else. But he smiled in relief. **

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren so much.

**Loren: **I know we can get through anything as long as we have each other.

**Eddie: **Thank you so much for believing that!

**Loren smiled and pulled Eddie into a fierce kiss. **

**Loren: **Will you take me home?

**Eddie: (relieve showing on his face) **Absolutely, I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **Forever and always.

**Eddie kissed her softly again and they walked out hand and hand. **

**Hope you guys liked it sorry it's short but I couldn't think of what to write. Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29 - TateDuran Wedding

**Hey guys, I am going to skip ahead to Loren and Eddie's wedding day, I hope you don't mind! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 29 – Tate/Duran Wedding**

**Mel: **Loren you look gorgeous!

**Nora: **Are you nervous?

**Loren: **A little!

**Mel: **No cold feet right? Because if you did I would have to kill you, Eddie is your dream guy.

**Loren: **He really is. I hope everything goes as planned.

**Nora: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **There has just been so much drama lately, and Tyler has been strangely quiet, I am just worried.

**Mel: **Well you don't have to worry about that today. Today is your wedding day! All you should be worried about is not passing out or tripping when you walk down the aisle.

**Nora and Loren: **MEL!

**Mel: **What?

**Loren: **Oh my gosh! Now I am going to trip!

**Nora: **Loren calm down! Everything will be fine, Mel was just kidding weren't you Mel?

**Nora elbowed Mel in the ribs.**

**Mel: **Yeah! I was just kidding! You will be fine Lo!

**Loren looked back to the mirror and asked Nora to help her adjust her satin dress. Nora started to adjust the corset back when Ian walked in.**

**Ian: **Everyone decent?

**Mel: **Yeah come in!

**Ian walked in and was stunned by how beautiful Loren looked Eddie really was a lucky guy.**

**Ian: **Are you about ready Loren?

**Loren: **Oh my… Is it time!?

**Ian looked at Mel curiously.**

**Mel: **Loren is a little nervous.

**Ian: **A little?

**Mel pulled him aside.**

**Mel: **A lot okay? Can you go get Max? He is the only one that can calm him down?

**Ian nodded he walked swiftly to Eddie's dressing room. He peeked in.**

**Ian: **Max I need you!

**Eddie: **What's going on?

**Ian: **Nothing mate! I just have a question for him.

**Eddie: **Okay… Is Loren almost ready?

**Ian: **Yup… Five more minutes!

**Max walked out of the dressing room and Ian yanked him down the hall walking to Loren's room.**

**Max: **What's wrong?

**Ian: **Loren is a little nervous; we need you to calm her down.

**Max: **Okay will do!

**Max walked into Loren's dressing room and Ian walked back to Eddie's.**

**Max: **Loren you look beautiful.

**Loren turned to Max and smiled nervously.**

**Loren: **Thanks pop…

**Max: **Loren I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle?

**Loren: (relief washing over her face) **really?!

**Max: **Yeah, you are already a daughter to me.

**Loren: **Thank you! Just make sure I don't fall.

**Max: **Absolutely.

**Max was holding the arm of a trembling Loren as they began to walk down the aisle. Loren couldn't help but feel like the aisle was a hundred miles long. She was beginning to panic until she saw Eddie. They locked eyes. Loren saw the love in them and instantly relaxed she began to walk faster. Max was relieved that she was not nervous anymore. He was worried she was going to get cold feet. Loren reached Eddie and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back tightly as she let her nervousness and stress fall away. She looked into his eyes and realized there was nothing to be nervous about. The love her life loved her more than life itself and now they were going to be married for the rest of her lives. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly in return. The judge started speaking.**

**Judge: **We come together this day to celebrate the marriage of Loren Elizabeth Tate and Eddie Matthew Duran. The couple has requested to recite their own vows. Eddie you may begin.

**Eddie: (looking into Loren's eyes) **Loren, I loved you from the moment you started tweeting lyrics to me. I was stuck on you, I couldn't think of anyone else except this mystery girl. Everyone thought I was crazy for falling for a person I didn't even know, but the moment I saw you arrive just in the nick of time at my contest I knew I was a goner. You are the most beautiful, talented, loving person I know. You make me the best person I can be. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without. Loren I will love you forever and always.

**Loren: (with tears in her eyes) **Eddie, I was in love with you from the moment your first album came out. I was your biggest fan. I always dreamed about meeting you and marrying you like all crazy fan girls do. But never did I think my wildest dreams become reality. You help me to see that I can do great things. You help me to reach my goals. You always have my back. You are my inspiration, my muse, my best friend, and the only person I have and will ever be in love with. I will love you forever and always.

**Judge: **Let's move to the rings. Eddie repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Eddie: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Eddie slid the ring on Loren's finger. She admired it with Katy's wedding band added to her engagement ring. It was beautiful.**

**Judge: **Loren repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Loren: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Loren slid the ring on Eddie's finger. It was Max's old wedding band.**

**Judge: **I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered in the audience. **

**Reception ~**

**Loren and Eddie sat at their table completely engrossed in each other. Max and Nora sat next to them along with Mel and Ian. They were smiling at how Loren and Eddie looked at each other.**

**Mel: **I say it's time to dance.

**Loren and Eddie agreed. They went onto the dance floor. Eddie pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Eddie kissed her forehead. **

**Loren: (whispering) **I love you.

**Eddie: (whispering) **Forever and always.

**Mel and Ian where dancing together and Nora and Max were dancing together as well. **

**Eddie's private jet that night ~**

**Loren: **Where are we going?

**Eddie: **It's a surprise!

**Loren was curled up on the couch with her legs underneath her and her head on Eddie's chest. **

**Loren: **Fine.

**Eddie: **Trust me you will love it.

**Loren: **Oh I know I will.

**Eddie kissed her passionately.**

**Eddie: **I love you Mrs. Duran.

**Loren: **I love you too Mr. Duran.

**Arrival ~**

**They arrived the next day at the airport. **

**Loren: **Oh Eddie!

**Eddie: **Do you like it?

**Loren: **I love it!

**Loren took in the sites of Rome, Italy. **

**Loren: **I can't believe this!

**Eddie: **We better go check into our hotel.

**Loren: **I don't deserve this Eddie.

**Eddie: **You deserve everything babe.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie smiled. They arrived at their hotel. Eddie had rented the presidential suite on the top floor. They walked into the hotel suite. It was gorgeous, French doors opened to a gorgeous view and a huge freshly made king bed and a living room and full size kitchen. **

**Loren: **Oh Eddie this is amazing! Have I said thank you yet?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Yes you have… But I don't think it was a proper thank you.

**Loren: **I guess I will just have to thank you properly then.

**Loren pushed Eddie on the bed and crawled on top of him kissing him passionately. Eddie pulled away for a second and looked into her eyes.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a passionate kiss.**

**Nora's ~**

**It was early morning in LA. Nora rolled over and looked at Max. He had moved into her house in the valley just recently and they hadn't told Loren and Eddie yet. Nora traced the contours of Max's face. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked down at her and smiled.**

**Max: **Good morning!

**Nora: **Good morning!

**Max: **Did you hear from Loren or Eddie?

**Nora: **Loren sent a text saying they got there.

**Max: **Did she like where Eddie took her?

**Nora: **I'm sure she did. Loren has always wanted to go to Europe.

**Max: **Yeah I think that's why Eddie chose it.

**Nora: **I'm sure they will have lots of fun. I will miss them.

**Max: **It's only a couple of weeks.

**Nora: **I know, but once they get back, Jake will be hounding them about work stuff.

**Max: **That's true. We will just have to kidnap them for a few days.

**Nora: **That sounds like a great idea!

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Leah what are you doing here?

**Leah: **I wanted to see if Eddie and Loren were here by chance.

**Jake: **They are on their honeymoon, they got married yesterday.

**Leah: **Really?

**Jake: **I thought you would know. Your brother was at the ceremony.

**Leah: **Oh he was? No he didn't tell me. Well thanks anyways Jake.

**Leah left the office sadly she had really wanted to apologize to Loren personally. She really wanted to get on her good side. Loren seemed like a genuinely kind person and wanted to become friends with her, though she didn't know if that were possible since Loren and Eddie had been avoiding her. She felt a twinge of jealousy that Jeremy got invited to the wedding but Leah didn't. But she couldn't blame them after what she did. She pulled out her phone to text Loren.**

**Rome ~**

**Loren was wrapped in Eddie's arms. He began kissing her neck when her phone vibrated. Eddie groaned.**

**Loren: **Let me just see who it is. It could be mom or pop.

**Eddie: **Fine, but this is the one and only time.

**Loren: **Okay agreed.

**Loren picked up the phone let out a sharp intake of breath. **

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **It's from Leah.

**Eddie: (tensely) **What does it say?

**Loren: (reading it out loud) **Loren, I'm so sorry about everything. I truly feel terrible for what I did. The truth is I just wanted someone to look at me the way Eddie looks at you. I wish I could take back that day at the office. I hope you have a great honeymoon and congratulations on the wedding. Hope to talk to you soon. Leah.

**Eddie: **That's weird.

**Loren: **You think? I can't tell if she is genuine or not. But I don't want to worry about that right now. I just want to be with you.

**Loren through her phone and Eddie raised his eyebrows. Loren smiled and pulled him into a fierce kiss. To which he responded warmly.**

**Hope you guys liked it. If you have any ideas of what you want me to write about let me know. This chapter took me awhile to write so it is shorter, but I am still proud of it. Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Honeymoon

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and following my story I really enjoy writing it! One of my most loyal followers' pinkrocker12 asked me to read her Leddie story! If you get the chance read it! It is a great spin off of the characters and I love how different it is! From one Leddie lover to another, your story is fantastic! Thanks for always reviewing and reading my story! I love you all! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 30 – Honeymoon**

**Eddie: **What do you want to do today?

**Loren: **How about we go site seeing?

**Eddie: **Sounds like a plan.

**Loren: **Okay I will go take a quick shower.

**Eddie: **Do you need any help?

**Loren: (smiling) **I suppose…

**MK ~**

**Max: **Thanks for helping me out at the club today sweetie.

**Nora: **Of course! I always love helping out.

**Max: **How about you be the club manager?

**Nora: **I don't know Max… Wouldn't that be weird if I was working for my boyfriend again? It didn't work out last time.

**Max: **Well if it gets weird you can quit. Please Nora?

**Nora: (laughed at Max's pouty face) **Okay fine!

**Max smiled and gave her a kiss. Nora's phone vibrated. She pulled away to look at it and was shocked.**

**Max: **Is everything okay?

**Nora: **Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to go take care of some things really fast. I will be back.

**Max: **Okay love you.

**Nora: **Love you too.

**Nora gave Max a quick peck and walked out of the club. Why would her Ex – Boyfriend Don be texting her? Why did he need to see her? **

**Mel and Ian's ~ (Ian moved back in with Mel)**

**Mel: **I miss Loren…

**Ian: **They have only been gone a couple days.

**Mel: **I know but I usually talk to her every day. I just miss her.

**Ian: **I don't blame you.

**Mel: **At least I have you.

**Ian smiled and kissed her softly.**

**Ian: **Always love.

**Chloe's ~**

**Chloe slammed her laptop in disgust at the happy pictures of Loren and Eddie's wedding. Amazing how fast things can go downhill. That was supposed to be her wedding. That was supposed to be her husband and her happy ending. Who cares if she was going to divorce him in a few years after she got everything she wanted out of him. Maybe she could have learned to love him. Who knows? Chloe was interrupted out of her thoughts be a knock at the door.**

**Chloe: **Tyler, I didn't think you would show.

**Tyler: **What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **I heard you were trying to break "Leddie" up.

**Tyler: **Why would you get that idea?

**Chloe: **With all the drama you're causing?

**Tyler: **I don't want to break them up. I actually think that they are a perfect couple. I just need more publicity.

**Chloe: **Oh please. You have made my job easy. That's why I have stayed away. With the damage you're causing they probably won't even last a year.

**Tyler was stunned. He knew that he was irritating Eddie, but he didn't think they would actually separate because of it. Maybe it was time for some damage control. He could be the bigger man and apologize it was the least he could do. They were friends once. Could they be friends again?**

**Tyler: **Thank you for helping me make a decision Chloe.

**Chloe: **What are you talking about?

**Tyler didn't respond he just walked out of her apartment leaving Chloe very confused. First things first he needed to talk to Jake. That is if Jake would even talk to him.**

**Office ~**

**Jake was finishing up some phone interviews about Loren and Eddie when he saw Tyler walk in. He motioned for him to sit down on the couch. Once he was finished we the interview he walked over and sat in a chair across from him.**

**Jake: **What are you doing here Tyler?

**Tyler: **I realize that I have been being an arrogant jerk.

**Jake: **You think?

**Tyler: (ignoring his sarcasm) **I saw Chloe today and I found out the reason Chloe has been staying away is because I am already causing enough damage myself.

**Jake: **Yeah, you have been causing a lot of issues between Loren and Eddie.

**Tyler: **I know, and the truth is I think Loren and Eddie are a great couple. I had no intention of breaking them up. I just wanted to cause some drama to raise my publicity status.

**Jake: **Well it seems like you were trying to break them up.

**Tyler: **I swear Jake I wasn't, and the truth is that I realize that what I am doing is not going to get me anywhere in this town. I want to change and be better. I don't want to end up bitter and alone like Chloe. I know my word doesn't count for much because of what I have done in the past. But I truly want to be different.

**Jake: **You seem genuine Tyler. But I am still worried about you. You change so fast constantly, I don't know if I can trust you. If you can prove to me that you are changing then maybe we can talk about raising your publicity status. But that would involve getting forgiveness from Loren and Eddie and gaining their trust.

**Tyler: **I promise I will prove to you I can do it. Thank you Jake.

**Jake: **Yeah, we will see.

**Tyler shook his hand and left the office smiling. The truth was he always put this arrogant jerk act on all the time. He took out his anger of not getting anywhere on other's and blamed them for his failures. He now realized he was in the way of himself nobody else was. It was time for Tyler Rorke to stop acting and try being himself.**

**Rome ~**

**Loren and Eddie were walking hand and hand through the streets. They had been asked by a few girls that recognized them for autographs, but for the most part nobody recognized them and it was nice to be able to just enjoy themselves without being bombarded by fans and paparazzi all the time. They had seen all the huge sightseeing sites and they now had stopped at a little street café for lunch.**

**Loren: **It's so beautiful here, so different from LA.

**Eddie: **Yeah, you have to admit it is nice to be somewhere that people don't recognize you and you can just be able to relax and enjoy ourselves.

**Loren: **Yeah it is. We can finally be away from the drama for awhile. I think we really needed that.

**Eddie: **Me especially. But personally I think Tyler is just putting on an act. I don't think he is really that way.

**Loren: **I know… He is like most people who think that to be famous you need to pretend to be something you're not. He is still a jerk though.

**Eddie: **Oh I know you don't have to tell me twice.

**Loren: (smiling) **But without him, we never would have started dating.

**Eddie: (groaning) **Oh please do not give him the satisfaction of being the start of our relationship. Do you not remember my vows?

**Loren: **I know. You loved me from the beginning. He just gave you that push to date me instead of that monster Chloe.

**Eddie gave her a look that made her laugh. **

**Eddie: **You are so lucky I love you.

**Loren: (smirking) **I think that is the other way around.

**Eddie laughed. He reached across the table and grabbed Loren's hand. **

**Eddie: **I miss this.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **Being able to spend quality time with my girl.

**Loren: **Let's see if you still want to say that after these two weeks are up.

**Eddie: **Are you kidding? I am going to be spending every waking minute with you for the rest of our lives.

**Loren: **I don't know if I signed up for that.

**Eddie: **Oh really? I'm not good enough for you?

**Loren: **It's not that. I just get sick of you after awhile.

**Eddie laughed at Loren's teasing. **

**Eddie: **Oh please you would miss me too much if I wasn't around all the time.

**Loren: **I admit that's true. Just when you were away for one weekend I missed you way too much.

**Eddie: **I'm glad you did, because I missed you way too much too.

**Loren leaned across the table and kissed his lips softly.**

**Loren: (whispering in his ear) **I love you Eddie.

**Eddie felt goose bumps break out all over his body when she said this. He loved this girl more than life itself.**

**Eddie: **And I love you babe.

**Loren: **I love you more.

**Eddie: **No way! I love you way more than you love me!

**Loren: **Is that a challenge?

**Eddie: **No way I already won.

**Loren: **Oh now it's on. I am totally going to win.

**Eddie: **Whatever babe… I am already one step ahead. I took you to Rome!

**Loren narrowed her eyes at him accepting in the challenge. They spent the rest of the day trying to show each other how much they loved them.**

**Dr. Master's home ~**

**Nora knocked on the door and Adriana answered it.**

**Nora: **Wow Adriana you are getting so big!

**Adriana smiled and rubbed her stomach.**

**Nora: **When are you due?

**Adriana: **In a month or so.

**Nora: **Are you and Phil nervous.

**Adriana: **Phil is in panic mode of becoming a father. I think it is cute.

**Nora: **Speaking of Phil I thought you were living with the Sander's?

**Adriana: **I am, Phil is helping me pack up my things today. What can I help you with Nora?

**Nora: **Well your dad wanted to meet with me today. Is he here?

**Adriana: **Yeah, he is hiding in his office, like he always does when I am here.

**Nora: **Well you are always welcome at Max and my home.

**Adriana: **Thanks Nora, but we are still trying to find a place of our own. But we can't really afford anything here and we don't want to move out of LA.

**Nora: **Hey Max has an apartment above MK that he isn't using anymore. I bet you could stay there if you are interested?

**Adriana: **Really?! I don't want us to be a bother.

**Nora: **No, it's no trouble at all! Why don't I give you my number and you can call after you and Phil talk about it?

**Adriana: **Okay thanks Nora, this really means a lot!

**Nora: **Of course honey, just let me know if you need anything else!

**Nora gave Adriana a hug and gave her, her number and then went to find Don in his office. She walked in and he stood up from his desk when he saw her.**

**Don: **Nora, I didn't think you would come.

**Nora: **Well you said you really needed to talk to me, so I figured I would stop by.

**Don:** Thanks Nora, that means a lot.

**Nora: **This doesn't mean anything Don. I still care about you, but not in that way at all.

**Don frowned.**

**Don: **I just wanted to ask you for some help.

**Nora: **What do you need?

**Don: **Well my brother is coming into town and I was wondering if we could use MK to talk about some financial problems.

**Nora: **I didn't know you had a brother.

**Don: **Well we haven't talked since we were teenagers. But I am in financial trouble and I need his help.

**Nora: **Yeah, I heard about Ellie's lawsuit.

**Don: **Yeah, well I wanted to just pay it off so we didn't have to take it to court. But I need his help to do that.

**Nora: **Oh I see… Just another former employee to pay off after the next huh?

**Don: **It wasn't like that with you Nora.

**Nora: **Well that doesn't matter anymore. I am happy with Max, I have moved on. That's all that matters.

**Don: **I truly hope your happy Nora.

**Nora: **I'm trying to believe you Don. But I have seen two sides to you. And I never really know when you are telling the truth.

**Nora grabbed her purse to leave, Don stopped her.**

**Don: **So can we use MK or not?

**Nora: **I don't care, but make sure that I or Max is there when you do.

**Don nodded; Nora walked past him and walked out of the house. She was so happy she had someone like Max in her life. Someone who was loyal and loved her unconditionally, Nora stopped she felt like she had just described a friend. She shook her head, no she loved Max. She couldn't see herself with anyone else. Yes Max was her best friend, but he was also the love of her life. **

**Adriana and Phil ~**

**Adriana: **So what do you think?

**Phil: **I think that's a great idea! Could you check with Nora and see if we can go look at the place?

**Adriana: **Yeah I will text her really fast.

**Rome ~**

**Loren and Eddie were lying in bed in each other's arms.**

**Loren: **I won.

**Eddie: **No you didn't.

**Loren: **I have a feeling this is going to be a lifelong competition.

**Eddie: **Oh it is. I am a very competitive person Ms. Duran and I refuse to lose.

**Loren: **Oh trust me I am going to win whether it is tomorrow or fifty years from now.

**Eddie: **Well I am winning tonight.

**Loren giggled as Eddie rolled on top of her and began kissing her passionately.**

**MK Next Day ~**

**Adriana and Phil walked into the club. They saw the one and only Max Duran cleaning the bar. They had never met him in person but had heard Melissa rave about how amazing he was. He looked up and smiled when he saw them.**

**Max: **You must be Phil and Adriana.

**Phil and Adriana: **Hi.

**Max: **Phil your sister Mel has to be one of the best girls in the world. Besides my Loren of course, but I am sure Adriana will be up there at the top of the list as well.

**Adriana: (blushing) **Thank you.

**Max: **So when are you due?

**Adriana: **In about a month.

**Max: **Boy or girl?

**Phil: **Girl.

**Max: **I always wanted a daughter, I finally got one when Loren came into my life. Consider yourself lucky Phil. You are going to be able to be surrounded by the best women of your life.

**Phil: (wrapping his arm around Adriana) **You don't have to tell me twice.

**Max: **Well why don't I show you the apartment?

**Phil and Adriana followed Max up to the apartment. She couldn't help but be a little envious of Loren. She wished she had a dad that cared that much. But she realized that Loren deserved it. Her dad abandoned her when she was little and she finally had a dad. Adriana thought she shouldn't be jealous. She was getting Gus and Lisa who had accepted her into the family without questioning it. She was so happy she finally got the family she wanted maybe now she could finally stop worrying about her mom. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Phil as Max showed them around the apartment.**

**Rome a week later ~**

**Loren: **I don't want to go home.

**Eddie: **Me either, this has been the best two weeks of my life.

**Loren: (smiling) **You have to be the best husband in the world.

**Eddie: (smiling) **And why is that?

**Loren: **Because anytime you spend with me you always say is the best time of your life.

**Eddie: **Because it is. What is better than spending alone time with the person you love more than life itself?

**Loren: **Your soul mate.

**Eddie smiled he had never heard her say he was her soul mate before.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie and Loren then boarded the private jet.**

**Loren: **I'm not ready to go back to the real world. I like the world where it seems like we are the only two people.

**Eddie: **Babe I promise every night I will make us feel like we are the only two people in the world.

**Loren: **Forever and always?

**Eddie: **Forever and always.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31 - The End of A Love

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 31 – The End of A Love**

**Loren and Eddie were greeted by Jake when they got off the private jet. **

**Eddie: (whispering) **Wow already back to the old grind.

**Loren: (whispering) **Tell me about it.

**Jake: **Hey guys!

**Eddie: **Hey Jake. What's up?

**Jake: **Nothing much, I just need to run some stuff by you today.

**Loren: **How long will it take? I really need to adjust to this time difference.

**Jake: **I know, it won't take too long I promise!

**Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren and they got into the car followed by Jake.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Okay so first… I need you guys to do some interviews this weekend.

**Eddie: **Sure where?

**Jake: **Well Eddie you have an interview with Sam Johnson down in San Francisco and Loren you have an interview with Julie Webb down in San Diego.

**Loren: **Wow so this is your way of saying congratulations!

**Eddie laughed at Loren's sarcastic tone and Jake rolled his eyes, he loved this girl more and more every day. He loved how she talked back.**

**Jake: **I know it sucks. But they both want an interview and I figured this would be easier.

**Loren and Eddie: **Fine.

**Jake: **And another thing. Tyler stopped by.

**Eddie: **Why?!

**Jake: **He came to say he was sorry and that he was planning on apologizing to you personally. He feels awful for what he did. I know it doesn't sound like the Tyler Rorke we know, but he seriously seemed genuine about it. I think you should at least hear him out.

**Loren: **Well we will handle that when the time comes.

**Loren and Eddie said goodbye to Jake and headed home. They immediately crashed on the couch not used to the time change. They woke up a couple hours later to Loren's phone ringing. She looked at it and saw that it was Mel.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Mel: **Hey Lo! I heard you were back.

**Loren: **Yeah I am back.

**Mel: **How was Rome?

**Loren: **Amazing!

**Mel: **Awesome! We need to hang out soon! I missed you when you were gone.

**Loren: **I missed you too! Hey do you want to come with me to San Diego this weekend? I have to go there for an interview we can bring my mom and have a girl's weekend. And we can send Max and Ian to San Francisco with Eddie for his interview.

**Mel: **That sounds great! I am excited! Did you hear that Adriana and Phil are going to move into Max's old apartment above MK?

**Loren: **Really? Why?

**Mel: **They needed a place to live and Nora and Max offered it to them.

**Loren: **Huh that's interesting.

**Mel: **Yeah, they are moving in today, I was wondering if you wanted to help me and Ian help them unpack boxes and stuff today?

**Loren: **Sure Eddie and I will stop by.

**Mel: **Okay see you in ten minutes!

**Loren hung up. **

**Loren: **Come on Eddie we are going to go help Adriana and Phil move into the apartment above MK.

**Eddie: **Wait they are moving above there?

**Loren: **Long story, tell you on the way. I need to go change though.

**Eddie: **I'll help.

**He threw Loren over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. About a half hour later Loren came down in white short shorts and a blue crop top with gray vans. Eddie was wearing skinny jeans and a white v-neck and vans.**

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into MK. Max and Nora looked up and smiled at them.**

**Nora: **Hey guys! Did you have fun on your trip?

**Loren and Eddie: **Yes.

**Max: **Great! We missed you guys.

**Loren: **We missed you too!

**Nora: **I heard we are having a girl's weekend in San Diego and the guys are having a guy's weekend in San Francisco?

**Eddie: **To my disappointment Jake is splitting us up right after we get married. But why should I be surprised?

**Loren: **It's only two days. We can do it.

**Eddie: **I'm glad you're so sure.

**Loren gave him a kiss.**

**Max: **Mel and Ian are upstairs helping already if you want to join them.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they walked upstairs. Adriana looked up when she saw them. She was stunned at how pretty and confident Loren looked since she saw her last. She used to be this shy girl who kept mostly to herself at school so easy to pick on. But now she was a confident pop star who Adriana would never dream taking on in a fight. Mel squealed when she saw her and ran up and hugged her tightly. Ian went up and hugged Eddie and Loren. Adriana finally was able to notice how perfect Loren and Eddie were for each other they both had that air of kindness and confidence and love about them. Adriana was beginning to feel guilty about all the tormenting she had caused Loren. Phil walked over and gave Loren a hug and shook Eddie's hand.**

**Phil: **How have you been Loren?

**Loren: **Great! How have you been?

**Phil:** Good, but busy.

**Eddie: **Tell me about it.

**All of the sudden Adriana burst into tears and ran out of the room. **

**Phil: **Sorry about that. She has a lot of mood swings lately.

**Phil walked out of the room to check on her. He came out a few minutes later.**

**Phil: **She wants to talk to you Loren.

**Loren: **Why me?

**Phil: **I don't know.

**Loren looked at Eddie with a confused expression then walked out of the room to talk to Adriana.**

**Loren: **Hey you wanted to talk to me?

**Adriana: **I wanted to apologize for all the crap I put you through all the years of school. I feel terrible. I really was an awful person, I took out my insecurities and terrible home life out on other people. I thought it was the only way to get people to like me. Obviously not the right people since I don't talk to any of them anymore.

**Loren: **It's fine, I appreciate your apology. I am glad you are trying to be a better person, and Aid you can consider me a friend.

**Adriana: **Thank you Loren!

**Loren: **You can call me Lo.

**Adriana: **Okay Lo.

**Loren gave Adriana a hug.**

**Loren: **Hey why don't you join us this weekend? We girls are going to San Diego and Phil could join Eddie, Ian, and Max when they go to San Francisco.

**Adriana: **That's sounds great! Thanks for being so accepting Lo. I was really wrong to judge you. You are a great person.

**Loren: **Thanks Aid. And I can't wait to get to know the real you.

**Loren and Adriana went back out to join the others. Loren went and started helping Eddie unpack boxes. They weren't getting very far cause Eddie kept kissing Loren. Adriana didn't mind she thought it was cute. **

**Loren: (exasperated) **Eddie we aren't getting anywhere.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about we've made progress.

**Loren: **Not that much.

**Eddie: **That's better than nothing at all.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss again. Ian grabbed his arm.**

**Ian: **Come on Mate I need your help bringing stuff up from the moving truck.

**Eddie dragged Eddie out of the room. Loren, Mel, and Adriana started laughing.**

**Adriana: **He sure is a handful isn't he?

**Loren: **Yup it is hard to keep him in check sometimes.

**Mel:** Yeah, but at least he loves you unconditionally. You will never have to worry about him doing something stupid.

**Loren was taken aback by Mel's bitter tone.**

**Adriana: **Mel what's wrong?

**Mel: **Ian got drunk the other night because he was upset that he lost a job… And he cheated on me.

**Mel began to sob. Loren and Adriana immediately went and gave her a group hug.**

**Downstairs ~**

**Eddie: **Ian you have to be the biggest idiot on the planet.

**Ian: **I made a mistake.

**Eddie: **You just screwed your relationship.

**Ian: **We will work it out.

**Eddie: **I don't think so man. You guys already broke up once. I don't think you can work things out again.

**Ian: **I know I'm an idiot!

**Eddie: **I don't know what to tell you. You did something stupid you have to deal with the consequences.

**Ian: **I just wish I could be more like you. You would never cheat on Loren. You love her unconditionally. You don't drink or party anymore. You are a completely different person because you fell in love. A better person, but I just can't change the way I am.

**Eddie: **Well then you know what you have to do. End it now before you cause her more pain that she doesn't deserve.

**Ian: **You're right.

**They walked back upstairs and Ian asked if he could talk to Mel. She followed him out of the apartment.**

**Ian: **Mel I wanted to apologize for what I did. I am the biggest idiot every to hurt a girl like you. You are amazing and beautiful and talented and you deserve so much more than I can give you. I have hurt you so much that I think it's better than we just move on. I love you Mel and always will, but I think we are just not meant to be.

**Mel: **I love you too Ian and always will. I think you're right we just aren't meant to be. Friends?

**Ian: **Friends.

**Ian left to go get his things from Mel's apartment and he was going to stay in a hotel. He was planning on finally going back to Australia to get his head back on straight. Mel walked back into the apartment. Everyone looked at her. She walked straight up to Phil and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.**

**Phil: **Everything will be okay sis.

**Loren and Eddie took that as their queue to go since they fingered Mel needed sometime with Phil and Aid.**

**Adriana: **Thanks for coming.

**Loren: **Of course. Text me and let me know how Mel is doing.

**Adriana: **Will do.

**Loren and Eddie went straight home since Max and Nora were out for lunch. As soon as they got into the apartment Loren pulled Eddie into a passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: **What was that for?

**Loren: **For being the best husband in the world and loving me as much as you do.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again. Loren wrapped her legs around him and he carried her upstairs.**

**Later that night ~**

**Loren was wrapped in Eddie's arms. She was holding him tightly like she was afraid he would disappear. Eddie lifted her chin up and looked into her big brown eyes.**

**Eddie: **I will never do what Ian did to Mel. I will never be dumb enough to make a mistake that would cost me you. You are way too important to me. I love you Loren more than anything in this world and I am never going to let you go.

**Relief washed over Loren's face at his words and tears began to well up in her eyes. Eddie wiped them away as they spilled down her cheeks.**

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie. Thank you for being you.

**Eddie: **No thank you for being you.

**Loren's phone and Eddie's phone went off at the same time. They both grabbed their phones. Loren had gotten a text from Aid.**

_Hey Lo, Mel is doing better. She is going to move back in with Gus and Lisa. I think that's a good idea I think she needs to be with family right now. I hope you guys are doing okay. I will see you this weekend if not sooner. Aid_

**Eddie's phone ~**

_Hey mate, I wanted to apologize again for all the trouble I caused. You told me not to hurt Mel and I hurt her twice. What a great friend and boyfriend I turned out to be huh? Well I am heading to Australia tonight. I need to get my head on straight. I need to head home and figure out what I want to do with my life. Thanks for being a great friend. See you around._

**Eddie: **Who texted you?

**Loren: **Aid, she was just telling me Mel is okay but she is moving back in with her parents. You?

**Eddie: **Ian texted to say he is going home to Australia for a little while to figure things out and get his head on straight.

**Loren: **I think that's a good idea. I thought Mel and Ian were the perfect couple but truthfully I think that they are better off just as friends. They both need to start something new separately and move on. I think it is the best thing for both of them right now.

**Eddie: **I hate to say it but I agree. I thought Ian was finally starting to get his priorities straight. But I guess not.

**Loren: **I think he is starting to but he is still trying to fit all the pieces together right now. I think time away will do him good.

**Eddie: **You're right as always.

**Loren: (smiling sadly) **Everything will work out. I hate to see a relationship between two friends end, but it's time for a change, something new.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! What do you think of Adriana being friends with Loren and Mel and what do you think about Tyler being nice?**


	32. Chapter 32 - Too Far Apart

**Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 32 – Too Far Apart**

**It took Jake and Kelly over an hour to tear Eddie and Loren away from each other. Loren got into the car to head to the airport with Kelly, Nora, Mel, and Adriana, Jake went to San Francisco. Loren looked out the window as they drove away. She knew this would be a fun weekend; she was just going to miss Eddie. **

**Adriana: **Thanks again for letting me come Lo!

**Loren:** Of course! The more the merrier.

**Mel: **It's going to be nice to get away I need this.

**Loren suddenly felt really guilty. Mel had just lost the guy she loved. She needed Loren to spend time with her for the weekend.**

**Loren: **Well we are definitely going to get our minds off everything this weekend.

**Mel: **Oh whatever Loren! I can tell by your face you are already missing Eddie!

**Everyone laughed.**

**Loren: **Fine I admit it! I miss my husband! Is that such a bad thing?

**Mel: **Well, well Ms. Duran we will just have to get your mind off that rock star.

**Nora and Adriana: **I agree!

**Loren smiled; they got to the airport and got on the private jet Jake had gotten for them. Loren sat down on the couch and her phone rang. Mel grabbed it out of her hand and ignored Loren's protests.**

**Mel: **Hey rock star! We are trying to keep Loren's mind off you! You're not helping!

**Loren grabbed the phone.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Eddie: **Loren! Why was Mel yelling at me?

**Loren: **Because they are trying to keep my mind off of you.

**Eddie: **Hmm… Is it working?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Eddie: (smiling broadly) **Oh Really?

**Loren: **What can I say?

**Eddie: **I know I am pretty great.

**Loren: **Wow… I marred a full of himself rock star.

**Eddie: **Only for you Ms. Duran.

**Loren: (groaning) **I miss you, even if you are a smart aleck some times.

**Eddie: (laughing) **I miss you too. I love you Lo.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **I love you more.

**Loren: **I love you most!

**Eddie: **Whatever!

**Loren: **I told you I am going to win.

**Eddie: **No way I will!

**Eddie heard people yelling at Loren to get off the phone.**

**Loren: **I got to go. Call me tonight?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren: **Promise?

**Eddie: **I promise.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Eddie hung up his phone.**

**Max: **Finally!

**Eddie rolled his eyes at him and Phil laughed.**

**Jeremy: **Thanks for letting me come Eddie I was expecting this.

**Eddie: **Sure Jeremy. You need firsthand experience and you are a friend.

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo now that you are off the phone with Loren I need to go over some of the stuff for the interview.

**Eddie: **I already know Jake. Don't talk about anything that we haven't talked about yet.

**Jake: **Exactly and don't bring up anything about the possible world tour you and Loren might be doing.

**Eddie: **Yeah, yeah I know Jake. Remember this isn't my first rodeo.

**Jake: **I know, I will have faith in you. I just hope Loren will do okay.

**Eddie: **Oh trust me my Loren will be fine. Plus Kelly is there to take care of her on your instructions.

**Jake: **I know, but you can't be mad that I am worried about my client.

**Eddie: **Oh please Jake Loren is more than just a client to you.

**Jake: **Yeah I know she is family to me… Almost like a…

**Max: **If you say daughter I will kill you!

**Jake: (laughing) **Gosh Max I was going to say sister.

**Max sighed in relief and everyone else started laughing.**

**Eddie: **I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting weekend.

**San Diego ~**

**Kelly: **Okay so Loren tomorrow morning is your interview. We are going to leave late Saturday night so that gives us tonight and tomorrow after the interview to do whatever we want.

**Loren just nodded as she, Mel, Adriana, and Nora explored their amazing presidential suite. Loren went and fell on one of the beds joined by Mel and Adriana.**

**Loren: **I got to admit, being a rock star has its perks.

**Mel: **Did I just hear you correctly?

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **Did you just call yourself a rock star?

**Loren: **Oh shut up Mel!

**Adriana: (laughing) **Don't be embarrassed Loren. It's about time that you accepted that you are a rock star.

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah whatever!

**They all decided to watch movies the rest of the evening and order room service. They were going to go look around tomorrow after Loren's interview. At around 9:00 pm Loren's phone rang. Loren looked at it and squealed.**

**Loren: **It's my hubby!

**She ran out of the room to talk to Eddie. Everyone just rolled their eyes and smiled when she ran out.**

**Nora: **That girl is crazy!

**Kelly: **I think it's adorable!

**Adriana: **Oh me too!

**Mel just rolled her eyes again but was smiling.**

**In Loren's Room ~**

**Loren: **Hey babe!

**Eddie: **Hey Lo! You have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice.

**Loren: **What you're not enjoying your guys weekend?

**Eddie: **No I love these guys. I just really want to be with my wife right now.

**Loren: **I know. I don't know how I am going to sleep without your arms around me.

**Eddie: **I guess we will just have to be sleep deprived.

**Loren: **I suppose. I am sure you will sleep like a baby.

**Eddie: **No way. Not without you in my arms.

**Loren: (smiled) **I miss you.

**Eddie: **I miss you too. We will see together late tomorrow though.

**Loren: **Yeah I guess.

**Eddie: **So how is your girl's weekend going?

**Loren: **Good, we have just been watching movies. We are going to go exploring after my interview tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Just don't go exploring any new guys.

**Loren: **But that was what we were planning on doing…

**Eddie: **Don't tease me.

**Loren: **I promise you are the only guy I will ever want.

**Eddie: **I better be.

**Loren: **So what have you guys been up too?

**Eddie: **Just hanging out, we got delayed at the airport so we just got to the hotel.

**Loren: **That's not fun. You sound tired.

**Eddie: **I am. I just want you right now.

**Loren: **I want to see you right now too.

**Mel: **LO! GOSH SAY GOODNIGHT TO YOUR HUBBY AND GET OUT HERE!

**Loren: (groaning) **I got to go.

**Eddie: (sighing) **I know.

**Loren: **I love you babe.

**Eddie: **Forever and always.

**Loren hung up the phone. She wiped away the tears wishing Eddie was there to wipe them away for her. She walked out to join the others.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren had gotten ready, they all drove over to the interview. Soon she was ready to go on. She walked on stage and the fans screamed in the audience.**

**Julie: **Thank you for joining us today Loren!

**Loren: **Thanks for having me! It really is an honor to be here.

**Julie: **So why don't we start of the show by talking about how your career is going?

**Loren: **It's going great, I have released a single and also an album with Eddie.

**Julie: **Both of those were amazing by the way.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Julie: **So Loren how are you adjusting to the new lifestyle of being a rock star?

**Loren: **It was weird at first. But my friends can vouch for me that the first time I have ever even referred to myself as a celebrity was last night at the hotel.

**Julie: **Why be so modest you are very talented?

**Loren: **It's not that I think I am not talented, I just am still trying to get used to myself as the people I used to look up to all the time growing up. It's so different from when I was just your average girl who lived in the valley.

**Julie: **Well speaking of adjusting, how is the adjustment to married life going?

**Loren: **It's good! Eddie and I lived together for awhile before we got married so it is not really a difference there. I don't know about Eddie though, he may be shaking in his boots knowing he has to put up with me for the rest of his life.

**They both laughed.**

**Julie: **Well you seem like a delightful girl. I hear there are rumors going around about you and Eddie going on a world tour and you releasing a new CD, do you have any input on that?

**Loren: **Really I got say anything, I am not really sure at this point nothing is set in stone. But of course eventually down the road I will be releasing an album and touring. But I don't know when that will be.

**Julie: **Well that you for joining us today and congratulations on getting married. Loren Duran everybody!

**The audience cheered Loren gave her a hug and thanked her. She blew the audience a kiss and walked off stage.**

**Kelly:** You did great Loren!

**Nora, Adriana, and Mel nodded in agreement.**

**Mel: **I say we go hit the town now!

**Loren: **Sounds like a plan!

**San Francisco – Eddie's interview ~**

**Sam: **Let's welcome Eddie Duran everyone!

**Everyone cheered as Eddie walked out on stage.**

**Eddie: **Thanks for having me today Sam.

**Sam: **It's always a pleasure Eddie. So how is married life treating you?

**Eddie: **All I have to say is my wife Loren is amazing. She puts up with all my craziness and she is always joking. I love her to death.

**Sam: **So how is everything going for you?

**Eddie: **Everything has been pretty hectic for both of us lately with our careers, let's just say there is never a dull moment.

**Sam: **I hear that Tyler Rorke has been trying to stir up drama for both you and Loren?

**Eddie: **Tyler and I have had our differences in the past, but as of right now nothing has been going on.

**Sam: **I guess when you are a celebrity you are always dealing with drama.

**Eddie: **Not always, sometimes everything can go smoothly, but a lot of the time things can blow up in your face. Having your life on display doesn't always help either. Don't get me wrong though, I love all my fans and my life.

**Sam: **Well Eddie I wish you the best in everything, and I am excited to see what comes next for you. Tell your wife Loren that I said hi. She is the cutest little thing, I wish I could have met her.

**Eddie: **Yeah she is in San Diego right now doing another interview.

**Sam: **Well I wish both of you the best. Thanks for joining us today.

**Eddie: **No thank you!

**Eddie shook her hand and went off stage.**

**Late that night ~**

**Loren looked out of the window of the private jet and saw that Eddie, Max, Jake, and Phil were waiting for them. When they got off the plane Loren instantly ran to Eddie. She jumped into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around. She pulled him into a fierce kiss.**

**Eddie: **Never again. One night without you in my arms is too many.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**They began kissing again. Max had pulled Nora into a tight embrace. Phil gave Adriana a kiss but she was tired. He took her home and Mel went with them to give Loren and Eddie some space. It was going to be hard to get used to her life without Ian in it.**

**Eddie: **May I take you home?

**Loren: **I thought you would never ask.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Drama to come in the next chapter! What do you think is going to happen?**


	33. Chapter 33 - Big Surprises

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 33 – Big Surprises**

**Don: **Thanks Nora for letting me use the club today.

**Nora: **Sure, I am going to be pretty busy today, organizing stuff for the club because I am the new manager, but Max should be back soon if you need anything.

**Don: **Okay great! Nora I would really like to catch up sometime.

**Nora: **Yeah maybe.

**Nora motioned for him to take a seat. She then went up to the bar to talk to Grace.**

**Nora: **Let me know if anything goes wrong.

**Grace: **Oh trust me Nora I can handle two men. But don't worry I will let you know if anything goes wrong!

**Nora: **Thank you Grace.

**Nora went to the stock room. Don walked up to the bar and sat down.**

**Don: **Can I get a scotch please?

**Grace just nodded and got him his drink. A man walked into the bar and sat down next to Don.**

**Don: **I'm glad you could make it.

**Man: **Well you got my attention. Why do you need money?

**Don: **I'm just in some financial trouble involving a lawsuit.

**Man: **Hmm… Okay I'm interested. What can I do for you?

**Don was about to answer when Nora walked in and gasped.**

**Nora: **Trent?!

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren woke up and looked at the clock it was 10:00 am. She rolled over and saw Eddie was awake lying on his stomach writing in his songbook.**

**Loren: **What are you writing?

**Eddie: (smiling) **A new song I was inspired to write.

**Loren: **Oh really? When do I get to hear it?

**Eddie: **When it's finished of course.

**Loren: **Okay I guess I can wait.

**Loren kissed him on the cheek and went to get up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She lay on top of his chest and leaned down and kissed him softly. **

**Eddie: **Jake wants to see us at the office today.

**Loren: **Okay fine, but mom and pop want us to stop by the club for lunch today.

**Eddie: **Well it's already ten so we should probably get going.

**Loren: **Well I was trying to get ready but you didn't let me.

**Eddie: **Oh so now it's my fault?

**Loren: **Yes it is.

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her and she slid off of him and started standing up but he pulled her down again and kissed her fiercely.**

**Loren: **Babe we really do need to get ready.

**Eddie: **Fine, but on one condition.

**Loren: **And what's that?

**Eddie just smirked and scooped her up and ran to the bathroom with her. About an hour later they were finally ready. Loren was wearing yellow cut off short-shorts and a blue tank top. With blue sandals and her hair in a French braid, Eddie was wearing white skinny jeans with a gray v-neck and shoes.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys thanks for stopping by!

**Eddie:** Sure, what's up?

**Jake: **I wanted to see if it would be alright if I had Kelly help me manage you guys? Kind of like a co-manager?

**Loren: **I don't care.

**Eddie: **If Loren's okay with it, I'm okay with it.

**Jake: **Okay great! Now I wanted to go over some future stuff. So I want both of you to start working on your own albums. And once we release those two albums I wanted to do a world tour for the three CDs you guys have released.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great. When did you want to release the albums?

**Jake: **Well it's the beginning of October now. So the beginning of December I want to release them just in time for the Christmas rush, and then the tour at the beginning of January.

**Loren: **That's soon!

**Jake: **I know, but I want the excitement for the duet album and your albums to still be fresh.

**Eddie: **Okay, well can you figure out more and let us know when you do?

**Jake: **Of course. See you guys soon.

**Loren and Eddie: **Bye.

**On the way to MK ~**

**Eddie was staring at Loren as the driver drove them to MK. Loren looked over and noticed he had been looking at her the whole time.**

**Loren: **What are you staring at?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Nothing… You just look beautiful today.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly; he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Loren pulled away a few minutes later, and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.**

**Loren: **How do you feel about this world tour?

**Eddie: **I have been on tour before, why how do you feel about it?

**Loren: **I don't know, I am just nervous; I have never travelled around the world and been away from home for that long.

**Eddie: **I will be there.

**Loren: **I suppose.

**Eddie: **What? You don't want to be with me every minute of every day?

**Loren: **Oh I want to.

**Eddie smiled and began to kiss her neck. She turned and pulled him into a fierce kiss. They pulled away when they arrived at MK.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**MK ~**

**Eddie gave Loren a piggy back into MK. They saw Nora standing angrily with a confused Max. They saw two men standing there. One was Dr. Masters and when they saw the other one Eddie felt Loren tense up. She slid off his back and stood next to him. She wrapped her arms around his arm tightly.**

**Nora: **Loren this is your father Trent McClain.

**Eddie and Max both tensed up at hearing this.**

**Loren: **What are you doing here?

**Trent: **I came to talk to my half-brother Don.

**Max: **Yeah and you just didn't know you would see Nora or Loren?

**Trent: **Well I knew there was a chance I would run into them. I was actually hoping I would.

**Eddie: **Why now?

**Trent:** I know what you guys are thinking. It's not because Loren is now famous. I just want to reconnect with her.

**Nora: **It's just really convenient that you want to "reconnect" with her now.

**Loren: **Well it's too late now. I already have a dad.

**Max smiled at this. **

**Loren: **Eddie will you just take me home please?

**Eddie: **Of course, let's go babe.

**Loren grabbed Eddie's hand they began to walk out but Eddie stopped. Loren looked at Eddie curiously, he turned to look at Trent.**

**Eddie: **Loren is the most amazing girl in the world. She is beautiful, talented, and the kindest person you will ever meet. I have no idea how I was lucky enough to find her. You don't deserve to be in her life.

**Eddie turned and walked out with Loren. Trent just stood there not expecting Eddie to say anything. Max was smiling proudly.**

**Max: **And those are my children.

**Max patted him on the shoulder and walked to the bar. Nora smirked.**

**Nora: **You guys can leave now.

**Don: **I'm sorry about this Nora.

**Don grabbed Trent by the arm and walked out.**

**Nora: **You are amazing Max.

**Max: **I am the luckiest guy in the world. I pity Trent he threw away his chance to be with the two most beautiful and amazing women in the world. Now it's my turn, and I am never throwing away this chance.

**Nora leaned across the bar and kissed him.**

**Nora: **You are the best, I love you. Thanks for being the best dad to Loren.

**Max: **Loren is the best daughter in the world. She makes me a good dad.

**Nora smiled. He was amazing.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch. Loren was staring at Eddie in admiration.**

**Eddie: **What are you staring at?

**Loren: **I'm staring at how amazing you are.

**Eddie: (smiling) **It wasn't that big of a deal.

**Loren: **Not that big of a deal? You put Trent in his place. You said how amazing I am.

**Eddie leaned in close till his lips were a breaths width away from Loren's.**

**Eddie: (whispering) **That's because I love you so much.

**Loren's heart raced as he said this. It felt like the first time he had said he loved her. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled him into a fierce kiss. She pushed him down on the couch and lay down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her and carried her upstairs.**

**At the Master's house ~**

**Don: **What the heck was that Trent?

**Trent: **What are you talking about?

**Don: **I didn't know you were married to Nora and Loren was your daughter.

**Trent: ** _Is___my daughter! And you don't talk about all of stuff with your half-brother who you only see when he needs money.

**Don: **Don't even start with me. Let's not relive all the favors I have done for you.

**Trent: **Whatever, I also didn't know you dated my ex-wife.

**Don:** Yeah well it's like you said, you only call when you need something.

**Trent: **Well now I for sure am not leaving. I will give you the money if you do something for me.

**Don: **What?

**Trent: **I need your help to get back into Loren's life.

**Café ~**

**Mel was sitting in a booth at the Café when someone slipped into the booth across from her. Mel looked up and saw none other than Tyler Rorke.**

**Mel: **What do you want?

**Tyler: **Wow so feisty.

**Mel: **What are you doing here Tyler?

**Tyler: **I need your help.

**Mel: **My help? How can I possibly help you?

**Tyler: **I want to apologize to Loren and Eddie and I figured if I could get on your good side, it might be easier.

**Mel: **How so?

**Tyler: **Melissa… It is Melissa right?

**Mel: (rolling her eyes) **Yes it is.

**Tyler: **Well you are the closest person to both of them. And I want to make things right with them. I feel awful for everything that I did to them and I want to make up for it.

**Mel: (skeptically) **How can I know you are telling the truth?

**Tyler: **I know! How about I take you to dinner and prove it to you?

**Mel: **I suppose that could work.

**Tyler stood up and held out his hand. As she went to take it, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Why was this happening? He was always made out to be a jerk by Max, Eddie, and Loren. But he didn't seem so bad.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was sitting on the couch in one of Eddie's t-shirts. She was looking on her tablet. Her legs rest across Eddie's lap. He rubbed her leg as he was playing a game on his phone. Loren scrolled to new Hollywood pictures and froze. **

**Loren: **OH MY GOSH!

**Eddie: **What?!

**Loren turned her tablet and showed it to Eddie. He instantly snatched it away from her. He looked at the picture and didn't know what to think. It was a picture of Mel walking out of the Café with Tyler holding hands!**

**Loren: **What do we do about this?

**Eddie: **Nothing.

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Eddie: **We don't do anything about it.

**Loren: **And why not?

**Eddie: **Lo it's not our business what Mel does with her life or who she goes on dates with.

**Loren: **But I don't want my friend to get hurt.

**Eddie: **Mel will be fine.

**Eddie pulled Loren Across the couch until she is sitting on his lap. She looked at him clearly frustrated.**

**Loren: **Eddie I can't just stand by and not do anything about it.

**Eddie: **Loren we need to let her make her own decisions.

**Loren: **We sound like arguing parents.

**Eddie: **Who's arguing?

**Loren: **We are!

**Eddie: **I don't think we are.

**Loren was about to protest, but Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was about to pull away but he deepened the kiss and she just gave in. She felt Eddie smile underneath her lips as she pulled him closer.**

**Hope you guys liked it. What do you think about Mel and Tyler? What do you think about Don and Trent being half-brothers? Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34 - A New Member

**Hey guys! Shout out to all of you that have been following and reviewing every chapter! You guys are amazing! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 34 – A New Member **

**Loren: **Why do you always get your way?

**Eddie: **Because I know all of your weaknesses.

**Loren: **Oh really? And what are my weaknesses?

**Eddie: **Me of course.

**Loren: (laughed) **Okay I do have to admit you are a weakness of mine, but not the only one.

**Eddie: **Oh really?

**Loren: **Yup.

**Eddie: **Well I am just going to have to find out the other ones. But I do know one other.

**Loren: **And what is that?

**Eddie: **This!

**Eddie began tickling her. Loren fell to the floor laughing and Eddie continued to tickle her.**

**Loren: **EDDIE! STOP!

**Eddie: **Admit that I know your weaknesses!

**Loren: **NO WAY!

**Eddie continued to tickle her. She finally couldn't take it anymore.**

**Loren: **Okay! I ADMIT IT!

**Eddie pulled away satisfied.**

**Eddie: **I told you.

**Loren: **Whatever! Well what are your weaknesses Mr. Rock Star?

**Eddie: **I don't have any.

**Loren: **Wow… I completely believe that.

**Eddie laughed at Loren's sarcastic tone.**

**Eddie: **Fine, I only have one.

**Loren: **And what's that?

**Eddie: **My amazing wife of course.

**Loren: (smiling) **I knew it!

**Eddie:** Good thing you always give in first.

**Loren narrowed her eyes at him, but someone knocked on the door. **

**Loren: **This isn't over!

**Eddie laughed and went to open the door. Loren went back to looking at her tablet that she was looking at before.**

**Eddie: **Mel, Tyler what are you doing here?

**Mel: **Can we talk?

**Mel walked in with Tyler and saw Loren sitting on the couch. She was still only wearing one of Eddie's t-shirts and Eddie was just wearing a pair of sweatpants. **

**Mel: **Hey Lo, do you have time to talk?

**Loren turned to look at them. Mel and Tyler were taken aback by how pretty Loren looked. She was glowing and looked liked she had been laughing really hard. She was smiling but when she saw Tyler the smile faded.**

**Loren: **What do you need to talk to me about? And what is he doing here?

**Mel: **That's what we needed to talk to you about.

**Tyler: **I wanted to apologize for what I did to you guys. I was a jerk and I realized I was becoming like Chloe and I didn't want that. I asked for Mel's help to be able to apologize to you in person, but things changed.

**Mel: **Tyler and I are dating.

**Loren: **What?!

**Eddie went and sat down on the couch next to Loren.**

**Eddie: **I have no idea what to say.

**Tyler: **You don't have to say anything. I just want to be able to prove to you guys that I am changing and I am sorry. All I'm asking for is another chance. I know I don't deserve one but I am asking for one.

**Eddie and Loren exchanged a look. Mel could see that a whole conversation passed through that one look.**

**Loren: **Fine, Tyler you get one more chance. Blow it and we want nothing to do with you.

**Tyler: **Thank you! You guys won't regret it I promise.

**Eddie: **Only on one condition though.

**Tyler: **Anything.

**Eddie: **You are not allowed to be with Loren alone. I have to be there.

**Tyler: **Okay agreed.

**Mel: **You won't even trust him alone with her? He is dating me Eddie.

**Eddie: **I know Mel, but He has caused enough issues for me and Loren in the past and I don't feel comfortable with him being alone with my wife.

**Tyler: **Mel it's fine, I totally understand Eddie. I won't break your rule I promise.

**Eddie: **Okay… Well I guess we have a deal then.

**Mel looked at Loren and smiled happily. Loren gave her a small forced smile.**

**Tyler: **Well why don't Mel and I go get something to eat for all of us and bring it back here?

**Loren: **Okay that's fine.

**Mel and Tyler left. Loren turned to Eddie and smiled.**

**Loren: **Thanks for being so protective of me.

**Eddie: **Of course, you are my wife Loren; I want you to be safe always.

**Loren: **As long as I am with you, I know I'm safe.

**Eddie: **I do have to admit he did seem genuine.

**Loren: **Yeah he did, but I still worry that Mel is going to get hurt.

**Eddie: **I know, but Ian hurt her and Ian is our friend. Mel is smart enough to make her own decisions.

**Loren: **Yeah I guess…

**Eddie: **And we gave Adriana a chance, I guess the least we can do is give him a shot.

**Loren: (smiling) **That's why I love you so much. You are always willing to give anyone a chance and accept them.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren: **I am always so wary of people.

**Eddie: **That's not always a bad thing. Now we know that Tyler won't get away with anything because you are watching him.

**Loren: **I suppose. I need to go get changed if they are coming back.

**Eddie: **I can help out…

**Loren: **Oh yeah because you are going to help so much when I need to get dressed again.

**Eddie: **I didn't say I would help with that part.

**Loren just shook her head and smiled she walked to the stairs. She looked back at him before she went to go upstairs. Eddie smiled and ran to catch up with her as she ran up the stairs.**

**In the car ~**

**Tyler: **That went a lot better than I expected it to go.

**Mel: **Yeah, you can just never be alone with either of them.

**Tyler: **I don't see why I would need to though. You are the only reason I would be with them anyway.

**Mel: (smiling) **How do I know you are serious about us?

**Tyler: **Well why wouldn't I be?

**Mel: **Well maybe because you are a player, and you were with someone like Chloe before me.

**Tyler: **Ouch… You do realize Eddie was dating Chloe too.

**Mel: **Yeah so…

**Tyler: **So… Eddie is a good person and he dated her, so I can be a good person.

**Mel: **I'm not saying you aren't a good person Ty. It's just that I worry with your history.

**Tyler: **It's true. The only person I have ever been in a serious relationship with is Chloe. But Mel you are so different. You're unique and funny. You aren't afraid to tell people how it is. I think I'm in trouble of falling for you and it scares me.

**Mel: **Really?

**Tyler: **Absolutely.

**Mel just smiled and turned up the radio. **

**Mel: **I love this song!

**Mel started singing along with the words. Tyler smiled. Never in a million years did he think he would end up dating someone like Mel, but for once he was glad that fate proved him wrong. **

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren: **I wrote a new song.

**Eddie: **Oh yeah? Can I hear it?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Loren went and picked up her guitar and sat down on the couch. Eddie sat down next to her.**

**Loren: **Okay so this song also is how I see the future.

**Loren began to play.**

_You were __in college__ working __part time__ waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now_

**Loren finished and set the guitar down. She turned to look at Eddie and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**He pulled her in for another kiss when they were interrupted by the door opening. Mel and Tyler walked in and set down the food on the coffee table. Mel noticed the guitar.**

**Mel: **New song?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Mel: **Let me guess, who inspired it?

**Eddie smiled proudly and Loren just rolled her eyes and started going through the food.**

**MK ~**

**Max looked at Nora. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Loren and Nora in his life. Nora was going through some paperwork at the bar. Max suddenly got down on one new and pulled out a box. Nora looked down and gasped.**

**Nora: **Max…

**Max: **Nora I love you so much, My life changed the day you and your amazing daughter walked into my life. I love you guys so much. I want to be in your lives for the rest of mine. Nora Tate will you marry me?

**Nora: **Oh yes Max!

**Max slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Nora: **Why don't we just elope on the beach with just Loren and Eddie there?

**Max: **That sounds perfect. We don't need a big wedding anyway.

**Nora: (smiling) **I love you.

**Max: **I love you too.

**Nora pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren and Eddie were finally starting to feel comfortable around Tyler. Tyler was happy; he wanted to be able to be friends with them. **

**Loren: **So Tyler… What in the world did you see in Chloe?

**Tyler: **She's hot.

**Eddie busted up laughing. Mel glared at him.**

**Tyler: **Mel… That was just attraction. I have attraction for you, but I have actual feelings.

**Mel: (blushing) **I better be more important.

**Tyler: **Oh trust me you are.

**Loren: **Wow… Suck up.

**Mel and Eddie: **LOREN!

**Loren and Tyler laughed.**

**Loren: **Don't get mad at me Eddie. You didn't deny that Chloe was hot.

**Eddie: **Whoa hang on! I am absolutely in no way attracted to her!

**Loren: **Uh-huh.

**Eddie: **Lo I'm serious.

**Loren just scrunched up her nose at him and went back to eating her food. Eddie grabbed her food and set it down pulling her into a very intense, very passionate kiss. Eddie pulled away leaving Loren breathless.**

**Eddie: **Do you believe me now?

**Loren: **Well when you put it that way I guess I have to.

**Tyler and Mel laughed.**

**Tyler: **Wow Eddie that kiss even made me weak at the knees.

**Eddie: **What can I say I am a good kisser.

**Loren: **Oh please.

**Eddie: **Excuse me?

**Mel threw a pillow at both of them.**

**Mel: **You guys are being ridiculous!

**Eddie: **She started it! Lo just admit that I am a good kisser!

**Loren: **Nope.

**Eddie went to pull her into a kiss again but she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Eddie got up and followed her.**

**Tyler: **Are they always like this?

**Mel: (laughed) **Always, it's pretty entertaining most of the time.

**Tyler: **I think it's cute.

**Mel: **Oh you would.

**Tyler: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Mel: **Whatever you want it to mean.

**Tyler looked at her with a devious smile. He began to tickle her.**

**Mel: **No stop!

**Mel got away from him and ran into the kitchen where Loren and Eddie were followed by Tyler. Loren was sitting on the counter with Eddie in front of her kissing. Mel ran into the kitchen startling them. She ran around the island with Tyler chasing her. They ran back out of the kitchen. **

**Loren: (smiling) **Maybe Tyler is good for her.

**Eddie: **Yeah, I have never seen her that happy in a long time.

**Loren: **I haven't seen her that happy since she was with Adam.

**Eddie: **I am glad they are happy. Now where were we?

**Loren: **I think I remember.

**Loren laughed as Eddie went to kiss her again. Mel was sitting on the couch with Tyler.**

**Tyler: **What do you see in me?

**Mel: **What do you mean?

**Tyler: **Well you are this amazing, outgoing, happy girl. Why would you like someone like me?

**Mel: **Tyler you have so much more potential that you realize. You can do so many things if you just be yourself and move forward.

**Tyler: **As long as you're with me.

**Mel: **Of course I will be.

**Tyler smiled and pulled Mel into a kiss. Mel pulled away suddenly and turned the stereo on full blast.**

**Mel: **I LOVE THIS SONG!

**Loren came running out with Eddie following behind her shaking his head. He sat down on the couch next to Tyler. Loren walked up to Mel and they started dancing and singing to "Scream and Shout" By Will. and Brittany Spears. Tyler turned to Eddie with a surprised expression.**

**Tyler: **Do they do this all the time?

**Eddie: **Yep.

**Tyler: **There is never a dull moment with these two is there?

**Eddie: **Nope. Welcome to the family Tyler!

**He slapped Tyler on the back and Tyler smiled.**

**Hope you guys liked it! What did you think? Do you like Tyler? Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Wedding

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing I love it! Enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 35 – Wedding**

**Loren and Eddie: **YOU'RE ENGAGED!

**Nora: **Yes!

**Loren grabbed Nora's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. It was just a simple white gold band with one diamond on it. Simple just like Nora was. **

**Eddie: **Wow…

**Max: **Are you happy for us?

**Eddie: **Of course… I knew this would happen eventually but it's just weird that my wife's mom is marrying my dad.

**Nora: **Is it too weird?

**Loren: **Oh it's weird… But it's a good weird though.

**Nora and Max smiled at this.**

**Eddie: **So when are you getting married?

**Max: **We wanted to elope.

**Loren: **Really? That's so romantic.

**Max: **Yeah we wanted to get married on the beach.

**Nora: **On Saturday.

**Loren: **That's tomorrow!

**Max: **We want you guys to be there.

**They all looked at Eddie who had been strangely quiet.**

**Eddie: (smiling slightly) **Well I guess we better get packing.

**Loren smiled. Max pulled them all into a huge group hug. They pulled away. **

**Nora: **We should all head for the bungalow tonight.

**Loren: **Okay we will pack and meet you guys down there later tonight. We have some meetings today that we need to go to.

**Nora and Max: **Okay see you soon.

**Loren and Eddie left. They were sitting in the car as the driver drove them to the office.**

**Loren: **Babe what's wrong you have been strangely quiet?

**Eddie: **It's just weird for me that they are getting married. That technically would make us step-siblings.

**Loren: **No it wouldn't. We got married first so it won't change anything.

**Eddie: **Okay true. It's just weird.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie get over it! They are getting married no matter what so we need to be supportive.

**Eddie: **I am…

**Loren laughed at Eddie's facial expressions.**

**Loren: **Boy do I love you.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I love you too babe.

**Loren leaned over and gave him a kiss they arrived at the office.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys so we may have to change plans.

**Eddie: **How come?

**Jake: **Well Eddie this is totally up to you, but Osborne Silver called and he wants you to Co-Star in a movie with Tyler Rorke.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Jake: **Yeah and I think it would be a good idea to do it.

**Eddie: **Well how does this change our plans?

**Jake: **Well we will only have a US tour this year and it would only be six months. Then we could get back and you could work on the movie.

**Eddie: **Well what is the movie about?

**Jake: **Too soldiers who get stranded in the desert and have to find their way back. They also want Loren to make a cameo appearance.

**Loren: **What do you mean by cameo appearance?

**Jake: **Well you would be Eddie's wife in it, so you would just be in the very beginning and the very end. What do you guys think?

**Eddie looked at Loren.**

**Loren: **Why not? If Jake thinks it's a good idea I say we do it.

**Eddie: **Okay Jake we will do it.

**Jake: (smiling) **Great you guys are awesome! Now go get working on songs for your albums.

**Eddie and Loren left. **

**Eddie: **This should be interesting.

**Loren: **Yeah, good thing we are getting along with Tyler now so you don't have to worry about drama.

**Eddie: **True! Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Loren saw hesitation on his face.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie: **Do you like Tyler?

**Loren: **What?!

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Max and Nora were packing their bags and were almost ready to go when Max turned to look at her.**

**Max: **Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to… I don't want to force you to do anything.

**Nora: **I have never been surer about anything.

**Max smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss then they walked out the door heading for the bungalow.**

**Driving ~**

**Eddie and Loren were on their way to the bungalow. Loren hadn't really said anything since Eddie had asked him she liked Tyler.**

**Eddie: **Loren I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't be mad at me.

**Loren: **Eddie I'm not mad at you. I never was. I am just sad that whatever I did made you feel like I have feelings for Tyler.

**Eddie: **Loren you didn't do anything. It's just my stupid jealousy.

**Loren: (smiling) **Didn't I tell you once that you are really sexy when you are jealous?

**Eddie: **I think you did. But I always like the reminder.

**Eddie pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. He brought her over to him and kissed her passionately.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry Lo. I am just so afraid of losing you.

**Loren: **Eddie you never have to worry. No other guy can even compare to you. I have no feelings for Tyler whatsoever.

**Eddie: **Should have never doubted you. It's just that Tyler has stolen one of my girlfriends before.

**Loren: **But the only difference is that I am your wife. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be with anyone else. You are my soul mate Eddie. You're it for me.

**Eddie kissed her fiercely after a few minutes he pulled away.**

**Eddie: **I love you so much Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie. We should probably get going.

**Eddie kissed her again then pulled away and put the car in drive and they headed towards the bungalow.**

**Sanders ~**

**Mel heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it.**

**Mel: **Tyler! What are you doing here?

**Tyler: **Nothing… I just wanted to see my girl is there anything wrong with that?

**Mel: (smiling) **I guess not.

**Tyler smiled and kissed her softly. Mel let him in. Lisa and Gus walked into the room.**

**Mel: **Mom, dad, this is Tyler.

**Tyler: **I'm her boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you.

**Mel smiled at how Tyler said he was her boyfriend.**

**Lisa: **Hi, I am Melissa's mom Lisa, and this is her dad Gus.

**Gus stuck out his hand for him to shake. Tyler shook it without hesitation.**

**Gus: **We have been waiting to meet you. Mel has been talking nonstop about you all week.

**Mel: **DAD!

**Tyler laughed when Mel blushed from embarrassment.**

**Lisa: **Tyler can I talk to you for a minute?

**Mel: **Mom I don't think that's necessary.

**Tyler: **No Mel it's okay, we will just be a minute.

**Tyler followed Lisa into the next room. She shut the door behind them.**

**Lisa: **Tyler I just want to know what's going on between you and Mel.

**Tyler: **Lisa I really like your daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can tell you right now that I will never hurt her I promise.

**Lisa: **I don't know why. But I trust you Tyler. You seem genuine and you are the only guy I have trusted since Adam. Just don't hurt her.

**Tyler: **I won't, I promise.

**Lisa smiled. They walked back out into the family room. He sat down on the couch next to Mel and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Gus and Lisa sat down next to them and Lisa pulled out old photo albums to Mel's dismay.**

**Mel: **MOM NO!

**Gus: **Hey Mel I'm sure Tyler wants to see them. Don't you Tyler?

**Tyler: **I would love to see them.

**Lisa: **See Melissa he wants to!

**Melissa groaned and Tyler smiled as he began looking through old photo albums and listening to embarrassing stories about Mel.**

**Bungalow ~**

**Loren and Eddie arrived at the bungalow. Nora and Max looked up and saw them.**

**Nora: **Is it possible that you two are even closer then when we left you?

**Loren: **Yup, it's completely possible.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead. Max shook his head. **

**Max: **You two…

**They both laughed. Eddie took their luggage to their room. Loren sat down next to Nora and Max.**

**Nora: **How was the drive?

**Loren: **It was good.

**Nora:** That's good. We were worried it took you a whole lot longer than it took us.

**Loren:** Well Eddie and I kind of had a big talk before we came.

**Max: **Is everything okay?

**Eddie: **Yeah pop everything is fine.

**Eddie walked up and pulled Loren off the couch then sat down with her in his lap. Loren pressed the side of her face against the side of his.**

**Nora: **Well it's getting late; I say we all get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow.

**Loren: **I agree.

**Max and Nora stood up and said goodnight and headed to their room. Loren slid off Eddie's lap and held out her hand to help him off the couch. He got up and scooped Loren up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He carried her to the bedroom. Eddie set Loren down on the bed.**

**Loren: **I need to change into my pajamas.

**Eddie: **You don't need pajamas.

**Loren laughed as Eddie leaned down and kissed her.**

**Next Evening ~**

**Loren stood next to Nora in a knee length strapless lilac dress. Nora wore a tight white floor length dress. Max held her hands he was wearing khaki pants and an untucked white dress shirt, Eddie wore the same thing. Loren and Eddie looked at each other and smiled.**

**Judge: **Max you may now kiss your bride.

**Max leaned in and kissed Nora. The judge left. Loren walked up to Eddie and they wrapped their arms around each other. **

**Max: **We got to head out if we want to get to our hotel by the morning.

**Nora: (nodding) **Okay. We will see you guys in a couple weeks.

**Loren and Eddie smiled and nodded. They watched Nora and Max walk hand and hand up the beach to their car.**

**Eddie: **Why don't we stay here for a few more days?

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Yeah I don't want to go home yet.

**Loren: **Me either.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead. He then scooped her up bridal style. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He set her back down and Loren looked at him and smirked. She then ran to the ocean. She ran up to her mid calf. Eddie joined her and the waded in the water down the beach. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Loren wrapped both her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as they walked.**

**Person: **Well that was a touching ceremony.

**Eddie and Loren turned and tensed up.**

**Eddie: **Chloe what are you doing here?

**Chloe: **Just thought I would come see how you are doing.

**Eddie: **Well you don't need to know how we're doing. Get out of here Chloe.

**Chloe: **Why so sensitive? Do you still having feeling for me or something?

**Eddie: **No I have never hated someone as much as I hate you.

**Chloe: **That's a little harsh don't you think?

**Loren: **I think he should be way harsher then he is being.

**Chloe: **No was asking for your opinion valley girl.

**Eddie: **She can say whatever she wants. Now get out of here Chloe. No one wants you here.

**Chloe: **Fine I will go. I just wanted to know if you know where Tyler is.

**Eddie: **Yes I know where Tyler is but I would never tell you.

**Chloe: **Why not?

**Loren: **Tyler is our friend and the last thing he wants is to have you in his life.

**Chloe: **Since when are you friends with Tyler he was trying to break you guys up?

**Loren: **Well not anymore. Oh and he is dating somebody else so back off!

**Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders and they walked to the bungalow. Chloe stood there shocked. Tyler had deserted her for them. She literally had lost everything. This meant war. She first needed to find out who Tyler was dating. She would deal with Loren and Eddie later after Tyler was on her side again.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**


	36. Chapter 36 - A Day at the Beach

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really like this new Tyler. I wanted to make him different than in the show. He realized what he was doing was wrong and he is changing. I actually think Mel is really good for him. Thanks for being supportive of this new Tyler! Enjoy this chapter! I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 36 – A Day at the Beach**

**Tyler woke up to banging on his apartment door. He looked at his clock it was seven in the morning! He opened the door and Mel walked in giving him a quick peck on the lips.**

**Tyler: **Mel I love seeing you so don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here at seven in the morning?

**Mel laughed at Tyler's whining tone.**

**Mel: **Loren and Eddie are staying at the bungalow for awhile, but they invited to spend the day at the beach with them and I said we would!

**Tyler: **Okay sounds great. Let me just get changed.

**Tyler changed really fast and followed Mel out to her car to head up to the bungalow.**

**Bungalow ~**

**Eddie woke up to the sound of breakfast cooking. He smiled and got up and put on a pair of sweatpants. He saw Loren at the stove and he went up and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Loren: **Good morning!

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful! That smells amazing.

**Loren: **Thanks babe, oh by the way Mel and Tyler are coming up for the day.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great, what are we doing?

**Loren: **Just hanging out at the beach.

**All of the sudden Loren's phone rang, she didn't recognize the number.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Trent: **Loren! It's Trent! Finally I got a hold of you.

**Loren: **What do you want Trent?

**Trent: **Well I have been trying to talk to you, but every single one of my attempts have been stopped by Max or Eddie.

**Loren: **Well of course they have. I don't want to talk to you.

**Trent: **Loren please give me a chance!

**Loren: **Why do you deserve one?

**Trent: **Just let me explain myself.

**Loren: **You know what fine. I can meet you on Tuesday for a couple of minutes at the Aroma Café.

**Trent: **Okay great what time.

**Loren: **Noon.

**Eddie motioned for the phone. Loren gave it to him.**

**Eddie: **Trent, Loren is meeting you on Tuesday so that means you don't call her or text her.

**Trent: **Okay I won't, but isn't that Loren's decision to make.

**Eddie: **Loren already agrees.

**Eddie hung up the phone and Loren smiled.**

**Loren: **Thanks for being such a jerk to him!

**Eddie: (smiling) **What are husbands for?

**Loren laughed and gave him a kiss. After they ate breakfast and cleaned up, Mel and Tyler had arrived.**

**Tyler: **Wow this place is amazing!

**Eddie: **Thanks, it's my dad's.

**Tyler: **Have you ever thought about getting your own?

**Eddie: **I actually do have my own.

**Loren: **You do?

**Eddie: **Yes, I am going to take you there for our one year anniversary, so it's a surprise you can't know where it is.

**Loren: (smiling) **I will figure it out.

**Eddie: **No you won't.

**Loren: **Oh trust me I can get it out of you, you already admitted I am your weakness.

**Eddie: **I can resist.

**Loren: **Yeah right!

**Mel: **YOU GUYS! Go get changed so we can go to the beach.

**Loren and Eddie:** Fine.

**As they walked to their room Loren jumped on Eddie's back and he gave her a piggy back ride to the room.**

**Tyler: **You're right they are very entertaining.

**Mel:** I am never wrong.

**Tyler: **Oh really?

**Mel: **Yeah never forget that. I am always right.

**Tyler: **Hmm…

**Mel: **What?

**Tyler: **The next time you are wrong I am going to bring this back up.

**Mel: **Are you saying you are going to use this as blackmail against me?

**Tyler: **Absolutely.

**Mel: **Well good thing you will never have to use it.

**Tyler: **We'll see.

**Mel narrowed her eyes at him and they both laughed. Tyler leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Eddie whistled when he and Loren came out to meet them. Loren was wearing a red strapless bikini and had a shear white cover up over the top. Eddie wore his usual black swim shorts.**

**Mel: (rolling her eyes) **You guys are one to talk. Every time I see you, you are almost swallowing each other.

**Eddie: **It's true.

**Loren punched him in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch! What was that for?

**Loren: **You know what it was for!

**Eddie just smirked. They all went out to the beach. Mel wore a pink strapless bikini and Tyler had blue swim shorts.**

**Tyler: **Have you guys ever heard any embarrassing stories of Mel when she was little?

**Loren: **Oh this has got to be good! Tell us!

**Mel: **Tyler no!

**Mel jumped onto his back and put her hand over his mouth. Tyler took this opportunity and ran for the ocean. Mel squealed and protested the whole way as he ran. He dove into the water and Mel popped back up and shoved him back under.**

**Loren: (laughing) **They say we are ridiculous.

**Eddie: **Let's join them!

**Loren: **No way!

**Eddie: **Come on!

**Loren: **No thank you!

**Eddie scooped Loren up ignoring her protests.**

**Eddie: **This is payback for punching me!

**Loren: **No Eddie!

**He ran into the water with her in his arms. When they popped back up she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. He brushed her wet hair away from her face and pulled her close kissing her. Mel splashed them.**

**Loren and Eddie: **MEL!

**Tyler laughed.**

**Loren: **Oh you think that's funny do you?

**Loren splashed Tyler. They all had looks on their faces as if saying this means war! They all began splashing each other. Loren tried to sneak away at one point but Eddie pulled her back into his arms.**

**Eddie: **You're not going anywhere!

**Loren just smiled and pretended like she was going to kiss him then she pushed him in the water and began running up the beach with Eddie trailing not far behind. Mel and Tyler laughed as they watched them.**

**Tyler: **Thank you Mel.

**Mel: **For what?

**Tyler: **For being willing to put up with me and for getting Loren and Eddie to give me a second chance. This is the closest thing I have ever had to a family.

**Mel: **What about your parents?

**Tyler: **They live down in Fresno, but we never really saw eye to eye.

**Mel: **how long has it been since you talked to them?

**Tyler: **four years, when I graduated high school.

**Mel: **I would like to meet them.

**Tyler: **No you wouldn't

**Mel: **Yeah I would, I want to meet the parents of the man that I…

**Mel hesitated and looked down. Tyler lifted her chin up and looked into her big brown eyes.**

**Tyler: **I love you Mel.

**Mel: **I love you too.

**Tyler pulled her in closed and kissed her softly. They were interrupted by Loren's protests from the beach. They shook their heads and walked over to them to see what was wrong. Loren was lying in the sand with Eddie on top of her.**

**Loren: **Eddie get off! You are not going to win!

**Eddie: **Yes I am!

**Tyler: **What are you to talking about?

**Loren: **We have a bet, and Eddie thinks he can win by squishing me until I say that he wins. But I'm not giving in.

**Mel: **What's the bet?

**Eddie: **It's a bet of which one of us loves the other more than the other.

**Tyler: **Really? You can bet about that?

**Mel: **Don't get any ideas! I always win.

**Tyler: **Oh I won't, you are scary when you compete with other people.

**Mel punched him in the arm. Tyler rubbed his arm and pretended that it hurt.**

**Loren: **Can't breathe…

**Eddie: **Just admit it!

**Loren: **No…Way!

**Eddie: **Fine! I don't want to suffocate you.

**Eddie gets off Loren and she sits up and smiles at him.**

**Eddie: **You are so stubborn!

**Loren: **I'm stubborn?! You're stubborn!

**Mel: **Guys you are both stubborn!

**Tyler: **Why don't you guys just give up on the bet?

**Loren and Eddie: **Never!

**Tyler: **I have a question, do you two ever argue? I mean I know that you joke around and pretend to be mad at each other, but do you ever really get in arguments?

**Loren: **No.

**Mel: **You're serious?

**Eddie: **We're not joking.

**Mel looked at them like they were crazy.**

**Loren: **Every time we even get close to an argument Eddie just kisses me.

**Tyler: **That's a good idea!

**Mel punched him in the arm again.**

**Tyler: **Hey stop hitting me! I am going to have a bruise there if you keep it up.

**Eddie: **Mel have you ever argued with Tyler?

**Mel: (paused) **No…

**Loren: **And you always fought with Ian and Adam.

**Mel: **What are you saying?

**Eddie: **Well when you find the right person, there really is no reason to fight.

**Mel stopped and smiled. She looked up at Tyler and he kissed her forehead.**

**Mel: **Tyler is different.

**Loren: **And that's a good thing.

**Tyler: **Yeah I am pretty great.

**Mel punched him in the arm again.**

**Tyler: (laughing) **Okay! I will stop!

**Mel smiled knowing she won and pulled him in and kissed him.**

**Later that night ~**

**Mel and Tyler had headed home. Mel was over at Tyler's. They were sitting on the couch watching TV when Tyler looked over at her.**

**Tyler: **Mel?

**Mel: **Yeah?

**Tyler: **Why don't we move in together?

**Mel: **I don't know if that is such a good idea.

**Tyler: **Why not?

**Mel: **Well I dated Ian before you and when we moved in together everything seemed to go wrong. I really thought I was going to marry him. He broke up with me the first time, and when he gave me a second chance I was ecstatic! I thought for sure that this must mean I was going to marry him. And when it didn't work out I was devastated.

**Tyler: **I'm not Ian though.

**Mel: **I know, it's just that things are going so good for us right now. I love you Tyler and I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to get hurt again.

**Tyler: **Mel I will never hurt you. I love you so much. To be honest you are the first person I have ever been in love with.

**Mel: **That's the difference Tyler I have been in love before, but you are different. I am just so worried we are going to do something to screw up what we have and I don't want that.

**Tyler: **I don't want that either.

**Mel: **You know what? Let's just start looking at apartments and see how we feel.

**Tyler: **What's wrong with my apartment?

**Mel: **I am not living here.

**Tyler: **Fine. I am going to be doing this movie with Eddie anyway, so we can get a nicer place.

**Mel: **I have a full time job at the production company too. So I will help pay for it.

**Tyler: **Okay sounds great, we can just start looking.

**Mel looked at her phone.**

**Mel: **It's getting late.

**Tyler: **I will take you home; I don't want to be on Lisa and Gus's bad side.

**Mel: (laughed) **You aren't trust me. For some reason they love you.

**Tyler: **Excuse me? Why is it so weird that they love me?

**Mel: **I am glad they do. But they don't love you as much as I love you.

**Tyler: **I love you too.

**Tyler pulled Mel into a kiss.**

**Bungalow ~**

**Loren was cuddled up in Eddie's arms. They were watching a movie.**

**Loren: **I love this movie; Tom Cruise is such a good actor.

**Eddie: **He is not very attractive though.

**Loren: (laughing) **I agree he is not my type.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her. Loren shook her head and smiled.**

**Loren: **You and your jealousy.

**Eddie: **You know you love me.

**Loren: **I do. More than anything. All joking aside, I really am crazy about you Eddie. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am so happy that I have you to lean on when I need support and know that I have someone to protect me and love me no matter what.

**Eddie: **Of course Lo, I am always here for you no matter what. I know we have been joking around a lot lately, but I love you so much, I seriously don't know where I would be today without you. You changed my life for the better. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too,

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss.**

**Hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to have a happy chapter where we could introduce Tyler and Mel's relationship more! What do you guys think? Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37 - New Song

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I love you all! Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 37 – New Song**

**Eddie: **I finished that song that I was working on the other day.

**Loren: **Really? Can I hear it?

**Eddie nodded and went out to grab his guitar. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.**

**Eddie: **I got inspired to write this song the night before we went on our separate trips, and I have been working on it ever since.

**Eddie began to play. Loren sat up so she could hear him better.**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!

**Loren: **I love it.

**He smiled and set the guitar down. He then gave Loren a kiss. He lay back down on the bed; Loren laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. Loren shivered. Eddie smiled at her reaction to his touch. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him softly then went back to lying on his chest. Eddie's phone rang and he groaned. He grabbed it and looked at it.**

**Eddie: **It's Jake.

**Loren: **You should probably get it, he is probably freaking out he doesn't know where we are.

**Eddie put it on speaker.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake you're on speaker.

**Jake: **Where the heck are you guys?

**Eddie: **We are up at the bungalow. Mom and pop eloped up here on Saturday night and we have just been staying up here for awhile.

**Jake: **Well we have a meeting with Osborne Silver later today! Is there any way you can make it?

**Loren: **Yeah Jake, we were heading down today anyway. When is the meeting?

**Jake: **One at his office.

**Eddie: **Okay we will be there.

**Loren: **Bye Jake.

**Eddie hung up the phone. **

**Eddie:** We better get going.

**Loren: **Yeah, let's get ready and go.

**Osborne Silver's Office ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into Oz's office. Tyler was sitting on the couch. He smiled at them when they came in. They sat down on the couch next to Tyler.**

**Oz: **Well if it isn't the Duran's. How are you guys?

**Eddie: **Great. And you?

**Oz: **I've been good. Why don't we start talking about this movie? So you and Tyler will be the stars of it of course. You two will be alone mostly trying to escape the desert. Loren you will be Eddie's wife in it. So you will be at the beginning and the end when they get back, and you will be in a few of Eddie's hallucinations as well. Tyler, is there anyone that you would consider for the roll as your wife?

**Eddie, Loren, and Tyler all exchanged looks.**

**Tyler: **Yeah, my girlfriend. Her name is Melissa.

**Oz: **Can she act?

**Eddie, Loren, and Tyler: **Oh yeah!

**Oz: **Okay great tell her she has the part if she wants it. So it is the end of October now, so Eddie and Loren are leaving for their tour at the beginning of January. We will send you the scripts probably sometime in December. You guys will be gone for six months, so study up, because as soon as you get back we will start filming. This movie should take about six months to finish.

**Loren and Eddie nodded.**

**Oz: (smiling) **You guys are incredible I love you. Now I have another meeting so you better get going.

**Loren, Tyler, and Eddie walked out of the office.**

**Tyler: **He seems like he knows what he is doing.

**Eddie: **Trust me I have worked with him before, it's just an act. I think he's crazy to tell you the truth.

**Loren: **So why are we making a movie with him?

**Eddie: **Because he is a crazy person who knows how to make good movies.

**Tyler laughed. Loren still looked confused but smiled. **

**Loren: **Why don't we go visit Adriana and Phil in the hospital? She had her baby a couple days ago.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Tyler: **I was just heading down there. Mel wanted me to kidnap you two so she could have some company; she is going insane all by herself.

**Loren: (laughing) **That sounds like Mel.

**They all left to go to the hospital.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **Nora I am so sorry we had to come home early.

**Nora: **its okay, something is wrong at the club, we need to figure it out.

**Max: **That's why I love you, always so positive.

**Nora smiled and gave him a kiss. Max saw Grace at the bar.**

**Max: **Grace! What's the emergency!?

**Grace: **Sorry to bother you on your trip Max, but someone stole all the stock from the stockroom.

**Max: **All of it?

**Grace: **All of it.

**Max: **Well how am I supposed to run a bar if I don't have any drinks to serve?

**Grace: **I don't know Max but we better figure it out.

**Max: **Have you contacted the police?

**Grace: **Yeah they have already stopped by, but I wouldn't expect anything from them.

**Max: **That's just great!

**Nora: **Max relax, we can figure this out. Let me call all of our distributers and explain what happened and see if we can at least get something in tonight. You both go look and see if you can find any boxes still here that are scattered around.

**Max and Grace went to go look and Nora started calling.**

**Hospital ~**

**Loren's phone rang when she was holding Adriana's baby. She handed it over to Eddie. And looked at the phone and walked out to answer it. **

**Loren: **Hey mom what's up?

**Nora explained everything that happened.**

**Loren: **Pop must be freaking out!

**Nora: **He was but I calmed him down. One of our distributors is delivering stuff, and I was wondering if you and Eddie could come help unload stuff with us.

**Loren:** Sure be there in a few minutes.

**Loren walked back into the room. She saw Eddie standing there completely absorbed in the baby and thought it was adorable. She leaned on the door jam and just smiled. Eddie looked up and saw her, he smiled and handed the baby to Phil and walked over to her.**

**Eddie: **Is everything okay?

**Loren explained everything that happened with Nora and Max.**

**Eddie: **We better get going then.

**Loren: **Yeah. Bye Phil, bye Aid see you both soon.

**They left the hospital and got into the car. Eddie turned to her.**

**Eddie: **What's up? You have been staring at me since you came into the hospital room.

**Loren didn't answer she just pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eddie was taken by surprise but recovered quickly and kissed her back. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie:** I love you too. Hey I just realized something!

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **It's your birthday this weekend!

**Loren: **It's not that big of a deal.

**Eddie: **Yeah it is!

**Loren: **No it just reminds me that I am only turning nineteen, just another year for people to view me as just a kid.

**Eddie: **You are not a kid Loren, far from it.

**Loren: **Thanks Eddie, but you're my husband you have to say that.

**Eddie: **I am also your best friend Lo, I know you. You are far from a kid.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too Lo.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss. Then put the car in drive and headed for MK.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going to be taking a break from writing for awhile. I am in no means done with this story, but I just am dealing with a lot right now so I won't be writing soon. Hope my loyal followers will still be here when I get back. Love all of you!**


	38. Chapter 38 - Loren's Birthday

**Hey guys I finally decided to start writing again. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if my writing is a little different, but I am in a different place right now. Please Review!**

**Loren's Birthday ~**

**Loren woke up to someone shaking her urgently. She jumped because her eyes were still bleary. She almost fell off the bed but someone caught her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes till they were clear Mel was on the ground laughing while Eddie was smiling holding onto her shoulders keeping her steady.**

**Loren: **What the heck Mel! You don't scare someone like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!

**Eddie laughed at Loren's ornery yell.**

**Mel: **Hey I am excited for my best friend's birthday! What's wrong with that?

**Loren: (smiling)** Well I got to admit it is a pretty exciting day!

**Eddie laughed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Loren reached up and rubbed his arm.**

**Mel: **Well Tyler needed to talk to me about something super important, but I will be back in an hour and I am going to kidnap you for a few hours.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great!

**Mel smiled and rushed out of the room.**

**Loren:** I'm going to go take a shower really fast.

**Eddie: **Okay don't take too long I have a surprise for you.

**Loren: **Okay!

**She gave Eddie a kiss and ran to the shower. Eddie shook his head and smiled. He walked down the stairs and saw someone he wasn't expecting. **

**Tyler's apartment ~**

**Mel: **What did you need to talk to me about?

**Tyler sat down on the coffee table in front of her and held her hand. He hesitated then smiled. Mel looked at him confused. **

**Tyler: **I don't want to move in with you.

**Mel: (yanking her hands away from him) **What… Why?!

**Tyler:** No wait that came out wrong I do want to live with you.

**Mel: (confused) **Now I'm confused… Are you breaking up with me?

**Tyler: (shocked) **What? No! Let me start over, and no more interruptions okay?

**Mel nodded silently and he continued.**

**Tyler: **I don't want to move in with you…

**Mel winced and Tyler continued quickly.**

**Tyler: **I don't want to move in with you if you are just my girlfriend.

**Mel: **What do you mean?

**Tyler: **I want to make something permanent for the first time in my life. Mel I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I plan on being with you forever and I know it hasn't been very long, but I know you are the girl for me. Mel will you marry me?

**Mel looked at Tyler speechless which was a first for her.**

**Mel: (smiling broadly) **Yes!

**Tyler smiled and pulled out a box and opened it. Mel squealed as he put the ring on her finger and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.**

**Mel: **I love you.

**Tyler: **I love you too.

**Mel: **Lo is going to be so mad that I stole her birthday thunder.

**Tyler: **Well we will just have to get her an amazing present then.

**Mel: **Agreed!

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: **Ian? What are you doing back so soon?

**Ian: **I felt like I needed to come back, I didn't like how I left things and I want to fix things with everybody.

**Eddie: **Well if you are talking about Mel, it's a little too late.

**Ian's expression darkened.**

**Ian: (bitterly) **I know she is with that arrogant jerk Tyler Rorke.

**Eddie: **He's different now.

**Ian: **Oh right, he has taken my place. He is now your best mate.

**Eddie: **Actually he isn't the idiot standing in front of me is.

**Ian's expression softened.**

**Ian: **I'm sorry mate, I just feel like such an idiot. I lost an amazing girl. But I am going to do the right thing and let her move on. She deserves better than me and if that guy can give her that, then he is a better guy than me.

**Eddie: **You will find the right girl she is still out there waiting for you.

**Ian: **Let's hope so. What are you up to today?

**Eddie: **its Loren's birthday, so we are having some friends over here later tonight, you should drop by.

**Ian: **Maybe later once Mel and Tyler leave, I don't want to start anything on Loren's day. Tell her that I send my love and I will stop by probably tomorrow to visit.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Eddie slapped him on the back and walked him to the door.**

**Eddie: **Everything is going to be okay man.

**Ian: (nodding) **Talk to you soon.

**Loren walked downstairs and smiled when she saw her favorite breakfast food sitting on the coffee table. Belgium waffles with strawberries. Loren walked up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Eddie and kissed his cheek. He turned and smiled up at her.**

**Eddie: **I never said happy birthday.

**Loren: **Well I forgive you. I think this implies it pretty well.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I'm glad.

**Loren walked around and sat next to him on the couch and gave him a kiss. While they were eating Eddie decided to bring up that Ian stopped by.**

**Eddie: **Ian stopped by this morning.

**Loren started coughing because she had inhaled so quickly. She took a sip of water and choked out her words.**

**Loren: **What… did… he … say?!

**Eddie: **Just that he felt bad for how he left things and he wanted to fix things between everyone.

**Loren: **Not with Mel right? She is finally doing well and is finally happy again.

**Eddie: **I don't think so. He knows she is with Tyler because of the tabloids, he told me as long as he makes her happy he will leave them alone.

**Loren: **What did he have to say about Tyler?

**Eddie: **He still thinks he is an arrogant jerk, but I said he has changed.

**Loren: **He has changed, I am still a little uncertain at times, but I really think he is perfect for Mel; he balances out her craziness where Ian amplified it.

**Eddie: **Yeah I hope everything works out, I would hate for more drama.

**Loren: **I agree, I am already dealing with my dad, I feel bad that I blew him off the other day.

**Eddie: **Well he blew you off for fifteen years you shouldn't feel bad.

**Loren: **Good point. Though I did say I would meet him tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Still want me to come?

**Loren: **Of course.

**Spa ~**

**Loren: **I still can't believe you are in engaged! You totally stole my birthday thunder!

**Mel: **I'm sorry! But I am taking you to the spa and I got you another present and Tyler got you one! Does that make up for it?

**Loren: **I guess… Depends on what the presents are.

**They both laughed.**

**Loren: **But seriously I am really happy for you, boy I really did need this spa day. I can't believe I am married and you are getting married. So weird if you think about it!

**Mel: **I know! It is really weird; I hope this surreal feeling wears off soon.

**Loren: **It doesn't, I still get overwhelmed sometimes.

**Mel: **Well who could blame you? Who would have thought you would be married to Eddie Duran and be famous?

**Loren: **I know I am so lucky!

**Mel: **He dotes on you hand and foot. He is head over heels for you!

**Loren: **He is so great, I am so glad that I get to call him my husband.

**Mel smiled and shook her head.**

**Mel: **We are both so ridiculous, who would have thought we could both be so in love?

**Loren smiled.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: (opening the door) **Hey Tyler, what's up?

**Tyler: **Nothing much, I just wanted to stop by and see if there is anything you needed help with?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Sure that'd be great. You can go through my CDs and choose some good ones for the party.

**Tyler: **Sure thing!

**Tyler walked over to the CDs and started going through them. Eddie was going to help but there was a knock at the door. Ian walked in and Eddie swore that the tension between the two guys was almost palpable.**

**Eddie: **Ian what's up I thought you were coming by tomorrow?

**Ian: **I had to take a rain check I have a shoot I have to go to tomorrow in New York. I wanted to see Lo and you before I left.

**Eddie: **Well Lo is out with Mel right now, but Tyler is helping me get things ready for the party, want to help?

**Ian: (Smiling tightly) **I would love too.

**The tension between the two cooled down when neither one brought up Mel. But Eddie knew it would get bad once Loren and Mel returned. As if on cue Eddie heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Mel and Loren walked in and immediately saw Ian sitting on the couch. Loren beamed at the sight of her friend. Ian walked up smiling and pulled her into a tight embrace lifting her off the ground. **

**Ian: **How are you love?

**Loren: **I am great! How are you?

**Ian: **I'm doing great. I just told Eddie that I had to take a rain check on tomorrow because I have a shoot in New York I have to go to, but I decided I had to spend at least some of the day with one of best mates especially on her birthday.

**Loren: **Thanks Ian.

**Loren gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away and walked into Eddie's awaiting arms. He pulled her into a fierce kiss which she knew was because of what happened with Ian. She loved how easily he got jealous she thought it was cute.**

**Eddie: **I missed you.

**Loren: **You're cute.

**She laughed which made Eddie smile, She walked into the kitchen to get a drink pulling Eddie with her. Mel watched them go then turned and looked up at Ian. **

**Mel: (hesitantly) **How have you been?

**Ian: **I have been good. Doing jobs in Australia and now I am doing jobs in New York, may end up making a move there, it all depends.

**Mel: **That's great I am glad you are doing good.

**Ian: **Mel this doesn't have to be awkward. I am happy for you both and I hope everything works out, that doesn't mean we can't be friends right? This may seem like a big world, but when you are trying to avoid someone it can get pretty small.

**Mel: (sighing in relief) **I would like that Ian thanks.

**Mel kissed on the cheek and gave him a hug. Ian excused himself to use the restroom and Mel turned to Tyler.**

**Tyler: **I wish he was easy to hate, but he isn't.

**Mel: (laughing) **It's the accent I suppose.

**Tyler: (smiling) **He does seem like he is genuine and I am not going to judge when you guys gave me a chance, so I am going to give him a chance.

**Mel: **Thank you Ty that means a lot.

**Tyler: **Of course.

**Mel hugged him tightly and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Ian watched from the corner. He hated to admit it, but they were perfect for each other. He wanted that, he hoped he would find it soon.**

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Nora: **Max let's go!

**Max: **Quit rushing me!

**Nora: **Max I'm a woman and I'm already done! We are going to be late.

**Max: **I can't find my shoes!

**Nora sighed frustrated. He finally came out still trying to put on his shoes.**

**Max: **You know we already sound like an old married couple. I can just see it. We are both old and deaf so we are screaming at each other.

**Nora: (shaking her head) **I hope I'm not deaf; I would like to see more of my children's concerts.

**Max: **Well there is no hope for me, I was a performer in those old eighties rock days. I will be deaf it's inevitable.

**Nora: **Why wasn't I aware of this before I married you?

**Max: **Ha-ha very funny. For better or worse remember.

**Nora: **Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me, I am already a softie for those eyes.

**Max: **What can I say it's a Duran boy thing?

**Nora smacked him on the arm playfully.**

**Nora: **Let's go before we are really late.

**They headed to Loren and Eddie's.**

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	39. Chapter 39 - The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks guys for all the welcome back reviews! I love and missed you guys too! Keep following and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 39 –The Truth Comes Out**

**Loren woke up immediately in a sour mood. Her birthday had been great, everyone came over and the just sat around and talked, it wasn't even awkward between Mel and Ian. It was like old times where they all could hang out without any drama it was nice and now she had to face the day of meeting her dad for lunch. She had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. She was just happy she had Eddie to go with her. Eddie came out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed next to her. **

**Eddie: **Are you ready for today?

**Loren: **No!

**Loren pulled a pillow over her face. Eddie laughed and tried to pull it off, but Loren wouldn't let him. **

**Eddie: **Babe everything will be fine.

**Eddie smiled when she started mumbling angrily in her pillow. He yanked the pillow off and leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face. He smiled when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes that always made him go weak at the knees. **

**Eddie: **Lo I will be there with you the whole time I promise.

**Loren: **Thank you. I know you will.

**Eddie: **And you don't have to do this if you don't want to you can always blow him off.

**Loren: **No it's just one lunch right? I know he doesn't deserve it but I will try to be the better person.

**Eddie: **You already are the better person.

**Loren: **Well I will just go to show him that I really am the better person.

**Eddie: **You are so great.

**Loren smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.**

**Café ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into the café hand in hand in baseball caps and sunglasses. Trent waved from a booth in the back and the both walked over and slid into the side facing away from the door. They took of their sunglasses.**

**Trent: **Loren you look great, Eddie I didn't know you were coming.

**Loren: **I asked him to come.

**Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and he squeezed it in reassurance.**

**Trent: **So Loren how have you been?

**Loren: **Fine. How have you been the past fifteen years of my life?

**Eddie tried to suppress a smile. He really loved this girl.**

**Trent: **Loren I said I was sorry.

**Loren: **I know you did. But sometimes that isn't enough.

**Trent: **What do you want from me?

**Loren: **I just want an answer to my question.

**Trent: **What question?

**Loren: **Why did you leave?

**Trent: **Because I wasn't ready to be a dad. I had different goals and dreams I wanted to accomplish.

**Loren: **So you were being selfish? Your goals to be rich were more important than your own daughter?

**Trent: **That's why I am here now.

**Loren: **Well it's too late; you got everything you ever wanted. You don't need me.

**Loren and Eddie stood up to leave forgetting to put their sunglasses back on and some teenage girls saw them and squealed in excitement. **

**Girls: **its Loren and Eddie Duran!

**Loren and Eddie turned to look at each other. Eddie could tell Loren was on the verge of tears but she plastered a smile on her face and signed the girls' napkins with Eddie and took pictures. They walked out of the café and got in the car quickly before anyone else could notice them.**

**Eddie: **Are you okay?

**Loren turned and smiled at him.**

**Loren: **I'm fine. I know that this wouldn't end well, but at least I got an answer right? If I let him get to me then I am not any better, he doesn't deserve anything from me, not even my anger.

**Eddie: **You are so amazing. How do you handle things so well? I probably would have gone crazy.

**Loren: **Well that's why I am here, to balance you out.

**Eddie: **Oh of course.

**Loren laughed and leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek while he was driving. He took his eyes off the road for a second and kissed her before he looked back to the road. **

**Eddie: **We should probably stop by MK to see if mom and pop need anything.

**Loren: **Okay sounds good.

**MK ~**

**Eddie and Loren walked in and saw Max and Nora talking to a police officer. Tyler and Mel were there also.**

**Eddie: **What's going on?

**Nora walked over to them and hugged them both.**

**Loren: **Mom what is it?

**Nora: **Well first good news, we found out who robbed the club.

**Loren: **Who?

**Nora: **It was Cameron.

**Eddie:** You have got to be kidding me.

**Nora: **Yep. But that is the good news, we have some bad news. I think you should sit down Eddie.

**Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's arm protectively. **

**Loren: **What is it?!

**Max walked up.**

**Max: **Eddie we found out who killed your mom.

**Eddie: **Who?

**Max: **Eddie I'm so sorry… But it was Chloe.

**Eddie almost fell over but Loren lifted him up. **

**Tyler: (tears in his eyes) **Eddie I'm so sorry. But I was in the car. We were both drunk… I just didn't know how to tell you.

**Eddie looked at him angrily and he went and punched him square in the face. He then collapsed sobbing into Loren's arms. She got him over to a booth and wrapped her arms around him as he clutched her tightly and continued to sob. Mel was wiping Tyler's bloody nose, Tyler looked awful, he looked like he had been struggling with telling them this for so long and he finally got it off his chest and was ready for the consequences.**

**Loren: **Can you all give us a minute please?

**They all nodded and walked outside for some fresh air. Eddie pulled away when they had all left. Loren wiped the tears from his face and rested her forehead on his. **

**Eddie: **I don't know what to feel right now. I just want to escape.

**Loren: **Yeah, today hasn't been the best day for us…

**Eddie laughed softly at her sarcasm.**

**Eddie: **I just can't believe I was going to marry the girl that killed my mom.

**Loren: **You didn't know and she did a great job at hiding it.

**Eddie: **Still I was so stupid.

**Loren: **No you weren't. You didn't know you have made mistakes. We can get through this together just like we do everything else. Just don't shut me out.

**Eddie: **I won't I promise. I love you so much.

**Loren: **I love you too, and I will always be here for you.

**Eddie: **I know.

**He leaned in and kissed her softly. They sat there for a few more minutes then stood up to leave. Max and Nora rushed in.**

**Nora: **They took Tyler.

**Eddie: **He owned up to what he did and he wasn't the one driving the car, I don't think he deserves this. I just punched him because I was upset.

**Max: **I know Eddie, I don't blame him either, he made a mistake and he owned up to it.

**Nora: **Well Max and I will head down and try to work things out. Why don't you guys head on home, I'm sure you need time to process things.

**Eddie: **Thanks mom.

**Nora: **Of course.

**Loren and Eddie headed home while Nora and Max headed for the Police Station.**

**Police Station ~**

**Nora and Max walked into the station to find a distraught Mel pacing back and forth. She noticed them and walked up to them.**

**Mel: **What do I do?!

**Nora: **I don't know Mel.

**Max: **We aren't going to press charges we are going to try our best to keep him out of jail.

**Mel: **Thanks you guys. I was worried that you would.

**Max: **I am still upset with him for not coming forward sooner,

**Mel: **I wish he had, maybe things could have been different. I posted bail for now so they are going to release him tonight.

**They were interrupted by Tyler being brought out by a guard. Mel ran up and kissed him. He buried his face in her neck and kept saying he was sorry. Max and Nora walked up and he turned to look at them.**

**Tyler: **Max I am so sorry.

**Max put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.**

**Max: **You came clean that's what matters, but you still have to deal with the consequences for what you did.

**Tyler: (looking at the ground) **I know…

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Eddie had his head on Loren's lap and she was scratching his back while they watched a movie. There was a knock at the door. **

**Loren: **Come in.

**Ian walked in with the worst person possible.**

**Eddie: **What the heck Ian!?

**Ian: **I know what you are going to say. But I talked to Chloe at the shoot in New York and we just clicked.

**Loren: **Chloe get out of here!

**Chloe: **I have said anything!

**Eddie: **Yeah you just killed my mom!

**Chloe's eyes got wide. Loren and Eddie both stood up from the couch. Chloe stepped back behind Ian.**

**Ian: **What are you talking about?!

**Eddie:** She killed my mom that's what I'm talking about!

**Ian: **I know Chloe and she is not capable of that!

**Eddie: **Everyone thinks they know Chloe, they don't.

**Loren: **Who are you going to trust Ian? I girl you have known for a day or your two best friends?

**Ian: **Well how did you find this out?

**Eddie: **Tyler.

**Chloe scoffed.**

**Chloe: **Tyler hates me of course he is going to lie about something like that. He wants me out of the way.

**Ian: **How could you trust Tyler over your best mate?

**Eddie: **My best friend wouldn't be doing this in the first place.

**Loren: **I think you need to leave Ian.

**Ian: **I can't believe you would trust Tyler over me.

**Eddie: **I can't believe you would trust that witch Chloe over me!

**Chloe: **Don't talk to me that way!

**Loren:** He can talk to you any way that he wants in our house!

**Ian: **Loren stop! We are not going to solve anything this way!

**Eddie: **Don't yell at my wife!

**Max: **Everybody stop!

**Everyone turned and saw Max standing in the doorway. He walked in and shut the door behind him.**

**Max: **Everybody needs to calm down.

**Loren and Eddie went back and sat down on the couch. **

**Max: **Now I already called the cops so they are on their way.

**Chloe and Ian: **What?!

**Max: **Now Chloe you might as well talk.

**Chloe: **I didn't do anything and I don't have to prove myself to you!

**Ian: **You can't force her to say anything!

**There was a pounding on the door. Max let the cops in and they grabbed Chloe by the arm.**

**Chloe: **Ian don't let them do this!

**Ian: **Chloe don't say anything I will be there soon.

**Ian walked out to talk to the other cop and Chloe turned to Max, Eddie and Loren and smirked. You can't prove anything. The cop yanked her by the arm and pulled her out of the apartment. Eddie groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Loren rubbed his arm trying to comfort him.**

**Eddie: **What do we do now?


	40. Chapter 40 - A Day at the Prison

**Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 40 – A Day at the Prison**

**Recap: Tyler came clean about the accident, he got out on bail and Chloe got arrested. Ian believes Chloe, Loren had lunch with her dad. Eddie is conflicted and doesn't know what they should do next.**

**Max: **All we can do is keep moving forward with the investigation and make Chloe pay for what she did. I think since Tyler came clean he can get off easier if he testifies against Chloe. We will have to find out.

**Loren: **I'm just frustrated that all of this happened on the same day, I think we have enough drama in our lives already.

**Eddie: **I couldn't agree more. How is the break in with the club working out, have you talked to Cameron yet?

**Max: **Yeah, the police have him, they are going to hold him there until I go talk to him, but I may take a little extra time before I go for all the trouble he caused.

**Loren: (smiling) **You're great pop. Thanks for filling us in on everything.

**Max: **Of course I will let you guys know what is going on tomorrow.

**Eddie walked Max out. He ended up falling asleep on the couch and Loren took out her song book inspired to write a new song. Eddie woke up and saw her writing. **

**Eddie: **What are you writing?

**Loren: **A new song, I was inspired.

**Eddie: **Really? Can I hear it?

**Loren: **Actually it's a duet; want to sing it with me?

**Eddie: **Of course.

**Loren: **Okay it's called "You Can Come to Me"

_Loren: When you're on your own_

_ Drowning alone_

_ And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_ Someone will throw it_

_Eddie: And when you're afraid _

_ That you're gonna break_

_ And you need a way to feel strong again_

_ Someone will know it_

_Both: And even when it hurts the most_

_ Try to have a little hope_

_ 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_ When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_ If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_ If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_ You can come to me_

_Loren: You can come to me,_

_ Yeah_

**Loren: **What do you think?

**Eddie: **That I'm not surprised that I think about you every minute of every day.

**Loren smiled as tears fell from her cheeks, Eddie brushed them out of the way and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Police station ~**

**Chloe: **I didn't do this Ian.

**Ian: **I know you didn't you are so sweet and kind; I have no idea why Eddie ever dumped you.

**Chloe: **I don't know either; he wouldn't even believe me when I said that he black mailed me.

**Ian: **Let me go talk to the officer, I will see what I can do.

**Ian hung up the phone. Chloe hung up her phone on the other side of the glass. She smiled and shook her head, he was so easy. She thought Eddie was easy to fool but Ian was even easier. If Eddie hadn't met that stupid valley girl and got her with Tyler they would still be together. She just had to make sure Ian never found out.**

**Ian: **There is really nothing I can do?

**Officer: **I'm sorry sir, but there is too much evidence against Ms. Carter. She is going to have to serve jail time.

**Ian: **There has to be something! She's innocent!

**The officer shook his head and looked at him with pity.**

**Officer: **You must have some really bad blinders on son. Ms. Carter is a menace anyone can see that that looks at her.

**Ian: **You're crazy! She is a good person.

**Officer: **Son I think you should head out for the night; there is nothing else I can do for you at this point.

**Ian: **Fine, but this isn't over.

**Chloe's cell ~**

**Chloe: **Officer?

**Officer: **Yes?

**Chloe:** Don't I get my phone call?

**Officer: **Fine, but you get two minutes tops.

**Chloe plastered on a fake appreciative smile, the officer grabbed her by the upper arm and walked her down the hall to the phone. Chloe dialed the only person that she thought could help.**

**Tyler: **Hello?

**Chloe: **Tyler I need your help! You are the only person that can get me out of here.

**Tyler: **I was the one that turned you in, why would I help you?

**Chloe: **obviously you decided to do something stupid, but you can fix it.

**Tyler: **Chloe I admitted that I was in the car for you; they are giving me community service and a year probation if I testify against you.

**Chloe: **I thought you loved me!

**Tyler: **That was a long time ago Chloe. I feel nothing for you now; I am engaged to be married.

**Chloe felt like a dagger just got plunged into her stomach.**

**Chloe: (bitterly) **What another stuck up model that you can use for publicity?

**Tyler: **No, it's actually Loren's best friend, not that I owe you an explanation.

**Chloe: (laughing) **A valley girl? You have got to be kidding me Tyler that's even beneath you.

**Tyler: **She saw the good in me and brings it out. You only brought out the bad. I am a different person now; I have turned my career around and told everyone the truth.

**Chloe: **Nothing good will come of this Tyler; I will ruin you if you don't help me.

**Chloe heard a muffling and the sound of Tyler trying to stop someone from saying something.**

**Mel: **You witch! Stay away from Tyler! Stay away from all of us! We will make sure that you get what you deserve!

**Chloe: (laughing) **Oh Melissa, you don't scare me.

**Mel: **Just wait, you messed with the wrong people.

**The phone clicked signaling that Mel had hung up. Chloe swore underneath her breath, this was going to be harder than she thought. Maybe she shouldn't underestimate these valley girls. She smiled, Tyler and Eddie were easy enough to fool, and she had done it once she could do it again.**

**Later ~**

**Max walked into the station. An officer looked up and smiled.**

**Officer: **Mr. Duran! Are you looking to talk to Ms. Carter?

**Max: **Actually no, I am dealing with that tomorrow; I came to talk to Cameron.

**Officer: **Oh they boy who broke into your bar?

**Max: **Yes, that's the one.

**The officer led him down the hall.**

**Officer: **How are Loren and Eddie? I am sure he is taking it hard.

**Max: **He was pretty upset, but he has Loren with him, she will get him through this.

**Officer: **She is a very sweet girl, one of the nicest celebrities I have ever met.

**Max: **Yeah that's why Eddie and I love her,

**Loren: **Aww…

**The officer and Max turned to see Loren standing there smiling with an irritated looking Eddie with his arms folded.**

**Max: **What are you doing here?

**Loren: **I wanted to talk to Cameron. Sorry about Eddie he isn't too happy with me right now. He refused to let me come alone.

**Eddie: **Yeah and you can't talk to him alone either.

**Max: **I will be there too.

**Loren: **Okay, okay!

**The officer shook his head and smiled. He opened the door to the room.**

**Officer: **You guys have ten minutes tops.

**They thanked the officer and walked into the room. Cameron was sitting at a metal table with his hands handcuffed to the chair. He looked up and was surprised to see them.**

**Cameron: **What can I do for you guys?

**Eddie: **For starters you can tell us why you broke into my dad's bar!

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie and Loren had a stare down and you could tell that they were having a conversation without words. He finally just sat down and Loren smiled and stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. Max stood next to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Cameron we just want to know why you did it.

**Cameron: **Because I was jealous and wanted to pay you back for not choosing me, for choosing that stupid rock star.

**Loren felt Eddie tense up and she tightened the grip she had on his shoulders.**

**Loren: **Well where is all the stuff you stole?

**Cameron: **I sold it.

**Max: **You sold it!

**Eddie: **I've heard enough. We're leaving.

**Eddie stood up and grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her out of the room before she could protest.**

**Max: **Cameron I will offer you a deal. Either you take it or I make sure you serve prison time.

**Cameron: **No I won't get a job if I have robbery on my record!

**Max: **Well you better listen then. You will come work for me at the bar as a stock boy, no pay for a year as payment for all the stuff you stole.

**Cameron: **You have got to be kidding.

**Max: (shrugging) **Take it or leave it. You have till tomorrow to let me know.

**Max walked out of the room before Cameron could respond. He walked into the hall and saw Loren and Eddie waiting for him.**

**Loren: **What did you say?

**Max: **I gave him a choice.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Max: **I told him he could come work for me for free for a year to repay for the stuff he sold, or I will make sure he serves jail time.

**Eddie: **What the heck dad!?

**Max: **What?

**Eddie: **I don't want him anywhere near any of us! He beat Loren up!

**Max: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **If you are having him work there, Loren and I are not coming to the club anymore.

**Loren: **Eddie let's just talk about this.

**Eddie: **No Loren! Please just do this for me?

**Loren: **Of course Eddie if you aren't comfortable with it I won't go I promise.

**Eddie: **Thank you. Now let's go.

**Max: **Eddie wait!

**Eddie ignored him and grabbed Loren's hand and dragged her along behind him with her looking apologetically at Max as they went. Max rubbed his face in his hands. What else could go wrong today? Max was interrupted by the same officer walking up to him.**

**Officer: **Sorry to bug you Mr. Duran, but Ms. Carter wants to talk to you if that's okay.

**Max: **That's fine, not much else could go wrong today anyway.

**Max walked up to the glass window and took a seat he picked up the phone and looked at the girl he loathed with everything inside of him.**

**Chloe: **Hello Max.

**Max: **What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **I want you to believe me. I didn't kill your wife.

**Max: **I'm not an idiot Cynthia if that is even your real name.

**Chloe: (rolling her eyes) **Everyone makes mistakes Max. That is the only lie I have ever told.

**Max: (angrily) **Stop this bull crap Chloe. Own up to what you did!

**Chloe: **I didn't do anything.

**Max: (leaning in close and whispering into the phone) **Trust me Chloe, you are finished I am going to make sure you rot in this jail. You are never getting out.

**Chloe: (smirking) **Oh believe me Max this is far from over.

**Song was You Can Come to Me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano.**


	41. Chapter 41 - The Truth Comes Out

**Tell me what you guys think so far of the drama of the story! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 41 – The Truth Comes Out**

**Max had called Eddie multiple times after he talked to Chloe trying to get him to talk to him. All he could think is Eddie must have finally snapped. He had way too much drama going on and he hadn't let himself grieve about finding out about his mom. He just hoped Loren could get through to him since he couldn't.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was following Eddie around as he was storming around the apartment. She finally stood in front of him and wouldn't let him go any further.**

**Loren: **Eddie please just relax!

**Eddie was about to argue, but to his surprise he just broke down and sobbed.**

**Eddie: **I don't know what to do anymore.

**Loren rubbed his arms trying to comfort him.**

**Loren: **Eddie you don't need to be so worried. Everything will work out for the better we just have to have faith that it will. Eddie trust me we will be okay, you just have to let things go.

**Eddie: (smiling weak) **How do you always know what to say?

**Loren: (smiling) **It's my job.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **Now I feel awful, I was so rude to my dad, he is just trying to do the right thing.

**Loren: **Well it's late we can stop by the club in the morning. Unless you still don't want me going there?

**Eddie: **You can, as long as I am there every time, and no associating with Cameron.

**Loren: **Okay deal.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too, so much. We can get through this.

**Eddie: **As long as we're together.

**Loren kissed him again.**

**Next Morning MK ~**

**Max turned and saw Eddie and Loren walking in. He walked up to Eddie and pulled him into a tight embrace. **

**Eddie: **I'm sorry pop. I was just dealing with a lot yesterday. I kind of snapped.

**Max: **Kind of?

**Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **Okay I completely snapped.

**Max: **It's okay Eddie I can see why you did.

**Loren went and sat at the bar and let Eddie and Max talk. Grace was behind the bar and smiled and got her a glass of soda. She went to go grab something from the back and Loren saw Cameron walking in carrying a box to unload behind the bar. He wore a muscle tee and shorts. He went and sat down next to Loren at the bar. She immediately turned to face where Max and Eddie were talking, sipping from her soda. **

**Cameron: **Hey Loren.

**Loren lifted her eyebrows in response and took a sip of her drink.**

**Cameron: **You're really not going to talk to me?

**Loren brushed her hair behind her ear.**

**Cameron: (smirking) **Oh I see you are doing what your hubby is telling you to do. Do you always act like his puppet?

**Loren turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him. She stood up from the bar and went and walked up to Eddie. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Cameron rolled his eyes and went back to work. Loren was irritated when Cameron said she was a puppet she wanted to punch him in the face and yell at him, but she knew it was important to Eddie for her not to talk to him so she wasn't going to. Loren's thoughts were interrupted by Cameron whistling loudly from behind the bar. Eddie and Max both exchanged annoyed looks.**

**Loren: **Wow he is really obnoxious.

**Eddie: **He just wants your attention.

**Loren: **Well he's not going to get it.

**Max: **What was he saying to you when he sat by you.

**Loren: **Well I wouldn't talk to him so he said I was Eddie's puppet and did whatever he told me to do.

**Eddie: **Yeah right like I could control you.

**Loren: (smiling) **Exactly!

**They all laughed, Nora walked down from Adriana and Phil's apartment.**

**Loren: **Hey mom.

**Nora: **Hey guys sorry I was just checking on Adriana to make sure she was okay.

**Loren: **Has Don even stopped by?

**Nora: (angrily) **No he hasn't.

**Max: **That girl's mother already left and now her father wants nothing to do with her because she got pregnant.

**Eddie: **Some people don't know what they have until they lose it. Maybe he will come to his senses.

**Loren: **At least she has Lisa and Gus. They may not like me but they love her like their own daughter.

**Eddie: **Well I for one think they have terrible taste if they don't like you.

**Loren gave him her winning smile that made him feel weak inside. He loved this girl so much it hurt. He wished there was a way to show her.**

**Loren: **Well I am going to meet Mel for Lunch. I will see you at home. Love you.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss. **

**Eddie: **Love you too.

**Loren gave Max and Nora a hug then headed out of the club.**

**Eddie: **What do you think I should do about Ian? He is smitten with Chloe; I don't want him to get hurt like I did.

**Nora: **Personally I think he needs to deal with the consequences of this. He chose Chloe over us. We need to let him realize his mistake and fix it on his own. We can't do anything about it at this point we have more important things to worry about.

**Eddie: **You're right. He needs to figure this out on his own, but I don't know if any of us will be there when he does.

**Max: **I will just so I can punch him and say I told you so.

**Eddie shook his head and laughed.**

**Café ~**

**Loren walked in with her signature hat and sunglasses and went and sat next to Mel in a booth.**

**Loren: **Hey how are you?

**Mel: **I'm okay.

**Loren: **Okay better question how is Tyler?

**Mel: (sighing) **He is just stressed because he wants to be able to testify and get this thing over with. Chloe keeps calling him.

**Loren: **What? Why?

**Mel: **Because she thinks she can fool Tyler into doing her bidding. But she forgets that she is dealing with Melissa Sanders.

**Loren: **And Loren Duran of course.

**Mel looked at her and smiled gratefully.**

**Loren: **Let's go.

**Mel: **Where?

**Loren: **To talk to Chloe of course. Eddie was so worried about Cameron he didn't band me from talking to her, let's go before I am.

**Mel: **You must really love that crazy rock star.

**Loren: **I do, and I get why he doesn't want me to talk to them, but I am using a loop hole until he tells me otherwise.

**Mel: **I agree loopholes are always useful.

**They both laughed and walked out of the club.**

**Prison ~**

**Photographers immediately started snapping pictures when they saw Loren and Mel walking into the prison. Loren knew they were going to be online immediately so she didn't have much time to talk to Chloe before Eddie got there. They walked up to the line of glass windows and phones and saw Chloe smirking behind one. They sat down and picked up the phones to talk to her.**

**Chloe: **Well, well, well, to whom do I owe the pleasure to talk to the two little valley girls?

**Loren: **Do you like being in here Chloe?

**Chloe's smirk faltered.**

**Loren: **Because I might as well let you know that Tyler, Eddie, and Max will stop at nothing until they take you down for what you did.

**Chloe: **You can't prove anything!

**Loren could start to hear the exhaustion in Chloe's voice and eyes for trying to lie so much in one day.**

**Loren: **Just give up Chloe. Tell them the truth! It could only help you at this point.

**Chloe: **Nothing can help me at this point.

**Mel: **We already know you are a psycho just fess up already!

**Chloe: (snarling) **Fine! I killed Katy Duran are you happy?

**Loren and Mel just sat there shocked not expecting her to admit it. **

**Person: **What are you two doing here?

**Loren and Mel both whirled around to see Ian standing there.**

**Loren: (calmly) **We just came to talk to Chloe.

**Mel: (angrily) **Oh quit your fake crying Carter!

**Ian ran up to the window and Chloe smiled innocently at him. Ian turned to them angrily.**

**Ian: **What did you say to her!?

**Eddie: **Ian! Stop for one second and let everyone cool down, before you freak out over nothing!

**Loren rushed to Eddie and threw her arms around him. He could tell she was visibly shaken from talking to Chloe and adding Ian's anger on top of that probably wasn't a good mix.**

**Ian: **Like you did with the situation with Chloe.

**Loren whispered something to Eddie and he smiled sadly.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry Ian, but we have all the proof we need.

**Eddie lifted up Mel's phone to show they had recorded the conversation with Chloe. They all turned when they saw Chloe pounding angrily on the window and screaming until a guard took her away.**

**Eddie: (shaking his head) **It's over Ian.

**Ian: (whispering so no one could here) **Not even close.

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and Loren linked her arm in Mel's and they left. Mel dropped off her phone to the cops to listen and they said they would keep Mel's phone until the trial tomorrow. Mel called Tyler on Loren's phone.**

**Tyler: **Hey Lo.

**Mel: **It's Mel, the police have my phone.

**Tyler: (panicking) **What?!

**Mel: **It's okay, we recorded a conversation on my phone and they want to keep it until the trial tomorrow.

**Tyler: (sighing with relief) **Thank goodness! You almost gave me a heart attack all we need is another person in jail!

**Mel: (laughing) **Oh please if I ever did anything I would never get caught.

**Tyler: **I don't doubt it.

**Mel: **Well I will stop by later, love you.

**Tyler: **Love you too.

**Mel hung up the phone.**

**Loren: **So who is your maid of honor?

**Mel: **Oh I haven't even thought about it yet with everything that's been going on!

**Loren: **If you want Adriana to be it I would understand, she is your sister after all.

**Mel: **Are you crazy! You are more of a sister to me than Aid is!

**Loren: **Thank goodness! I wouldn't have understood.

**Eddie laughed. Mel turned to him and seemed to be summing him up.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Mel: **Yeah I can't see why he is scared of you.

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Mel: **Tyler.

**Eddie: **What about Tyler?

**Mel: **He wanted to ask you to be his best man, but he is too scared to ask he thinks you hate him.

**Eddie: **I don't hate him, I was just upset, and He should ask me, I would say yes.

**Mel smiled approvingly and Loren laughed and laid her head on Eddie's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. Mel sighed exasperated.**

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **I'm mad at you.

**Loren: **Why?

**Mel: **Because no couple even compares to you guys not even me and Tyler! I am so jealous!

**Eddie: **Yeah we are the best.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: (shrugging innocently) **What?

**Loren smacked him on the arm. He pulled her close and kissed her. The driver pulled up to Mel's house.**

**Mel: **Thank goodness! See you guys later.

**Mel shut the door and ran into the house. Eddie's phone rang as the driver started heading back to the penthouse.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, what's up?

**Jake: **Eduardo! Long time no see!

**Eddie: **I saw you two days ago at Loren's party.

**Jake: **I know you guys are going through a lot right now but I was wondering if you could come into the office for a second I need to talk to you about something important.

**Eddie could hear the urgency in Jake's voice.**

**Eddie: (nervously) **What do you need to talk to me about?


	42. Chapter 42 - The End of a Duo

**Hope you guys are liking where the story is going! I want to know your ideas too I always love feedback! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 42 – End of a Duo**

**Loren: **Did Jake say what he wanted?

**Eddie: **No he just said to stop by and he would talk to us then.

**Loren: **You know we have only been married about a month and it seems like our lives have gotten more dramatic.

**Eddie: **Hey! It's all worth it, I would never regret being with you for a second, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I know.

**Loren: (raising her eyebrows) **Wow ego much?

**Eddie: (innocently) **What?

**Loren rolled her eyes and got out of the car when the driver pulled up to the office. She walked into Jake's office and stopped suddenly. Eddie didn't notice and he slammed into the back of her, he grabbed Loren so she didn't face plant. He fell on his back with Loren on top of him. They both busted up laughing. Loren rolled off of Eddie and they both just laid on the floor. Jake walked up and looked down at them.**

**Jake: **You guys are weird.

**Eddie: **Hey it's not my fault! Loren just can't get enough of me.

**Loren punched him in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch!

**Loren: **Well stop being a smart aleck and I wouldn't have to hit you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren laughed. Eddie pulled her closer and kissed her. He looked up at Jake. **

**Eddie: **What did you need to talk to us about?

**Jake: **Well first off Leah and Jeremy are here.

**Eddie exchanged a look with Loren and he realized why she had stopped so suddenly.**

**Jake: **Your albums are finished and we already have the photos for them, so we are actually planning on releasing them earlier than planned.

**Loren: **Oh sounds great, but what do Leah and Jeremy have to do with that?

**Jake: **Well Kelly tells me that their music isn't very popular and you guys are huge. So I was wondering if they could open up for you at your concerts on tour to get their music out there.

**Eddie: **I don't know Jake, can we think about it.

**Jake: **Of course.

**Eddie stood up and helped Loren up. Leah was trying to make eye contact with them but they were avoiding her eyes. **

**Loren: **We will let you know soon Jake.

**Jake: **Okay but we need to know as soon as possible. It would mean a lot to Kelly if you did this.

**Eddie: **Okay. See you probably tomorrow at the trial?

**Jake: **Yeah of course I'll be there.

**Eddie and Loren gave Jake a hug and then left. Leah stood up and ran after them. **

**Jeremy: (shaking his head) **If she hadn't of been stupid they would have let us.

**Jake: **Yeah I know what you mean, but Loren and Eddie don't make enemies easily. The only time they ever do is when someone does something to hurt their relationship or hurt the other one.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, and that's what she did.

**Jake looked at him sadly. **

**Jake: **I hope everything works out between you guys, but Loren and Eddie are stubborn they make their own decisions together. Nobody else can influence them.

**Jeremy: **But if we could change one of their minds, we could change the other one?

**Jake: **It's a long shot, but maybe.

**Elevator ~**

**Leah stopped Loren and Eddie at the Elevator. **

**Leah: **Wait please!

**Eddie and Loren turned to look at her.**

**Leah: **I told you as I was sorry.

**Loren: **Yeah I know you did, but it's hard for me to think that a text message saying sorry is actually genuine.

**Leah: **Well I really am sorry.

**Eddie: **Maybe you are, maybe not. But the truth is, I don't feel comfortable around you, Loren doesn't feel comfortable when I am around you, and she doesn't feel comfortable around you. I'm sorry but between spending time with you on tour and just having my wife with me, there is not even a choice.

**Leah: **So because I made a mistake our career doesn't go anywhere?

**Loren: **I'm not saying I don't like your guy's music, but if it's not going anywhere now, going on tour with us is not going to matter.

**Leah: **Well who says your music is good? Yeah you have talent since you won Eddie's contest, but people are only interested in you because you are married to Eddie.

**Loren winced at that comment.**

**Eddie: (angrily) **That was low Leah even for you, and for your information you have about as much talent as Loren has in her little fingernail.

**Leah: **I didn't mean it I'm sorry.

**Loren: **You know what I keep hearing apologies and they are not even sincere. Just stay away from us Leah and we will definitely stay away from you.

**Loren turned and got in the elevator with Eddie behind her. When doors closed Leah turned around to find Jeremy standing there.**

**Jeremy: **Nice, you just ruined our chance! Loren is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She didn't do anything to you and she doesn't deserve your crap. I'm going home.

**Leah: **Oh come on Jeremy we can still make it without them.

**Jeremy: **No we can't! We already tried! They were our last chance and you blew it!

**Leah rolled her eyes.**

**Jeremy: **I'm going home. You've changed Leah; let's just hope mom and dad will actually let you come back when you are done ruining everything here.

**Jeremy got in the elevator and left. Leah turned and went back in the office and found Kelly.**

**Kelly: **Where's Jeremy?

**Leah: **He went back home. He gave up on us.

**Kelly: (sighing) **Leah I know you don't want to do it, but I think you should go home too. Loren and Eddie can't help. I just wanted to let you have one last experience before you went home. I can't help you anymore, I'm sorry.

**Leah: **So you are just going to dump me?

**Kelly: **I'm sorry, but I have to manage people who can make it in this town. Maybe music just innocent your calling, but I know something out there is, you just have to find it.

**Leah angrily stormed out and slammed the door behind her.**

**Master House ~**

**Don: **Trent are you going to help me with money or not?!

**Trent: **You haven't help me get back into Loren's life yet.

**Don: **I gave you the idea to have lunch with Loren you did and you got back into her life.

**Trent: **Not permanently.

**Don: (exasperated) **I don't know what else you want me to do!

**Trent: **I need to be in her life permanently not just temporarily.

**Don sighed angrily and walked out. He needed money and he knew where he could get it.**

**MK ~**

**Nora was sitting down at the bar watching Max clean the bar. He looked up and saw her watching him. He leaned over and kissed her. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw Don standing there.**

**Max: **Don?

**Nora: **Can we help you with something?

**Don: **I do need your help.

**Max: **What's going on?

**Don: **I have to pay someone off or I will be going to court and lose my practice.

**Nora asked the question as if she already knew the answer.**

**Nora: **Why do you need the money?

**Don: (hesitating) **So I don't get charged with a sexual harassment lawsuit.

**Max laughed as if he thought the whole thing was ridiculous.**

**Max: **I'm sorry but I am not going to help you with that.

**Don: (frustrated) **Well Trent will only help me if I get him back in Loren's life.

**Nora: **Well that is not going to happen I can promise you that.

**Don: **Well thanks for nothing…

**Don was walking out to leave when he stopped at the sound of someone's voice.**

**Adriana: **Dad?

**Don: **Adriana, hi.

**Adriana: **Where have you been?

**Don: **I have just been busy.

**Adriana: **So busy you couldn't go to my wedding or the birth of your granddaughter?

**Don: **Adriana…

**Adriana: **No I get it… I am not worth your time…

**Phil: **I think you should leave Dr. Masters.

**Don turned to see Phil walking into the bar.**

**Phil: **And stay away from my family.

**Phil wrapped his arm around Adriana and walked back up the stairs to the apartment.**

**Max: **Don please leave, and I would appreciate it if you didn't come around here anymore.

**Don shook his head angrily and walked out.**

**Nora: **Well that was not what I thought was going to happen today.

**Max: **Tell me about it.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie walked out of the kitchen and saw Loren lying on the floor in the living room. **

**Eddie: **What are you doing?

**Loren: **Thinking.

**Eddie: **And you need to lie on the floor to do that because?

**Loren: **Hey don't judge me.

**Eddie: **I'm not.

**Eddie came over and laid next to her on the floor.**

**Eddie: **What are you thinking about?

**Loren: **Just everything that has been going on.

**Eddie: **Not about what Leah said right?

**Loren: **No I don't care what she thinks. I am worried about the trial tomorrow.

**Eddie: **What are you worried about?

**Loren: **I am worried for you. I just worry if she gets off what it will do to you.

**Eddie: **You are so amazing, don't worry about me as long as I have you I will be fine.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Eddie: **You don't realize the affect you can have on a person do you?

**Loren smiled and kissed him on the cheek. There was a knock at the door. Neither wanted to get up so they just told the person to come in. Mel and Tyler walked in and Mel did a double take when she saw them lying on the floor.**

**Mel: **Okay I'm confused…

**Eddie: **When do we do anything that makes sense?

**Tyler: **Touché.

**They all laughed.**

**Loren: **What can we do for you?

**Mel: **I needed to ask you if you guys were coming to the trial tomorrow.

**Loren: **Yeah, but you could've just texted me.

**Mel: **I know but we were passing by anyway.

**Eddie: **So we are demoted to a pit stop then?

**Loren: **Yeah Mel I am offended.

**Mel: **I'm sorry!

**Tyler: **It's my fault; we are going over to Mel's so we only have a couple minutes.

**Eddie: **I see how it is.

**Mel: **Eddie!

**Loren: **Sorry he is being a smart aleck today.

**Eddie: **Hey!

**Loren: **You are! But a very cute smart aleck.

**Eddie: (smiling) **That's more like it.

**Mel: **We got to go. See you guys tomorrow.

**Loren and Eddie: **Bye.

**Tyler and Mel walked out. Loren sat up sighing.**

**Loren: **I'm going to bed; I have a feeling it is going to be a long day tomorrow. Coming?

**Eddie nodded and stood up groaning and followed Loren upstairs.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie: **You look to pretty to be going to a trial.

**Loren: **It's just a black dress!

**Eddie: **Fine you can wear it.

**Loren: **You don't like it?

**Eddie: **No it's not that, it's just that if you look that gorgeous I won't be able to listen to what they are saying I will just be staring at you.

**Loren shook her head and laughed. She gave him a kiss and they headed out.**

**Courthouse ~**

**The trial had been going on for almost two hours and everyone was exhausted. Tyler had testified and they were now just waiting for the jury to come up with a verdict. The court was called in session and they all went and sat down. The judge got ready to speak and Eddie squeezed Loren's hand and Max squeezed her other hand.**

**Judge: **The jury finds Ms. Carter to be…

**What do you guys think the verdict should be? Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43 - Only the Beginning

**Ha-ha sorry guys I just had to do a cliffhanger and see what you thought! I just wanted to see your reactions! They were like I expected! I already know what I want to do. Enjoy this chapter; I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 43 – Only the Beginning**

**The whole courtroom tensed up awaiting the judge's verdict. Even the jury was tense even though they already knew what was going to happen. Eddie looked at Loren, she was staring intently at the judge. All he could think was what would happen if she was found not guilty? What would he and Loren do? He knew Loren would stay with him, he never doubted that. But if Chloe got out she would make sure to make their lives a living hell. The judge started speaking and Eddie shook himself out of his thoughts.**

**Judge: **The jury finds Ms. Carter…

**The judge paused and Loren wanted to scream at him to just say it. She glanced at Eddie and saw the worry etched into his face. She hated seeing him like that but she understood why, he was worried what Chloe might do if she got out. Loren rubbed her hand on his arm to let him know she was still there. Eddie kissed her hand and wrapped his arm around her, which she was grateful for.**

**Judge: **Ms. Carter is found guilty of murder, running from the scene, not cooperating with authorities, and keeping valuable information from the police. Her sentence is 20 to life eligible for parole in 2033

**An almost audible sigh of relief passed through the courtroom at the jury's verdict. As the officer went to take Chloe out she turned and looked at them. **

**Chloe: (shaking her head) **I can't believe that you think you've won. This is just a game, and you forget something. I hold all the pieces.

**The officer yanked her by the arm and dragged out a smiling Chloe. They left after the courtroom cleared. Eddie was suddenly yanked from Loren's grasp. She turned to see Ian slam Eddie into the wall.**

**Ian: (yelling) **How could you do this to me!? You are supposed to be my friend!

**Tyler and Max yanked Ian off of Eddie and Loren ran up pulling Eddie away from him. **

**Loren: **This is in no way Eddie's fault! You are blind Ian how can you not see it? You heard Tyler's testimony you heard the recording of Chloe admitting to it!

**Ian: **I don't believe it!

**Eddie: **Quit being so stubborn! Ian it's over! She can't even get out for twenty years if she is lucky!

**Ian was about to respond but Loren interrupted she turned to Eddie and put her hands on chest.**

**Loren: **Eddie let's just go it's not worth it.

**Eddie nodded he wrapped his arm around Loren and walked out with Max and Nora following. Tyler and Mel began to follow but Tyler stopped and looked at Ian.**

**Tyler: **It may not seem like it, but I have felt the exact same way as you. I believed Chloe just because I thought I was in love with her. I thought we could be together no matter the odds. I hated Eddie, Loren, Max, and Nora too, but then I met them and I realized how amazing they were. I now have a family and I realize how terrible Chloe made me back then. Don't do the same thing as I did. Trust me you will just be miserable.

**Tyler walked away with Mel leaving Ian stunned. **

**A few months later ~**

**Loren was in her dressing room trying to pick something to wear. Eddie walked in and closed the door behind him.**

**Loren: **Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?

**Eddie: **I'm already ready.

**Loren: (sighing) **I wish it was that easy for me.

**Eddie: **It should be. You look good in anything.

**Loren: **I have to make a good impression it's our first concert before the tour and I have to perform by myself!

**Eddie: **You will be fine, and we are at the Avalon you should feel right at home, it's where we got married.

**Loren: **I guess you're right.

**Eddie kissed her forehead. **

**Eddie: **I know I'm right.

**Loren picked something to wear and the makeup artist and stylist came in to get her ready. Eddie walked out, Jake saw him and walked up quickly.**

**Jake: **How is Loren doing?

**Eddie: **Good, she is not even that nervous.

**Jake: **Thank goodness, I really didn't want to have to deal with another fainting episode.

**Eddie: (laughed) **She will be fine.

**Loren walked out. Eddie smiled she looked beautiful in her tight strapless purple dress.**

**Jake: **Okay you guys are on in two minutes. Let's go!

**Loren squeezed Eddie's hand tightly as they walked toward the stage. Loren stopped right before they walked out and took a deep breath. Eddie turned to her and pulled her into a tight embrace whispering in her ear.**

**Eddie: **You are going to do great. I will be right there with you. And when you are singing I will stand right here cheering you on okay?

**Loren nodded. Eddie pulled back and caressed her cheeks giving her a soft kiss. They walked out on stage hand in hand. Cheers erupted from the crowd some screamed "I love you Loren!" or "I love you Eddie!" or "Leddie!" Loren smiled at the sound. They walked up to the microphones.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys how are you doing tonight?

**The audience roared.**

**Loren: **Wow it's good to be back here! Such good memories in this place!

**Eddie: **I know, the first time I laid eyes on my wife and the same place I married her.

**Everyone cheered loudly and began screaming "LEDDIE!"**

**Loren: **Okay the first song we are going to sing is a song to get this party started!

**Everyone cheered as the familiar tune began to play.**

_[Loren]__  
__Headlines, rumors, and lies,__  
__Something's always going round__  
__Cold eyes judging our lives__  
__Like they know what's going down_

_They want to read us like a FrontPage story  
Up in our business like they paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us_

_[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us.._

_[Eddie]  
No sound, truth cutting out  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town  
They don't wanna leave us alone_

_[Loren]  
Pay no attention to the 'he said, she said'  
Yeah you're the only one that's here in my head_

_[Eddie]  
So let them think we're just a tabloid crush  
In the end, they don't know about us_

_[Both]  
If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us.._

_[Both]  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us  
T-T-They don't know about us (hey!), they don't know about us_

_[Loren]  
Let them say what they say  
Maybe they call night and day-ay_

_[Eddie]  
Let them waste their time  
Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind_

_[Loren]  
Cause when you're hold me tight  
I know it's worth the fight_

_[Both]  
They don't know the truth  
They don't know it like we do_

_If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us..  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (Hey!)  
They don't know about us, they don't know about us  
They don't know about a- a-a-a- a- us.._

_They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know about us (I like just right here )  
(They don't know, they don't know, they don't know)_

_**Cheers erupted from the crowd. Loren and Eddie went straight into their second song.**_

_[Loren]__  
__Remember Love__  
__Remember You And Me__  
__Remember Everything We Shared__  
__On This Planet When We Cared__  
__Remember Hearts__  
__Remember Unity__  
__Remember Laughing Neighbors Without Expecting Favors__  
__Why Be Afraid__  
__To Make An Honest Mistake__  
__If You Acknowledge The Pain__  
__And You Wanna Change__  
__You Can Get Through Anything_

_Do You Remember At All__  
__People Walking Hand In Hand__  
__Can We Feel That Love Again__  
__Can You Imagine It All__  
__If We All Could Get Along__  
__Then We All Could Sing This Song Together__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
__Singing__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Eddie]__  
__Look At Me__  
__Look At You__  
__Now Look At Me Again__  
__See We're Not So Different__  
__Look Around__  
__Take What You See__  
__With Throwing Things Outside Our Window__  
__We Don't Care To Keep It Clean_

_I Had A Dream__  
__Beauty Was Only Skin deep__  
__If We All Just Believe__  
__That Is All We Need__  
__Nothing Else Can Set You Free_

_[Loren]__  
__Do You Remember At All__  
__People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again__  
__Can You Imagine It All__  
__If We All Could Get Along__  
__Then We All Could Sing This Song Together__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
__Singing__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_If We Could Throw Away The Hate__  
__And Make Love Last Another Day__  
__Don't Give Up Just For Today__  
__Life Would Be So Simple_

_[Eddie]__  
__And When They Talk About Us__  
__They Gon' Never Stop Us_

_[Loren and Eddie]__  
__We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren and Eddie]__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren and Eddie]__  
__Come On, We'll Keep Singing_

_[Loren]__  
__Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Loren]__  
__Do You Remember At All__  
__People Walking Hand In Hand__  
__Can We Feel That Love Again__  
__Can You Imagine It All__  
__If We All Could Get Along__  
__Then We All Could Sing This Song Together__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
__Come, Come On, Come On Singing__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
__Singing__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
__Singing__  
__Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_**Cheers erupted again. Eddie got them to quiet down.**_

_**Eddie: **__Now I am going to let you guys hear from the lovely Loren Duran._

_**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and walked off the stage. Loren held the microphone nervously.**_

_**Loren: **__This song was inspired by someone special I'm sure you can figure out who. _

_**Loren looked off stage and Eddie winked at her. She smiled and began to sing.**_

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart__  
__But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

**The crowd roared and started screaming "LOREN, LOREN!" Loren continued into her next song.**

_Puttin' my defenses up__  
__'Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings I lost in my love  
They're burning, I'm not giving up  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'm burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)_

**Loren waited till the cheering died down to continue.**

**Loren: **Thanks you guys are amazing!

**Loren walked off stage and Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss.**

**Eddie: **You were amazing.

**Loren smiled as Eddie walked on stage.**

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you__  
__Big brown eyes and that pretty smile; it's true__  
__I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?__  
__I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your _

_lips baby__  
__You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this__  
__No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah_

_I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and _

_mercury__  
__Baby it ain't make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_

_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you_

**Eddie: **Okay I am going to sing the last song of the night. It's a new song that I just barely recorded. I am going to release it as a single and my amazing wife Loren hasn't heard it yet. I love you Loren this is for you.

**The crowd cheered.**

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're  
Estrange  
Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

**Eddie: **Goodnight everyone! Thanks for coming we love you!

**The crowd cheered as Eddie walked off the stage. He engulfed Loren in a hug lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Loren pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **You were amazing out there!

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into another kiss.**

**Eddie: **We both were amazing and this is only the beginning for us.

**The songs are in my previous chapters so go back to find the titles and singers if you want to look them up.**


	44. Chapter 44 - Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys a guest requested to know what the songs were from last chapter, "They don't know about us" by Cody Simpson and Victoria Duffield, "Together" by Demi Lavoto and Jason Derulo, "Arms" by Christina Perri, "Heart Attack" by Demi Lavoto, "Atmosphere" by Cody Longo, and "Without You" by David Guetta. Shout out to Taytrm1999, for the idea for this chapter, I love it! Keep following and reviewing everyone! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 44 – Saying Goodbye**

**Loren woke up with Eddie's arms wrapped around her. She was really happy that Jake gave them the day off after the concert to relax before they headed out really early tomorrow morning. She got up quietly, because she knew Eddie was exhausted they hadn't gotten home till around three in the morning. She went down the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal and went and sat down on the couch in the living room. She was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Mel came running in.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel what's up.

**Mel: **They released the review for your first concert.

**Mel held up the magazine and Loren yanked it out of her hands.**

**Loren: **Really?!

**She started flipping through the pages till she found. She and Mel both screamed. Eddie came down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **What are you guys doing?!

**Loren pulled him over to the couch and put the review in his hands. He began to read it out loud.**

"_While attending the Eddie and Loren Duran kick off concert at the Avalon tonight, I had mixed feelings. I felt like it would be a whole other feel and emotion with the changes that both Eddie and Loren Duran have been having in their lives. Boy was I wrong. They kicked off the concert with old memories of the place and started off with a song that was a slap in the face to many especially *cough Lily Park cough* called "They Don't Know About us". They however both did their own songs on their own as well. Of course the new Hollywood it couple that has been at the top for about nine months sang their songs that were dedicated to own another. Loren Duran's song "Heart Attack" and Eddie Duran's song "Atmosphere" killed it with the crowd. If you have not gotten tickets to see Hollywood's next MK's concert, you need to think again!"_

**The article was followed by pictures of them at the concert and backstage. Eddie smiled at the awesome review. He was surprised at how good it was, usually they attacked Loren and Eddie's relationship and he didn't know they had been the Hollywood it couple for the past nine months! Eddie looked up at Loren, her and Mel were red in the face with excitement.**

**Loren: **Isn't it amazing?! Who knew we're Hollywood's it couple?

**Eddie smiled and pulled Loren into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Mel: (smiling) **I videotaped your concert and put it on my blog. Everyone is so excited for you to come to their state.

**Loren: **this is so surreal almost.

**Eddie: **How so? We all knew you were a rock star from the beginning.

**Mel: **And I knew it before anyone else! Well I got to go; I am spending the day with Tyler before I leave with you guys in the morning.

**Mel left and Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Thank you for always believing in me.

**Eddie: **Thank you for believing in me.

**Loren smiled and kissed him. She pulled away suddenly having an unexpected thought.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **I should text Adam and tell him we will be in New York tomorrow. I would love to see him again.

**Eddie: **I think that's a great idea.

**Loren pulled out her phone.**

_**Loren: **__Hey Adam! Eddie and I will be in New York tomorrow for our tour. Wondering if you wanted to catch up, let me know!_

_**Adam: **__Lo it's great to hear from you! I would love to catch up with you guys I miss my LA family. Let me know when you get in!_

**Loren: **Adam wants to meet with us.

**Eddie: **That's great; did you tell him Mel was coming with us?

**Loren: (hesitating) **No I left that part out.

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **I know, but I didn't think he would meet with us if I said Mel was going to be with us so I just didn't.

**Eddie: **But she is going to be filming us for her biography movie that she is doing. It's her big break so it's great that Jake let her come along.

**Loren: **I know this is an amazing opportunity for her, but I didn't want to have to explain her being engaged to Tyler and getting married a few months after we get back. He has gone through enough I didn't want to hurt him.

**Eddie: **Okay I get that I guess.

**Loren: **Plus I think it is Mel that should explain it to him not me.

**Eddie: **Good point. So what did you want to do today on our day off?

**Loren: **I think we should probably go to MK just for a little while to visit mom and pop before we leave.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay fine, I have to go get ready though.

**About an hour later they were walking into the lobby. Jeffery saw them and smiled.**

**Jeffery: **You guys did amazing the other night I saw the whole thing on Ms. Sander's blog.

**Eddie: **Thanks Jeffery.

**Loren: **That means a lot.

**Jeffery: **I'm sorry to say there are a lot of paparazzi outside the building. Do you want me to try and get the car around back?

**Eddie: **No it's alright Jeffery. Just bring the car around front.

**Loren and Eddie walked out holding hands. The paparazzi started snapping pictures and trying to get their attention everyone was asking if they were going to become the next MK. Loren and Eddie just smiled and got into the car. Loren turned to look at him as the car drove away.**

**Loren: **What do you think Jake is going to think about all this?

**Eddie: **I don't know. Hopefully it's not that big of a deal.

**Loren: **Yeah I hope so.

**MK ~**

**Max: **Well if it isn't the next MK.

**Loren smirked at Eddie making him laugh.**

**Nora: **You guys did so good last night!

**Loren: **Thanks mom.

**Max: **Jake really should think about keeping you guys somewhat as a duo.

**Eddie: **I don't know if he will go for that.

**Jake: **Well who do you think started the rumors?

**They all turned and saw Jake walking in smiling.**

**Eddie: **Jake you started the rumors of us being the next MK?

**Jake: **I wanted to get the buzz going about the tour. But I had something I wanted to run past you guys. What do you think about continuing to do duet albums along with your solo albums and doing all your tours together? That way you are somewhat a duo but are still doing things on your own?

**Loren: **I love that idea.

**Eddie: **Yeah that sounds great!

**Max: **See I told you! You guys are the next MK.

**Loren: **Oh please like we could ever compare to Max and Katy.

**Max: **Oh that's true, you are better than us.

**They all laughed and Loren blushed at Max's praise.**

**Eddie: **Well we are going to head back home we just wanted to come say goodbye.

**Nora began to tear up causing Loren to tear up. They both started crying and hugged each other tightly. Max wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled Eddie over. Jake pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. Mel walked in with Tyler and pulled out her video camera and started recording.**

**Nora: **I'm going to miss you so much.

**Loren: **I'm going to miss you too!

**Max: **No one is going to be missed more than me.

**Everyone laughed and pulled away. Loren wiped away the tears from her eyes. Eddie pulled her close and she wrapped her arm around him. **

**Eddie: **Are you guys going to come see some of the shows?

**Nora: **Absolutely! We will let you know when we are coming.

**Loren nodded not able to speak she hugged both Max and Nora again.**

**Loren: **Bye, love you guys.

**Max and Nora: **Love you too.

**Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren and they began to leave. Jake walked up and wrapped his arm around her too. Mel turned off her camera and walked up to Nora and Max. **

**Mel: **Hey guys, I was wondering if you would be willing to do an interview for the biography about Loren and Eddie that I am doing.

**Nora: **Sure! What do we need to do?

**Mel: **I just want to film you guys talking about Loren and Eddie. Start out with Max just talking about Eddie and Nora you talk about Loren and then lead up to them meeting each other and talk about them together.

**Max: **Well that's easy! I love to brag about my kids.

**Mel: **Okay let's start.

**Mel started narrating.**

**Mel: **This Max Duran, Max what can you tell us about Eddie?

**Max: **Eddie had talent right from the beginning. We took him with us on every tour. He basically grew up on the road and in the industry. Eddie always loved music. I think it started as him trying to follow in our footsteps, but then he realized how much passion he had in music. It wasn't until Loren though that his passion became so much stronger.

**Mel: **Speaking of Loren, Nora what can you tell us about Loren?

**Nora: **Loren such a sweet and down to earth girl. She always had an interest in music. I knew she wrote her own stuff and sang in her room, but she didn't believe in herself the way Mel and I did. When she won Eddie's contest she finally felt like she had her chance to prove herself and become the person that could inspire others, and she accomplished that.

**Mel: **What can the both of you say about Loren and Eddie?

**Max: **When Loren came into Eddie's life he changed dramatically. He fell in love not only with her, but music all over again. His priorities completely changed and he became the person his mom and I always wanted him to be.

**Nora: **Not only did Eddie change but he changed Loren. He made her realize how amazing she really was and that she could accomplish anything. She is such a strong young lady and it's all thanks to Eddie.

**Mel: **How can you describe them as a married couple?

**Max: **Soul-mates.

**Nora: **Fate. They were meant to be together.

**Max: **They are more in love every passing day. They are going to spend the rest of their lives together. They have to be the happiest people I have ever met.

**Mel made the cut sign and turned off the camera.**

**Mel: **Thanks guys that was amazing!

**Max: **No problem.

**Nora: **That better make it into the movie I want everyone to know how proud of them we are.

**Mel: **Of course it will hello I'm mentioned in it!

**They all laughed.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren sat on Eddie's lap on the chair. His hands were wrapped tightly around her.**

**Eddie: **Do you have any idea how much I love you?

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you too.

**Eddie: **Are you ready to spend the next six months straight with me?

**Loren: **I spend every minute of every day with you anyway!

**Eddie: **True.

**Loren: **I am actually really excited we just get to focus on music and be together. No more drama for six months.

**Eddie: **I know what you mean.

**Loren turned her head and gave Eddie a kiss.**

**Loren: **What time is it?

**Eddie: **Let's not worry about it. Let's just stay in this moment like time doesn't matter.

**Loren: **I like the sound of that.

**They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the chair. They woke up to a camera in their face.**

**Loren: **What the heck Mel!

**Eddie: **Seriously it's four in the morning. I mean I know we had to get up this early but not to a camera in my face. I get that enough already.

**Mel: **I'm sorry Jake just sent me up to get you guys. But you looked so cute in each other's arms.

**Loren shook her head and got up and offered her hand to Eddie. He got up and they ran upstairs to quickly change into sweats for the plane ride. They came down stairs. Mel had already left. They were about to go out the door when Loren stopped and looked back into the apartment. Eddie turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her hand up and rubbed his arm. He kissed the top of her head.**

**Eddie: **We will be back before you know it.

**Loren: **I know, I am just going to miss this place.

**Eddie: **Me too. So many memories here.

**Loren: **We will just have to create memories where we are going.

**Eddie: **Exactly, one door closes another door opens.

**Loren turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. He put his hand at the small of her back and led her out of the apartment closing the door behind them.**


	45. Chapter 45 - Sightseeing

**Enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 45 – Sightseeing**

**Loren and Eddie stepped out in the cool morning air. It was 4:30 am. They saw Jake standing in the doorway of the private jet. Melissa rushed into the plane ahead of them and Loren and Eddie followed slowly behind.**

**Jake: **Guys I know it's early but do you have to be that slow?

**Loren: **Don't rush me!

**Eddie: **Jake we have six months to spend together I would suggest you don't rush her.

**Jake rolled his eyes and walked into the plane after them. Loren saw Mel and Kelly sitting on the couch. Melissa was showing Kelly some footage she had already filmed for her biography.**

**Loren:** Mel I'm still mad that you won't let us see the footage you have of us.

**Mel: **I want it to be a surprise!

**Eddie: **You are going to drive Loren insane you know that right?

**Mel: (smirking) **That's my goal.

**Loren sighed and sat down at the side of the table. Eddie sat down on the other side. They intertwined their hands from across the table. Eddie laid his head on top of them. Loren kissed the top of his head. Kelly smiled when she saw them. She thought they were adorable. Loren laid her head next to Eddie's and they both fell asleep.**

**Mel had pulled out her camera to film them sleeping.**

**Mel: (whispering) **If these two weren't so darn cute I wouldn't have to work 24/7 the next six months.

**Kelly: (laughing) **Yeah, they are always so cute.

**Mel: **You should hear them when they have their teasing arguments.

**Jake: **Do they ever have a real argument?

**Mel: **No, Loren tells me every time they may even get close Eddie just pulls her into a kiss to end it.

**Jake: (laughing) **That sounds like Eddie.

**Mel: **He just never wants to fight with her, and she doesn't want to fight with him, so she lets him get away with it.

**Kelly: **Thank goodness 'cause they are so cute.

**Mel and Jake laughed. Eddie woke up at the sound of them laughing. He looked at them quizzically. **

**Eddie: **What are you guys laughing about?

**Mel: **nothing.

**Eddie: **Uh-huh

**Eddie pulled out his hands he brushed the hair out of Loren's hair softly trying not to wake her.**

**Eddie: **Tell me again why we had to leave so early?

**Jake: **The sooner we get there the more time you will have to do whatever you want. The concert isn't until tomorrow, and then we have to catch a flight right after.

**Loren: **That sounds like so much fun to be on a plane all night.

**Jake: (laughing) **It won't be that long we are only flying to Virginia.

**Loren sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face.**

**Loren:** Sorry for the sarcasm it's only five in the morning.

**Eddie smiled he grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her over to him. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Come on Lo, it will be fun!

**Loren: **Oh I know. I'm just not getting up at four every morning.

**Eddie: **I don't think we will, because most of the time you don't fall asleep until then.

**Loren groaned. **

**Eddie: (smiling) **Cheer up!

**Eddie started tickling her.**

**Loren: **No not again!

**Loren tried to get away but her tightened his grip away from her. Loren found away to break his grip and ran to the back of the plane followed by Eddie. While Eddie was looking for her he felt an arm reach out from a doorway and pull him into the room and closed the door.**

**Eddie: **Okay Lo tell me what's really bothering you.

**Loren sat on the counter in the bathroom and Eddie stood in front of her.**

**Loren: **I'm just nervous. It's my first tour and I am worried that I am going to get really stressed and not be able to handle.

**Eddie: **If you start to get stressed out just let me know.

**Loren: **I will, you're the best, I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away a few minutes later. Eddie rested his forehead on hers.**

**Loren: **Well let's get back out there.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay.

**He pulled her into another kiss before they walked out. **

**5 hours later ~**

**Brenda: **We have landed you may unfasten your seatbelts.

**Mel walked out of the plane first filming the screaming crowd and then turning to film Jake and Kelly walk out followed by Loren and Eddie still in their sweats with their sunglasses on.**

**The crowd began to scream "LEDDIE!" Loren and Eddie held hands as they waved to the crowd. They walked over and started signing autographs and taking pictures until Jake and Kelly walked up and told them it was time to go. They got into the black escalade and headed for the hotel. **

**Jake: **I reserved the whole penthouse suite. It has four bedrooms so we are all staying in there.

**Eddie: **Sounds great.

**Loren's phone began to ring. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Adam: **Hey Lo, it's Adam.

**Loren: **Hey! How are you?

**Adam: **Good. I wanted to check in to see if you guys made it?

**Loren: **Yeah we are heading to the hotel.

**Loren got the information from Jake and told Adam where the hotel was.**

**Loren: **I will tell the front desk you are stopping by.

**Adam: **Okay sounds great see you soon.

**Loren hung up the phone. Mel was staring at her.**

**Mel: **Was that Adam?

**Loren: **Yeah… He wanted to see us.

**Mel: **That's great.

**Loren: **Really?

**Mel: **Yes, just because I'm not dating him anymore doesn't matter. I am engaged to Tyler. I have moved on. I just hope he feels the same way.

**Loren: **Well he figured out you were coming earlier, and I am pretty sure he knows you are engaged from the tabloids.

**Mel: **Yeah. I just hope he has moved on too.

**Loren: **Well we will find out when he comes over won't we.

**Loren rested her head on Eddie's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Loren Looked out the window and was amazed by all the different places. It was so different here from LA.**

**Kelly: **I say we go sightseeing today!

**Loren: **Agreed!

**Jake: **I have to go down and talk to the people at the venue. But I will meet you guys later.

**Kelly: **Oh… Okay.

**Loren could see that Kelly was disappointed. They drove up to the hotel and Mel brought out her video camera. Loren and Kelly gasped in excitement. Jake got out of the car to check them in. He came back a few minutes later with the cards. He gave one to Eddie for him and Loren, he gave one to Mel and took the other for him and Kelly.**

**Jake: **Okay Security is aware that we are here, so they are coming out to escort us in to keep people away.

**Mel: **This is so awesome!

**Eddie laughed at Mel's giddiness.**

**The security arrived Jake and Kelly got out followed by Mel. Eddie and Loren could hear the crowd from outside. Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren: **I've never been more ready for anything.

**Eddie kissed her. He then got out of the car and offered his hand to Loren. She took it and got out to the sound of screaming fans. Cameras flashed. As they walked into the hotel escorted by the security Loren took a sharp intake of breath at the beauty of the hotel. They got into the elevator.**

**Jake: **Okay so the Penthouse takes up the whole top floor so the elevator opens right into the suit. So you just put the card into this slot and it will take you up.

**Loren: **This is so nice. I don't deserve all this.

**Eddie: **Please Loren, didn't I tell you that you could have the whole world.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's statement.**

**Mel: **Seriously Loren enjoy this. You get to be spoiled for six months straight.

**Loren: **Oh please Eddie spoils me every day by loving me as much as he does.

**Mel rolled her eyes but Eddie smiled proudly. The elevator opened into the penthouse suite. It was amazing and beautiful that Loren collapsed, but Eddie grabbed her by the waist to keep her steady. **

**Loren walked into the penthouse with Eddie walking closely behind her to make sure she didn't collapse again. There was a full sized kitchen, a spacious living room, and four bedrooms with their own on suite bathrooms.**

**Loren: **This is not a hotel room this is a house!

**Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **Which room is ours?

**Jake: **Whichever you want.

**Eddie pointed to the one farthest away from the living room.**

**Eddie: **That one.

**Loren: **Okay! I want to go look at it.

**She went into the room with Eddie behind her. The room was huge. It had a sitting area over looking New York City and a Huge king sized bed. The bathroom had double sinks along with a jetted tub and separate shower. Loren went and jumped on the bed.**

**Mel came running into the room and jumped on the bed with her. They both squealed excitedly. Eddie plugged his ears and walked back out into the living room. Adam was standing there. **

**Eddie: **Hey Adam how have you been?

**Adam: **Good. You look great Eddie.

**Eddie: **Thanks you too. Amazing what almost a year can do huh?

**Adam: **Yeah.

**Eddie pulled Adam into a hug.**

**Jake: **I have to go head out to the venue.

**Kelly: **Wait I will come with you.

**Jake: **But you have never seen New York, don't you want to go with them?

**Kelly: **Not without you.

**Jake: (smiling) **Okay it won't take long let's head out. We will meet up with you guys later.

**Eddie: **Okay see you later.

**Jake and Kelly left. Eddie sat down on one of the couches with Adam.**

**Adam: **This place is amazing, how did you ever get used to this?

**Eddie: **Well it was easier for me because I grew up with treatment like this because of my parents. Loren is having a hard time getting used to it, but I love that about her. She is so down to earth.

**Adam: **Where is Loren?

**Eddie: **She is in lying on the bed with Mel. They got a little loud that's why I came out here.

**Adam laughed. They walked over to the room. Loren and Mel sat up when they saw him.**

**Loren and Mel: **ADAM!

**They pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around them both tightly.**

**Adam: **It's so great to see you both again. I missed you guys!

**Loren: **We missed you too.

**Loren and Mel pulled away.**

**Loren: **Babe can I talk to you for a second?

**Eddie nodded and walked out of the room followed by Loren. They sat down on the couch.**

**Eddie: **What did you need to talk to me about?

**Loren: **Nothing, I just wanted to give them time to talk and I wanted some alone time with you.

**Eddie: **I like the sound of that.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Forever and always.

**Adam and Mel were sitting on the couches looking at the view. **

**Adam: **I never get tired of this view, such a big city.

**Mel: **Yeah it's pretty amazing. Now I get why you wanted to come to school here.

**Adam: **I guess congratulations are in order.

**Mel looked at her ring.**

**Mel: **Thanks.

**Adam: **I always figured you would marry Ian.

**Mel: **So did I, but I guess things change.

**Adam: **Yeah I know.

**They both realized that at that moment they had let everything go and were able to just talk, like old times before they started dating.**

**Mel: **I thought you were going to hate me.

**Adam: **When I found everything out, I did at first, but then I realized how much you still mean to me. I don't want to lose you completely. I still want you in my life, and if I can only have you as a friend then that is fine.

**Mel:** Thank you so much Adam, you don't know how much that means to me.

**Adam smiled. They both laughed when they heard Loren and Eddie yelling at them to hurry up because they wanted to go site seeing.**

**MK ~**

**Nora pulled out her phone and called Loren.**

**Loren: **Hey mom!

**Nora: **Hey! I wanted to make sure you guys got there safely.

**Loren: **We did! It's so amazing here, and the hotel is amazing!

**Nora: **That's great. What are you guys doing?

**Loren: **Adam is taking us sightseeing!

**Nora: **Sounds like fun! Send us lots of pictures!

**Loren: **Will do, love and miss you.

**Nora: **I love you too.

**Nora hung up the phone and turned to look at Max.**

**Max: **How were they?

**Nora: **Good, she couldn't really talk Adam was taking them sightseeing.

**Max: **Well that will be fun for them.

**Nora: **Yeah, I'm glad they're having fun.

**Max: **Why don't we go to their concert in Florida?

**Nora: **REALLY?!

**Max: **Yeah, we can make a vacation out of it; Eddie said they were staying there for a little bit.

**Nora: **That would be great. Thank you Max!

**Max: **Of course.

**New York ~**

**The driver pulled up to the Statue of Liberty. Loren had changed into skinny jeans and a peach coat with a white beanie, scarf, and gloves Eddie was wearing skinny jeans a black coat. They got out of the car with Mel and Adam. Loren linked her arm with Eddie's. He kissed her on the forehead. **

**Loren loved New York City it was amazing, but she hated that people were constantly taking pictures of them like they were a rare piece of art work. Everywhere they went people were snapping pictures of them nonstop. She was missing LA already. She was distracted when she looked up and saw the Statue of Liberty.**

**Loren: **It's amazing.

**Eddie: **Yeah the last time I came here was with my parents. It was closed then so we couldn't walk up it.

**Loren: **Is it open now?

**Adam: **Yup ready for a lot of stairs?

**Mel: **Bring it!

**They were about to go up the stairs when two fifteen year old girls walked up to them.**

**Girl 1: **Are you guys Loren and Eddie Duran?

**Eddie and Loren: **Yeah.

**Girl 2: **OMG! I'm Lucy and this is my friend Molly!

**Loren: **Hi nice to meet you!

**Lucy and Molly squealed excitedly, Eddie laughed.**

**Molly: **We will be at your concert tomorrow night!

**Eddie: **Well we are honored.

**Lucy giggled at Eddie's praise.**

**Lucy: **Could we get some pictures with you guys?

**Loren: **Sure.

**Eddie and Loren took the pictures with the girls and signed a piece of paper for each of them. Mel had filmed the exchange.**

**Molly: **Thanks! I can't believe how nice you guys are!

**Eddie: **We'll take that as a compliment.

**Lucy: **You should! You guys were already my idols now you are even more after meeting you.

**Loren: **Thanks you too.

**Molly: **Well my mom is here bye!

**Lucy and Molly rushed off. **

**Loren: **How cute, you have two little admirers babe.

**Eddie: (laughing) **Yeah, but you're her idol!

**Loren blushed and they all laughed. They began their trek up to the top. By the time that they got to the top they were all exhausted.**

**Mel: **Look at this view!

**Loren: **It's amazing!

**Eddie wrapped his arms her waist from behind. He rested his chest against her back.**

**Eddie: **I've never seen anything like this.

**Adam: **Yeah, I've been up here a few times the view never gets old.

**Eddie tried to scoot farther forward, but Loren stopped him.**

**Loren: **No Eddie stop!

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **It's too high!

**Eddie: **Since when has that mattered to you?

**Loren: **Since now!

**Eddie Laughed and pulled Loren closer to him. Mel shook her head. People were still taking pictures of them which she could tell irritated Loren. It was never this bad in New York so Loren must have been having trouble adjusting.**

**Adam: **Why don't we head down and head to time square?

**Mel: **Let's do it!


	46. Chapter 46 - Past meets Present

**Hey guys! I have been getting requests for Loren to have a baby, but I just can't see doing that in the story right now plus Loren is only 19. But if you want to read a story with them having kids read my other Fan Fiction called When Things Get Tough. Anyways hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 46 – Past becomes Present**

**They had walked around Times Square for about an hour until Loren wanted to go back to the hotel. She was exhausted from dealing with the constant fans and paparazzi following them everywhere and snapping pictures, she just wanted time to herself. Adam had to get back to the college to study for a test he had the next day so he said goodbye there. **

**They walked into the hotel room and Loren heaved a sigh of relief. Mel walked into her room to load the footage that she had taken onto her laptop. Loren walked into their room and lay down on the bed. Eddie smiled and lay down next to her. **

**Loren: **I knew we would have to deal with the paparazzi and fans, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

**Eddie: **I think it is just because we are in such a big city, but when we get to Virginia it probably won't be so bad.

**Loren: **I hope so, I am missing LA already and it has only been a day.

**Eddie: **It will get better, it's always hard the first few days then you get used to it.

**Loren: **Thank goodness I have you here to keep me sane.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss. His phone rang and he saw it was Papa Max.**

**Eddie: **Hey pop what's up?

**Max: **Nothing much, it looks like you guys had an exciting day since there are pictures of every single minute of it online.

**Eddie: **Yeah, we couldn't really escape it.

**Max: **Well I am happy you were still able to have fun. How did Loren handle it?

**Eddie: **Great, after awhile she started to get overwhelmed, but that was exactly how I was the first time.

**Max: **That's good. It will probably be better once you get out of New York.

**Eddie: **That's what I told her.

**Max: **Wow I have nothing left to teach you.

**Eddie laughed.**

**Max: **So I was calling to tell you that Nora and I are going to fly over for the Florida concert and hang out with you guys for the few days you are there.

**Eddie: **That sounds great! Loren will be really excited.

**Max: **Yeah, I will let you go. Love you son.

**Eddie: **Love you too pop.

**Eddie hung up and turned back to Loren.**

**Loren: **What am I excited about?

**Eddie: **Mom and pop are coming to the concert in Florida and hanging out with us for a few days.

**Loren: **That's great!

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Eddie heard Jake and Kelly in the living room. He looked at the clock it was around seven he wonder what had taken them so long at the venue. Eddie walked out followed by Loren.**

**Eddie: **What's up Jake how did the venue go?

**Jake: **Terrible! They had nothing ready! I can't wait till we can get to Virginia where things are already ready for us.

**Loren: **You should have told us we would have come and helped.

**Jake: **Thanks Lo that's sweet, but you guys are going to be super busy tomorrow so I figured we could handle it today.

**Loren: (nodded) **Well I am going to head to bed. Goodnight.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and walked into the room shutting the door behind her.**

**Eddie sat down next to Jake and Kelly on the couch.**

**Kelly: **How was sightseeing?

**Eddie: **Good, the paparazzi and fans got a little carried away though.

**Jake: **Yeah I noticed since I get an alert on my phone every time you and Loren are tagged in a picture or article.

**Eddie was about to respond when Mel came out in tears.**

**Mel: **Where's Loren?

**Eddie: **She is asleep. What's wrong?

**Mel: **Oh nothing it's not a big deal.

**She went back into her room and Eddie got up and followed her. He knocked on the door and Mel answered it.**

**Eddie: **Can I come in?

**Mel: **I guess.

**Eddie walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Mel.**

**Eddie: **What's up Mel?

**Mel: **It's not a big deal.

**Eddie: **Tell that to the girl that walked out sobbing.

**Mel: **Okay fine, it's Tyler.

**Eddie: **What did he do?

**Mel: **He's upset with me because of all the pictures with me and Adam.

**Eddie: **Did you explain to him that you are just friends and he was showing us around?

**Mel: **Yeah, but he was upset because he already had to deal with Ian and now Adam. He is just jealous and it's probably hard on him that I'm not home; I'm clear across the country.

**Eddie: **Mel he loves you. He would do anything for you. Call and talk to him. He will believe you, oh and invite him to our concert in Florida, mom and pop are coming down anyway.

**Mel: **Thanks Eddie, Loren is so lucky to have you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **It's no problem Mel, If there is anything you need Loren and I are always here for you.

**Mel: **You are the best. Tell Loren if she doesn't keep an eye on you I'm going to steal you away from her.

**Mel winked and Eddie laughed. He gave her a hug and walked out. Mel grabbed her phone and called Tyler.**

**Tyler: **Hey Mel?

**Mel: **I'm so sorry Tyler, I swear he is just a friend, I didn't even know he was going to be with us today until right before. Loren had asked him to show us around. Tyler I love you I promise I would never do anything to hurt you.

**Tyler: **Mel I know I thought about it after I got upset and I realized that I was being stupid we love each other we are going to be getting married. I trust you Mel completely.

**Mel: **I love you.

**Tyler: **I love you too Mel, more than you could ever realize.

**Mel: **Oh Eddie told me to invite you to the concert in Florida. We are spending a week down there and I would love it if you would come down to spend the week with us.

**Tyler: **Of course anything to make you happy.

**Mel: **Okay well I'm exhausted I will talk to you tomorrow?

**Tyler: **Yeah, love you.

**Mel: **Love you too bye.

**Mel hung up the phone and lay down to go to bed with a smile on her face.**

**Eddie lay down in the bed and wrapped his arms around Loren. She woke up and saw him and smiled. She cuddled up closer to him.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my wife.

**Loren: (smiling) **What brought this on?

**Eddie: **Nothing, I just want you to know how much you mean to me.

**Loren: **You mean so much to me too. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Eddie: **You would be fine.

**Loren laughed and smacked him lightly.**

**Loren: **Whatever! More like the other way around.

**Eddie: **Oh please.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**New York Concert ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked out onstage, the crowd screamed in excitement.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! Thanks for coming out tonight!

**Eddie: **We have loved walking around your amazing city and being able to meet all the fans!

**Loren: **How about we start off with a song we can all dance to?

**Eddie: **And we expect to see you all dancing!

**The crowd started screaming again as the music began to play.**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__It's always a good time__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped _

_my phone in the pool again__  
__Checked out of my room hit the ATM__  
__Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight__  
__Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**Loren and Eddie sang a few of their own songs and then said goodnight. As they walked off stage Eddie saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. **

**Eddie: **Jamie?!

**Jamie: **Hi Eddie!

**Loren was confused for a second. How did Eddie know this girl? She was really pretty. She had red hair and her face was speckled with freckles with bright green eyes.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Jamie: **I came to see you, I heard you were in town for a concert.

**Eddie: **Oh… Well…

**Loren could tell Eddie was confused and didn't know what to say, so she decided to step in. She stuck out her hand to Jamie.**

**Loren: **Hi I'm Loren.

**Eddie wrapped his arm around her gratefully. Jamie shook her hand hesitantly.**

**Eddie: **This is my wife Loren.

**Jamie: (tightly) **Oh hi… Nice to meet you.

**Loren: **How do you guys know each other?

**Eddie: **Umm… I dated her before I met Chloe.

**Loren:** Oh…

**Jamie: **I just wanted to see how you were doing?

**Eddie: **I'm doing great. The happiest I've ever been.

**Loren smiled at Eddie's comment and he kissed her forehead. Jamie shifted uncomfortably.**

**Jamie: **Well I am actually moving to LA. Can't wait to catch up with you Eddie.

**Jamie winked and walked away. Loren looked up at Eddie confused.**

**Eddie: **This is why I broke up with her.

**Loren: **Why?

**Eddie: **She never gives up until she gets what she wants.


	47. Chapter 47 - Harry Potter Day

**Hey guys I'm loving the opinionated and emotional reviews! They make my day ha-ha. Anyways I am going to add future Jamie drama throughout the story, but just letting you know I am one of the biggest Leddie fans ever! **

**Chapter 47 – Harry Potter Day**

**Loren: **You have terrible taste in which you date.

**Eddie: (laughed and pulled her closer to him) **I agree, besides you of course.

**Loren: **Well of course.

**Eddie laughed again then hesitated before he said the next thing.**

**Eddie:** You aren't upset with me about Jamie are you?

**Loren: **No silly, I was shocked that another Chloe appeared out of nowhere though, more drama to be added on top of everything else.

**Eddie: **I love you Loren so much and nothing will ever get in the way of that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am never letting you go.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie. Forever and always no matter what. We will get through this like we have through everything else.

**Eddie: **You are so amazing.

**Loren:** Well what can I say?

**Eddie laughed.**

**Florida Airport ~**

**The concert in Virginia had gone smoothly to Jake's relief. They arrived at the hotel and Jake had reserved the top floor so that everyone could have their own rooms. Nora and Max arrived at the hotel the same time as they did Loren squealed in excitement and ran into Max and Nora's awaiting arms. Eddie came over and they all formed a group hug. Nora and Loren were crying. Eddie wiped the tears away from Loren's face as she leaned into him. They all went upstairs. Max and Nora went to unpack in their room and Loren and Eddie went to theirs.**

**Eddie sat on the couch and pulled Loren down in his lap.**

**Eddie: **It's nice to just have a vacation with my girl for a few days.

**Loren: **I know what you mean.

**Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it. Loren smiled.**

**Loren: **I love you so much Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Mel: **Aww… How precious!

**Eddie and Loren: **Shut up Mel!

**Mel laughed and walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to them. Max and Nora walked in followed by Jake and Kelly.**

**Loren: **Is Tyler still coming?

**Mel: **Yeah, he couldn't get a flight until late so he should get here pretty late.

**Eddie: **Okay great. It's still early, what do you guys want to do today?

**Loren: **I've always wanted to go to Harry Potter world, Mel and I went to all the Harry Potter midnight premieres and read the books!

**Mel: **We were such nerds!

**Loren: **We still are!

**Eddie laughed and kissed her forehead. They headed out a half hour later and headed for Disney World.**

**LA ~**

**Tyler: **What do you want Chloe I have a plane to catch?

**Chloe: **I'm surprised you actually came down here.

**Tyler: **Get on with it!

**Chloe: **Why in such a hurry? Where are you heading?

**Tyler: **It's none of your business.

**Chloe: **Come on Tyler what am I going to do? I'm in prison!

**Tyler: (smiled) **I do love knowing you are locked in a cell for the rest of your life.

**Chloe rolled her eyes.**

**Tyler: **And for your information I'm going to spend the weekend with my family and fiancé.

**Chloe: **Oh please the Duran's are not your family.

**Tyler: **More than you ever were.

**Tyler got up to leave but Chloe stopped him.**

**Chloe:** Wait I need your help.

**Tyler: **My life is the best it has ever been why would I ever help the girl that made my life a living hell?

**Chloe: **Tyler please I'm begging you!

**Tyler looked at her with pity. He touched her hand.**

**Tyler: **Goodbye Chloe, forever.

**Tyler walked out with Chloe begging him to come back. As he walked out of the prison he turned back to look at it. That part of his life was over. He was moving on and he regretted nothing.**

**Florida ~**

**Loren and Mel lived up to their Harry Potter nerdiness. They seemed to know every single little thing to the cobblestones on the ground to the birds in the sky. **

**Eddie: **Wow I can't believe I married a geek!

**Loren: **Oh please I can't believe I married a smart aleck rock star.

**Eddie: **You knew what you signed up for before you married me.

**Loren: **And so did you.

**Eddie: **Yes I did, and I will never regret it.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped both her arms around his waist.**

**Nora: **Well I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted.

**Max: **Me too. We will head out and meet you guys back at the hotel.

**Mel: **I will head back with you Tyler should be getting here soon.

**Nora, Max, and Mel left the park leaving Eddie, Loren, Jake, and Kelly behind, Loren saw a gift shop and dragged Eddie into it with her. Jake and Kelly walked over to sit on a park bench. Kelly laid her head on Jake's shoulder.**

**Jake: **This had been a nice day.

**Kelly: **Yeah, it's nice to have a break from all your management crap.

**Jake gave Kelly a look and she back tracked.**

**Kelly: **Not that your management stuff isn't fun… I love you.

**Jake laughed and gave her a kiss.**

**Jake: **I love you too.

**Kelly laughed when she saw Loren dragged Eddie around the shop by the hand.**

**Kelly: **That girl has so much energy.

**Jake: **I know she is like the energizer bunny.

**Kelly:** Eddie is so lucky.

**Jake: **We all are she came into everyone's life like a hurricane.

**Florida Airport ~**

**Mel squealed when she saw Tyler. She ran and jumped into his arms. He pulled her into a kiss.**

**Tyler: **I missed you.

**Mel: **I missed you too.

**She pulled him into a kiss.**

**Tyler: (between kisses) **I love you Mel.

**Mel: **I love you too.

**Gift Shop ~**

**Loren was looking at something when a young man around Eddie's age came up to her.**

**Guy: **Are you Loren Tate?

**Loren: (smiling) **Duran actually.

**Guy: **Oh right, you married that rock star.

**Loren: **You mean Eddie?

**Guy: **Yeah, anyways my name is Dylan.

**Loren: **Oh hi… Can I help you with something?

**Dylan: **Oh no… I just wanted to come say hello to the prettiest girl in here.

**Loren raised her eyebrows and blushed not expecting him to say that.**

**Loren: **Well that's really sweet, but I'm…

**Eddie: **Well if it isn't Dylan Boyd.

**Dylan: **Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: **So what are you doing here? Came all the way to Florida just to hit on my wife?

**Dylan: **Well actually I am filming a movie down here.

**Loren: **Well that's just great, now can I get back to what I was doing before you were here because my day was going good.

**Dylan: **Ouch and she has got your nasty side Eddie. Well see you guys in LA.

**Dylan winked at Loren then left. Eddie and Loren started laughing. They walked out to meet up with Jake and Kelly.**

**Loren: **Why do I always get hit on by pigs?

**Eddie: **Because you are so cute you attract all men even the pigs.

**Loren: **Aww you are the best.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Jake: **You are talking about Dylan aren't you?

**Eddie: **You saw him?

**Jake: **Of course he had to make his presence known to me since I wouldn't take him on as a client.

**Eddie: **Why does everyone want you to be their manager?

**Kelly: **Because he is amazing.

**Eddie: **Really? I just find him to be a pain in the butt. What do you think babe?

**Loren: **Hmm… I would have to agree with Eddie on that one.

**Jake: **Wow I really feel the love from you two right now.

**They all laughed and headed back to the hotel.**

**Hotel ~**

**When they got back to the hotel Nora and Max wanted to have a picnic dinner on the beach with everyone. Loren and Eddie were getting ready when Loren heard Eddie's phone vibrate and picked it up to look at it. Jamie had left at least six voicemails and ten text messages in the past few hours. **

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **And the fun begins.

**Eddie began typing something. **

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Loren got an alert on her phone. Eddie had posted something on twitter.**

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Had an amazing day at Harry Potter World and now dinner on the beach with the amazing Loren_Duran #Most beautiful wife in the world #Love to love you**_

**Loren started typing.**

_**Loren_Duran: I love you TheReal_EddieDuran. # Best husband ever # Forever and always**_

**Eddie smiled when he saw her reply he sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **We got through this once we can do it again.

**Loren: **Yeah, but it was so hard on me, because every time we were alone she always popped up.

**Eddie kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie: **Yeah if only we could find a way to throw her in jail it worked like a charm last time.

**Loren laughed making Eddie smile.**

**Loren: **I love you, you always make things better.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren: (sighing) **She is really pretty though.

**Eddie: **I don't see it; I'm not a freckle person.

**Loren: **What if I had freckles?

**Eddie: **Then I would be a freckle person. Loren you are the only girl for me. I married my soul mate and true love. One idiot girl is not going to change that.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie, so much.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss. Tyler walked in and leaned against the door frame.**

**Tyler: **'Sup guys?

**Loren and Eddie both jumped.**

**Eddie: (groaning) **Don't tell me Mel has you trained now.

**Tyler: **Come on we are leaving.

**Loren and Eddie grabbed their stuff and walked out to follow him.**

**LA ~**

**Jamie was looking at her phone. She saw Eddie's tweet and Loren's reply.**

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Had an amazing day at Harry Potter World and now dinner on the beach with the amazing Loren_Duran #Most beautiful wife in the world #Love to love you**_

_**Loren_Duran: I love you TheReal_EddieDuran. # Best husband ever # Forever and always**_

**Jamie had to admit that was a subtle dig from Eddie. He was telling her I got your messages but you don't matter enough for me to reply. Jamie threw her phone on to the couch. She was so furious. How could his life turn out so good and her life turned out like garbage. She was broke and had no talent for Hollywood; she was only down here to be closer to Eddie. Plus, Kelly was her cousin and she was going to have to buddy up to her to get what she wanted.**

**Hey guys sorry it is short, but what do you think? Do you think I should write more tour chapters? If so where or do you think I should just have them return home? Putting it up for a vote.**


	48. Chapter 48 - Nashville

**Hey guys so I choose a few random cities to do along the tour so if there is any you want after this chapter let me know and I will add it. Liveit21 thanks for the idea of Colorado it will be coming up!**

**Chapter 48 – Nashville**

**Loren: **Oh Eddie look at this guitar!

**Loren picked up the guitar and strummed it. Eddie took it from her to look at. It was a dark wood. **

**Eddie: **It's really nice.

**Loren: **I know.

**Tyler and Mel walked into the store.**

**Mel: **Here you guys are! See I told you they would be in the music store.

**Tyler: **Silly me two musicians would be in the music store.

**Mel laughed and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Mel: **Oh Loren that guitar is beautiful!

**Loren smiled as Eddie strummed it, he began to play a song.**

**Loren: (sighing) **I love hearing you play.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her. **

**Mel: **Oh how romantic love from playing a few notes on the guitar.

**Eddie: (shaking his head)** Normal people.

**Loren: **I know right.

**They both laughed as they went to buy the guitar. Tyler laughed at Mel's sour expression.**

**Tyler: **Well you had it coming Mel.

**Mel: **We should have left you in Florida.

**Tyler: **Ouch Mel, I see how it is.

**Mel raised her eyebrows and smirked, she walked away with Tyler following closely behind.**

**Loren took a picture of the guitar and uploaded it to twitter.**

_**Loren_Duran: Look at my awesome new guitar! # Love Nashville # Thank you TheReal_EddieDuran**_

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Anything for my girl. #Love you Loren_Duran **_

_**Jamiegirl303: Such a fake line, you guys are not even going to last a year. #Love you Eddie #Waiting for you**_

**Eddie saw Loren's expression when that popped up.**

**Eddie: **Loren don't say anything it will start a war that we don't need the publicity in.

**Loren: **Oh please I know that, I am just going to say something nice that she will understand as the opposite.

**Eddie: **Loren I don't think this is a good idea.

**Loren ignored him and started typing on her phone.**

_**Loren_Duran: Jamiegirl303 time to move on. #Love**_

_**Jamiegirl303: Loren_Duran is someone a little worried? #Divorce?**_

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Jamiegirl303 my girl Loren_Duran has nothing to worry about. #Soul-mate #Forever and always**_

_**Loren_Duran: TheReal_EddieDuran I love you too. #Soul-mate**_

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie: **Of course I don't want anyone saying we aren't going to last and saying that I don't love my girl. You are the most important thing in the world to me.

**Loren wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **I feel the same way. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Loren leaned up and kissed him softly. They saw Mel and Tyler at a little outdoor café and they waved them over. They sat down.**

**Tyler: **I saw your argument with Jamie online.

**Loren: **Seriously?!

**Mel: **Yeah it's already all over the press.

**Loren: **Eddie I'm so sorry I should have listened to you.

**Eddie: **Please after that one comment I couldn't even resist.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Tyler: **So I guess you don't care that they are speculating that you guys are getting a divorce?

**Loren yanked her lips away from Eddie. **

**Loren: **Excuse me!?

**Loren grabbed Tyler's phone and looked at the screen.**

**Loren: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Mel: **Lo it will be okay.

**Eddie: **Yeah it will be okay. Jake will probably be calling any minute to fix it.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Tyler: **Loren it will be okay.

**Loren leaned into Eddie's chest when she got a text. She tensed up as she read it.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren handed him the phone.**

_**You are so easy. You played right into my hands. Just wait, I have more up my sleeve this is far from over. When I am through with you, you will be begging for a divorce.**_

**Eddie slammed the phone on the table causing Loren to jump.**

**Eddie: **Why now!? Everything was going good and now all of the sudden this pops up!

**Loren was trying to soothe his rage put it wasn't working.**

**Eddie: **I could strangle that full of herself…

**Eddie started mumbling angrily under his breath.**

**Loren:** Eddie relax we need to talk to Jake and see what he thinks we should do.

**Eddie sighed and his shoulders drooped down. Loren began to massage his shoulders.**

**Mel: **Want me to talk to her I can give her a piece of my mind she will never come around again.

**Tyler: **That's my girl.

**Mel smiled and kissed him.**

**Loren: **Thanks Mel, but we will figure it out.

**Eddie's phone rang. **

**Eddie: **Hey Jake I am guessing you saw the news?

**Jake: **Everybody has! What were you two thinking?!

**Eddie: **I'm sorry Jake we both just got a little frustrated.

**Jake: **No duh! Anyways I have a plan.

**Eddie: **We figured you would.

**Jake: **Anyways I need you guys back at the hotel ASAP!

**Eddie: **Okay we are on our way!

**Eddie hung up and grabbed Loren's hand standing up.**

**Eddie: **Jake needs us back at the hotel ASAP.

**Loren: **Okay let's go. You guys coming?

**Mel: **No we will meet up with you guys later.

**Loren and Eddie nodded and left heading for the hotel.**

**Hotel ~**

**Jake yanked Loren and Eddie into the room.**

**Jake: **Okay so here is the plan, Lily Park is going to call and you guys are going to talk to her about everything okay tell the whole story.

**Eddie: **I thought you always said to keep our personal life out of things.

**Jake: **Eddie I'm going to kill you!

**Eddie: **Relax Jake I was just kidding.

**Loren: **We will be fine.

**The phone rang. Jake that's her I will put it on speaker.**

**Lily Park: **Okay everyone here is Eddie and Loren Duran.

**Loren and Eddie: **Hello Lily.

**Lily Park: **So let's hear the story, is Jamie splitting you and Loren up for good.

**Eddie: **Of course not! Jamie was a psycho ex-girlfriend of mine who has not moved on. She is trying to cause issues between Loren and I, but it is not working we are trying to get it out there how much we love each other and we are not going to let some girl come between us.

**Lily Park: **Loren how do you feel about all of this.

**Loren: **I trust Eddie completely. We have never let anything come between us and we are not going to now. We are closer than ever.

**Lily Park: **Well I am glad to hear that guys. Thanks for the info enjoy the rest of your tour.

**Loren and Eddie: **Thank you.

**Jake hung up the phone.**

**Jake: **You guys did great!

**Loren: **I know.

**Loren stood up and walked out the door. Eddie laughed and shook his head and followed her. **

**Jake: **Oh Eddie!

**Eddie: **Yeah?

**Jake: **I am still going to do some damage control but if you guys could post on your twitter accounts that would be great.

**Eddie: **Okay we will.

**Eddie walked out and went to their room where Loren was lying on the bed. Eddie walked over and lay on top of her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. **

**Eddie: **Jake wants us to post on our twitter killing all those rumors.

**Loren: (sighing) **I hate damage control it takes so much effort.

**Eddie: **Hopefully we won't have to do more soon, but I'm thinking we will.

**Loren groaned and pulled a pillow over her face.**

**Eddie: **Come on babe.

**Loren: **Just leave me here for a second.

**Eddie took out his phone to take a picture he yanked the pillow off Loren's head and she hid her face in her hands. He snapped the picture and put it on his fan page and twitter account.**

_**Me and my amazing wife Loren_Duran all those rumors are not true I love her more than ever. #Soul-Mate. **_

**He also posted it on Loren's fan page and twitter account. Comments started pouring in.**

**Eddie: **Lo look!

**Loren pulled her hands away from her face. She started reading the reviews.**

_**So glad you guys are the perfect couple!**_

_**Get rid of that no good witch Jamie!**_

_**So glad the rumors aren't true! I could strangle that Jamie girl who does she think she is trying to break up the two of you!?**_

_**Anyone else crying of happiness right now!?**_

_**Yay! You guys are awesome I hope to be as in love as you guys are when get older!**_

_**Stupid paparazzi they need to stay out of your life!**_

_**I will kill that Jamie!**_

**The reviews kept going as more and more people replied. **

**Loren: **Is it bad that I want to see all the comments that people posted on Jamie's page?

**Eddie: (smirking) **Let's look.

**Loren: **Lets.

**Eddie looked up Jamie's twitter account. There were dozens of snide comments.**

_**Are you crazy don't even try to break up our new MK!**_

_**You must be really full of yourself trying to split them up!**_

_**You are a witch what were you thinking saying those things.**_

_**Anybody want to join me in mobbing Jamie's house?**_

_**How about we just egg her car?**_

_**Stay away from our couple! **_

_**Nobody cares who you are leave them alone!**_

_**Obviously Eddie doesn't love you. Are you psychotic in thinking he would leave someone as awesome as Loren for someone as average as you?**_

**Loren: **Wow fans can be harsh not that I'm complaining.

**Eddie: **Lo those are the nice comments.

**Loren: **They are?!

**Eddie laughed at Loren's ignorance.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss. Kelly barged into the hotel room.**

**Kelly: **No time for that now it's time for the concert!

**Loren pulled away from Eddie making him groan. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.**

**Concert ~**

**Loren: **This is a song that I wrote. It's dedicated to all those fans out there that have been in a toxic relationship that you know wouldn't work. This is called Clarity. I love you guys.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again__  
__Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?__  
__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?__  
__Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we choose_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you__  
__Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?__  
__Why are you my clarity? Clarity_

_Why are you my remedy? Remedy_

_Why are you my clarity? Clarity Why are you my remedy? _

_Remedy __  
__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**The crowd cheered loudly. Loren thanked them and ran off stage. Loren jumped into Eddie's arms and he kissed her.**

**Eddie: **That song was amazing babe. It wasn't about me right?

**Loren: **Of course not. I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Person: **I wouldn't be so sure about that.

**They both turned to see Jamie standing there with her arms folded.**

**Eddie: **Why are you here?

**Loren: **Yeah you are seriously following us around the country that's a little ridiculous.

**Jamie: **For your information I came to see my cousin.

**Eddie: **Whatever.

**Kelly: **I see you have met my cousin Jamie.

**Loren:** Your cousin?!


	49. Chapter 49 - Too Close Together

**Hey guys I have been getting mixed reviews on Jamie. I am going to let you guys vote on whether to keep her in the story to add drama or just scratch her. What do you think? I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 49 – Too Close Together**

**Eddie: **How can this get any worse!?

**Loren: **Oh just wait it will.

**Kelly: **I'm just as thrilled to see her as you guys are.

**Jamie: **Seriously Kell, we are family!

**Kelly: **Yeah but you hurt my other family. And you have never really talked to me they are more my family than you ever were. Weren't you one of the people that decided to disown me?

**Jamie: (hesitating) **That's not the point.

**Kelly: **No the point is that you wanted nothing to do with me until you decided to pop back into Eddie's life again. I am not going to help you. Stay away from me and everyone I love or you will regret it I swear!

**Jamie took a step back in shock as Kelly yelled at her. She took too long to recover and Loren took that as her chance.**

**Loren: **Jamie stay away from us. Eddie doesn't love you.

**Eddie: **I will never love you. Loren is the only one for me and nothing will change that. Even if you destroyed our relationship which isn't possible I still would want nothing to do with you. Loren is the only person I will ever love.

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Of course. If you ever left me I will never love anyone else. I'm stuck on you Lo, forever and always.

**Tears welled up in Loren's eyes as she pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **You're my best friend Eddie, I love you.

**Eddie: **Your mine. I love you too, more than you will ever realize.

**Nobody noticed that Jamie walked away trying to hold back tears besides Tyler and Mel.**

**Mel: **What's wrong, you finally realized that you can't cause the drama you want?

**Jamie: **Please.

**Mel: **Jamie I feel bad for you. You could have a family, friends, and someone who actually loves you. But you are too busy being jealous of someone else's life. Move on.

**Jamie walked away as the tears began to fall. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do next keep trying or move on.**

**Mel: **I say we head back so we can catch the plane. I am ready to get away from this drama.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**Plane ~**

**Everyone was asleep, Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **I know I shouldn't feel bad, but we were kind of harsh to Jamie.

**Eddie: **Babe, sometimes you have to be harsh to get people to see what they are doing. Maybe she will finally move on.

**Loren: **I hope so. Because I love you so much, I don't want anything to come between us.

**Eddie: **Nothing will come between us. You are the most amazing girl in the world. I would have to be a complete idiot to let you go.

**Loren: **Oh I know.

**They laughed.**

**Loren: **But in all seriousness I seriously don't know what I would do without you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her.**

**Eddie: **You know what I miss?

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **I miss those days we would go spend the day just talking and thinking up at our spot.

**Loren: **I know, our life has been so busy we haven't had time just for ourselves.

**Eddie: **When we get back we are going to have to go up there and just spend the day.

**Loren: **That sounds amazing, maybe we can even go up to the bungalow for a while.

**Eddie: **See this is why I love you.

**Loren smiled and kissed him. She rested her head on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.**

**Texas ~**

**When the plane landed Loren was still exhausted. Eddie gave her a piggy back ride. They waved to the fans as they got into the car. Loren gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.**

**Eddie: **Anything for my girl.

**Mel looked at Eddie quizzically he mouthed tell you later and Mel nodded. They got to the hotel and Mel noticed that Loren stuck to Eddie's side the whole time. Mel took Kelly aside after the others went to their rooms. Tyler wasn't there so she wanted to know if Kelly knew anything.**

**Mel: **Hey Kell do you know what's going on with Loren?

**Kelly: **No, she has been sticking to Eddie's side hasn't she?

**Mel: **Yeah I know, Loren usually isn't this clingy, I wonder what's going on.

**Kelly: **Well Eddie sure doesn't seem to mind.

**Mel: (rolling her eyes) **Of course he doesn't.

**They both laughed and said goodnight.**

**Eddie was looking at his phone while Loren lay next to him with her head on his chest playing with his shirt.**

**Eddie: **Look at this.

**Loren looked at the phone. It was a picture of Eddie giving her a piggy back ride to the car of the plane and the caption said "Leddie closer than ever".**

**Loren: **At least we aren't getting a divorce now.

**Eddie: **Oh really cause I was looking forward to it.

**Loren: **Ha-ha very funny.

**Eddie laughed making Loren smile.**

**Eddie: **Finally that's the smile I have been looking for. What's going on Lo?

**Loren: **I just want to be with you more. I don't want our relationship to burn out.

**Eddie: **Well I have no problem with you being with me all the time.

**Loren: **Good, because I am sticking with you.

**Eddie: **I'm looking forward to it, you are the only person that I want by my side all the time. I mean besides Jamie.

**Loren's face made Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **Lighten up. I am just kidding.

**Loren smiled and sighed.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry. I know I need to relax I have been a little stressed out lately.

**Eddie: **A little?

**Loren: **Okay a lot.

**Eddie: **That's what I thought.

**Loren kissed him softly and went back to her position she was in before. Eddie lifted her face by her chin to look at him.**

**Eddie: **I love you Lo, so much.

**Loren: **I love you too sweetie.

**Eddie smiled at Loren's new pet name for him. He loved that she was still trying to be as close to him as possible unlike past relationships where they didn't care after a while and they barely ever saw each other.**

**Loren brushed the hair out of his face.**

**Loren: **What are you thinking about?

**Eddie: **Oh just how amazing you are compared to everyone else.

**Loren laughed. Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Next morning ~**

**Loren was in the bathroom at the restaurant so Mel thought it was the perfect time to talk to Eddie about her.**

**Mel: **So Eddie what's going on with Loren?

**Eddie: **Nothing, she just wants to spend more time with me.

**Mel: **Well she is with you all the time anyways.

**Eddie: (getting defensive) **I don't see why it matters that my wife wants to spend time with me. I am her husband after all.

**Mel: **Eddie no need to get defensive, Loren is just not normally like that that's all.

**Eddie: **Well she has changed a lot this year.

**Mel: **Like I don't know that. Please Eddie she is my best friend.

**Eddie and Mel's conversation started to turn into a full blown argument.**

**Eddie: **Well she is my best friend too and my wife and I spend the most time with her. I know her better than anyone!

**Mel: **How can you say that I try my best to spend time with Loren!

**Eddie: **That's not what I meant!

**Loren: **What's going on here?!

**Eddie: **Nothing I will be outside.

**Eddie walked out of the restaurant angrily. Loren turned to Mel.**

**Loren: **What happened?

**Mel: **We just got in an argument that's all. He said that he knew you better than me.

**Loren: **I don't understand why this started an argument.

**Mel: **So you agree with him?!

**Loren: **I didn't say that! I just think we all have spent way too much time together and we just need some space that's all.

**Mel: (relaxing) **You're right, I feel bad for snapping at him.

**Loren: **its okay Mel, I need to go check on him. See you back at the hotel?

**Mel: **Yeah.

**Loren gave Mel a hug and walked out. She found Eddie standing outside with a hat and sunglasses on. She pulled her hat and sunglasses on and walked up to him.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**Eddie: **Nothing, I just feel like I need some space.

**Loren: **From me?

**Eddie: **No of course not, from everyone else. I just want to be alone with you for awhile.

**Loren: **I know what you mean.

**Eddie pressed his forehead against hers.**

**Eddie: **We only have a few stops left.

**Loren: **We will be home before you know it!

**Eddie: **I hope so.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Three weeks later ~ **

**They had performed in New Mexico, Arizona and Utah and were now performing in Colorado.**

**Loren: **Okay so this is a new song of mine that I will be releasing as a single.

**Loren looked off stage and winked at Eddie who hadn't heard the song yet.**

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So tell me, whatchu waitin' for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever  
There's no regretting anymore_

It's worth to wait, even so far away  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No light to break when you're hangin' by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind

All... alone  
Just the beat inside my soul  
Take... me home  
Where my dreams are made of gold

In. the zone  
Where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on, make me feel alive!

(Feel alive...)  
(Alive, alive, alive, alive, alive)  
Alive...

Meet me under shining lights  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that you're living  
Open up your eyes

And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the _pain__ don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I've been chasing after_

All... alone  
Just the beat inside my soul  
Take... me home  
Where my dreams are made of gold

In. the zone  
Where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on, make me feel alive!

(Feel alive...)  
(Alive, alive, alive, alive, alive)  
Alive...

All... alone  
Just the beat inside my soul  
Take... me home  
Where my dreams are made of gold

In. the zone  
Where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on, make me feel alive!

(Feel alive...)

I know what it feels like  
Come on, make me feel alive!

(Feel alive...)

**Loren finished the song. **

**Loren: **Thank you Colorado we love you!

**Loren rushed off stage into Eddie's awaiting arms.**

**Eddie: **Have I told you, you are amazing?

**Loren: **All the time, but it never gets old.

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

**About an hour later ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting on the balcony looking at the glowing city lights and the bright pink and orange sunset. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren.**

**Loren: **It's so beautiful.

**Eddie took his phone out and took a picture of him and Loren.**

**Loren: (smiling) **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **I want to remember this before we have to head home.

**Loren: **We still have a few more stops before we get there.

**Eddie: **I know, but it will go fast and then we will be back to me having to do that movie and we will both be really busy.

**Loren: **Well we will just have to make time for each other.

**Eddie: **That won't be a problem I want to be with you all the time.

**Loren leaned back and rested her head on his chest.**

**Loren: **Same here.

**Eddie kissed the top of her head. **

**Loren: **I am going to miss these relaxing days, but I am ready to go home.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Loren: (sighing) **Well we have an early start tomorrow, why don't we head in.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss as she began to walk away.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren grabbed his hand and kissed it as they walked inside.**

**Hope you guys liked it the song was called "Alive"**


	50. Chapter 50 - Tour Finale

**Hey guys I got a request for them to go to St. Paul Minnesota from littlespankie so we are going to back track for a chapter, and Sharon Elizabeth "Alive" is by Krewella. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 50 – Tour Finale**

**Loren and Eddie woke up to a pounding on their door. Eddie groaned and got up to answer it. Jake rushed in.**

**Eddie: **What's up Jake?

**Jake: **We need to get moving. I got a phone call asking us to perform in St. Paul Minnesota.

**Eddie: **I thought we were going to Washington?

**Jake: **We are after we stop there.

**Loren: **Okay when do we leave?

**Jake: **In five minutes! So hurry up.

**Jake rushed out and Loren and Eddie sighed while they quickly packed their things.**

**Plane ~**

**Loren looked out the plane window and looked at the clouds that they flew above. Eddie was asleep with his head in her lap. Mel was sitting at the table watching her footage with her earphones in. Jake was on the phone double checking that their scheduled return performance that was in one week at the Avalon. Kelly was asleep next to him. Loren started humming. Eddie's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.**

**Eddie: **Your voice always gives me goose bumps.

**Loren looked down and smiled at him. She traced the contours of his face with her finger.**

**Loren: **Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.

**Eddie: **If I wake up to your beautiful voice I don't mind.

**Loren leaned down and kissed him. She sat back up and ran her fingers through his hair and he shivered when she touched him. She smiled and looked back out the window and saw the large buildings of St. Paul outlining the Minnesota skyline. They landed and were quickly rushed to the concert venue.**

**Concert ~**

**Loren: **We are going to end by singing a duet hope you guys like it.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?__  
__If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh__  
__I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand__  
__But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air__  
__I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real__  
__But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care__  
__So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air__  
__No more_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__(No air) (No air) (No air) (No air)__  
__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

**Eddie: **I just want to sing a song for my beautiful wife Loren dedicated when I had to leave her for a business trip.

**Loren smiled as Eddie began to play the song.**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon__  
__Why am I, holding on?__  
__We knew this day would come, we knew it all along__  
__How did it, come so fast?__  
__This is our last night but it's late__  
__And I'm trying not to sleep__  
__Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

**Both: **Goodnight everyone!

**The crowd cheered as they ran off stage.**

**Jake: **That was great guys, but we need to head out now to go to Washington on schedule.

**They had stopped in Washington and Oregon before they headed back to LA. They were offstage getting ready to perform at the Avalon again since they had returned to LA.**

**Eddie felt Loren tense up when they were getting ready. **

**Eddie looked in the mirror and saw Jamie leaning against the door frame.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Jamie: **I came to wish you good luck!

**Loren stood up and walked over to her. Eddie was stunned by how beautiful Loren was compared to Jamie. She made Jamie look like this average girl that Eddie probably wouldn't have even noticed back then if he had been with Loren. **

**Loren: **Well that's nice of you, but we don't need it. Now if you will excuse us we need to get ready.

**Loren said nothing rude, but she said it with a biting tone that made her feelings apparent.**

**Jamie: (smirked) **Have you seen Kelly? I want to visit my cousin.

**Eddie and Loren both exchanged a look. **

**Jamie: **See you guys around, I'm sure I will.

**Jamie smiled and walked out. Loren slammed the door behind her. Eddie walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Loren: **What did you ever see in her?

**Eddie: **Back then she was unique compared to the other girls that I was dating. But if you had been around I wouldn't have even noticed her.

**Loren: (smiled) **Good.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her before they went to perform.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren woke up to her phone beeping. She picked it up and looked at it and smiled. Eddie had tweeted the picture of them in New York and said something.**

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Missing my wife Loren_Duran like crazy #Movie Meetings #Wish my wife was here**_

_**Loren_Duran: Don't worry babe TheReal_EddieDuran I am sure TylerRorke will keep you company I'm sure he will comfort you. #Snuggle **_

_**TylerRorke: Loren_Duran I don't think so, that's not my job, the only person I snuggle with is Mel_Sanders #Soon to be Mrs. Rorke #Love her**_

_**Mel_Sanders: TylerRorke that's what I thought. TheReal_EddieDuran get your own man! #Jealous #Miss you guys!**_

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: I sure love that wit of yours Loren_Duran #Come visit me #You should be jealous Mel_Sanders #Tyler has a man crush ;)**_

_**TylerRorke: I'm going to kill you TheReal_EddieDuran #Better Get here soon Loren_Duran**_

_**Loren_Duran: On my way! # TylerRorke leave my man alone!**_

**Loren got ready and headed over to Ozbourn Silver's office. Eddie and Tyler were just finishing up, Eddie saw her and smiled gratefully before pulling her into a fierce kiss then hugging her tightly.**

**Loren's: (muffled) **Hey

**Eddie: (laughing) **Hey

**Tyler: **Lucky you got here when you did.

**Loren: **Oh please Eddie could take you down he already did once or was it twice?

**Tyler: **Ouch Loren why bring up the past?

**Eddie: (smiling) **That's why I love this girl she sure can tell a person how it is.

**Tyler: **Yeah you don't have to remind me that.

**They all laughed. Tyler's phone rang.**

**Tyler: **Hello?

**Tyler: **Sure I will invite them.

**Tyler: **Bye love you too.

**Tyler hung up the phone.**

**Tyler: **That was Mel, I am going over to her parents for lunch she wants you guys to come.

**Loren: **Sounds great.

**Sanders ~**

**Lisa answered the door.**

**Lisa: **Hey guys! Everything is out back. Loren can I talk to you for a second?

**Eddie looked at Loren and she nodded. He gave her a kiss and followed Tyler out back.**

**Loren: **What's up Lisa?

**Lisa: **I wanted to apologize about everything that happened before.

**Loren: **It's okay Lisa it was over a year ago.

**Lisa: **I know, but I just didn't like Ian so I took it out on you and for that I'm sorry.

**Loren: **It's okay none of us are really liking Ian at this point.

**Lisa: **Well I am just so happy Mel found Tyler he is so great.

**Loren: **Yeah he is perfect for Mel.

**Lisa: **Just like Eddie is for you. I'm sorry I doubted it, but I saw the footage Mel has for your movie and I should have never doubted your love for each other.

**Loren: **Thanks Lisa that means a lot, he has always taken care of me.

**Lisa: **Yeah and he always will.

**Loren smiled. They walked out to meet the rest outside.**

**Adriana: **LO!

**Loren: **Hey Aid! How have you been?

**Adriana: **Great! How was your tour?

**Loren: **It was great!

**Adriana: **I'm glad, next time I get to come! Mel doesn't get to have all the fun.

**Loren: (laughing) **Of course.

**Adriana smiled satisfied and linked arms with her bringing her over to the table. Eddie was talking to Phil.**

**Phil: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey Phil, it's great to see you guys again.

**Loren smiled and gave him a hug. Eddie patted his leg and Loren went and sat on his leg.**

**Eddie: (whispering) **What did Lisa say?

**Loren: (whispering) **Tell you later.

**Eddie nodded and kissed her on the cheek.**

**Loren: **Where's Mel?

**Tyler: **She is working on her movie she should be home soon.

**They heard Mel shouting from inside she came walking out screaming.**

**Mel: **Nobody wants you here!

**Jamie: **I just need to talk to Eddie!

**Eddie: **What the heck are you doing here?!

**Jamie: **I wanted to thank you for the flowers you sent me.

**Eddie looked straight at Loren and she nodded showing she understood. She stood up and folded her arms.**

**Loren: **So Jamie what kind of flowers did he get you?

**Jamie: (hesitated) **Lilies.

**Loren: **Really? Because when Eddie gets me flowers they are always two dozen long stem roses.

**Jamie: **That's what I meant.

**Loren: **Are you sure?

**Jamie: **Umm… Absolutely.

**Loren: **You don't sound so sure.

**Jamie: **Loren you don't sound so upset for someone whose husband wants to leave her.

**Loren: **Please like my husband would want to leave me for someone like you.

**Eddie jumped in hoping to stop a fight. He put both his hands on Loren's shoulders and pulled her back.**

**Eddie: **Leave, nobody wants you here.

**Jamie: **Loren admit it, Eddie is bored with you. He is going to leave you just like everyone else has.

**Loren: **No Eddie loves me!

**Jamie: **Oh sweetie of course he does, but how far does love really go when there is nothing in common to support it.

**Adriana stood up and nailed her right in the face.**

**Adriana: **Get out of here nobody cares to hear what you say.

**Jamie: **Oh trust me you haven't seen the last of me.

**Jamie flipped her hair behind her shoulder and left. Loren shook Eddie's hands off her shoulders. **

**Loren: **I just need a second.

**Loren walked into the house quickly with Eddie chasing after her. She was pacing in the living room. Eddie tried to grab her shoulders but she pushed him away.**

**Loren: **Eddie please just give me a second.

**She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. She began to cry and Eddie sat down next to her, she collapsed into his arms and he pulled her onto his lap.**

**Loren: **Why… Does… Everything… Have… To… Go… Wrong!?

**Eddie: **Shhh I know it's seems bad in the moment but Loren you told her out it was. You didn't let her get away with it.

**Loren: **You…aren't… bored… with… me?

**Eddie: **Of course not! I could never be bored with you. You are everything to me Loren.

**Loren: **And your everything to me.

**Eddie: **Then that's all that matters.

**Loren: **You're right I'm sorry I had a mental down.

**Eddie: **Hey everybody is entitled to a mental down now and then.

**Loren laughed softly. Eddie lifted her face up by her chin and looked into her eyes.**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren and nothing she says or does is going to change that.

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie so much.

**Eddie: **I love you more.

**Loren: **I love you most.

**Mel: **So cute!

**Loren and Eddie turned and saw Aid, Phil, Tyler, and Mel peeking through the doorway, Mel had a video camera and had taped the whole thing.**

**Loren: **Mel that was a private moment!

**Mel: **I'm sorry do you not want me to put it in the movie?!

**Loren: **Heck yes I want you to put in the movie!

**Eddie: **What?!

**Loren: **If they see this they will see that I love you way more, therefore I will the competition.

**Eddie: **Oh heck no! I totally win especially in that moment!

**Loren: **Whatever!

**Eddie scooped her up in his arms.**

**Eddie: **I think somebody needs to cool down.

**Loren: **Eddie no!

**Eddie smirked and walked outside with Loren wrapped tightly in his arms so she couldn't escape. Loren squirmed as Eddie approached Mel's pool trying to get out of his arms. Loren squealed as Eddie jumped into the pool. They popped up and Loren shoved away from Eddie.**

**Loren: **Get away from me!

**Eddie grabbed her from behind and when their wet skin touched Loren felt like it scorched her skin.**

**Eddie: **Give me a kiss and I will let you go.

**Loren: **No way you jerk!

**Loren giggled as she tried to get away from him but Eddie just held on tighter and spun her around his arms so their faces were almost touching. Eddie pulled her into an intense kiss. They were interrupted by being doused by a huge splash. They turned to see Tyler in the pool and Mel laughing by the edge. Adriana snuck up behind her and pushed her in. **

**Mel: (screaming) **I'm going to kill you!

**Loren laughed.**

**Mel: **Oh you think this is funny?

**Loren: **Yeah I do!

**Mel splashed her and Loren splashed her back. Eddie and Tyler pulled them apart.**

**Eddie: **Call her off!

**Tyler: **Call yours of first!

**Eddie: **Oh now this is war!

**They all started splashing each other until their arms hurt.**

**Loren: **I can't my arms hurt too much.

**Eddie laughed and pulled her into a kiss. They heard Mel take a sharp intake of breath and Eddie and Loren looked up.**

**Eddie: (angrily) **What are you doing here!?


	51. Chapter 51 - Shock

**Hey guys didn't you love that cliffhanger last time? ;) I loved those comments ha-ha anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights. (Besides Jamie of course)**

**Chapter 51 – Shock**

**Ian: **Eddie please just hear me out!

**Eddie: **I have nothing to say to you.

**Ian: **You don't have to say anything just listen!

**Eddie: **Why should I listen to someone who just stabs me in the back without even a second thought?

**Ian: **I know I have made a lot of mistakes this year.

**Eddie: **No duh!

**Ian: **Eddie please just give me two minutes.

**Eddie: **Fine.

**Eddie had gone home to change with Loren and Ian had followed them over. Loren was upstairs. Eddie sat down on the couch waiting for Ian to continue.**

**Ian: **I was an idiot. I fell for Chloe's tricks just like you did. But I met someone else. Someone who is good for me Eddie, I realized how dumb I was, but will you please just let me make it up to you guys. You are like family to me. I don't want to lose my best mate.

**Eddie: **Fine Ian but this is your only chance. Screw it up and don't even try to ask for forgiveness.

**Ian: **Thank you. You won't regret it.

**Eddie just nodded he walked Ian to the door and he left. Eddie went upstairs to find Loren with her guitar playing a new melody.**

**Eddie: **Did you write a new song?

**Loren: **Yeah kind of about our relationship.

**Eddie: **Is it good?

**Loren: **Well it talks about how everything is calm and great and then it all goes crazy. But I love every minute of our crazy life together.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Well can I hear it?

**Loren: **Sure.

_Think the clouds are  
__clogging__ up my brain like  
the weather drain stain is  
the tears on my face.  
And I'm stuck up in the storm, I,  
I guess I'll be alright._

Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Then it hits me like  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Oh no  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh

And you're that wind that  
swept me off my feet, got  
me flyin' till I'm cryin' and  
I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of,  
the sneaky _tornado___

Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
There's no place  
like home  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Oh whoa  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh

I'm falling out the windows  
locking up my heart  
It's like every time  
the wind blows, I feel  
it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles, I'd  
let him in again,  
everything is fine when  
you're standing in the  
eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane (2x)

I'm flopping on my bed like  
a flying squirrel, like a  
little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah it's thrusting up my  
insides, get on it on the outside

Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Then it hits me like  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Oh no  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh

And that's when you hold me,  
you hold me, you tell me that you  
know me, I'll never be  
lonely, say we made it through  
the storm now, but I'm still_  
__[ From: .net]__  
on the lookout_

Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
The air's getting cold  
Cooold!

I'm falling out the windows  
locking up my heart  
It's like every time  
the wind blows, I feel  
it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles, I'd  
let him in again,  
everything is fine when  
you're standing in the  
eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane (2x)

He picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Yeah, he picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

I'm floating, floating  
and I don't know it, know it,  
and I'm gonna drive  
He's got the way,  
he's got the way!

I'm falling out the _windows__  
locking up my heart  
It's like every time  
the wind blows, I feel  
it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles, I'd  
let him in again,  
everything is fine when  
you're standing in the  
eye of the hurricane_

Here comes the sun  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane (2x)

He picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane (2x)

Uh, uh uh  
Uh, uh uh  


**Loren finished the song.**

**Loren: **What do you think?

**Eddie: **I think it sure describes how our life is.

**Loren: **Yeah, but I love every minute of our crazy life.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss.**

**Loren: **So what did Ian say?

**Eddie: **I really don't want to worry about it right now.

**Loren: **That bad huh?

**Eddie: **He admitted he was wrong and asked for another shot. I told him he had one more chance that's all.

**Eddie lay back on the bed.**

**Loren: **Well I think that was really sweet of you.

**Loren lay down next to him.**

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah you were so much nicer than I would have been.

**Eddie: **That is so not true.

**Loren: **Yeah probably not.

**They both laughed, Eddie pulled her closer and kissed her.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys what's up?

**Loren and Eddie walked in.**

**Eddie: **Nothing much. Just thought we would stop by get out of the house.

**Jake: **I thought you guys were excited to be back from the tour?

**Loren: **We are, we just had a little blow out this afternoon.

**Jake: **How so?!

**Eddie: **Don't worry we figured it out. You said you needed to talk to me about something?

**Jake: **Yeah after Mel's movie release, you have to go to the salt flats in Salt Lake City for the movie.

**Eddie: **How long?

**Jake: **Probably a few months to get all the scenes, and Loren I have a few things that I need you to get done during that time.

**Eddie: **Wait so I have to go film a movie in the sweltering heat and I can't even have my wife there with me?

**Jake: **Oh I will just need her here for a few weeks.

**Loren: **How about weekends?

**Jake: (sighing) **Fine, but we will be really busy.

**Loren: **I'm sure I can handle it and it will be worth the stress if I get to spend more time with Eddie.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer. Jake shook his head.**

**Jake: **You guys…

**Eddie: **We know we are "ridiculous"

**Jake laughed.**

**Jake: **Well I will see you guys this weekend at the premiere.

**Loren: **See you soon and thanks Jake for putting up with our craziness you are great.

**Jake: **Of course Lo you guys are like family to me.

**Loren and Eddie gave him a hug then left.**

**Rumor ~**

**Girl: **What if they don't like me?

**Ian: **They will love you like I do. They are like family to me it would mean a lot if you would meet them.

**Girl: **I don't know Ian I'm not really in their social circle if you know what I mean.

**Ian reached across the table and brushed her red hair out of her face looking into her green eyes.**

**Ian: **They will love you.

**Girl: **Okay I will meet them just for you.

**Ian: **Thank you!

**Ian leaned across the table and gave her a kiss.**

**Ian's ~**

**Mel: **What the heck is wrong with you!?

**Ian: **Why hello love how are we doing on this fine day?

**Mel: **Oh cut the sarcasm. But seriously what were you thinking?

**Ian: **About what?!

**Mel: **Why are you bothering Loren and Eddie again? You have already caused us enough grief as it is!

**Ian: **Mel I was an idiot all of last year I hurt you, Loren, and Eddie. I hurt everyone that I loved and I want to make up for it.

**Mel: **I wish I could believe you.

**Ian: **Mel I ended it with Chloe and I am moving on and trying to fix the wrongs I made.

**Tyler walked up to the door and Mel walked over to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

**Mel: **Oh what's changed?

**Ian: **I fixed things with Eddie and Loren and I am dating someone new.

**Mel: **Oh… Well that's great.

**Tyler: **Hang on a second. What's her name?

**Ian: **Why does that matter?

**Tyler: **Well why does it matter if we know?

**Mel was confused what was Tyler getting that she wasn't?**

**Ian: **It doesn't you guys don't know her anyway. Her name is Jamie.

**Tyler: **And let me guess she has green eyes and red hair and freckles?

**Ian hesitated confused.**

**Mel: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Hope you guys liked it! The song was "Hurricane" by Bridgit Mendler. **


	52. Chapter 52 - Movies

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 52 – Movies**

**Eddie: **Babe you look amazing.

**Loren smiled. She was wearing an off white tight floor length dress. **

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie gave her a kiss as they walked down to the limo. As they got in Mel gasped.**

**Mel: **Lo you look gorgeous!

**Loren: **So do you!

**Mel smoothed out her dark blue dress. **

**Tyler: **Wow Eddie I don't think we can be seen with these girls they look to good.

**Eddie: **I know what you mean.

**Loren kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **I love you even if I look better than you.

**Eddie: **Ouch babe that hurt.

**Loren: (sarcastically) **I'm so sorry sweetie.

**Eddie: **Hey you don't need to be mean.

**Loren laughed. Eddie leaned into kiss her again making her giggle.**

**Tyler: (whispering) **Have you told them yet?

**Mel: (whispering) **No, they are so happy right now. I will tell them after the premiere.

**Tyler: **Okay, but don't put it off too long.

**Mel: **I won't I promise.

**Tyler nodded and kissed her forehead.**

**Premiere ~**

**They had all posed for pictures and were now sitting in their seats. The movie started off showing pictures of Loren and Eddie growing up while Max and Nora were talking about them individually. As they began to talk about them as a couple pictures of them together and on their wedding day came up. Throughout the movie Mel showed them on tour and intimate moments between the two of them. She added in snippets of their interviews of them talking about each other. By the end the audience was all smiles.**

**Loren: **Mel that was absolutely amazing!

**Mel: **Thanks! I hope it gets good reviews because this is my shot at the big time.

**Eddie: **I know it will.

**Tyler: **I never doubted you for a second.

**Mel: **Thanks you guys for always supporting me.

**Everyone: **Of course!

**Ian: **Hey guys! Mel love that was amazing! I always knew you were destined to do great things.

**Mel: **Thanks Ian.

**Mel squeezed Tyler's hand when he began to get tense.**

**Ian: **Well anyways I wanted you guys to meet my new girlfriend.

**Ian walked away and returned. Loren and Eddie gasped when they saw her.**

**Eddie: **Well I guess I should have known.

**Loren: **Yeah it's not unlikely for us for stuff like this to happen.

**Ian: **What are you talking about?

**Eddie: **You seem to be in a trend of dating my old girlfriends the ones who are absolutely crazy and will do anything to get to me.

**Ian: **So you are saying someone can't date me just because they want to?

**Eddie: **That's not what I am saying Ian but in this case she is using you.

**Jamie: **Hi I'm Jamie have we met?

**Loren: **Wow seriously you are going to pull that?

**Jamie: **I'm sorry but I think I would remember if I had met the amazing Loren and Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: **Ian you seriously can't be buying into this? Oh wait this is the guy who believed Chloe Carter was innocent after she killed my mom.

**Ian: **Eddie, Loren you guys are my best friends. Obviously there must be a misunderstanding here.

**Mel: **Yeah obviously.

**Loren: **Well we better get going. We all have an early day tomorrow.

**Loren, Eddie, Mel and Tyler all left. Ian turned to Jamie.**

**Ian: **Be honest do you know them?

**Jamie: **Of course not! I would never lie to you baby.

**Jamie kissed him lightly on the lips.**

**Interview outside the theater ~**

**Interviewer: **So Loren, Eddie what did you guys think of the movie?

**Loren: **It was amazing. I knew Melissa was talented but I didn't think it would be that amazing.

**Eddie: **I loved it, and I love that the fans get to see how Loren and I are when we are outside of the public eye. They get to know the real us more.

**Interviewer: **Would you ever like to do a movie like this again?

**Loren: **I don't know it was pretty stressful especially on top of all the tour stuff.

**Eddie: **Especially when you have Melissa jamming a camera into your face twenty four seven.

**Interviewer: (laughed) **So in other news I hear you are starting your new upcoming movie.

**Eddie: **Yeah we are actually heading out to location tomorrow morning to start filming.

**Interviewer: **That must be exciting. Loren how do you feel about all of this?

**Loren: **I am really excited especially that I get to go on set and watch the action first hand it will be a neat experience.

**Interviewer: **I hear you are making a cameo appearance.

**Loren: **Yeah both me and Melissa will be.

**Interviewer: **Now Melissa is engaged to actor Tyler Rorke right?

**Eddie: **Yes she is. They are getting married once we are done shooting the movie.

**Interviewer: **How do you feel about Tyler Rorke? I know you guys had your issues in the past. How are you now?

**Loren: **Yeah we had issues in the past, but Tyler is like family to us.

**Interviewer: **Well it was nice talking to you guys, I am so glad you guys liked the movie. And to the fans watching the movie will be in theaters in a few days so don't forget to go see it!

**Loren and Eddie thanked her and left. They finally got back into the limo.**

**Loren: (groaning) **Finally! My feet kill from standing there talking for so long.

**Eddie: **Yeah that interviewer sure liked to talk.

**Loren: **Yeah you're not kidding. I feel like she just sucked out any possible piece of information that she could get out of us.

**Eddie: **Well that's what reporters do.

**Loren nodded she slid off her shoes and tucked her legs underneath her and rested her head on Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep instantly.**

**Apartment building ~**

**Eddie walked into the building Jeffery looked up and smiled when he saw him carrying a sleeping Loren.**

**Jeffery: **Hey Mr. Duran how was the premiere.

**Eddie stopped to talk to him since Loren was not even heavy in his arms.**

**Eddie: **It was great. Melissa did an amazing job.

**Jeffery: **I'm sure. I am going to go see it with my daughters in a few days.

**Eddie: **Oh are they fans of ours?

**Jeffery: **They are huge fans!

**Eddie: **Well if we are here when they are around they are welcome to come meet us.

**Jeffery: **That would be amazing, thank you Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **Of course. Oh and call me Eddie.

**Jeffery smiled and nodded. He pushed the button on the elevator for Eddie.**

**Upstairs ~**

**Loren's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the clock it was 2:45 am. Eddie was sound asleep next to her. She kissed his cheek as she cuddled up closer to him. Eddie smiled and pulled her closer without opening his eyes.**

**They woke up again to the sound of their alarm. Loren's phone rang and she answered it.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Jake: **Morning Loren. I'm really sorry, but I need you at the office today. You can fly out tomorrow morning to see Eddie but I really need you here today.

**Loren: **That's fine Jake I understand. Are you going with Eddie?

**Jake: **No I am staying here to be with you. But I am sending Kelly to keep an eye on him.

**Loren: **Okay good I am glad. When do you need me there?

**Jake: **Thirty minutes?

**Loren: **Okay I will be there.

**Loren hung up and turned to see a sad faced Eddie.**

**Loren: **I will see you tomorrow.

**Eddie: **I know I will just miss you.

**Loren: **We knew this would happen sometimes though. You would have to go take care of your career and I would have to take care of mine. Sometimes not in the same place.

**Eddie: **Yeah if only in the same place.

**Loren: (laughed) **Yeah if only. I will miss you.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**They got ready and had to say goodbye at their building since Loren had to be to the office. Eddie groaned and pulled her close. Loren hugged him tightly. After a few minutes she pulled away and they kissed a few times. She gave him one last kiss before turning to go.**

**Loren: **I love you. Be safe.

**Eddie: **I love you too. See you in the morning.

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey Jake! So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Jake: **I have some phone interviews I need you to do and I have stuff that we have to talk about for your new album.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren finished her interviews after three hours had passed. Her phone beeped when she had finished it. She looked to find a picture of Eddie and Tyler on the salt flats.**

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: **__On location with "the man" TylerRorke feeling pumped the only thing that could make this better would be to have my amazing wife Loren_Duran here with me. # miss you # pumped_

**Jake: **So Loren I just have a few questions. So have you started working on new songs?

**Loren: (distractedly) **Yeah I have a few I have finished.

**Jake: **Okay well just keep working on them. I would like to release your album this month so try to get more done.

**Loren: **Okay will do. Is that all you needed?

**Jake: **Yeah that's all.

**Loren: **Okay well see you in the morning before we fly over.

**Jake: **See you.

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren looked out at the endless salt flats. The ground was chalky white. She sat down in a chair with Jake and watched as Eddie and Tyler were filming a scene. They both did amazing. When they had finished Eddie turned and saw her he smiled and started walking toward her.**

**All Eddie could think is Loren looked gorgeous in her tight jeans and her hair blowing in the wind. He was so excited to see her even though it had only been a day. He had missed her and like he had said before he hated when they had to spend time apart and avoided it as much as possible.**

**Eddie pulled her up from her chair and kissed her. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.**

**Eddie: **You look amazing. I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **You're not so bad yourself.

**Eddie laughed. Loren kissed him again.**

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Tyler: **Have you guys seen Mel? I haven't seen her since this morning.

**Loren and Eddie shook their heads as they still stared at each other oblivious to everything else.**

**Tyler: **I will just go look for the director. That's where she will be.

**Loren and Eddie waved him off and he rolled his eyes and walked away.**

**Ian: **Why hello there love birds.

**Loren: **Ian, what are you doing here?

**Ian: **Well I wanted to come check out the set and support my best mate.

**Eddie: **That's fine Ian. But why did you bring her?

**They all looked to see Jamie getting out of the rental car and walking over to them.**

**Ian: **Why does it matter you guys have never met. Have you?

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm really tired so I am heading off to bed!**


	53. Chapter 53 - New Face

**Hey guys! Zee2.0 I think you are getting my stories mixed up. Mel is married to Ian and they have a daughter and Loren and Eddie have twins in my story When Things Get Tough. In this story Mel is engaged to Tyler and Loren and Eddie are married. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 53 – New Face**

**Eddie: **Of course we know her!

**Loren: **She is a liar! Ian please trust us don't believe her!

**Ian: **You guys are family to me you are more important than some girl I have been dating for a few days. I believe you.

**Loren smiled. She embraced Ian and he wrapped his arms around her Eddie joined them. Jamie walked up.**

**Jamie: **What's up?

**Ian: **Well for one thing it's over Jamie. You lied to me. You tried to turn me against my family.

**Jamie: **You are seriously going to believe some stuck up celebrities over me?

**Ian: **Absolutely.

**Jamie glared at him and stormed off back to the car.**

**Ian: **Jamie wait!

**Jamie turned to look at him.**

**Ian: **You may need these.

**He threw the rental car keys.**

**Ian: **See I told you I could do the right thing.

**Eddie: **Hang on stuck up celebrities?

**Ian: **Well you know.

**Loren shoved his head and laughed. Eddie slapped him on the back.**

**Eddie: **Welcome back man!

**Eddie was called back on set. Loren and Ian sat down in chairs. **

**Ian: **I feel like an idiot.

**Loren: **It seems like you have been feeling that way a lot lately.

**Ian: **Yeah not unusual for me is it?

**Loren laughed.**

**Ian: **I don't get it.

**Loren: **What?

**Ian: **I don't get how Eddie found someone as amazing as you. Even with all the bad people in his world.

**Loren: (smiled) **You will find that Ian. You just haven't found the right person yet.

**Ian: **That's the thing. I did. But I did something stupid and I lost her.

**Loren looked at him sadly. **

**Ian: **I am going to go take some pictures.

**Loren watched him walk off. She looked sadly out at the view. She wished that all of her friends could be happy but at this point she couldn't see it.**

**Eddie: **What's with the long face?

**Loren realized she had been looking at sadly at the view for over an hour.**

**Loren: **Nothing, just thinking.

**Eddie: **Well why don't we go do something fun for awhile?

**Loren: (smiling) **That sounds great.

**She stood up. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and she leaned up to kiss him. Tyler snapped a picture of them and sent it to Mel.**

_**Mel: **__Ugh I miss you all so much!_

_**Tyler: **__When are you coming down?_

_**Mel: **__Tonight! I am so excited!_

_**Tyler: **__Okay I will see you soon._

_**Mel: **__I love you_

_**Tyler: **__I love you too._

**Ian: **You're lucky.

**Tyler: **Excuse me?

**Ian: **Just don't do something stupid and lose her.

**Tyler: (defensively) **I'm not going to.

**Ian raised his hands in a truce.**

**Ian: **I'm just saying if you don't keep an eye on her someone might take her out from under you.

**Ian shrugged his shoulders as he started walking backwards. He winked as he ran to catch up with Loren and Eddie.**

**Tyler: (mumbling) **What a jerk.

**He turned and headed for his car.**

**Airport ~**

**Mel came out of security and saw Tyler waiting for her. She smiled and rushed up to him. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. She leaned in and kissed him.**

**Mel: **I missed you!

**Tyler: **I missed you too!

**Mel: **Guess what?

**Tyler set her down.**

**Tyler: **What?

**Mel: **I planned the day for the wedding.

**Tyler: **When is it?

**Mel: **Next month.

**Tyler: **August huh? I like it.

**Mel smiled and kissed him.**

**Mel: **I love you so much!

**Tyler: **I love you too.

**Hotel ~**

**Eddie: **How about we just stay here for dinner and order room service?

**Loren: **Sounds like a plan. I just want to spend time with you.

**Eddie: **That's a relief.

**Loren laughed. Eddie's phone rang.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Oz: **Hey Eddie its Oz. Just letting you know I am going to add another character. He will be playing the guy that finds you.

**Eddie: **Okay great. Who is he?

**Oz: **Dylan Boyd.

**Eddie: **Okay well talk to you tomorrow.

**Eddie hung up. **

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **Oz added a new character and you won't believe who is playing it.

**Loren: **Who?

**Eddie: **Dylan Boyd.

**Loren sighed but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went and answered it. Jamie was standing in the doorway.**

**Loren: **Can I help you?

**Jamie: **I'm here on a truce. You won. I can't steal Eddie away from you and I personally am tired of trying. I'm going back to New York and I hope you guys are happy together.

**Jamie left. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **My mind has just been blown.

**Eddie: **That makes two of us.

**She went to sit on Eddie's lap.**

**Loren: **Well at least that problem is solved.

**Eddie: **Yeah now I just have to worry about a pig who hits on my wife.

**Loren: **Oh please you don't have anything to worry about.

**Eddie looked at her and she kissed him. He tried to respond but she just continued to kiss him until he stopped. She pulled away.**

**Loren: **Eddie you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren kissed him again but they were interrupted by Mel barging in and whistling.**

**Loren: **Seriously Mel. How did you even get in here?

**Mel: **You even have to ask.

**Loren: **Sorry my bad.

**She slid off Eddie's lap. **

**Tyler: **Sorry I have stopped trying to restrain her.

**Mel rolled her eyes and laughed.**

**Mel: **So what's happened since I have been gone?

**Loren: **Well Jamie moved back to New York. Ian broke up with her. And now Dylan Boyd is in the picture.

**Mel: **Gosh I'm gone one day and so much happens!

**Tyler: **Not to mention Ian has his sights set on you again.

**Mel: **WHAT!

**She looked at Loren and Eddie but they looked as surprised to hear this news as she was.**

**Tyler: **Yeah he pretty much said I better keep an eye on you so someone didn't take you out from underneath me. Then he shrugged and winked.

**Mel: **Great.

**Loren: **Wow.

**Eddie: **Well we will just have to talk to him. Let's go.

**Eddie stood up and pulled Loren with him. Loren grabbed Mel who grabbed Tyler's hand.**

**Ian's hotel room ~**

**Ian opened the door and saw an angry looking Loren, Eddie, Mel and Tyler; he blew out his breath and opened the door wider. They all walked in.**

**Ian: **What did I do now?

**Eddie: **Why did you basically tell Tyler you wanted to take Mel from him?

**Ian: **Because it's the truth.

**Mel: **Well you are wasting your time. I have finally found my soul mate. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Ian: **You are just blinded by love like Eddie was with Chloe.

**Mel: **Ian do you even realize how much you hurt me? That's all you did. And you expect me to get back together with you. Tyler loves me and has never done anything to hurt me.

**Ian looked at the ground. Mel grabbed Tyler's hand and they walked out.**

**Eddie: **Ian I love you like a brother. You have always been there for me. You have always been the crazy one. But now I think you have gone insane! What's up with you man? You always want what you can't have.

**Loren: **You are family to us. But I don't want you hurting my best friend again. You have already hurt her enough.

**Ian looked up at them.**

**Loren: **Goodbye Ian.

**Loren walked out. Eddie slapped Ian on the shoulder and walked out shaking his head.**

**Sorry guys it's short but I haven't posted in awhile.**


	54. Chapter 54 - Better Than Revenge

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I have had finals and school has been really stressful but next week is my last week then I will be updating all week. If you are following my other stories I will try to update those ASAP, also I had to resubmit my story Living the Hollywood Life for some reason so you will have to refollow sorry! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 54 – Better Than Revenge**

**Loren was sitting on the couch with Eddie in the hotel when her phone rang.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Jake: **Loren! We need to get back to LA ASAP!

**Loren: **What's wrong Jake?!

**Jake: **I don't want to explain it over the phone but it involves Jamie.

**Loren: **Oh no…

**Jake: **My thoughts exactly. I got Eddie a week break from filming so we could take a quick trip back we need to leave now though.

**Loren: **Okay we will meet you at the airport as soon as we can.

**Loren hung up and turned to Eddie. His face was puzzled with curiosity.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **I have no idea, all I know is we need to get back to LA now.

**Eddie nodded.**

**LA ~**

**Loren and Eddie rushed after Jake as he stormed into his office. Kelly was waiting there to meet them. **

**Kelly: **Thank goodness you guys are here!

**Eddie: (yelling) **HOLD IT!

**Jake and Kelly paused and looked at him surprised by his outburst.**

**Eddie: **You dragged us all the way over here. I want to know what is going on!

**Jake: **Fine. Jamie wrote a single and a record label signed her.

**Loren: **So what? How does this involve us?

**Kelly: **Loren the song is about you.

**Eddie immediately tensed.**

**Eddie: **I want to hear it.

**Jake: **Eddie your upset I don't think it's a good idea.

**Eddie: **Jake play it.

**Jake nodded. He turned to his laptop and pressed play.**

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge__  
__The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage__  
__I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from__  
__She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha__  
__She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but__  
__Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity__  
__She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha__  
__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word__  
__She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha__  
__And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**Loren sat down on the couch. She rubbed her hands along her face and sighed.**

**Loren: **She's really good.

**Eddie: **What are we going to do about this?

**Loren: **Nothing.

**Eddie looked at her like she had three heads.**

**Loren: **Eddie I'm serious. If we react it is just going to fuel the fire.

**Eddie: **Babe she…

**Loren: **Eddie please! I just want to move past this!

**Eddie nodded his agreement knowing Loren was on the verge of tears.**

**Eddie: **Let's go home.

**Loren nodded she headed out the door. Eddie went to follow her but Jake grabbed his arm.**

**Jake: **Eddie one more thing. She has already made a statement about the song, and she sure chews Loren out in it.

**Eddie: **Well let's just give Loren a little while and see what she decides to do.

**Kelly: **Good idea. We will see you guys soon.

**Eddie: **Thanks Kelly.

**Eddie walked out, leaving Kelly and Jake nothing to do but stare at each other in frustration.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**As soon as Loren walked into the penthouse she threw her purse down.**

**Loren: **What the heck does she think she is doing!?

**Eddie stared at her in shock.**

**Loren: **What?!

**Eddie: **Nothing, I just thought that you were going to let it go?

**Loren: **Yeah right!

**Eddie started shaking his head smiling.**

**Loren: **What!

**Eddie: **You are following my advice.

**Loren: **Well of course I am.

**Eddie: **Staying collected and indifferent in front of others but freak out when you are alone.

**Loren started pacing running her hands through her hair.**

**Loren: **How can she just write a song like that?! It's not even accurate. But she sure goes a long way to call me a slut and a fake!

**Eddie: **We know that it's not true and your fans will stay with you and those who leave weren't worth having in the first place.

**Loren continued to pace, Eddie stopped her and turned her towards him.**

**Eddie: **Everybody knows that I love you; they all know that you are the only girl for me. We are going to make a statement telling everyone the truth.

**Loren: **Yeah but our side doesn't come with a catchy song.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Who says it can't?

**Loren smiled softly as Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren and Eddie decided to head over to the office so they could make their statement. As they got off the elevator into the lobby Jeffery rushed over to them. **

**Jeffery: **There are photographers everywhere out there! I will bring the car around back.

**Loren: **No.

**Eddie looked at her surprised.**

**Loren: **I don't want to hide. I don't want them to think that this is remotely true. I'm not afraid of them.

**Eddie nodded his eyes full of admiration. They walked out and were immediately swarmed. Eddie squeezed her hand tightly and pushed through the crowd. Loren was bombarded by questions. "Loren did Eddie cheat with you?" "Loren do you really sleep around?" Eddie tensed at this question but kept pushing through until they were in the car.**

**Eddie: **Do they have nothing better to do?

**Loren: **We just happen to live in a town that feeds on the misery and humiliation of others. Not much you can change about this world. But we can take a stand.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Together?

**Loren: (smiling) **Together.

**Eddie leaned over and kissed her.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Okay guys this is a life video feed so as soon as I push record start talking.

**Eddie: **Jake this isn't our first rodeo.

**Jake: **Okay I get it.

**Jake pushed the button.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! Loren and Eddie Duran here, we know that you have all heard the song, "Better than Revenge".

**Eddie: **And yes we know Jamie said it was about Loren. But for those of you who are fans of ours and especially Loren's know that those things she said in her song cannot be further from the truth.

**Loren: **Living in a town with your life on display can really take its toll on you, especially when people take their anger out on others and spread vicious rumors.

**Eddie: **I did date Jamie at one point, but that was before I was famous, before I even met Loren. Loren would never do the things said in that song. When we have been together it has only been us together.

**Loren: **I know there are those who will believe us and those who will believe the things Jamie said, but I hope you all are able to hear my new single that will be released soon called "People like Us" it really hits home with these rumors. Please listen and try to understand my side about all this.

**Eddie: **Thanks for listening.

**Jake turned off the recording.**

**Jake: **That was great guys.

**Eddie: **New single?

**Loren: **I wrote it last night and sent the lyrics to Jake; he thinks it is a great idea to release it while all this is going on.

**Eddie: **Well I'm proud of you for not flipping out in anger and bash on her. You are definitely the better person.

**Loren blushed but smiled from the praise. Eddie kissed her forehead.**

"**Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.**


	55. Chapter 55 - Payback

**Hey guys! So fanfictionFANGIRL1623 gave the idea that I should use the song Mean by Taylor Swift and I thought that that was a great idea! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 55 – Payback**

**Eddie: **So what is Mel doing here?

**Loren: **I wrote a new song and I want to post it online.

**Eddie: **I thought you were releasing it tomorrow.

**Loren: **That's a different song.

**Eddie: **So what is this song about?

**Loren: **Well I thought since Jamie got to let her opinion about me known why can't I?

**Eddie smiled.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **Always and Forever.

**Mel interrupted them when she yelled from downstairs.**

**Mel: **LOREN ARE YOU READY!?

**Loren: **COMING!

**Eddie followed Loren downstairs. She sat down on the couch with her guitar and Mel stood behind the camera with Eddie.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! So I know you all heard my statement Eddie and I made earlier about the new song that was released by Jamie. I'm still releasing my single tomorrow. But I thought since Jamie gets to tell the world about how she feels about me, I thought I could let you all hear my side. I want to thank all of you that have still stuck with me through all of this, especially my amazing husband Eddie and my best friend Mel. You guys are the best. Why don't you guys say hi?

**Mel turned the camera on her and Eddie.**

**Mel: **My girl Loren is the best! I love you to death Lo!

**Eddie: **I love you Loren, forever and always.

**He waved as Mel turned the camera back on Loren.**

**Loren: **These two have been with me through thick and thin and I love them more than anything. Okay enough talking so here it goes. This is my new song called Mean.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man__  
__Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know__  
__Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Why you gotta be so mean?__  
__You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again__  
__I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know__  
__Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Why you gotta be so mean?__  
__And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing__  
__But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean__  
__But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Why you gotta be so mean?__  
__Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Loren ended the song and Mel turned the camera off.**

**Mel: **That was amazing Lo!

**Eddie smiled and walked up to her. He pulled her into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Thank you for finally putting her in her place.

**Loren: **Well I don't want anyone insulting me or my husband. Who is the best husband in the whole world by the way!

**Eddie: **You are amazing.

**Loren smiled and kissed him again.**

**Eddie: **I have to post this on my website and twitter.

**Loren: (laughed) **Wouldn't that be rubbing it in?

**Eddie: **Hey I want everyone to know how proud I am of my girl.

**Mel: **Well I got to get home I will text you if anyone comments on my blog.

**Loren: **Okay thanks again Mel!

**Mel left and Loren sat on the couch and smiled as she watched Eddie load it onto his twitter.**

_** theReal_EddieDuran: **__Check out my amazing wife's new song! LorenDuran #proud #love her_

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie for always supporting me.

**Eddie: **Anything for you babe!

**Loren pulled him into a kiss gripping his shirt in her fists.**

**Eddie: **I have to head back to Salt Lake to film a few more scenes tomorrow. It should only take a couple of days. Will you be okay while I'm gone?

**Loren: **Yeah I'm sure that after Jake sees this video he will be watching me like a hawk so I don't do anymore stupid things.

**Eddie: **I don't think it was stupid.

**Loren: **Okay it wasn't stupid, but it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. I might have just started a war.

**Eddie: **Yeah but you are one step ahead at this point.

**Loren: **Is it bad that I don't feel guilty for bashing her?

**Eddie: **Of course not! After all the things she has done to us, this is nothing.

**Loren: **I know… It's just…

**Eddie interrupted her with a kiss. She finally gave up on trying to talk and kissed him back.**

**Next Morning ~**

**There was a loud knock at the door.**

**Eddie: **Come in!

**Jake came walking in swiftly looking around the room until he locked eyes with Loren.**

**Jake: **Loren I need to talk to you!

**Loren smiled sheepishly.**

**Eddie: **Jake don't get mad at her!

**Jake: **Get mad at her? I have never been more proud of her!

**Loren: **Really?

**Jake: **Yeah you told Jamie how it was. You proved that this is your town and Eddie has always been yours. Plus the response to it has been amazing! I didn't think it was possible, but you and Eddie are now more popular than you were before.

**Eddie: (smiled) **See Loren I told you it would work out!

**Jake: **Yeah, but Eddie you need to get down to Salt Lake to finish up those last few scenes and Loren we still are releasing your single today and you have about a dozen radio interview requests.

**Loren: **Seriously!?

**Jake: **Yeah I want you to do a couple of those today so we need to get going.

**Loren ran upstairs to finish getting ready.**

**Jake: **Eduardo I am going to send Kelly with you since it is only a couple days.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great. Just take care of my girl. Don't let too much pressure be put on her.

**Jake: **Of course Eddie I will always look out for family.

**Loren came down a few minutes later. She walked up to Eddie and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.**

**Loren: **I will miss you.

**Eddie: **Same here. Good luck on the interviews call me after?

**Loren: **Of course. I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Eddie gave her a kiss before Loren was pulled out the door by Jake.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Okay so the webcam is ready just push the button when you are ready.

**Loren nodded. She reached over and pushed the button.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! So like I said yesterday here is my new single People Like Us, I will also be doing a few radio interviews today with Q and A with the fans so tune into those I would love to hear from you!

_We come into to this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now_

Hey... Everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Hey... I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you  
You'll make it out alive

[Chorus]Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey  
This is not a funeral  
It's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait  
Everything will be OK  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you  
They can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose  
This is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air  
Come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Oh  
People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)

**Hope you guys liked it! Mean by Taylor Swift and People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson (one of my favorite songs!) Loren's radio interview will be in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	56. Chapter 56 - Interview

**Hey guys sorry I have been so busy! But now with it being summer I will have plenty of time to write! Please review! And if you have any ideas of your own please share them with me. I love feedback. Anyways I want to give a shout out to a loyal follower of mine who is also a fellow author WickedWorld6897. Check out her stories. I have been reading one of her stories One Death nonstop and I hear she has three so I will be reading the others. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 56 – Interview**

**Loren walked into the radio station with Jake. A woman met them in the lobby.**

**Woman:** hello you must be Ms Duran and you are?

**Jake:** her manager Jake Madsen.

**Woman:** oh right of course. My name is veronica. If you could just  
follow me we are almost ready for you.  
**  
Loren and Jake followed veronica. The DJ was talking when they stood  
outside the door.**

**DJ:** right after this break we will hear from the one and only  
amazingly talented Loren Duran.  
**  
The DJ turned on music then waved Loren in. Loren walked in. Jake sat  
her down in the chair across from the DJ in front of a microphone and  
then he walked over and sat in a chair against the wall.**

**DJ:** hey Loren, how are you?

**Loren:** great thanks. You?

**DJ:** good, okay we are on in five four three two. Hey everyone we are  
now on the air with the amazing Loren Duran. How are you Loren?

**Loren:** I'm doing great thanks for having me.

**DJ:** of course! So let's get right down to business. So explain to us  
this whole Jamie situation.

**Loren:** **(sighed)** well where to begin?  
**  
The DJ laughed.**

**DJ:** how about from the beginning?

**Loren: (smiled)** okay well Eddie did date Jamie before he got famous.  
They ended up breaking it off after his career took off because he  
wanted to focus on that. Two or so years later we got married and when  
we went on tour she came to our concert in New York and true to get  
Eddie to dump me, and he didn't so she took her anger out on me.

**DJ:** that's quite a story.

**Loren: (laughed)** well you asked for it.

**DJ:** good point. So let's talk about this song you sang last night  
titled mean right?

**Loren:** yeah.

**DJ:** so what urged you to respond to the hurtful song Jamie wrote about you?  
**  
Loren:** Well she had been giving Eddie and me a lot of grief so I  
decided it was time for me to take a stand and not just take it in  
silence.

**DJ:** Well I personally thought it was a very smart move. You proved she  
couldn't walk all over you.  
**  
Loren: (smiling)** that was my goal.

**DJ:** so where is your fine husband today?

**Loren:** he is back on set for his movie he should be back I a few days.

**DJ:** you miss him.

**Loren:** oh absolutely.  
**  
The DJ smiled at this.**

**DJ:** okay one more question before we allow the fans to call in. When  
can we expect a new album?  
**  
Loren looked at Jake he stood up and spoke in the microphone.**

**Jake:** Loren's single people like us will be released today and her new  
CD should be out by the end of summer.

**Loren:** that was my amazing manager if you didn't know I couldn't do  
any of this without him.

**DJ:** Well we will be excited for this new album release. Okay fans the  
time is now yours to ask questions. Post them on my Twitter page and  
we will get through as many as we can. Okay first question. What do  
you and Eddie do for fun?

**Loren: (laughed)** hmm what do we do for fun? Well we love to eat and  
write music together. But mostly we like to hang out at home and spend  
time together.

**DJ:** what is your favorite food?

**Loren:** oh that's an easy one pastrami sandwiches.

**DJ:** really pastrami?

**Loren:** yeah have you tried it?  
**  
DJ:** I'm sad to say that I haven't.

**Loren:** Well you are missing out!  
**  
DJ: (laughed)** okay next question. What is your favorite instrument to play?

**Loren:** oh that's a tough one. But I would have to say... oh I don't  
know I love them all!

**DJ:** Well you can play guitar piano and let's not forget your amazing voice!

**Loren: (blushed)** thank you.

**DJ:** we will just say all of them sound good?

**Loren:** okay sounds great.

**DJ:** how did you and Eddie meet?

**Loren:** my best friend Mel and I snuck into his dad's club opening. But  
I guess we kind of met before that over Twitter, but when we  
officially met was at his contest.

**DJ:** how do you and Eddie stay so in love with such busy careers?

**Loren:** Well music has always bonded us together, but our amazing  
manager Jake makes sure we have plenty of time to spend together. We  
love each other so we always fix our work schedule around each other.

**DJ:** this is an interesting one. When are you and Eddie planning to have kids?

**Loren:** Well as of right now I am still only 19 so I don't plan on  
having kids right now. But in the future when our careers are not so  
time consuming absolutely.

**DJ:** Well this are all the questions I have time for... wait hold  
on... Loren it looks like Eddie just posted a new song online  
dedicated to you. Do you want me to play it?

**Loren:** yes!  
**  
The DJ played it and Loren smiled as she heard Eddie's voice and  
watched him singing on the screen.**

_In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon_

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
**  
Eddie:** I love you Loren you are amazing. It's been a roller coaster  
ride but I never want to get off. I miss you and can't wait to see you  
soon.  
**  
Loren smiled when the video ended. Tears started to fall from her  
eyes. She could feel Eddie's love for her in every word she wished he  
was here now.  
**  
**DJ:** what an amazing song. Anything you want to say to Eddie.

**Loren:** just that I loved it and I love you and miss you too. I can't  
wait to see you.

**DJ:** Well thank you for joining me today. The amazing Loren Duran everybody!

**Loren:** thank you for having me.

Loren stood up when they went off the air.  
**  
DJ:** you really do have that boy wrapped around your finger don't you.  
**  
Loren smiled.**

**DJ:** Well it was an honor to meet you.

**Loren:** thanks for letting me come on. It was fun.

**DJ:** of course stop by again soon!

**Loren nodded she gave him a hug and left with Jake. They walked out  
and Loren was almost attacked by fans. The security pushed them back  
as Loren waved and smiled. Paparazzi were shoving cameras in her face  
as she walked to the car and got in.**  
**  
Jake:** that song was amazing.

**Loren:** yeah it was.

**The tears began to fall again but she was smiling.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I am going to write next chapter completely in Eddie's point of view! So get ready for that I am excited to experiment with that chapter. The song was The Other Side by Jason Derulo.**


	57. Chapter 57 - Eddie

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. It is completely in Eddie's point of view and I am pretty proud of it.**

**Chapter 57 - Eddie**

**Eddie finished his song and turned off the camera. Kelly started  
clapping and Tyler shook has had and smiled.**

**Kelly:** that was so cute Eddie I'm sure Loren loved it.

**Tyler:** gosh Eddie I didn't know you were such a romantic.

**Eddie laughed he was about to respond when his phone rang. He looked  
and smiled when he saw Loren's name on the screen. He walked into the  
other room before answering.**

**Loren:** Eddie oh my gosh I loved the song! You are so amazing. I don't  
deserve you!

**Eddie: (smiling)** I'm glad you liked it.

**Loren:** I started crying in my interview!

**Eddie felt warm inside knowing he caused those emotions in Loren.**

**Eddie: (sighing)** I wish I could have sung it directly to you.  
**  
Loren: (sighing)** me too... Eddie I miss you so much.  
**  
Eddie:** I miss you too babe. I should be coming back tomorrow morning.  
Late tonight if I'm lucky.

**Loren: (smiling)** are you done filming?

**Eddie:** yeah they just have to go over the footage one more time and  
make sure that we don't have to reshoot anything. Kelly is pretty sure  
we will be coming home tonight though.

**Loren:** thank goodness. I don't want to be away from you any longer.

**Eddie:** Same here babe.

**Loren:** I love you.  
**  
Eddie:** I love you too. I got to go. But I will see you tonight.

**Loren:** I can't wait.  
**  
The way Loren said it made him get goose bumps. Eddie hung up the phone and sighed. He walked out and saw that Kelly had left.**

Eddie: where's Kelly?

**Tyler:** she kept getting phone calls about your song so she stepped out  
trying to take care of it.

**Eddie laughed.**  
**  
Tyler:** aren't you Mr. spontaneous though.

**Eddie:** hey when you haven't seen your wife in two days you tell me you  
wouldn't do something like that.

**Tyler:** hey I'm enjoying my time away from Mel for a little while. She  
is going crazy over the wedding saying she isn't going to get  
everything done.

**Eddie:** you excited to be getting married this weekend?

**Tyler:** oh absolutely. I want to be able to tell everyone that Mel is  
my wife. Plus I am ready for all the stress and craziness to be over.

**Eddie:** I know how you feel. But at least Mel had a long time to plan  
Loren had two months.  
**  
Tyler:** man I feel sorry for you.  
**  
Eddie: (laughed)** yeah it was a crazy two months. But it was all worth it.

**Tyler smiled and shook his head as Eddie became lost in his thoughts.**

Kelly returned an hour later.

Kelly: they said we can head back to LA they have all the footage they need.  
**  
Eddie:** finally!

**Kelly: **But first I have set up an interview for you about the song you released. I think it would be a good idea to go and talk about it.

**Eddie: **Okay fine. Where?

**Kelly: **A radio station 97.1.

**Eddie: **Okay when?

**Kelly: **Right now we need to get going especially if we want to get home tonight.

**Eddie nodded. His phone beeped and he saw a twitter alert from Loren.**

_ Loren_Duran: Check out my amazing husband TheReal_EddieDuran in his radio interview today. He will do amazing! #miss you_

_ TheReal_EddieDuran: Thanks babe! I love you. #miss you_

**Radio Station ~**

**The DJ rushed Eddie in since they had barely made it on time.**

**DJ: **Okay everyone I have Eddie Duran here.

**Eddie: **Thanks for having me.

**DJ: **I know you have been having a lot of rumors spread about you lately. Especially about the new song Better than Revenge that Jamie wrote about your wife Loren. But what we are really wondering is was this song The Other Side that you posted online today dedicated to Loren a jab at Jamie as well.

**Eddie: **Well a lot of it had to do with me missing my wife. It has been a week since I last saw her, but I am heading home tonight to see her. But I guess part of it was about Jamie as well. There has never been anyone else, Loren is it for me. I could not see myself with anyone else. She is amazing. She is my other half, my soul mate, and I wanted the world and the fans to know that I don't care about Jamie's lies. Nothing about her song was true and Loren and I know that and that is all that matters. I love her and nothing is going to change that.

**DJ: **That's great, because I personally think you guys are perfect for each other.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**DJ: **Plus Loren is the sweetest little thing. She is so down to earth and humble.

**Eddie: **She is that's what I love about her, plus she will be thrilled to hear you say that.

**DJ: **Well just tell her as a thank you she can stop by and visit me.

**Eddie: **Okay I will… Oh wait hang on a second.

**Eddie laughed as he read a text on his phone.**

**Eddie: **Loren says to tell David he is a sweetheart and to expect a big kiss on the cheek next time he sees me.

**DJ: **Well I will have to hold her to that. I'm glad to see that she is listening. Does she always take this much of an interest in your career?

**Eddie: **Oh yeah of course. She has always made sure that my career stays on track and I don't do too many stupid things. I don't know what I would do without her honestly.

**DJ: **Yeah you would probably be standing on a street corner with a sign saying will sing for food.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yeah no kidding!

**DJ: **Well Eddie thanks for stopping by and telling us about your spontaneous song release and we can't wait to see it on the new album which will be coming out soon I hope.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Yeah hopefully by the end of summer depending on my movie schedule.

**DJ: **Well thank you Eddie can't wait to see what's next for you.

**Eddie: **No thank you.

**LAX ~**

Eddie looked out the window and saw Loren waiting for him with Mel. He  
smiled seeing her. She looked as stunning as always and he was itching  
to have her in his arms again. He stepped off the plane and he and  
Loren ran to each other. He picked her up off the ground spinning her  
around as he kissed her fiercely.  
Loren: I love you.

**Eddie:** I love you too.

**Eddie went to put her down but Loren stopped him.**

Loren: no don't let me go!  
**  
Eddie: (smiled)** never babe.  
**  
Eddie kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He  
didn't say anything to anyone as he headed for the car carrying Loren  
as he did. He slid into the back of the car with Loren still in his  
arms as the driver heading to their apartment.**

Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss her legs were still wrapped around his  
torso as he snapped a picture. He posted it on Twitter.

_Best home coming gift ever. Never letting my girl go.  
_  
**Loren snuggled closer to him even though she was already as close as  
she could be it seemed.**

Loren: a week is too long. Take me with you next time.

**Eddie:** next time it won't be a choice I will drag you with me whether  
you want to or not.  
**  
Loren: (smiled)** oh I want to.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her passionately. He pulled away from Loren  
as they got to the apartment building. Loren still refused to let him  
go. He carried her up to the apartment. He looked into her eyes and  
saw nothing but love and want in them. He kissed her again closing  
the almost invisible distance between them as he closed the door.**

Next morning ~

Loren was sitting on the couch in only one of Eddie's t-shirts she had  
her arms wrapped around Eddie's bare chest. There was a knock at the  
door and Loren groaned making Eddie smile.

Eddie: one second.

**He pulled himself free of Loren's vise like grip and answered the door  
in nothing but sweatpants.**

Eddie: (sighing) Jamie what are you doing here?

**Loren got up and walked up to stand next to Eddie.**

Jamie: Loren we need to talk about your song.

**Loren:** Jamie I can deal with your drama another day. But today I am  
spending the day with my husband. She slammed the door in Jamie's  
face. Eddie didn't say anything he just picked her up kissing her  
passionately.


	58. Chapter 58 - UNEXPECTED

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter keep reviewing I love it! And if you have any ideas of what you want to happen in this story let me know and I might add it to the story! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. Thanks to HollywoodHeightsObsessed who helped me with a part of this chapter. Oh and if you haven't check out Brittany Underwood's EP that was released on iTunes today! I'm sure it's great!**

**Chapter 58 – UNEXPECTED**

**Eddie had to stop by Osborne Silver's office so Loren stopped by MK to see Max. She walked in and instantly regretted it. Cameron started walking towards her. Loren pushed number one on her phone. Eddie's speed dial number. She hid it in her hand so Cameron wouldn't notice it.**

**Cameron: (smirking) **Long time no see Lo. Heard you have turned into a diva writing that song about Jamie must just be the first step.

**Loren: **Just leave me alone. I am here to see my dad not you.

**Cameron: **Oh come on Lo. We all know why you're here. You are bored with the rock star and you want to experience being with a real man.

**Loren: (scoffed) **Oh please don't flatter yourself _Cam._

**Cameron: (angrily) **So now I'm not even good enough to have a conversation with?

**Loren: **No Cameron I just prefer to have civilized conversations, and I hate to break it to you, but that isn't possible with you.

**Cameron grabbed Loren's arm as she tried to walk away. She yanked her arm free. Crying in pain as his nails dug into her flesh as she pulled away. She went to run but she smacked into Eddie's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her protectively. She gripped his shirt in her fists and buried her face in his chest as she felt blood trickling down her arm.**

**Eddie: **You have some nerve thinking you can do whatever you want especially after how lenient my dad has been on you.

**Cameron: **Lenient! You call this lenient!

**Eddie: **Yeah I do. Look forward to me talking to your probation officer.

**Cameron: **You wouldn't dare.

**Eddie: **Anybody who hurts my wife hurts me. Remember that. Stay away from us, all of us.

**Eddie held Loren close as they walked out of the club. Her face was still buried in his chest. He walked to the car a driver had driven him there so they slid into the back. Loren still had her face hidden. As the car began to head towards their apartment Eddie lifted Loren's chin up till her face was in full view. There were no tears which surprised Eddie, just mostly shock.**

**Loren: **I didn't know he hated me that much…

**Eddie: **Loren no one in their right mind could hate you.

**Loren: **Well there is Chloe, Jamie, and Cameron anyone else?

**Eddie: **Well none of those people are in their right mind. Jamie wrote a song saying you were a slut, Chloe killed my mom, and Cameron beat you up.

**Loren: **Yeah for a second time.

**Loren lifted up her arm and Eddie saw the dried blood that was down her arm in streaks. He looked for the source and saw nail marks that were deep into her skin.**

**Eddie: **I'm taking you to the doctor.

**Loren just nodded knowing Eddie wouldn't stop until he took her there.**

**Doctor's office ~**

**Doctor: **Well Ms. Duran I think you are lucky. A lot of times you can get infections from fingernail scratches let alone when they actually rip out chunks of your skin.

**Loren was sitting on Eddie's lap as he spoke. Loren nodded wincing as he finished tying the last of the stitches. **

**Loren: **Are these going to scar?

**Doctor: **No they will fade since they are smaller cuts.

**Loren sighed in relief making Eddie smile.**

**Eddie: **Thanks so much for doing this Joe.

**Doctor: **Of course anything for you Ed.

**Loren: **Funny I have been married to Eddie a year and I didn't know he had his own personal doctor.

**Joe: (laughed) **I have always helped out the Duran family.

**Loren: **Does that mean I now have my own doctor?

**Eddie: **Absolutely. Joe is an inherited gift.

**Joe: **Well at least I am considered a gift.

**Loren laughed.**

**Eddie: **See there is the smile I have been searching for.

**Loren smiled again. She buried her face in Eddie's neck. **

**Joe: **Okay all fixed you look as beautiful as before. Just make sure you change the wrap everyday and come see me in a few weeks and I will take the stitches out.

**Loren nodded.**

**Eddie: **Thanks for everything Doc.

**Joe nodded and walked out. Eddie lifted Loren up and stood up. **

**Loren: **Well I could use a nap.

**Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **That's a bit of an understatement.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**As soon as Eddie closed the door Loren was kissing him fiercely. He was taken by surprise but quickly recovered. **

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **I love you.

**She kissed him again before Eddie could respond. He kept trying to talk but Loren wouldn't let him so he just gave in. **

**Later that day ~**

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing…

**Eddie's look stopped her from continuing.**

**Loren: **Well when I was confronted by Cameron. I was so worried that something was going to happen. But you were there and you kept me safe. I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I don't deserve you.

**Eddie: (shaking his head) **Loren I don't deserve you. But I will always be there to keep you safe. I love you.

**Loren was about to say something else when they were interrupted by Mel rushing in.**

**Mel: **Why aren't you guys ready!? The rehearsal dinner is in an hour!

**Loren: **I'm going!

**Loren stood up and walked up the stairs to get ready. Mel looked at Eddie curiously.**

**Eddie: **There is something she isn't telling me and I am going to figure out what it is.

**Rehearsal Dinner ~**

**Loren was wearing a light purple dress and was sitting next to Eddie who was wearing a suit. Loren had been strangely quiet. But she had both her arms wrapped around Eddie's arm all night. Eddie brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly. She nuzzled her face in his neck before she put it on his shoulder.**

**Eddie: (whispering) **Lo… What's wrong? I know something is bothering you.

**Loren: (whispering) **Not here. This isn't the right place to discuss it.

**Eddie could tell Loren was getting emotionally so he stood up taking Loren with him excusing both of them. He walked into a private room closing the door behind them.**

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: **Eddie… I don't want to talk about it here.

**Eddie: **Fine… We will talk about this when we get home?

**Loren didn't say anything.**

**Eddie: **LOREN!

**Loren: **Yes we will I promise.

**Eddie nodded he opened the door and Loren walked out followed by him back to the dinner. Mel's family started saying things about her. But Eddie couldn't focus on what they were saying he kept looking at Loren's face. Her expression was calm with a slight smile on her face, but her eyes shown strain and worry.**

**Tyler: **What are you doing here?!

**Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and saw a woman and a man standing in the doorway.**

**Woman: **We came to see you, we were invited.

**Tyler looked at Mel in confusion.**

**Tyler: **Mel why would you invite them?

**Mel grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged him by the arm. They heard arguing in the other room but they returned shortly after. **

**Tyler: **Have a seat. Everyone this is my mother Marissa and my step dad John.

**They both waved hesitantly before they sat down. Eddie looked at Loren who returned his surprised expression. The dinner lasted for another hour. Finally Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist and walked out leading her to their car. They didn't speak as they drove back to the apartment. Mostly because Loren was looking out the window lost in her own thoughts.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie sat down on the couch with Loren who was gripping her stomach like she was going to be sick.**

**Eddie: **Lo… Tell me.

**Loren looked at Eddie who brushed the hair away from his face and cupped her cheeks in his hands.**

**Loren: **I want to tell you… I just don't know how to.

**Eddie: **You can tell me anything.

**Loren: **I know that… It's just hard.

**Eddie was about to say something but shut his mouth when Loren began to speak again.**

**Loren: **Eddie I'm pregnant…

**Eddie: (in shock) **You're what…

**Loren: **I'm didn't want to tell you. It's all my fault I wasn't careful enough… I…

**Loren was interrupted by Eddie kissing her.**

**Loren: (in relief) **You aren't going to leave me?

**Eddie: (surprised) **Why would I ever do that? Is that why you didn't want to tell me?

**Loren looked down ashamed. She examined her hands as she spoke.**

**Loren: **I know it's stupid, but after I was born my dad didn't last very long.

**Eddie: **Babe I am nothing like your dad. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Maybe we weren't planning on having kids yet. But this is just another blessing that we can bring into our life.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **Really.

**Loren kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **You are so amazing.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I love you too.

**Loren was about to say something when Eddie suddenly stood up.**

**Loren: **What?!

**Eddie: **I'm going to be a dad!

**Loren: (smirking) **Just figured that out on your own did ya?

**Eddie: **Shut up.

**Loren stood up and put her arms on his shoulders.**

**Loren: **Eddie you think you are the only one freaking out? I am the one carrying a human being inside of me!

**Eddie: **Oh my goodness I didn't think about that!

**Loren laughed at Eddie's panic.**

**Loren: **We will get through this together.


	59. Chapter 59 - Mel and Tyler

**Hey guys so I went camping with my family and there was no reception or internet up there so I couldn't update! I got back tonight so here is another chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 59 – Mel and Tyler**

**Loren: **Why are you looking at me like that?

**Eddie smiled at Loren. He wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go.**

**Eddie: **I'm just thinking about how perfect you are.

**Loren blushed. He loved it when she did that.**

**Eddie: **And I am looking at how beautiful you are.

**Loren: (smiling) **I'm not perfect.

**Eddie: **Yes you are in every way.

**Loren giggled and kissed Eddie softly.**

**Loren: **You are just saying that because I am carrying a future baby Duran.

**Eddie smiled at the thought.**

**Eddie: **True, but you were perfect way before then. This just adds to your perfection.

**Loren just shook her head smiling she really did have him wrapped around her finger.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her.**

**Loren: **Thank you for not being like my dad.

**Eddie pulled away shocked by the change of conversation.**

**Eddie: **Babe I will never be like your dad. I will always be with you every step of the way.

**Eddie took her hand and kissed it before continuing.**

**Eddie: **This is forever you and me.

**Loren smiled broadly. She pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **I hate to say it, but we need to go get ready.

**Eddie: (groaning) **I know especially since you're the maid of honor and I'm the best man. We kind of need to be there.

**Loren laughed. Eddie sat up resting on his elbow.**

**Eddie: **So what are we going to tell mom and pop?

**Loren: **Nothing.

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **Today is Mel's day. I don't want to take away from that. Plus it's not like I'm going to magically have a huge stomach tomorrow. It's gradual.

**Eddie: **Okay I get it. We will tell them later.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thanks babe!

**Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled. Loren gave him a kiss before he helped her out of bed.**

**Loren: **Oh such service! I could get used to this. Carry me down the stairs!

**Eddie smirked and picked her up. Loren started laughing and protesting. **

**Loren: **Eddie! I was just joking! Put me down!

**Eddie: **Nope sorry it's too late. Next time you need to be clearer.

**Loren: (smiling) **Shut up.

**Eddie sat her down on the couch.**

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **I just want to make sure that all of this is what you want.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **I mean if you aren't ready for all of this I will completely understand.

**Eddie: **I will admit I didn't expect something like this to happen so soon. But I don't regret anything. Yes things are going to change and be different but I am more than ready. I actually wrote you a song.

**Loren: (smiling) **Can I hear it?

**Eddie nodded he walked over to the piano and Loren sat next to him.**

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side__  
__[Pre-Chorus]_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong__  
__[Chorus]_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me__  
__[Verse 2]Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time__  
__[Pre-Chorus]'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong__  
__[Chorus]'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me__  
__[Break]_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you looking back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me__  
__[Chorus]_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now (show me baby)And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me__  
__[Hook]__  
__You are you are the love of my life (x 10)__  
__[Verse 3]_

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are__  
__You are you are the love of my life (x 8)__  
__[Verse 4]_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do__  
__You are you are the love of my life (x 16)__  
_  
**Loren began to cry. She pulled Eddie into a kiss. He wiped the tears away from her face. He caressed her cheeks with her hands.**

**Eddie: **I love you so much Lo.

**Loren: **Forever and always.

**Wedding ~**

**As soon as Loren and Eddie walked into the room Nora knew something was off. Loren was glowing and Eddie couldn't stop staring at her.**

**Nora: **There you guys are!

**Loren: (laughing) **Sorry we got a little held up.

**Loren shoved him lightly. Eddie wrapped his arms around her as she put her hands on his chest. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. She tried to pull away but Eddie wouldn't let her.**

**Loren: (smiling) **You know you have to let me go right?

**Eddie rested his forehead on hers.**

**Eddie: **I wish I didn't.

**Loren: **It's only for an hour and I will be back in your arms.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I like the sound of that.

**Loren kissed him one last time and finally pulled away walking with Nora towards Mel's room.**

**Mel: **Loren there you are!

**Loren: **Mel you look amazing!

**Mel: **Oh I know.

**They both laughed.**

**Mel: **Sorry about the craziness at the dinner. Well speaking of craziness why did you and Eddie sneak out?

**Loren: **I will tell you about it later. But let's focus on you. Today is your day.

**Mel: **Okay well you know how Tyler's parents showed up?

**Loren: **Yeah… and let me guess you invited them?

**Mel: **Yeah I know I should have run it by Tyler first. But I wanted his parents here. He was upset at first but I think he is starting to warm to the idea especially since he knows it's what I want.

**Loren: (smiling) **Well I'm glad everything is going okay.

**Mel: (smiling) **No it's going great!

**Tyler's room ~**

**Tyler: **Eddie you're here!

**Eddie looked around the room and saw his dad standing there and he realized when Tyler was so thankful.**

**Eddie: **Yeah sorry I got held up. You must be Tyler's dad.

**John: **John Rorke. Nice to meet you!

**Eddie shook his hand.**

**John: **Well I will leave you guys now.

**John walked out.**

**Tyler: **Man I wish they weren't here it just causes more stress.

**Eddie: **Yeah I get that. But remember it's your day. It doesn't matter they are here all that matters is you are going to be with the woman you love.

**Tyler: (smiling) **Mel is pretty amazing isn't she?

**Ceremony ~**

**Eddie smiled when he saw Loren walking down the aisle. He wished he could hold her right then. She winked at him as she stood by the alter.**

**Tyler relaxed when he saw Mel walking down the aisle with Gus. He knew that this was the only girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Eddie squeezed his shoulder. Mel gave Gus a hug before she took Tyler's hand and stood at the altar.**

**Preacher: **We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Melissa Jane Sanders and Tyler James Rorke. The couple has requested to recite their own vows. Melissa you may start.

**Mel: **Tyler never in a million years did I think I would be marrying someone like you. But I am so happy that I was proved wrong. You are my everything and I have no idea what I would do without you. All I can say is that I am so happy you walked into the café that day. I love you.

**Tyler: **Mel I can't believe I was lucky enough to find someone as sassy and outgoing as you. Yes sometimes you are outspoken. But I would never change one thing about you. Thank you for giving me a chance when everyone else just wrote me off as bad news. Thank you for giving me a family. I love you.

**Eddie and Loren smiled when Tyler had looked at each of them when he said family.**

**Preacher: **Do we have the rings.

**Loren and Eddie handed them to them.**

**Preacher: **Melissa repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Mel: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Preacher: **Tyler repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Tyler: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Preacher: **You may kiss your bride.

**Tyler and Mel kissed. Everyone cheered as they walked out.**

**Reception ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting at the head table with Mel and Tyler. Mel and Tyler were doing the rounds. So Loren and Eddie were alone.**

**Loren: (sighing) **It's been a long day. At least we are finally alone.

**Loren put her head on his shoulder. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Music started to play.**

**Eddie: **Would you care to dance?

**Loren smiled as Eddie offered her his hand.**

**Dance floor ~**

**Mel and Tyler hugged them as they walked up.**

**Tyler: **I have been meaning to ask you Lo. What's with the bandages?

**Loren: **Oh well that's a long story involving Cameron that we don't need to get into.

**Tyler: **Oh I see.

**Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's waist. She rested her head against his neck as they danced.**

**Max: **So Cameron caused those?

**Loren looked up from Eddie when Max and Nora approached.**

**Max: **So Cameron caused those?

**Loren: **He just grabbed me by the arm.

**Eddie: **You don't just grab someone's arm and cause stitches.

**Loren gave Eddie a look and he kissed her forehead in response.**

**Max: (angrily) **He did?!

**Loren: **Pop let's not worry about this now. I have bigger things to worry about.

**Nora: (suspiciously) **Like what?

**Loren crossed her arms over her stomach.**

**Loren: **Nothing mom don't worry about it.

**Nora eyed her suspiciously knowing something was off. She was interrupted when Adam walked up.**

**Loren: **Adam it's great to see you!

**Adam: **You too!

**Adam pulled Loren into a hug and then Eddie.**

**Adam: **I got a flight back to New York that I got to catch tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys and Mel and Tyler.

**Loren: **Well stop being such a stranger. Come and visit sometime.

**Adam nodded and smiled before he walked over to Mel and Tyler.**

**Eddie: **How are you feeling?

**Loren: (smiling) **I'm okay just a little tired.

**Nora: **Why aren't you feeling okay?

**Loren: **Mom stop with the interrogation. I have just been a little sick that's all.

**Nora finally relaxed as she figured that must have been what was off.**

**Eddie: **Well we better get going. See you guys soon.

**Loren and Eddie walked off to say their goodbyes to Mel and Tyler.**


	60. Chapter 60 - Sharing the News

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Keep reviewing and I am loving the feedback you guys are giving me so keep it up! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 60 – Sharing the News**

**Eddie: **Babe are you ready to go?

**Loren: **Yeah, I am just nervous.

**Eddie: **And you think I'm not?

**Loren: **Good point.

**She came down the stairs in a crop top and short shorts with flip flops. Eddie smiled when he saw her. She looked amazing.**

**Loren: **I figured I should wear my crop tops while I am still able to. You alright with that?

**Eddie: (smiling) **What do you think?

**Loren laughed and gave him a kiss.**

**MK ~**

**Max and Nora were sitting at the bar when Loren and Eddie walked in.**

**Loren: **Hey guys have time to talk?

**Max: (smiling) **Sure what's up?

**Eddie looked at Loren who nervously nodded for him to talk.**

**Eddie: **Well I'm sure you guys noticed something was off last night.

**Nora smacked Max.**

**Nora: **See I told you I wasn't crazy!

**Max put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.**

**Loren: **Well we have an explanation for that.

**Eddie: **Loren is pregnant.

**Max and Nora both looked at each other shocked.**

**Nora: (smiling slightly) **This wasn't planned was it?

**Loren: (laughed) **Not exactly.

**Max: **Well I'm excited planned or not!

**Eddie: (smiling) **Thanks pop!

**Nora: **Congratulations!

**Loren smiled and hugged her mom. Max hugged them both and then Eddie hugged all of them. Cameron walked in and set a box down on the counter. Loren pulled away and backed up into Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed.**

**Max: **Just the person I have been wanting to see.

**Cameron: **What can I do for you?

**Max: **Well first off, I am taking the cost of Loren's stitches and adding it to your time here.

**Cameron: **Stitches? What does that have to do with me?

**Eddie: **Well since you caused them…

**Cameron: (interrupting) **Wait I caused them?

**Eddie pulled Loren's arm out and Cameron looked at the bandages.**

**Cameron: **I'm… I'm sorry… I…

**Eddie: **We are filing a restraining order against you. Besides when you are working here you have to stay away from Loren.

**Cameron: **Seriously?!

**Max: **It's not a joke Cameron. Stay away from her especially now unless you want a bad review to your probation officer.

**Cameron: **Well it looks like I will already get a bad review with the restraining order.

**Loren: **Well you should have thought of that before you dug your nails into my arm then.

**Eddie: (smirked) **Well we need to stop by the office see you guys soon?

**Nora and Max both nodded. They left without even a glance in Cameron's direction.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **This is fantastic!

**Eddie: **Glad you are happy about it. But what's really going on in that head of yours?

**Jake: **You are going to hate me for this. But I think this is going to help you get the whole Jamie drama off your back.

**Loren: **Believe me I have been thinking the same thing.

**Jake: **I think we should do an interview…

**Eddie: (interrupting) **No. If we are going to announce it, I want to do it in our own way.

**Jake: **Fine. But announce it today.

**Loren and Eddie started walking out.**

**Jake: **I really am happy for you guys. I am looking forward to having a new nephew around.

**Loren smiled as they left.**

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Eddie sighed and laid down on the couch. Loren walked up and lifted his head and placing it in her lap as she sat down.**

**Loren: **What's wrong?

**Eddie: **I know Jake means well. But I just wish things weren't always about business with him.

**Loren: **I know how you feel.

**Eddie: **Well I know how I am going to announce it.

**Loren: (smiling) **How?

**Eddie: **Well our fans are the ones who have always supported us and continue to support us. I want to tell them first.

**Eddie pulled up his fan website and tagged Loren's fan website into his post so it would post on both pages.**

_Baby Duran in the future? Maybe… ;) #ecstatic #loveyouLoren_

**Loren smiled as Eddie posted the comment.**

**Eddie: **This is going to be blown out of proportion.

**Loren: **Oh I know everybody has been pressing for a baby Duran.

**Eddie: **Well come on with this baby's genetics everyone wants to see what it will look like.

**Loren: **I know it's going to be one cute baby.

**They both laughed.**

**Eddie: **Nobody can beat you.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. Then everything exploded. Their news spread like wildfire. It was all over Twitter and Facebook along with all of the Hollywood news sites. Eddie turned on the TV to a Hollywood news station.**

**Reporter: **In other news, could we be seeing a baby Duran in the picture? Eddie Duran posted on his fan website _"Baby Duran in the future? Maybe… #ecstatic #loveyouLoren" _

**Loren: (smirking) **Let's have some fun with this.

**Loren loaded her Twitter page and saw all of the excited comments.**

_Loren_Duran: Thanks for all the sweet comments! Growing baby bump pictures to come! #love you all_

**Reporter: **I was just looking on the web and Loren posted on Twitter. _"Thanks for all the sweet comments! Growing baby bump pictures to come! #love you all" _Looks like we are all going to get to see a cute new baby Duran in the future! Congratulations to you Loren and Eddie, and if any of you out there had doubts about their relationship those flames are certainly put out! Looks like our favorite Hollywood couple are happy and moving forward in starting their family. I wish you guys all the best.

**Eddie shut off the TV and laughed.**

**Eddie: **Kind of spooky how they keep tabs on you like that huh?

**Loren: **Yeah, but kind of fun at the same time. That reporter was really nice about us.

**Eddie: **Well how can you not love "Leddie"? We are pretty amazing.

**Loren laughed and rolled her eyes. Eddie smiled and kissed her.**

**MK the next day ~**

**Loren walked into MK because she needed to talk to Adriana. She was walking in while Eddie parked the car. Eddie would never in his right mind let her come here alone. Cameron was at the bar when he saw her he smirked.**

**Cameron: **I guess congratulations are in order.

**Loren raised her eyebrows at him and kept walking towards the stairs.**

**Cameron: **Didn't know you believed in teenage pregnancies. Was it an accident or did you just want to keep Eddie around.

**Loren couldn't contain herself any longer she turned angrily to scream nasty things at him when Adriana opened the door from upstairs.**

**Adriana: **Loren you're here! Come on up!

**Loren turned and walked up the stairs. Cameron turned to see Eddie standing in the doorway and he didn't look very happy.**

**Adriana: **So Loren how are you feeling?

**Loren: **A little nauseous.

**Adriana: (laughed) **Well that's a given. I mean how are you feeling?

**Loren: **Well I am excited. But nervous, Eddie has been so sweet.

**Adriana: **I'm glad. Phil and I weren't expecting to have a baby either. But we don't regret anything.

**Loren smiled. **

**Loren: **Thanks for being here for me Aid. You are the only one that understands what I'm going through.

**Adriana: **Of course, and I will be with you the whole time.

**Loren hugged Adriana.**

**Adriana: **Plus my baby girl needs a play mate she is getting bored all on her own!

**Loren: (laughed) **Oh of course!

**Downstairs ~**

**Eddie shook his head and smiled sadly.**

**Eddie: **Are you ever going to let go of the past Cameron?

**Cameron: **Not when I have been cheated.

**Eddie: **In what way were you cheated? You never dated Loren. All you have ever done is hurt her. We have been married for almost a year and she is pregnant. Don't you think that it is about time that you move on?

**Cameron: **It's not fair that a stupid celebrity gets everything. Loren is amazing and you got her! You don't deserve her!

**Eddie was about to talk but Loren had come back downstairs. She didn't look angry her expression was just full of pity. She walked over to stand next to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Cameron I know that things haven't worked out for you. But don't judge Eddie or me. He is the love of my life, my other half. I don't know what I would do without him. All I can say is I hope that you can find that one person that is your everything, that you can't live without.

**Cameron studied her for a second. He just shook his head and walked out of the club into the storage room. **

**Loren turned to Eddie and he just hugged her tightly burying his face in her neck. They just held each other for awhile. Eddie pulled away. Loren looked into his eyes and smiled.**

**Eddie: **How did I get so lucky?

**Loren shushed him and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Let's go home. I just want to be with you right now.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again before they walked out. Cameron watched them go. He walked out and leaned against the bar. Would he ever find what they had?**


	61. Chapter 61 - Interview

**Hey guys so I am having some writers block. If you guys have any ideas post them I love to know where you guys want this story to go. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 61 – Interview**

**Eddie woke up and felt for Loren's warmth, but her warmth wasn't there. He sat up rubbing his eyes.**

**Eddie: **Loren?

**There was no answer but suddenly He heard the sounds of the piano from downstairs. He got up and walked down the stairs. Loren didn't notice him, she was absorbed in the lyrics she was writing down. Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Loren smiled and rubbed his arm.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful.

**Loren: **Good morning.

**Eddie: **I missed waking up to you this morning.

**Loren: **I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you. You looked so tired.

**Eddie smiled and kissed the top of her head. He walked around and sat next to her on the piano bench.**

**Eddie: **New song?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Eddie: **Can I hear it?

**Loren: **Nope.

**Eddie: (surprised) **Why not?

**Loren: **Because it's about you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Come on you can't say something like that and not let me hear it.

**Loren scrunched up her nose at him. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose then her lips.**

**Eddie: **Please?

**Loren: (smiling) **Nope.

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her toes curl, when Eddie pulled away and Loren blushed.**

**Loren: **Well when you put it that way…

**Eddie smiled and sat up straighter looking at her expectantly. Loren sighed and turned to the piano.**

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place__  
__It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go__  
__The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under the covers stayin' dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore__  
__They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go__  
__What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just, mmm__  
__It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go__  
__da do do do do do do do dado da do da do do_

_mmmmmm__  
__I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth__  
__It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight__  
__Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go__  
_  
** Loren: **What do you…

**Loren was interrupted by Eddie kissing her fiercely.**

**Eddie: **You are so amazing.

**Loren smiled and Eddie kissed her again.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie.

**Eddie: **Forever and always.

**Eddie's phone rang.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Jake: **Eduardo! How's it going?

**Eddie: **Good, just finished listening to Loren's new song.

**Jake: **A new song huh?

**Eddie: **Yeah Jake we actually work even though you think we don't.

**Jake: (laughed) **Well I never doubted you. I actually wanted to ask you about your anniversary party.

**Eddie: **Why?

**Jake: **Well I was wondering if we could let press in.

**Eddie: **Jake no!

**Jake: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **No Jake we already put way too much of our personal life on display I don't want them there. I just want to be able to spend time with my girl and my family.

**Jake: **Okay fine!

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**Eddie hung up and turned to Loren and sighed. He sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Loren smiled and walked over sitting on his lap as he pulled her close.**

**Loren: **What did Jake want?

**Eddie: **He wanted press at our anniversary party.

**Loren: **What?! He's not going to right?

**Eddie: **No of course not. The only reason I am doing this is because mom and pop insisted on throwing one.

**Loren: **Same here. I would much rather just spend the day with you.

**Eddie: **Well we will go for an hour then head to your surprise.

**Loren sighed and snuggled up close to him.**

**Loren: **Does that surprise have to do with a vacation house you bought that you said I couldn't see until our anniversary?

**Eddie: **Wow you are smart.

**Loren laughed as Eddie pulled her into a kiss. There was a knock at the door.**

**Eddie: **Come in.

**Jake walked in. Eddie sighed and Loren slid off his lap.**

**Jake: **I came to say I'm sorry, I know that it was uncalled for asking to let press in to a private event.

**Loren and Eddie smiled.**

**Loren: **It's okay Jake.

**Jake: **Well are you guys going to get ready to go to the interview today?

**Eddie: (groaning) **Why the Lily Park show?

**Jake: **Because she can get the news out even faster. You may not like her but she is the best reporter in Hollywood.

**Loren: **Babe we can handle it for one interview.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Fine, but only for you.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Lily Park Show ~**

**Loren and Eddie sat down. Lily made no effort to talk to them until the interview had started.**

**Lily: **Hello everyone! Welcome to the Lily Park Show. We are sitting here today with Loren and Eddie Duran. Welcome guys!

**Loren: **Thanks for having us.

**Eddie didn't say anything he just sat there with his arms folded. Loren elbowed him in the side.**

**Eddie: **Yeah… thank you for having us.

**Lily: **It's a pleasure. As always Loren you look gorgeous.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you.

**Lily: **So let's talk about the big news! So Loren I hear you are expecting.

**Loren: **Yes I am.

**Lily: **How far along are you?

**Loren: **Around three weeks.

**Lily: **Well I have to say I loved the way you announced it with your fans first on your fan websites. I think that was sweet to share such a personal thing with your fans and making them feel like family.

**Eddie: **Well the fans have always been there for us so we wanted to share it with them before anyone else.

**Lily: **So how did you guys feel about this unexpected news?

**Loren was about to say something but Eddie interrupted.**

**Eddie: **Who said it was unexpected?

**Loren looked at him and he took her hand.**

**Lily: **It wasn't unexpected? I figured since you were so young.

**Loren: **No it was unexpected…

**Eddie: **But it couldn't have been a better surprise. I am thrilled.

**Loren smiled in a thank you as Eddie kissed her hand.**

**Lily: **Wow can I say that I haven't seen two people more in love. This pregnancy seemed to have brought you together.

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her as she continued.**

**Lily: **How are you responding to the rumors that Loren is just trying to keep you around?

**Eddie: **Excuse me?

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **Let's set the record straight. Loren is not trying to keep me around because there is no place I would rather be. Loren is the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to be with anyone else.

**Loren smiled and squeezed his hand as they looked into each other's eyes.**

**Lily: **So I'm guessing you don't want to hear about what Jamie said.

**Loren: (surprised) **What?

**Lily smirked. Jamie's quote appeared on the TV screen. She read it out loud.**

"_I could care less that Loren is pregnant. She is only trying to get attention and keep Eddie around. We all knew she was desperate to keep Eddie to herself. But Eddie is going to get bored and move on. So I hope she enjoys it while it lasts."_

**Lily: **Any response.

**Eddie was about to say something when Loren stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. He just nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**Loren: **I don't think words that reek desperation need a response. I don't want to fuel the fire. I just want to enjoy this time with my husband. If he wanted to leave he would have done so already but he hasn't because he doesn't want to.

**Lily: **Eddie anything to add?

**Eddie: **I love Loren more than anything. She is the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Lily: **Well thanks again you guys for stopping by.

**The cameraman called cut.**

**Eddie: **That was a low blow Lily.

**Lily: **I'm just trying to learn the truth Eddie.

**Eddie: **No you are trying to get a story. Don't expect us to be on your show again.

**Loren stood up with Eddie and they left.**

**Loren: (whispering) **I'm sorry Eddie I didn't know she would do that.

**Eddie: **It's okay. It's not your fault. Jake knows she always does this, but he scheduled the interview anyway.

**Loren nodded. Eddie stopped her and pulled her into his arms.**

**Eddie: **Hey everything is going to be fine. I love you so much.

**Loren: (smiled) **I love you too.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her.**

**Song was Bubbly by Colbie Calliat **


	62. Chapter 62 - Anniversary

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update Saturday I ran 11 miles and didn't want to do anything else. And I got an amazing review from Kailey and can I say thank you so much! You are so awesome and that means so much that you love this story as much as Hollywood Heights! It means so much to me! I honestly believe you are my number one fan! Keep reading! Love you! So anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 62 – Anniversary**

**Loren woke up and saw Eddie watching her. She smiled.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful. Happy anniversary

**Loren: (smiling) **I can't believe we have been married for an entire year!

**Eddie: **Me either, it feels just like yesterday to me.

**Loren kissed him softly. Eddie got up and helped Loren up with him. She was starting to get a small bump which made Eddie even more thrilled to be a dad.**

**Eddie: **I want to take a picture.

**Loren: **Of what?

**Eddie: **Of you of course. I want everyone to see the baby bump. Plus it's our one year anniversary.

**Loren: **Fine.

**Eddie took out his phone and snapped a picture. He then took a picture of him giving her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Should I tag Jamie in these just to tick her off?

**Loren: **Yeah let's add more fuel to the fire.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay I won't.

**Mel and Tyler's ~**

**Mel's phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw a picture of Loren with her baby bump and Eddie and her kissing. Eddie had posted it on twitter saying **

_Growing baby bump! So excited! Happy one year anniversary babe it feels like just yesterday we were married. I love you! #forever_

**Mel: **Aww that is so cute!

**Tyler walked up and kissed her cheek. **

**Tyler: **What?

**Mel showed him Eddie's post.**

**Tyler: (laughed) **Nobody can ever compete with those two for the cutest couple they really are perfect for each other.

**Mel: **We better still be this in love on our one year anniversary.

**Tyler: **Oh we will be! I have no doubt.

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Eddie: **Oh babe you know we have both of our albums release party in a few weeks!

**Loren: **Yeah I am really excited!

**Eddie: **I can't believe all the amazing things that are happening at once!

**Loren: **I know, we finally can just relax and enjoy things for a little while and not have to worry about drama.

**Eddie: **I know exactly how you feel. All I want to focus on is you and the baby.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Should we start getting ready for this party so we can get on our way to my surprise?

**Eddie: **You are really looking forward to this surprise aren't you?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Eddie smiled.**

**Eddie: **I'm just glad I get to spend a few days with my girl all by myself.

**Loren: **You are the best you know that?

**Eddie: **Oh I know.

**Loren laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.**

**MK (anniversary party) ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and saw all their friends and family there. Max and Nora came over and hugged them pulling them in. Max brought Loren over to a group of people Loren assumed were friends of his.**

**Max: **This is my beautiful daughter! She is just gorgeous isn't she?

**The group all smiled and laughed at Max's fatherly bragging. Loren saw Eddie at the bar talking to Tyler and Mel. He looked up when he saw her looking at him he smiled. He saw the look on her face and immediately understood. He walked over to them wrapping his arm around her.**

**Eddie: **Are you done bragging about my wife yet?

**Max: (laughed) **What can I say she is my favorite.

**Eddie: **What about me?

**Max: **Eh…

**Eddie raised his eyebrows at him and Loren and Max laughed.**

**Eddie: **Well just for that comment I am stealing my wife back!

**Eddie took Loren's hand and they walked away. They walked over to the bar.**

**Loren: **Thank you!

**Eddie laughed as he pulled her onto his lap.**

**Eddie: **What you don't like pop bragging over you?

**Loren: **No it's not that, I just don't like the attention.

**Eddie: **That's what I love about you.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. Jake walked up to them.**

**Jake: **So Eddie are you ready?

**Loren: (confused) **Ready for what?

**Eddie kissed her cheek lifting her off his lap. **

**Eddie: **Be back in a minute.

**Loren: **Eddie… What?

**But Eddie had already walked away with Jake. Mel walked up and sat next to her with Tyler by her side. She pulled out her video camera. Eddie walked out on stage.**

**Eddie: **So on my birthday last year, when Loren and I first started dating, Loren wrote me this song that she wrote in my song book. Anyways I thought I could perform it tonight and follow the advice written in this song. So here it goes the song is called "Say"

_Take out of your wasted honor_

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all your so called problems_

_Better put them in quotations__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Walkin' like a one man army_

_Fightin' with the shadows in your head_

_Livin' up the same old moment_

_Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

_If you could only__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Have no fear for givin' in_

_Have no fear for givin' over_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never to say what you need to say again__  
__Even if your hands are shakin'_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closin'_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

_A wide heart__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

**Everyone cheered when he finished and Loren was crying.**

**Eddie: **Loren will you come up here for a second?

**Loren walked up onto the stage.**

**Eddie: **I just want to take this advice you gave me and tell you how much I love you. You are my best friend and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for being so supportive this past year and loving me even with all my stupid decisions. Neither of us is perfect. But you are perfect for me.

**Loren smiled as Eddie leaned in and kissed her. Everyone started cheering. Loren laughed and hugged him burying her face in his neck. She whispered in his ear.**

**Loren: (whispering) **I love you too, so much.

**Eddie kissed her again before he jumped off the stage and lifted her down after him.**

**Mel: **That was so cute!

**Loren smiled as she wrapped both her arms around Eddie's waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly pulling her in close as he kissed her softly.**

**Tyler: **Okay I am officially jealous of how romantic you are Eddie.

**Eddie: **I am a pro.

**Tyler laughed and slapped his shoulder.**

**Mel: **We hope you guys have a nice trip! You are going to love it Lo!

**Loren: **How do you know where we are going I don't even know?!

**Mel: **Eddie ran it past me to make sure that you would love it and you will trust me!

**Loren: **No fair everyone knows where we are going but me!

**Eddie: **It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew now would it?

**Loren just smiled as Eddie lifted her chin up and kissed her.**

**Person: **Happy anniversary mate!

**Eddie: **Ian! How are you man?

**Ian: **I'm great! I just couldn't resist stopping by and seeing you guys!

**Loren: **Well we are glad you did Ian. We have missed you!

**Ian: **I have missed me two best mates too!

**Loren and Eddie both pulled him into a hug. Ian hugged Mel and turned to Tyler and stuck his hand out. Tyler shook it.**

**Ian: **I'm sorry for everything man. And congratulations on getting married you got yourself a great girl, I wish you guys the best.

**Tyler: (smiled) **Thanks. And welcome back man.

**Ian: (smiled) **Thanks I missed my family.

**Hope you guys liked it! Loren's surprise will be in the next chapter!**


	63. Chapter 63 - New Relationship

**Hey guys so I am going to be out of town this weekend so the earliest I could update would be Sunday. Anyways hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 63 – New Relationship**

**Ian was sitting at the bar when he saw Emma rush in. One of Eddie and Loren's back up dancers from awhile back.**

**Emma: **Are Loren and Eddie here?

**Ian: **No sorry you just missed them.

**Emma: **Dang! I was hoping I could see them.

**Ian: **They will be back in a few days.

**Emma sat down and sighed.**

**Emma: **I know I just feel bad, they invited me and I didn't even get to see them.

**Ian: **I seriously doubt they even noticed. They didn't even notice anybody really they were too absorbed in each other.

**Emma: **They are so cute together. So are you still with Melissa?

**Ian: **No we broke up a long time ago.

**Emma punched him in the arm. Ian yelped in surprise.**

**Ian: **What the heck was that for?!

**Emma: **For going on a date with me and then never calling me again!

**Ian: (smiling) **I'm sorry love. How can I make it up to you?

**Emma: (smiling) **Take me out to dinner?

**Ian stood up and offered her his arm.**

**Ian: **Shall we?

**Emma stood up smiling linking arms with him.**

**Emma: **We shall.

**Beach house ~**

**Loren: **Oh my gosh I can't believe we're in Hawaii!

**Eddie: **Do you like it?

**Loren: **I love it! Now that I know about this place I am going to have to move in here.

**Eddie: (laughed) **As long as I get to live here with you.

**Loren: **Oh of course who else would I live with?

**Eddie: **Good point.

**Loren walked out on the beach. Eddie watched her wading in the water from the porch. He leaned on the deck railing and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Loren looked up at him brushing the hair out of her face and smiling.**

**Rumor ~**

**Emma: **This place is so nice. We didn't have to come here.

**Ian: **Emma it's no problem.

**Emma: **Well thank you for humoring me.

**Ian: **I like spending time with you Emma. I would love to do it again.

**Emma: (smiling) **Really? Well first off is there anyone else you are taking a break from at the moment.

**Ian: **No I'm as free as a bird.

**Emma: **I like the sound of that.

**Ian grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

**Ian: **Me too.

**Emma blushed, Ian and her both leaned in, when their lips connected Ian knew instantly that he was meant to be with Emma.**

**Emma: (smiling) **I really like how this is going.

**Ian laughed as he kissed her again.**

**Beach house ~**

**Loren was sitting in between Eddie's legs with her head against his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. They were sitting in the sand watching the surf crash into the shore.**

**Loren: **I wish time could just stop, so we could live in this moment forever.

**Eddie: **Well I do have super powers.

**Loren: **Oh right I forgot!

**They both laughed. Eddie wrapped his arms tighter around her.**

**Eddie: **Can you believe that it has been over a year since we first met?

**Loren: **No, but every day spent with you is one I will never forget.

**Eddie: **You are so great. How can one person be so perfect?

**Loren: **Oh please I am not perfect.

**Eddie: **Yes you are!

**Loren just laughed giving up. He kissed her cheek. She lay back with Eddie as they looked up at the stars.**

**Loren: **It's so beautiful out here.

**Eddie: **Yeah it is. You're beautiful.

**Loren rolled over so she was facing him. She leaned down and kissed him. **

**Eddie: **What was that for?

**Loren: **Nothing. Do I have to have a reason to kiss my amazing husband?

**Eddie: **Absolutely not.

**Loren: **Well this was definitely not a good position to lie in.

**She stood up and pulled Eddie up to. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they walked back to the beach house.**

**Rumor ~**

**Mel and Tyler walked into Rumor. They saw Ian and Emma at a table. They walked up to say hi.**

**Mel: **Hey guys!

**Emma: **Mel… It's good to see you again. Who is your friend?

**Tyler: **I'm her husband Tyler.

**Emma: (smiled) **Husband? I didn't know you were married.

**Mel: **Yeah just a few weeks ago.

**Ian: **Well you remember Emma… my girlfriend.

**Emma smiled when Ian said girlfriend she really liked him.**

**Ian: **Well it was great seeing you guys, but if you will excuse us, I need to get Emma home.

**Ian stood up and entwined his fingers in Emma's as they walked away.**

**Tyler and Mel sat down at a table.**

**Tyler: **That's great that Ian found somebody.

**Mel: **Yeah it's great… I just can't see him with a dancer that's all.

**Tyler: (confused) **Why not I am an actor and you are a director.

**Mel: **Yeah but we are in the same business. I just can't seem them lasting that's all.

**Tyler: **Well I think they are perfect together.

**Mel: **Yeah maybe…

**Tyler: **Why does it bother you?

**Mel: **It doesn't. I just don't think anyone can be as perfect as we are together.

**Tyler smiled and kissed her softly.**

**Tyler: **I can agree with you on that one.

**Beach House Next Morning ~**

**Loren woke up and looked at her phone.**

**Eddie: **Go back to bed.

**Loren: **It's ten o'clock.

**Eddie: **Well we are in no rush.

**Loren: **True I'm sorry; I am just so used to having to be somewhere.

**Eddie: **I know what you mean.

**Loren: **But I like this. I wish we could just take all the time in the world.

**Eddie: **We already have all the time in the world.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **But I am still getting up.

**Loren sat up and got out of bed. Eddie groaned but sat up as well following her out. Eddie got out of the shower and saw Loren sitting out on the beach. He went and sat down behind her. She leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Loren: **You know what I wish?

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **That we could live by the ocean all the time.

**Eddie: **Why not?

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Why don't we buy a house on the beach? I mean we are going to have to get a bigger place anyway once the baby comes.

**Loren: **You're serious?!

**Eddie: **Yeah I would love to be able to have an escape to go home to away from LA even though you are always my escape.

**Loren: (smiled) **I love the sound of that. Plus I don't want our baby in the cameras all the time I would like to have more privacy.

**Eddie: **I couldn't agree more.

**Loren: **I love you

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren looked up at him and he gave her a kiss.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren and Eddie had just gotten home when there was an urgent knock at the door. Loren opened and Ian scooped her up in a big bear hug lifting her off the ground. He put her down and hugged Eddie.**

**Loren: **Well somebody missed us.

**Ian: (laughed) **Yes I did, but that's not why I am excited.

**Eddie: **What's up?

**Ian: **Emma came by to see you guys at the club, but you had already left… And we sort of hit it off and went to dinner.

**Loren: **Really that is great?! I have always liked Emma even if my husband thinks she is cute.

**Eddie: **I really am never going to live that down! I meant cute for Ian not me!

**Loren patted his face and turned back to Ian.**

**Loren: **So how are things going?

**Ian: **Great I have never met somebody that I connected with this much. I really like this girl. I think I am falling for her.

**Eddie: **Well congratulations man I am happy for you.

**Ian: **Thanks guys. I actually came to ask you guys for a favor?

**Loren: **Oh I see how it is.

**Ian: **Yeah I know but I really need this favor.

**Eddie: **Shoot.

**Ian: **Loren I was wondering if you would be willing to hang out with Emma, make her feel welcome you know?

**Loren: **Of course! I would love to hang out with her anyway.

**Ian: **Thank you! Thank you so much!

**Loren: **Of course Ian.

**Ian hugged her again. He gave her Emma's number then left.**

**Eddie: **That was incredibly sweet of you.

**Loren: **I'm just happy he finally found someone he really connected with.

**Eddie: **Me too. Now how about we just spend time together?

**Loren: **Okay just let me text Emma first.

**Eddie groaned and fell down on the couch. Loren laughed and grabbed her phone to text Emma.**

_Hey Emma its Loren! Ian gave me your number I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime?_

_Hey Loren! I would love to have lunch! Yay! I'm so excited! Does today work?_

_Sure how about Aroma Café at one?_

_See you then can't wait!_

**Loren set her phone down and turned to Eddie. **

**Loren: **I have to leave in a half hour.

**Eddie: **Why?

**Loren: **I need to meet Emma for lunch at the café.

**Eddie: **Fine I will go stop by and see Tyler.

**Loren: **Okay it won't take that long I promise.

**Eddie nodded. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.**

**Eddie: **I love you. Call me when you get there?

**Loren: **Of course. I love you too.

**Eddie gave her another kiss before she left.**

**Aroma Café ~**

**Loren walked into the café and saw Emma sitting at a booth. She slid in and smiled as she took off her sunglasses.**

**Emma: **It's great to say you again Loren! It's been a long time.

**Loren: **I know! It's great to see you too! So I hear you and Ian are a thing now.

**Emma: (blushed) **Yeah, he is so sweet! Plus that accent just makes my insides melt!

**Loren: (laughed) **That accent does make the girls go weak at the knees.

**Emma: **As long as he doesn't pay any attention to them I'm fine with it.

**Loren: **Oh trust me he is crazy about you!

**Emma: **Thank goodness! I just connect with him. I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

**Loren: **Yeah you guys are so cute together.

**Emma: **So enough about Ian and I. How are you doing? I couldn't believe the news when I found out you were pregnant.

**Loren: **Well believe it or not I couldn't either.

**Emma: (laughed) **Well I think you and Eddie are going to be great parents.

**Loren: **Thank you that means a lot.

**Emma nodded they both smiled. Loren really liked Emma she was so sweet and bubbly she needed someone like that to hang out with. She couldn't wait to spend for time with her.**

**Mel and Tyler's ~**

**Tyler answered the door and saw Eddie standing there. He pulled him into a hug.**

**Eddie: **How have you been man I haven't seen you in awhile?

**Tyler: **I know it's great to see you! Come in.

**Eddie came in and they sat on the couch. They had been talking for a little while when Tyler brought up Ian.**

**Tyler: **So Ian is dating Emma now huh?

**Eddie: **Yeah he is pretty excited about it.

**Mel walked into the room then.**

**Mel: **Hey Eddie how are you?

**Eddie: **I'm great. How are you?

**Mel: **I'm good. Where is Loren? She didn't come with you?

**Eddie: **No she is having lunch with Emma.

**Mel: (tensely) **Really, Emma huh?

**Tyler: **Yeah what's the big deal? She is Ian's girlfriend Loren is probably just getting to know her.

**Mel: **It's not a big deal!

**Mel walked out of the room and Tyler looked at Eddie confused.**

**Tyler: **What is going on with her?

**Eddie: **Maybe she is jealous of Loren hanging out with Emma?

**Tyler: **Yeah maybe.


	64. Chapter 64 - A Desperate Act

**Hey guys finally had time to update! I updated my other two stories so now comes this one! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 64 – A Desperate Act**

**Eddie was sitting on the couch with his computer on his lap when Loren walked in.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe how did the lunch with Emma go?

**Eddie put his computer down and wrapped his arms around Loren as she sat next to him. She gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Good. Great actually she was really nice. I think she will be good for Ian.

**Eddie: **Have you talked to Mel recently?

**Loren: (hesitantly) **No why…

**Eddie: **Well she is acting really funny about the whole Emma and Ian situation.

**Loren: **What do you mean by funny?

**Eddie: **Well to me she seemed kind of jealous which doesn't make sense because she is married to Tyler.

**Loren: **That doesn't make any sense… Why would she do that? Tyler is a great guy she has no reason to be jealous.

**Eddie: **I have no idea.

**Loren: **Huh I will have to talk to her later… So what were you looking at?

**Eddie: **Houses in Santa Monica.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **Yeah want to see?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Eddie laughed as he grabbed his laptop. Loren looked at beautiful beach houses right on the ocean.**

**Loren: **Those are gorgeous.

**Eddie: **But…

**Loren: **But… You aren't doing this just because I want to are you?

**Eddie set his computer down and looked at her.**

**Eddie: **Babe yes where we buy a house I want you to like, but I think this will be good for both of us. I want to be able to get out of the city and just be with you and our baby.

**Loren: **I like the sound of that.

**Eddie: **Me too.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her but they were interrupted by an alert on his computer. Eddie clicked it and an interview between Lily Park and Dylan Boyd came on.**

**Lily Park: **Hello everyone we are here with Dylan Boyd who has some astonishing news to share Dylan would you please tell all of us?

**Dylan: **Of course Lily.

**Lily: **So I hear this news has to do with Loren and Eddie Duran?

**Dylan: **I hate to have to ruin a marriage, but I can't keep this secret any longer. While Eddie was on location, Loren and I had a one night stand and I am certain that that baby is mine not Eddie Duran's.

**Eddie slammed the laptop shut and turned to look at Loren who looked like she was going to be sick.**

**Jamie's ~**

**Dylan: **Are you happy now?

**Jamie: **Yes. Stop being so dramatic Dylan who cares if you ruined a marriage. Now I can get what I want and you can get what you want.

**Dylan: **I may like Loren. But the last thing I wanted to do was make her miserable especially when she is pregnant with his baby!

**Jamie: **Well you can't take it back now so you might as well help me.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was throwing up in the bathroom. Eddie was holding her hair and rubbing her back. She sat up after a few minutes.**

**Eddie: **Feeling better?

**Loren: **Eddie it's not true. Please don't believe him!

**Eddie: **Loren don't worry I know you would never cheat on me. You are nothing like Chloe. Plus you would never cheat on me with Dylan Boyd of all people.

**Loren laughed at the thought.**

**Eddie: **See there is that smile I have been looking for. We have been through worse. We will be fine I promise.

**Loren began to cry and Eddie pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Eddie: **Shush everything is going to be fine. We're going to be fine.

**There was a loud knock at the door. Eddie and Loren went to answer it. Emma rushed in and hugged Loren tightly. Ian walked in behind her.**

**Emma: **How are you?

**Loren: **I'm fine. Really I am.

**Emma: **Loren nobody believes this is true. People would have to be crazy to think you would cheat on Eddie.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Loren began to tear up again. She pulled away from Emma and rushed upstairs. Eddie rushed after her.**

**Emma sat down on the couch with Ian.**

**Emma: **I hope she will be okay.

**Ian: **She will be fine she just needs Eddie right now.

**Upstairs ~**

**Loren: **Eddie what if they start nasty rumors about me?

**Eddie: **Then we will be here to silence them. Babe stuff like this happens all the time in Hollywood. But your fans will stand by you and so will almost everybody else because it's happened to almost everybody. The press just wants drama to feed on but it will die down I promise.

**Loren nodded as Eddie kissed her forehead. They were interrupted by screaming coming from downstairs. Eddie helped Loren up and they rushed down the stairs. **

**Mel: **What are you doing here?!

**Emma: **I came to see if Loren was okay.

**Mel: **That's not your job!

**Emma: **Why are you screaming at me!?

**Ian and Tyler: **Yeah why are you screaming at her?

**Mel screamed frustrated.**

**Loren: **What's going on?!

**Mel: **Lo! How are you doing?

**Loren: **I'm fine. Mel what's going on with you?!

**Mel: **Nothing.

**Emma: **Well explain why you came in and just started screaming at me for no reason!

**Mel: **I don't have to explain anything to Ian's tramp of the week.

**Emma flinched at that comment and Loren was furious.**

**Eddie and Loren: **MEL!

**Tyler: **I don't know what is going on with you Mel! I'm sick of this!

**Tyler stormed out of the apartment with Mel running after him.**

**Ian: **What was that all about?!

**Eddie: **I have no idea.

**Loren: **I will be right back…

**Eddie: **I'm coming with you especially if there are paparazzi down there.

**Loren nodded and Eddie walked her out.**

**Emma: **Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything to her.

**Ian: **I have no idea. See this is why I am so glad I am with you. There is no drama or fighting. You are so amazing.

**Emma: (smiled) **So I'm not your tramp of the week?

**Ian: **Of course not love.

**Lobby ~**

**Mel and Tyler were talking furiously in the lobby when Loren and Eddie came down. Jeffery had drawn all the curtains over the windows and doors. Loren mouthed thank you to him and he nodded with a sad smile. **

**Tyler: **Mel I don't want to deal with this anymore! I didn't think we would have this much drama right when we got married we are supposed to be happy right now!

**Mel: (sadly) **You're not happy?

**Tyler: (sadly) **No I'm not.

**Mel: **Are you going to leave me?

**Tyler: **I didn't say that. I just want to know what's going on so we can get through this.

**Loren: **I think we all would.

**Mel looked back and forth between Loren, Eddie, and Tyler and sighed.**

**Mel: **Fine! You want to know why I am upset. I am upset because Ian wasn't supposed to get over me that fast especially with someone like Emma!

**Loren was stunned to silence and Eddie and Tyler seemed to be as well. Tyler got his voice back first.**

**Tyler: **Do you still have feelings for Ian?

**Mel: **No it's not like that! I don't love him that way anymore. I love you Tyler. But he was desperately in love with me a few weeks ago and now he is all of the sudden dating that girl who is so much better than me.

**Loren: (smirked) **You're just mad because you wanted to be pined over longer than he had pined over you.

**Mel: **Yeah I'm just sad aren't I?

**Tyler: (smiled) **No you are an idiot.

**Mel: **I just think I deserve more of an effort of being sad over than I got.

**Tyler laughed and pulled Mel into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Well let's get you back upstairs.

**Eddie took Loren by the Hand and they went upstairs leaving Mel and Tyler alone.**

**MK ~**

**Nora: **Can you believe this?!

**Max: **Don't worry Eddie will help her get through this. He would never believe she would cheat on him.

**Nora: **I know he wouldn't. I just can't believe a person who barely knows Loren would start such a vicious rumor.

**Max: **You would be surprised by how many would jump at the chance to do something like this to others.

**Nora: **And for some reason I bet Jamie had something to do with it.

**Max: **I have no doubt about that.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: **I wrote a song do you want to hear it?

**Loren: (smiled) **Yes.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_

_'Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun, every single day_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes__  
__Time is going by so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

**Loren didn't say anything she just pulled him into a kiss**

"**Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickel back**


	65. Chapter 65 - Caught on Film

**Hey guys so I am going backpacking this weekend so I will update again on Sunday! Hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 65 – Caught on Film**

**Loren was going to meet Adriana for lunch at Rumor. She walked out of the apartment and was bombarded by paparazzi she felt like she was going to get trampled when she felt Eddie's arm wrap around her shoulder and lead her to the car. He helped her get into the car and told the driver where to go before he walked back towards the apartment building. **

**Reporter 1: **Eddie are you and Loren splitting up?

**Reporter 2: **Did Loren really cheat on you?

**Eddie: **Stop asking stupid questions! Loren and I love each other more than anything. We would never hurt each other. Why don't you go ask Dylan Boyd and Jamie since obviously they have something against me and my wife!

**Reporter 3: **Wait you are saying Jamie is involved in this?

**Eddie: **I am absolutely positive she is involved in this!

**Eddie walked into the building.**

**Rumor ~**

**Loren walked in and saw Adriana. She was about to walk over to her when she saw Dylan Boyd sitting at the bar. She walked over angrily and shoved him off his chair.**

**Dylan: **What the heck?!

**Loren: **How could you say those things about me?! I didn't do anything to you! Why can't you just let Eddie and I be happy!?

**Dylan: (frustrated) **I made a promise to someone. They did me a favor and now I have to repay them and this is what they asked me to do!

**Loren: **Yeah and I know exactly who that person is!

**Dylan: **I'm sure you do, and I'm sorry, but I can't take this back she will destroy me if I do.

**Loren: **Dylan please! We don't deserve this!

**Dylan: **I know you don't. I'm sorry I have to go.

**Dylan rushed out of Rumor. **

**Adriana: **So that's Dylan Boyd huh?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Adriana: **Yeah everyone would have to be stupid to think you would actually want to cheat on Eddie with that tool.

**Loren: **I just can't wait until we move so I can get out of this town for awhile.

**Adriana: **I would feel the same way if I were in your position.

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Eddie was looking at his computer when an alert came up. It was a video of Loren and Dylan. The title read **_**"Who is telling the Truth?"**_** Eddie knew he shouldn't but he clicked on it anyway. The entire interaction between Loren and Dylan was caught on tape. Eddie was proud of Loren for doing that, but he hoped it had the right reaction from it. Before Eddie could look at the comments his phone buzzed. There was a text from Jake.**

_OFFICE! NOW!_

**Eddie sighed and headed to the office.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Eduardo thank goodness you are here!

**Eddie: **What's up? I'm sure it is about the video.

**Jake: **Smart guy. Anyways I think that this confrontation actually helped us.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Jake: **I mean look at these comments!

**Jake turned his computer and Eddie read the comments.**

_Obviously Dylan is lying I mean did you see how desperate Loren was for him to tell the truth?_

_You go girl! Dylan deserved it! Hope he finally comes clean what a loser!_

_Did you guys see Eddie's comments from earlier today? Jamie is involved?!_

_Of course Jamie is involved she is the rudest most full of herself person you could ever meet._

_Why all of the sudden is everyone attacking our Leddie? They didn't do anything?!_

_Maybe Dylan is telling the truth and Loren is just mad? I'm not saying Loren is a tramp but maybe she made a mistake?_

_Whoever said this ^^^^ is crazy Loren would never do that to Eddie she loves him and she is nothing like Chloe Carter._

**Jake turned his computer back.**

**Jake: **There are tons more like that. I think people are on your guy's side.

**Eddie: **I want to release a song that I just sang to Loren yesterday.

**Jake: **Okay sure! What's it called?

**Eddie: **Never Gonna Be Alone

**Jake: (smiled) **Sounds like a perfect song for this situation.

**Eddie: **That's what I thought too.

**Rumor ~**

**Loren: **I got to go. Eddie needs me at the office sorry.

**Adriana: **Its fine text me later and let me know if everything is okay?

**Loren: **I will bye!

**Office ~**

**Loren walked into the office. She saw Eddie sitting on the couch with his guitar. She went and sat next to him. He kissed her softly before he started playing the familiar tune to a song Loren would never get tired of hearing.**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_

_'Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun, every single day_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes__  
__Time is going by so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you__  
__You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
__I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

**Eddie set the guitar down and Loren kissed him again before she hugged him.**

**Loren: **You don't know how much I needed that today.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Jake did you get it?

**Jake: **Yes! Loading it now!

**Loren: **Get what?

**Eddie: **I am posting that video online so everyone can see how crazy I am about you and nothing anyone says is going to change that.

**Loren smiled and began to tear up.**

**Loren: **I love you so much Eddie. Don't ever leave me.

**Eddie: **Never babe.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss and just held her knowing that she just wanted to be in his arms.**

**Eddie: **So I saw your little confrontation with Dylan Boyd.

**Loren: (wincing) **Was it bad?

**Eddie: **Surprisingly no. I think you may have helped us out of this situation and I did the video for the song to help us out even more.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Well by the way you reacted people think that Dylan is lying.

**Loren: (smiling) **So does this mean we don't have to worry about this anymore?

**Eddie: (smiled) **I hope so.

**Loren squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck.**

**Jake: **Umm guys you may want to see this!

**Eddie: **What?

**Jake: **Well I loaded your video online and Lily Park commented and said check out my new story airing this week…

**Loren: **What's it called?

**Jake: **The truth behind Jamie Nichols

**Eddie looked at Loren and couldn't hide the smile from his face.**

**Eddie: **Maybe everything is finally going to go our way for a change.

**Loren smiled.**


	66. Chapter 66 - Jamie's Past

**Hey guys! If you haven't checked out Cody Longo's music video for his song She Said check it out it is amazing! Also I am having a vote for those of my followers who read all my stories I want to incorporate the song she said into one. So please comment on this story what story you think I should put that song into and which ever has the most votes I will put it in that story so VOTE! Anyways enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 66 – Jamie's past**

**Loren: **EDDIE!

**Eddie: **Is the story online?!

**Loren: **Yes come read it!

**Eddie came bounding down the stairs. He sat down on the couch next to Loren. She pulled up the story and started reading it out loud.**

_The Truth about Jamie Nichols_

_By Lily Park_

_I know you all have been waiting for this much anticipated story. I dug deeper after many allegations stating that Jamie was not as she seemed. On the outside Jamie Nichols appears to be a bubbly girl with strikingly green eyes and flaming red hair. But I have discovered that the inside does not match the outward appearance. On the inside all I can say is a black soul and a bitter core. She does nothing but blame others for her failures and problems. She learns nothing from her mistakes, and she never moves on. I spoke with estranged family members of Jamie's her sister Andrea at first even refused to talk about her sister but when she did the disappointment in her voice was evident. "My sister was misunderstood when we were younger many people idolized her and she used that to her advantage. She grew up to think that she was better than others and that she didn't need anybody she could do what she want and be what she wanted without us." _

_These sad words stated by her twin sister who lives in South Carolina where Jamie grew up can show nothing but pity for her bitter sister. We caught up with her widowed mother who stays in an assisted living facility because of her bad hips. When we spoke of her daughter tears fell out of her eyes. She spoke with love that only a mother could still have. "My Jamie lost herself in the world. She sought nothing but fame and fortune. When she met Eddie Duran she thought she was set, and when Eddie dumped her after seeing that side she let that anger and resentment boil inside her. She lost all her acting and singing and modeling gigs because no one wanted to work with someone like her. When she discovered that Eddie had married a singer named Loren Tate she was furious. She wanted nothing but to hurt both of them. And now as I read the articles about her hurting this couple who have done nothing to her and are innocent and simply trying to live their lives I am filled with disappoint that nothing or no one can fix."_

_So I guess what I have discovered is that Jamie Nichols is nothing but a shell of the person she used to be. She wants nothing but to gain and stepping on innocent people to get there._

**Loren let out a breath of air when she finished reading. **

**Loren: **Wow that was harsh.

**Eddie: **But it was the truth. From what I heard there are no lies in there. For once Lily Park actually told the truth.

**Loren looked at him and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Eddie got up to answer it and angrily tried to shut the door when he saw who it was.**

**Dylan: **Wait! You will want to hear me out trust me!

**Eddie: **Why would we listen to a word you have to say?

**Loren was trying to get up, but her growing stomach was inconveniencing her. Eddie noticed and went over to her helping her up. Dylan walked in without permission. Eddie was about to say something but Loren put her hand on his chest stopping him.**

**Loren: **Let's just hear what he has to say not much worse can happen now can it?

**Eddie sighed but nodded knowing she was right.**

**Dylan: **Okay so I know you guys have seen the article written about Jamie and with the truth out about her I thought it would be best to come clean…

**Eddie: **Why now?

**Loren: **Yeah you were so certain you were never going to just a few days ago.

**Dylan: **Well I know you aren't going to like this Eddie, but the truth is I really do have a thing for you Loren and in some sick and twisted way I thought I could get you to be mine if this rumor ended your relationship. But I realize what I did was wrong and I promise I will make it right and be the bigger person.

**Eddie: **Well I'm not going to thank you because you should have never done this in the first place.

**Dylan: **I know and thank you for hearing me out.

**Dylan walked out shutting the door behind him without saying another word.**

**Loren: **Can you believe that guy? I can't believe that pig would ever think I would go for him! What a jerk!

**Eddie smirked at Loren's rage thinking that Dylan had just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman. Eddie's phone rang.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake what's up?

**Jake: **I want to talk about this article can you guys get down to the office?

**Eddie: **Yeah see you soon.

**Eddie hung up and turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **That was Jake he wants to talk about the article at the office. Are you up for it?

**Loren: **Can you just go? I am already flustered right now and I just want to take a nap.

**Eddie: **Of course babe. I will only be an hour at the most. Call me if you need anything.

**Loren: (smiled) **I will. Thank you for being so wonderful and dealing with all my mood swings.

**Eddie: **You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie gave her a kiss and grabbed his keys and left heading for the office. Loren was about to go upstairs when she got a strange call from Jeffery down stairs. She figured she should better go check it out. Once the elevator doors open she saw Jeffery arguing with an older woman probably in her fifties in a wheel chair with what looked like a nurse.**

**Jeffery: **Ah Ms. Duran! Sorry to inconvenience you.

**Loren: **It's fine Jeffery. What's wrong?

**Jeffery: **This woman insisted on speaking with you.

**Loren: **That's no problem, thank you Jeffery.

**Jeffery nodded and went back over to his desk. **

**Woman: **Wow you are so beautiful no wonder Jamie is jealous of you. When are you due?

**Loren: **About five months. You are Jamie's mother aren't you?

**Woman: (sadly) **Yes my name is Amy.

**Loren went and sat down on a chair next to her.**

**Loren: **Well what can I do for you? Obviously you need something since you came all the way from South Carolina.

**Amy: **Oh no I used to live down there but I got transferred to a special facility to deal with my condition in San Francisco.

**Loren: **Well how can I help you?

**Amy: **I just wanted to meet you. I know Jamie has been causing you grief singing that song about you and causing trouble for you and Eddie.

**Loren: **Well that's nice of you to stop by.

**Amy: (nodded) **You know I didn't expect you to be so humble. I mean you never know what to expect when meeting celebrities. You are different like Eddie was when I knew him. He never wanted the fame or the money he was just in it for the music to do what he loved.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you so much. I like to think that Eddie and I are some of the nicer people here in Hollywood.

**Amy: **I'm so sorry for everything that Jamie has done to you. You and Eddie don't deserve it, you are just trying to live your lives I can see that.

**Loren: **You have no reason to apologize. Truthfully I am not angry at Jamie I just feel sorry for her that she feels she needs to take out her bitterness on others.

**Amy: **You really are a sweet girl.

**Loren was about to say something when Eddie walked in.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe what's going on?

**Loren: **Eddie, you have met Amy.

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss then turned to look at Amy.**

**Eddie: **Ms. Nichols, it's good to see you again. How have you been?

**Amy: **Good, wow Eddie you are different.

**Eddie: **How so?

**Amy: **You are just happier and more toned down I mean.

**Eddie: **Well you can thank Loren for that. She changed me for the better I don't know what I would do without her.

**Amy: **She really is a great girl I just stopped by to meet her and apologize for everything Jamie has done.

**Eddie: **You have nothing to be sorry for.

**Loren: **That's what I said. Would you like to come up?

**Amy: **No I have to be getting back I only had an hour, but could I ask you something?

**Loren and Eddie: **Anything.

**Amy: **Would you come visit me sometimes at the clinic? I get lonely sometimes.

**Loren: **Oh of course! I would love too. I will stop by every week.

**Eddie: **I will come along as often as I can.

**Amy: **Thank you guys. It was great to see you again Eddie, you have a really great girl here. Don't let her go.

**Eddie smiled. Loren gave Amy a hug and then the nurse finally wheeled her out. Eddie helped Loren upstairs.**

**Loren: **She was such a sweet lady.

**Eddie: **She was the only person I regretted leaving after I broke up with Jamie. She is such a sweet and caring person. It crushed her when Jamie turned out the way she did.

**Loren: **Well thank goodness I have such amazing people to surround myself with especially you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly.**


	67. Chapter 67 - Good News

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 67 – Good News**

**Max: **Loren! Eddie!

**Eddie came running down the stairs of their penthouse.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong pop?!

**Max: **Why would something be wrong?

**Loren: **I don't know because you were screaming our names?!

**Max smiled as Loren came down the stairs.**

**Max: **I am just excited! I think I found you guys the perfect house in Santa Monica!

**Eddie and Loren: **Really?!

**Max: **Yes I set up a time for us to go look at it today, can you guys make it I really want to show it to you?

**Eddie: **Of course we can!

**Loren: **Can we go now?

**Max: (smiled) **Of course!

**Santa Monica ~**

**Eddie opened Loren's door and helped her out of the car.**

**Loren: **It's beautiful!

**Eddie and Loren admired the white beach house that was right on the beach. They walked up the steps of the house. A woman met them there.**

**Woman: **Hi my name is June I will be showing you around the house today.

**They walked into the house.**

**June: **Now this is a gated community so, this community has its own private beach. This house has a deck out back with its own small private pool.

**Loren looked around the house, it had custom made hardwood floors throughout and wooden beams on the ceiling. Loren immediately walked over to the kitchen with her hand in Eddie's. She admired the dark wood and stainless steel appliances and dark granite counter tops.**

**June: (smiled) **Do you like to cook?

**Loren: **I love it, but mostly baking.

**June: **Well I'm sure you will love these double ovens then.

**Loren: **Yeah those are great. I'm shorter though good thing I have Eddie to reach things higher up.

**Eddie kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie: **how much square footage is there?

**June: **It's about 4500 square feet, five bedroom five baths.

**Loren: **It's big.

**Eddie: **Yeah but it gives us room to grow.

**Loren: (smiled) **That's true.

**There was also a large spacious living room that lead out to the deck and pool by large French doors. **

**June: **Why don't I show you upstairs?

**They followed her upstairs. The bedrooms were good size two were connected by a jack and Jill bath. They went into the master bedroom. One side was almost complete windows. French doors led out to a second story deck. Loren walked out onto the deck and stared out at the view. Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

**Eddie: **What do you think?

**Loren: **Well it's beautiful of course, but do we need this much space?

**Eddie: **Well as far as I see it we will barely have enough room.

**Loren: **How so?

**Eddie: **Well our room, the baby's room, Max and Nora will need a room for when they come and a music room. Plus that extra room that our friends can use when they come.

**Loren: **Wow I never thought of it that way.

**Eddie: **We will never find a place like this again. Just let me ask you one thing.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **What did you feel when you walked in?

**Loren: (smiled) **Like I could see us living here and growing here.

**Eddie: **Well that's all that matters right?

**Loren just nodded she looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her cheek before he grabbed her hand and walked back in. Max was talking to June downstairs.**

**June: **So have you two have time to talk?

**Eddie: **Yeah, we think we want to make an offer.

**June: **Sounds great, why don't we go sit down over here and start the paper work?

**Eddie and Loren walked over with June while Max took out his phone and called Nora.**

**Nora: **Hey sweetie how's it going down there?

**Max: **Good! It looks like they are going to make an offer down on it.

**Nora: **Really? That's great.

**Max: **Yeah they really did need to get out of that apartment and I think they need to get out of the city too especially with all that is going on.

**Nora: **Yeah I agree. Plus Loren needs a place where she can just relax and not have to worry about anything.

**Max: **Looks like they are finishing up I will see you soon.

**Nora: **Okay.

**Max hung up and walked over to Loren and Eddie.**

**June: **Okay so we should here back tomorrow at the latest hopefully today since the sellers really need to sell this property.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**June smiled and walked them out. Eddie helped Loren get into the car before he got in with Max.**

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting at MK with Nora, Max, Emma, Ian, Mel, Tyler, Jake, and Kelly waiting for June to call them, Eddie's phone started ringing. He smiled and walked out of the room with Loren.**

**Mel: **I hope they get it, mostly because I will probably live there half the time.

**Tyler laughed and shook his head. He squeezed her shoulders and pulled her close.**

**Max: **I hope so too. It will be really good for them I think.

**Jake: **As long as it's close enough that I can get a hold of them I'm fine with it. Kelly laughed.

**Kelly: **Jake they can't avoid you no matter how hard they try.

**Jake: **True.

**Kelly smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Loren and Eddie walked in.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys…

**Everyone started asking questions at the same time.**

**Loren: **if you guys would shut up we could tell you what happened….

**Loren and Eddie looked at each other and smiled.**

**Loren and Eddie: **We got it!

**Everyone jumped up excitedly. Everyone came over and exchanged hugs.**

**Nora: **When can you move in?

**Loren: **This weekend which means we have a lot of packing to do.

**Emma: **Ian and I can help.

**Ian: **Thanks for just signing us up love. But seriously it's no problem we would love to help.

**Eddie: **Thanks guys.

**Mel: **Tyler and I can help too since we know how you guys like things done.

**Emma: **Are you seeing we don't?

**Mel: **No one of you does.

**Emma narrowed her eyes at Mel and Mel raised her eyebrows.**

**Loren: **Okay well we better get going.

**Emma: **I will walk you out.

**Ian and Eddie followed them out after they said goodbye. Mel looked at everyone then followed after them with Tyler following her. Emma and Ian had left and Loren and Eddie were standing there as if waiting for them which Mel assumed they were.**

**Loren: **Mel what was that?

**Mel: **Nothing. I just am not a big fan of Emma that's all.

**Loren: **Well Emma is Ian's girlfriend and mine and Eddie's friend. I don't want you giving her a hard time all the time she doesn't deserve it.

**Mel: **I don't know what you want me to do.

**Loren: **I want you to just back off for a little bit.

**Eddie and Loren left. Tyler turned to Mel.**

**Tyler: **Mel you are risking losing our family. Sometimes you don't get along with people but you have to tolerate them for others. If you love Loren you will be nice to Emma.

**Mel knew he was right but she didn't know if she could do it.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was sitting on the ground packing boxes with stuff Eddie handed her. **

**Loren: **I can't believe we are finally leaving this place.

**Eddie: **I can't either it feels just like yesterday when you came over here to work on music.

**Loren: **There are a lot of memories here.

**Eddie: **Yeah, but there will be a lot more at the new place.

**Loren: **That's true, it will just be hard to get used to it.

**Sorry its short hope you liked it!**


	68. Chapter 68 - Day off

**Hey guys! GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT! I saw online that they are starting production for a second season in OCTOBER! I hope that this is true you never know I guess! But I am so excited if it is! Anyways hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 68 – Day off**

**Loren was walking down sunset with Emma and Adriana, they had come and kidnapped her this morning, to have a shopping day with them.**

**Loren: **Thanks again you guys, I really needed a day out.

**Emma: **What are friends for?

**Loren: **You guys are great!

**Emma and Adriana: **Oh we know.

**They laughed. Adriana and Emma had instantly gotten along and Loren was thrilled. She didn't know if she could have dealt with Adriana hating Emma. Mel was bad enough. She hadn't spoken to Mel since after the fight the other day. It's not that she was really mad at her; it was just frustrating that two of her best friends couldn't get along. **

**Adriana: **Oh Lo look at that! We have to go in there!

**Loren smiled as Adriana and Emma dragged her into a baby boutique.**

**Loren: **What am I supposed to buy? I don't know if I am having a boy or girl.

**Emma: **When are you going to find out?

**Loren: **We aren't going to. Eddie and I have talked about it. We want it to be a surprise.

**Adriana: **That's so fun! Well we can still buy stuff just get it in colors that would work for a boy or a girl.

**Loren: **Well be prepared to be here for awhile ladies. I am a very picky person.

**Emma and Adriana both clapped excitedly.**

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Tyler and Ian walked into Eddie's apartment. They had become friends ever since Ian had started dating Emma.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys what's up?

**Tyler: **We wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to grab a bite.

**Eddie: **Sure.

**Ian: **Is Loren still out with Emma and Adriana?

**Eddie: **Yeah they should be a few more hours. We have to get some boxes over to the new place tonight.

**Tyler: **We can help you.

**Eddie: **Thanks, where we headed?

**Ian: **Rumor where else?

**Eddie: (laughed) **Oh right my bad.

**Shopping ~**

**Loren: **Oh my goodness Emma look at this!

**Emma walked over.**

**Emma: **What?

**Loren pointed to a music note wallpaper strip.**

**Emma: **That is so cute Lo!

**Loren: **I know right?

**Adriana: **So do we finally have a room idea?

**Loren: (smiled) **I think so!

**Emma and Adriana: **FINALLY!

**Loren: (laughed) **I told you I was picky!

**Emma: **It will be so cute! And it's so you and Eddie to do a music themed baby room.

**Loren: **Eddie will love it.

**Adriana: **Oh please Eddie likes anything that makes you happy.

**Loren: (smiled) **I know he is so sweet.

**Rumor ~**

**Eddie, Tyler, and Ian had just stood up to leave when Jamie walked in.**

**Jamie: **Eddie I haven't seen you around much lately.

**Eddie: **Yeah that must be the reason that everything has been going good lately.

**Tyler and Ian smirked standing next to him.**

**Jamie: **Huh I mean I thought that you wouldn't be so happy finding out your wife cheated on you.

**Eddie: **Well that's the difference between you and me. I don't believe rumors easily, and I know never in a million years would my wife cheat on me, especially with a tool like Dylan Boyd.

**Jamie: **You are being a fool Eddie. You are crazy to stay with her.

**Eddie: **And you are a fool to think that nobody knows who you really are. Did you not see the article written about you?

**Jamie: **Huh I must have missed it.

**Eddie: **I know who you are, stop these desperate attempts to get attention because nobody is buying. Now if you would excuse us.

**Eddie, Tyler, and Ian walked past her. Jamie couldn't believe that he had said those things. She didn't know her past would be brought up, especially like this.**

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Eddie, Tyler, and Ian walked into the apartment. Adriana, Emma, and Loren were sitting on the couch.**

**Loren: **Hey did you guys have fun at lunch?

**Eddie went over and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Yeah it was great!

**Ian: **You should have seen your husband Lo. We ran into Jamie and he totally called her out!

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Yeah it's not that big of a deal.

**Loren: **Are you kidding?! Ian spill what happened?

**Tyler: **He doesn't have to he recorded it.

**Eddie:** Are you kidding me it's not that big of a deal!

**Ian: **Hey we have to add it to Loren's melt down with Dylan Boyd. These are family memories Eddie.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay, okay whatever.

**Ian pressed play and handed Loren the phone. Loren smiled bigger and bigger as she kept watching. When it ended she handed Ian back his phone and turned to Eddie and just shook her head smiling.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **You always have to say the last word huh?

**Eddie: **What! No I don't.

**Loren: **Yeah you do!

**Eddie: **No I don't!

**Loren: **See!

**Eddie: (smirked) **See what?

**Loren sighed in frustration.**

**Loren: **He never listens to me.

**Everyone laughed. **

**Ian: **Emma are you ready to go?

**Emma: **Sure babe, Adriana we can give you a lift.

**Adriana: **Okay thanks!

**Everyone: **See you later.

**Eddie and Loren: **Bye.

**They all left and Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **I need to show you something!

**She grabbed her shopping bags and put them on the table. She pulled out the music note wallpaper strips and music crib sheets and pillows.**

**Eddie: **Babe these are great.

**Loren: **I figured that I want to surround our baby with music since music is what brought us together.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Suddenly everyone walked back into the apartment.**

**Tyler: **We forgot we were helping you move tonight.

**Loren and Eddie laughed.**

**Emma: **Well can we get something to eat, because I am starving.

**Loren: **You are asking a pregnant woman if she wants to eat.

**Emma: (laughed) **Right sorry. Well it's saying something then because if I am as hungry as you all the time imagine me when I am pregnant.

**Ian: **Well let's not think about that right now love.

**Emma laughed at Ian's expression. Tyler's phone rang. He walked out of the room to answer it.**

**Tyler: **Hey babe what's up?

**Mel: **Nothing really I just wanted to see how Loren was doing.

**Tyler: **She's fine, why?

**Mel: **I just feel bad for what happened yesterday. Maybe I should come help tonight?

**Tyler: **I don't think that's such a good idea.

**Mel: **Why not?!

**Tyler: **Because Emma is here.

**Mel: **What! Why is she there?

**Tyler: **Emma and Adriana took Loren shopping today.

**Mel: **Well that's great that everyone is fine without me.

**Tyler: **Loren loves you Mel. But Emma is one of her best friends too you know that. Do you want Loren in your life or not?

**Mel: **Of course I do.

**Tyler: **Then why can't you tolerate Emma for her? I got to go. See you soon.

**Tyler hung up leaving Mel speechless. She didn't know what it was about Emma but she just set her teeth on edge. Maybe it was because she was with Ian and even though she didn't love him in that way anymore she didn't want anyone to be with him. Which she knew wasn't fair but she didn't know how to change her feelings.**

**Loren and Eddie's new house ~**

**Loren: **Eddie I can help!

**Eddie: **No.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **Babe!

**Loren: **Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things.

**Eddie grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.**

**Eddie: **I know. But please just sit and let us do the heavy lifting.

**Loren: **Fine.

**Loren turned and went and sat with her arms folded on the wrap around couch in the living room. After the guys got all the heavy stuff in Eddie walked over and wrapped his arms around Loren from behind and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **Can I help now?

**Eddie: **Everything is done for today. I think we are all just going to crash here for the night.

**Loren: **Okay sounds good I'm exhausted.

**Later that night Loren was lying on the couch with Adriana and Emma. The boys were on the floor. Eddie laid on the floor next to Loren on the couch. She reached down and grabbed his hand. He smiled and kissed it. Emma woke up and looked up and saw Loren and Eddie asleep holding hands from where they were sleeping. They were so cute, they must really love each other was all she could think.**


	69. Chapter 69 - Worry

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I ran my half marathon yesterday so I am was really tired! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 69 – Worry**

**Loren woke up. She grabbed her phone and sighed when she realized it was only three. She looked around and saw that Emma had gotten down off the couch and curled up next to Ian on the ground. She smiled when she still felt Eddie's hand in her own. She kissed his hand softly. Eddie's eyelids fluttered open. He looked up at her and smiled. She pulled his arm and helped him get up onto the couch with her. She cuddled up in his chest and fell asleep in his arms.**

**Adriana woke up suddenly. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at her phone. She threw a pillow and he jumped.**

**Tyler: (whispering) **What the heck Aid?! You scared the life out of me!

**Adriana: **Sorry I need you to take me home before Phil starts to worry.

**Tyler: **Okay let's go.

**Tyler and Adriana left quietly trying not to wake anyone up.**

**Tyler and Mel's ~**

**Mel: **Where were you?! I was worried sick!

**Tyler: (confused) **I told you I was just going to crash at Loren and Eddie's place.

**Mel: **I know it's just almost nine o'clock I thought you would be here sooner.

**Tyler: **Sorry Aid asked for a ride.

**Mel: **its fine, you know I have been thinking about what you said and you're right, I need to get along with Emma for Loren.

**Tyler: (smiling) **So you are admitting I am right.

**Mel: **Don't go getting a big head this is the one and only time.

**Tyler: **Uh-huh…

**Mel: **I'm serious Tyler!

**Tyler: (smirking) **Okay Mel, whatever.

**Tyler pulled her into a kiss. She smiled as he pulled away.**

**Tyler: **See this is why I fell in love with you.

**Mel smiled and kissed him again.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Emma's phone went off making everyone jump.**

**Emma: **Sorry!

**Loren: **You are lucky I didn't go into premature labor or something!

**Eddie: (smirked) **Can that happen if you get scared?

**Loren: **Oh shut up!

**Eddie laughed and sat up pulling her up too and gave her a kiss. Emma answered her phone.**

**Emma: **Hello? Umm hi… Okay I guess so… see you then.

**Ian: **Who was that?

**Emma: **Melissa she wants to have lunch with me.

**Ian: **Melissa as in Melissa Sanders?

**Emma: **That's the one.

**Ian looked like he just swallowed a sour lemon.**

**Loren: **I wonder what she wants.

**Emma: **I don't know… no harm in having lunch with her though right?

**Ian: **Yeah… I guess not.

**Emma: **Well let's go babe.

**Ian: **Ugh fine.

**Ian jumped up and followed her as she headed to the door.**

**Ian and Emma: **See you guys!

**Loren and Eddie waved.**

**Loren: **I can't believe I've slept that long and I'm still tired!

**Eddie: (laughed) **I can go get the boxes and come back here.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you but its okay. I need to get up and get moving. Plus all my clothes are at our old apartment. What am I supposed to do wear no clothes?

**Eddie: **Hmm I'm okay with that.

**Loren smacked his arm softly but laughed. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.**

**Loren: **I have an idea!

**Eddie: (groaned) **This better be good if it's better than what we were doing.

**Loren: (laughed) **Why don't we keep the apartment? I mean you said it was paid for. Why don't we let Phil and Aid use it so they can get out of that apartment above the bar?

**Eddie: **I think it's a great idea. Now can we get back to what we were doing?

**Loren giggled as Eddie leaned in and started kissing her again.**

**Café ~**

**Emma walked in and saw Mel sitting in a booth. She walked over and sat down across from her.**

**Emma: **So what's this all about?

**Mel: (sighed) **Well obviously you know I'm not a big fan of yours.

**Emma: **Obviously.

**Mel: **Well anyways I realized I have been stupid and even if I don't like you I need to get along with you for Loren.

**Emma: **Well okay then, so we tolerate each other when Loren is around that's what you are saying.

**Mel: **Basically, I just want to make Loren happy.

**Emma: **Well Loren is one of my friends too. So fine I will do it. But Ian is waiting in the car for me I got to go.

**Emma stood up and walked out of the café upset. She hadn't done anything to make Mel hate her. She just shook it off she needed to do this for Loren.**

**Emma walked outside and saw that Ian waiting for her. **

**Ian: **Come on we need to go!

**Emma: **Go where?

**Ian: **You will see!

**He smiled and kissed her softly before he pulled her over to the car. They got to the beach an hour later. Ian opened her door for her and she gasped as she saw candles all over the beach and Loren and Eddie standing there smiling. Ian brought her over to the candles.**

**Emma: **Ian what is all this?

**Ian got down on one knee and Emma gasped.**

**Ian: **Emma, you are the love of my life and I know that you are the only person I ever want to be with. Will you marry me?

**Emma: **Yes!

**Ian slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly Loren got a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She yelped in pain leaning over.**

**Eddie: **Loren! Are you okay?!

**Loren: **I think I need to go to the hospital.

**Eddie nodded he picked her up and ran to the car followed by Ian and Emma.**

**Hospital ~**

**The doctor came out to the waiting room to where Eddie, Ian, Emma, Max, Nora, Mel, and Tyler were waiting. The doctor turned to look at Eddie and waved him over. **

**Doctor: **Good news is everything is fine. It looks like she has a UTI it's just a small infection that can cause pain in the abdomen. We can treat it will antibiotics.

**Eddie: (tightly) **And she is okay? Everything is fine right?

**Doctor: **Yes her and the baby are fine no worries. We are just going to put her on the antibiotic and we want her to stay here for a few days just to make sure everything is fine.

**Eddie sighed in relief and nodded. The doctor squeezed his shoulder.**

**Doctor: **You can go see her now.

**Eddie thanked him then walked into the room. The doctor went to tell the others what happened. Eddie walked into her room shutting the door behind him. Loren had an IV in her arm and was laying there. Eddie couldn't help but think of how fragile she looked in that bed. Loren's eyes fluttered open. When she saw him she held out her hand and Eddie rushed over. He squeezed her hand and brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed it.**

**Loren: **Thank goodness you are here.

**Eddie:** Where else would I be than here with you.

**Loren smiled but tears began to fall from her eyes.**

**Loren: **I was so scared. What if something could have happened?

**Eddie: **Shhh everything is going to be fine.

**Loren: **How can you be sure if I am having problems already?

**She continued to cry. Eddie leaned over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried in his neck.**

**Waiting Room ~**

**Nora: **Thank goodness everything is okay!

**Max: **Should we go see her?

**Nora: **No she just needs Eddie right now.

**Mel: **I hate to say it but we both have work in the morning. We got to get home.

**Nora: **its fine go, go! I will tell them you stopped by.

**Tyler and Mel nodded before they walked out.**

**Ian: **We better get going too love.

**Emma nodded they left as well.**

**Outside ~**

**Ian: **I'm sorry it was the usually proposal.

**Emma: **Hey! It doesn't matter, Loren is okay and I get to marry the man of my dreams. Everything is perfect!

**Ian smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Loren's room ~**

**Loren was finally asleep. Eddie went to stand up to go talk to Max and Nora but Loren grabbed his arm tightly.**

**Loren: **Please stay with me.

**Eddie: **Always and forever.

**Eddie leaned in and gave him a kiss before she closed her eyes again.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren woke up and saw Eddie asleep in the chair next to her bed. She knew he hadn't left that spot all night and she loved him for it. Eddie opened his eyes and smiled at her.**

**Eddie: **How are you feeling?

**Loren: **Good. You look exhausted did you get any sleep at all last night?

**Eddie: **Not really I was up all night writing a song for you.

**Loren: (smiled) **Really?

**Eddie: **Yeah do you want to hear it?

**Loren nodded. Eddie had to sing it without his guitar because he didn't have it here with him. As he started to sing Loren's stress melted away just hearing his voice.**

_I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
and take you where you want to be_

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
we're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
we're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
we're safe and sound  
Safe and sound

**Loren felt a tear fall down her cheek. He told her that they would always be okay as long as they were together. She loved him so much it hurt at that moment. She could do nothing but pull him into a fierce kiss.**

**Safe and Sound by Capital Cities.**_  
_


	70. Chapter 70 - The Beginning and the End

**Hey guys finally had a chance to write and I am telling you now that coming up there is going to be a big shocker! I hope you all still love me after! Anyways hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 70 – The Beginning and the End**

**Four and a half months had passed since the incident at the hospital. Loren was due this week at the earliest and she was starting to get impatient. Loren walked into MK with a grumpy expression on her face.**

**Max: **Hey sweetheart how are you feeling today?

**Loren sat down on the chair and shifted with a look of discomfort on her face.**

**Loren: **Crappy.

**Max: **I'm sorry it's almost over. Where is Eddie?

**Loren: **He had to stop by the office to talk to Jake and Oz about the movie.

**Max: **Oh really when are they releasing it?

**Loren: **Well he and Tyler have finished everything up the past few months and Eddie is trying to get everything wrapped up because he wants everything done before the baby comes which is hopefully soon.

**Max: **You excited to find out if it's a boy or a girl?

**Loren: **At this point I just don't care I just want the baby out!

**Loren sighed and shifted again uncomfortable.**

**Loren: **I need to walk around for a second my legs are falling asleep. Max Helped her up and she started walking towards the exit.

**Office ~**

**Oz: **So the scenes are all finished and now we are just editing it so I'm positive you are done filming. We will just come have you see how it turns out in a few weeks.

**Eddie: **Okay but I will need a heads up on when that is. The baby will be here by then.

**Jake: **Don't worry Eduardo I will take care of everything and make sure everything runs smoothly while you and Loren are adjusting.

**Eddie: **Thanks man that will take a lot of stress off Loren which will be good.

**Oz: **I got to get going see you later superstar.

**Oz walked out leaving Eddie and Jake. Jake rolled his eyes.**

**Jake: **What a weirdo. Anyways how is Loren doing?

**Eddie: (sighed) **Good she is just starting to get really uncomfortable she is ready for the baby to be here.

**Jake: **Yeah I don't blame her.

**Eddie: **Okay well I need to get back to MK before Loren gets impatient talk to you later.

**Jake: **See you Eduardo give Loren a kiss for me.

**Eddie nodded and walked out.**

**MK ~**

**Loren walked out of MK for a second and was blinded by camera flashes. She hadn't realized paparazzi had been following her.**

**Pap 1: **Loren when is the baby due?!

**Pap 2: **Loren is it a boy or a girl?!

**Pap 3: **Is the baby really Eddie's?!

**Loren glared at the paparazzi who asked her that.**

**Loren: **Who the heck do you think you are asking me something like that?!

**Eddie shoved through the crowd and grabbed Loren's arm pulling her towards his car. Loren yanked her arm away from him and turned to the paparazzi.**

**Loren: **Of course it's Eddie's baby! I would never cheat on him I love him more than anything!

**The paparazzi started snapping pictures again. Eddie opened the door to the car and got her in before he walked around to get in his side. A man with a camera stood in his way.**

**Pap: **Do you believe Loren, or do you believe she cheated?!

**Eddie: **Will you back off!?

**Eddie shoved the paparazzi guy out of the way and got in the car and drove away. Loren didn't talk the whole drive back to the beach house. They had since had everything moved in and Adriana and Phil had moved into their old apartment. Once they got inside Loren set her purse down and sat on the couch.**

**Eddie: **Babe are you okay?

**Loren: **No! I'm uncomfortable. The paparazzi still think I cheated on you with that pig! Paparazzi are following me everywhere and you have been so busy! No I'm not okay!

**Eddie: **Lo I'm sorry I didn't mean to be neglecting you.

**Loren sighed and began to relax.**

**Loren: **Eddie I'm so sorry. You haven't been neglecting me you have been so great. I guess I am just ready for the baby to be here.

**Eddie: **We all are Lo. Everything will calm down soon I promise.

**Loren: **Umm Eddie I think that time has come…

**Eddie: **WHAT?!

**Loren: **My water just broke! Eddie get me to a hospital!

**Eddie nodded he ran upstairs and got her bag and ran out and threw it in the car. He ran back inside and scooped Loren up and rushed to the car.**

**Loren: **Well this is an adventure.

**Eddie: **No sarcasm now Loren!

**Loren: **Sorry.

**Eddie got her in the car and started driving. Loren yelped in pain.**

**Loren: **Eddie drive faster!

**Eddie: **I'm going as fast as I can Lo!

**Loren: **Not fast enough unless you want me to have this baby in the car!

**Eddie picked up speed. They reached the hospital and a nurse and doctor were waiting for them, since Eddie had called on the way. He lifted Loren up and got her in a wheelchair. Eddie ran alongside her as she squeezed his hand he grabbed his phone and called Nora with the other.**

**Nora: **Hey Eddie what's up?

**Eddie: **We are at the hospital its happening!

**Nora: **Oh! We're on our way!

**Eddie hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. They got Loren situated on the bed. **

**Nurse: **Okay so the doctor will be right back and we can get started.

**Loren nodded suddenly turning pale.**

**Nurse: **Everything will be fine.

**The nurse walked out of the room to go get the doctor. Eddie brushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed it.**

**Loren: **I'm scared Eddie.

**Eddie: **Don't worry I will be here with you the whole time.

**Loren nodded and tried to smile. Eddie leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and rested his forehead on hers. The doctor came in.**

**Doctor: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren looked at Eddie then back to the doctor.**

**Loren: **Absolutely.

**Waiting Room ~**

**Nora, Max, Mel, Tyler, and Emma came running into the hospital. **

**Nurse: **Can I help you?

**Nora: **We are Loren Duran's family.

**Nurse: **Ah well Loren is back now so as soon as I find out more I will let you know.

**Nora: **Thank you.

**They all went and sat down in the waiting room.**

**Delivery Room ~**

**Doctor: **Congratulations it's a boy!

**Loren had tears in her eyes as the nurse handed her, her baby boy. They had wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and fleece baby blue beanie to keep his head warm. She kissed his forehead. Eddie brushed Loren's hair out of her face and kissed her. She had tears in her eyes and smiled as she looked back down at her baby boy. She handed him to Eddie who rocked him back and forth.**

**Eddie: **I can't believe I am a dad.

**Loren: **I can't believe I am a mom.

**Eddie and Loren laughed. The nurse walked in.**

**Nurse: **So have we thought of a name?

**Eddie: **Yeah, it's Benjamin Eddie Duran.

**Nurse: **That's a great name. I will go get all the paperwork set. Do you want me to tell your family?

**Loren: **Actually can I get situated in my room before we have them come in?

**Nurse: **Of course I will take you there now.

**Eddie was holding Ben while the nurse helped Loren get situated. **

**Nurse: **Would you like some pain medication?

**Loren: **Yes please.

**The nurse nodded She hooked Loren up to an IV and started her on some pain medicine before she went to start the paperwork. The doctor came into check on her.**

**Doctor: **How are we feeling?

**Loren: **Alright. The nurse started me on some pain medication.

**Doctor: **Good. It should help you get some sleep once it kicks in.

**Loren: (nodded) **Thank you.

**Doctor: **I will be back in a few hours.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**The doctor smiled and left. Eddie handed Ben back to Loren. She looked at him and smiled. She looked exhausted but full of life at the same time. **

**Eddie: **I love you so much.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her a few times before he went to go talk to everyone in the waiting room.**

**Waiting Room ~**

**Eddie walked out and everyone jumped up to meet him.**

**Eddie: **Mom, pop, you ready to meet your grandson?

**Max smiled and Nora laughed in joy. They followed him down the hall into Loren's room. Loren was lying down with the baby in her arms. Nora came up and kissed her forehead followed by Max. Loren handed Max the baby.**

**Eddie: **Meet Ben.

**Max: **He looks just like you guys. Especially those big brown eyes those are definitely Loren's.

**Loren smiled tiredly. Eddie rubbed his thumb along her cheek. Loren closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.**

**Mel: **Oh he is so gorgeous. I never thought I would be an aunt at twenty and Loren would be having her first child at twenty.

**Eddie: **Well neither did I.

**Mel: **Now I finally have someone I can spoil to death.

**Nora: **Well you will have to be competing with me for that.

**They all laughed.**

**Eddie: **Where's Ian?

**Emma: **I don't know I have called him a few times and left some messages I'm sure he will be here soon.

**Suddenly they heard thunder crash as if right above their heads. Loren jumped awake and Ben started to cry. Eddie took Ben from Nora and walked over to Loren to make sure she was okay. Loren took Ben and started to hum. It seemed to calm him right away and he fell asleep.**

**Emma's phone rang and she excused herself. After about a minute she came running in crying.**

**Loren: **What's wrong?!

**Emma: **It's Ian. They said he was in a car accident.

**Emma began to sob. Surprisingly Mel tried to comfort her.**

**Emma: **I have to go see him! He was life flighted here.

**Mel: **Tyler and I will go with you.

**They all rushed out of the room leaving Nora, Max, Eddie, and Loren.**

**Loren: **I hope he will be okay.

**Eddie: **Everything will be fine. You just need to relax and get some rest. I will bring Ben to the nursery.

**Loren nodded and closed her eyes. Eddie exchanged a worried look with Max.**

**Nora: **You guys go. I will stay here with Loren.

**They nodded Eddie kissed Loren's hand before he and Max walked out. Nora knew how bad it had to be if you were life flighted she hoped he would be okay.**


	71. Chapter 71 - Final Goodbye

**I hope you guys don't hate me after this chapter but I have had this idea and it has just been like an annoying fly that won't leave me alone so I decided I would write this even though some of you might be beyond pissed with me haha. I wanted to write something that would be challenging to write and hard to read. Anyways hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 71 – Final Goodbye**

**Ian had been put in a medicated coma. The doctors had already said he wasn't going to make it. He had too much internal bleeding. Eddie was still saddened by it but he had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to make it and was trying to move on and focus on Loren and Ben. It was a week since Ben had been born and they were getting ready to leave. Eddie lifted up the baby carrier onto the bed. Loren lifted Ben into the carrier and strapped him in. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren from behind and kissed her cheek.**

**Loren: **How are you feeling today?

**Eddie: **I'm good.

**Loren turned and raised her eyebrows at him. **

**Eddie: **Babe I lost a good friend yes I am sad, but I can't let myself get in some depressed stupor. I have responsibilities now I got you and Ben to take care of.

**Loren: **I love you so much Eddie. I love how strong you are. But you don't have to hide your emotions. Not from me.

**Eddie: **I know Lo and I love you so much. But I don't want to dwell on things I can't control I want to focus on my family and try to be happy.

**Loren smiled slightly and gave him a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Ready to go?

**Loren: **Yeah. Come on my little Benjamin lets go home.

**Eddie lifted the baby carrier and wrapped his other arm around Loren as they left.**

**Café ~**

**Mel: **How are you doing?

**Emma: **As good as I can be I guess.

**Mel: **Have you heard anything else?

**Emma: **Umm… Just that when I'm ready they will take him out of the coma and he will wake up for long enough to say his goodbyes.

**Mel: **Oh Emma I'm so sorry.

**Emma brushed away some tears.**

**Emma: **its okay, I just thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him you know? I know I need to let him go, but if he is still in that coma then he is still here for right now.

**Mel: **I know. I get that. But Emma you need to do this and let yourself heal.

**Emma: **I know I will call them.

**Hospital ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked out of the hospital with the security guards. The security was pushing back fans and paparazzi so they couldn't get a glimpse or get close to the baby. Loren got in the back of the car and Eddie handed the baby carrier to Loren. He closed the door and walked over to his side.**

**Pap: **Congratulations Eddie! And sorry about your friend!

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**Eddie got in the car and turned to Loren in the back. **

**Eddie: **All strapped in?

**Loren: **Yes drive careful.

**Eddie: **I always will.

**Loren smiled which made Eddie's heart lift he loved Loren's smile, Ben had that kind of smile. The smile that could make someone's day just by seeing it, he returned her smile before he started the car and started the drive home.**

**MK ~**

**Nora: **I wonder if Loren and Eddie are back home yet.

**Max: **I'm sure they are on their way if they haven't gotten home yet.

**Nora: **I am just paranoid about them driving after what happened.

**Max: **I know, but we all need to try to move on and try to heal from this. I just want to focus on my new grandson that is here.

**Nora: **Me too. But I feel like we are all stuck until Emma gives the go ahead to finally let him go.

**Max: **I hope it happens soon. Especially for everyone's sake.

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Loren had put Ben up in his crib to take a nap. She came back down and sat next to Eddie on the couch and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **I am going to go take a nap while he is sleeping. Want to join me?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren stood up and held out her hand. He took it gratefully. As she led him up the stairs all he could think was thank goodness he had her and his son he didn't know what he would do without them. Loren laid down and Eddie pulled her close and listened to her steady breathing, as he started to fall asleep also.**

**Hospital ~**

**Nurse: **Are you sure you want to do this today?

**Emma: **Yes, but I want to wait until the other's get here.

**The nurse nodded sadly and squeezed her shoulder before she walked out of the room giving her a minute. Emma looked down at Ian's pale face. He was bruised all over. She thought she would have thought he was dead already if it weren't for the weak rise and fall of his chest. She looked down at the diamond ring on her finger and wondered how this could have happened. She was supposed to be worrying about what flowers she wanted for her wedding not whether to let her fiancé pass on or not. **

**Loren: **You sure you want to do this?

**Eddie: **Yeah I just want to say goodbye.

**Loren nodded.**

**Eddie: **Will you stay by my side?

**Loren: **Always babe.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly. Loren picked Ben up out of the baby carrier and carried him in following Eddie. They met Nora, Max, Mel, and Tyler in the waiting room and headed into Ian's room. Emma was sitting there staring at him. The nurse walked in and took out his IV.**

**Nurse: **It should take a few minutes to come out of the haze.

**They all nodded before the nurse smiled sadly as she walked out of the room. Loren sat down in a chair with Ben asleep in her arms. Eddie stood behind her and gripped her shoulders for support. Loren turned her head and kissed his hand trying to comfort him.**

**They all watched as Ian weakly opened his eyes. Just the sight of him awake made Emma start to cry. Eddie gripped Loren's shoulders tighter. Loren motioned for her mom to take Ben. She stood up and wrapped her arm around Eddie's waist.**

**Ian: **Hey love don't cry. I'm so sorry about all of this.

**Emma: **it's not your fault. It was just a stupid drunk driver.

**Ian: **No I'm sorry that I can't be here to spend the rest of your life with you. I love you so much.

**Emma: **I love you too.

**She leaned forward and kissed Ian on the lips.**

**Emma: **But I made a promise to you. I promised I would marry you and I am going too.

**Ian: **I hate to say it but I think I only have a few minutes left.

**Emma: **I know that's why I have the hospital judge here.

**The judge walked in and Ian smiled weakly. The judge began to talk.**

**Judge: **Sometimes life is hard. Sometimes the Lord's plan isn't always clear. But true love never dies no matter what and I can see the Emma and Ian have that special bond. A bond that cannot be broken through death, a bond that will live on forever, Emma you may begin your vows.

**Emma: **Ian, you are the love of my life. I can see myself growing old with you and having kids with you. Having a house with a white picket fence and wraparound porch, us sitting in creaky old rocking chairs as we get old and grumpy, even though that isn't a possibility now, I will always love you forever and always.

**Ian kissed her hand and caressed her face as she leaned forward so she could hear his voice since it kept growing weaker.**

**Ian: **Emma, love, I love you so much. You are my best friend the love of my life… I wish I could have given you all that you wanted. But I just want you to know that I will always love you even if I'm not there… Forever and Always…

**Loren handed Emma two white gold bands. She slid one on Ian's finger and he slid the other on her finger.**

**Judge: **You may kiss your bride.

**Ian kissed her softly. Emma hugged him tightly as she listened to the beeps on the monitor grow less and less frequent.**

**Emma: **I love you.

**Ian: **Always…

**The beeps stopped as he let out his last breath. Emma began to cry. **

**Eddie: **I can't do this.

**He rushed out of the room. Loren ran out after him. She stopped him in the hall and he turned and collapsed into her arms sobbing.**

**Loren: **Shh… Baby everything will be fine. He has moved on. It's time for us to heal. Ian wouldn't want you to be this way. He would want you to be happy.

**Eddie: **I know. I just didn't realize that would be so hard.

**Loren: **You lost your best friend I would think you were crazy if you didn't cry.

**Eddie noticed that Loren's eyes were wet too. Loren wiped his tears away with her thumbs.**

**Loren: **Are you ready to go back in?

**Eddie: **Yeah I want to say goodbye.

**Eddie walked in squeezing Loren's hand tightly. He walked up to Ian and looked at his face that now looked peaceful not pained or sick. It helped him to feel comfort. Ian was gone but he was in a better place. Eddie brushed the hair away from Ian's forehead and kissed it. As he pulled away he had tears in his eyes. Loren leaned down and kissed Ian's cheek. She gave Emma a long hug.**

**Loren: **Will you be okay?

**Emma: **Yes I just want to be alone with him for awhile.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Everyone walked out of the room and they heard Emma's sobs as they walked down the hall. Eddie squeezed Loren's hand tighter. She leaned up and kissed Eddie's cheek helping him relax. **

**Eddie: **You are right I needed a chance to say goodbye. Now I feel like I can finally heal. Ian would want me to.

**Loren: **Yeah I know he would be so proud of you if he was here today. You are an amazing dad to your son and an amazing husband to me. He loved you Eddie and I know he will be watching over you, all of us.

**Eddie smiled at the thought. He kissed Loren softly before he took Ben from her arms and held him tightly as they walked out of the hospital.**

**Office next day ~**

**Jake: **Eduardo! Loren! What are you doing here?

**Loren: **I have been asking Eddie the same question.

**Eddie: **I wrote a song and I want to dedicate it to Emma and Ian. I want to release a video online today.

**Jake: **Are you sure about this Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Loren: **I think it's a great idea. Music has helped you get through everything; it can help you get through this too.

**Eddie nodded. Jake set up a camera as Eddie sat down on the couch with a guitar.**

**Eddie: **Loren will you and Ben sit next to me.

**Loren: (smiled) **Of course.

**She sat down next to Eddie holding Ben. She kissed him softly.**

**Jake: **Okay we are live streaming in three, two, and one.

**Eddie: **Hey everyone. I am sure you heard about our dear friend Ian passing away the other day. We ask that your prayers go out to his wife Emma who is going through a very difficult time right now. Anyways I wrote a song that I wanted to dedicate to both of them today. This song is called Forever and Always.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said___

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always___

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay___

_Stay, there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always___

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says___

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always__  
__She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

**Jake stopped the live stream and couldn't help as the tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away.**

**Jake: **That was great Eduardo, it really was.

**Loren: **Eddie I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too Lo.

**Eddie kissed her and kissed Ben on the forehead.**

**Eddie: **I know Ian would have liked it too.

**Forever and Always by Parachute. Hope you guys don't hate me!**


	72. Chapter 72 - Funeral

**Thanks for all the reviews that chapter was hard for me to write I cried when I was writing it. I love to see that you guys love this story as much as I do and continue to read it. I am sad that Ian is gone in this story but I am also proud of what I have written I love this story. A couple of you requested on how Mel reacted to the news so I will put that in this chapter but more as a flashback. Hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 72 – Funeral**

**Loren was sitting on the couch with Ben when Emma walked in. Loren was shocked she hadn't seen Emma since that awful day in the hospital.**

**Loren: **Emma how are you?

**Emma: **Okay. I stopped by because I wrote this song about Ian and I was wondering if you would sing it and dedicate to him from me.

**Loren: **Of course. I would love too.

**Emma: **Well I was also wondering if you could put a voicemail at the beginning that he sent me the day he died that I saved.

**Loren: **Yeah, can I hear it?

**Emma: **I have it on this CD so you can edit it in and here are the lyrics I wrote.

**Loren: **Okay I will work on it today.

**Emma: **Thank you. So I will see you at the funeral tomorrow?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Emma: **Oh and can you and Eddie sing your songs at it. They wanted me to speak and I want you guys to sing those songs so people know how much he meant to me.

**Loren: **We would be honored to.

**Emma nodded sadly and walked out without another word. Loren decided she would head to the office to talk to Jake. **

**Office ~**

**Jake was looking over the lyrics and they had listened to the voicemail.**

**Jake: **This is a great song. I say we record it today so we can release it online today.

**Loren nodded sadly.**

**Jake: **I know this will be hard for you to sing.

**Loren: **Not as hard as it would have been for Emma and she needs me to do this for her.

**Loren looked down at Ben asleep in his baby carrier. She rubbed her thumb along his cheek and smiled.**

**Loren: **You ready to go?

**Jake: (nodded) **Eddie is going to meet us at the recording studio.

**Loren: **Okay sounds good.

**Recording studio ~**

**Eddie was holding Ben while Jake was standing next to Bill who was working the controls. The voicemail started to play. Loren saw Eddie smile at the sound of Ian's voice, which made her heart lift.**

_[voicemail]  
Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that  
I love you so so so so much,  
Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess,  
You are worthy of all of the love in the world,  
You are the love of my life._

Now's all we got,  
And time can't be bought,  
I know it inside my heart  
Forever will forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember

[verse 1]  
You said you loved me,  
I said I loved you back,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

All your promises,  
And all them plans we had,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

[chorus]  
Love will remember you,  
Love will _remember me__,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember 5x_

[verse 2]  
The trips we dream of takin',  
The tacks left on the map,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

When all you had was nothing,  
When all we did was laugh,  
What happened? what happened?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

[chorus]  
Love will remember 4x

[bridge]  
Break down the walls,  
Let heaven in,  
Somewhere in forever  
We'll dance again,  
We used to be inseparable,  
I used to think that I was irreplaceable,  
We lit the whole world up,  
Before we blew it up,  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up  
Forever 3x

[chorus]  
_Love will remember 4x_

**Loren finished the song and Jake started clapping. Loren smiled, music really did help. She felt like she could finally move on like Eddie did after he sang about it. She walked out and kissed Ben's forehead then gave Eddie a soft kiss. They both looked down and sad Ben's big brown eyes open. He smiled his big toothless grin that always made them both smile.**

**Eddie: **I sure love this kid.

**Loren: (smiled) **Me too. We make good children Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yes we do Mrs. Duran.

**Loren laughed it was nice for them to be able to laugh and focus on other things. She would always miss Ian and she knew Eddie would too. But when Ben was older she wanted to be able to tell him all about his Uncle in happy ways not in sad ways.**

**Funeral ~**

**Emma walked up to the pulpit and everyone looked up at her wondering what she would say.**

**Emma: **Hello everyone, I was asked to speak today and at first I didn't want to. I was struggling a lot at that time and I didn't want to have to think about talking at my husband's funeral I wanted to think about being married and him being alive. I became bitter. All I could think was why would God take him away from me when I needed him most. When everything was going so good why did something so horrible have to happen? But then I realized…

**At Emma's words Mel became lost in her own thoughts. She let herself be dragged down to the memories of the past few weeks.**

_The day Ian was finally taken out of the coma ~_

_Mel dragged a box down from the top of their closet. She lifted off the high school yearbooks and graduation announcements. She pulled out a wooden box with flowers engraved on it. She rubbed her hand along the words in the middle. – You and me love, forever – Ian – She felt tears begin to stream down her face as she pulled out the contents. She looked at pictures that Ian had taken of her and him and her, pictures with Loren and Eddie, graduation. Mel began to sob. Tyler came out of the room and saw the pictures scattered around her. He pulled her close._

_Mel: I loved him once you know. I still cared about him. _

_Tyler: I know you did babe and he knew you did too._

_Mel: I just can't believe he is actually gone. Poor Emma, I can't imagine what she is going through._

_Tyler: I think she needs you now more than ever._

_Mel began to cry again. Tyler kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep._

**Emma: **But then I realized… That God works in mysterious ways. I know wherever Ian is he is watching out for me and he still loves me as much as I love him. I asked Loren and Eddie to sing. Eddie's song is about Ian's last days and Loren is singing a song that I wrote for Ian.

**Eddie got up first. He looked at Loren and Ben who were sitting in the front row. He loved them so much, without them he wouldn't have been able to do this.**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay, there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always__  
__She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

**Loren got up and handed Ben to Eddie as she got up to sing. The lights got dim and a projector came on. As the voicemail started to play pictures of Emma and Ian, Ian, and their family started to flash on the screen.**

_[voicemail]  
Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that  
I love you so so so so much,  
Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess,  
You are worthy of all of the love in the world,  
You are the love of my life._

Now's all we got,  
And time can't be bought,  
I know it inside my heart  
Forever will forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember

[verse 1]  
You said you loved me,  
I said I loved you back,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

All your promises,  
And all them plans we had,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

[chorus]  
Love will remember you,  
Love will _remember me__,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember 5x_

[verse 2]  
The trips we dream of takin',  
The tacks left on the map,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

When all you had was nothing,  
When all we did was laugh,  
What happened? what happened?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

[chorus]  
Love will remember 4x

[bridge]  
Break down the walls,  
Let heaven in,  
Somewhere in forever  
We'll dance again,  
We used to be inseparable,  
I used to think that I was irreplaceable,  
We lit the whole world up,  
Before we blew it up,  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up  
Forever 3x

[chorus]  
_Love will remember 4x_

**Loren got off the stage. Emma began to cry and Loren and Mel enveloped her in a tight hug. **

**Later that night ~**

**Loren was lying on the bed with Eddie in silence he didn't know what to say, he felt emotionally drained and he could tell Loren did as well. Loren surprised him when she rolled over so that she was lying on top of him. She rested her forehead against his.**

**Loren: **You did amazing today, you were so strong. I don't know how you can do it.

**Eddie: **I have you and Ben that's how I can do it. I feel like everything is finally over now though and we can move on.

**Loren: **I agree. I love you Eddie so much I am here for you whatever you need.

**Eddie suddenly kissed her fiercely. Loren knew he was struggling and he needed her in every way. So when he invaded her mouth with his tongue she allowed him to as he rolled over on top of her.**

**Forever and always by Parachute, Love will Remember by Selena Gomez**


	73. Chapter 73 - All Time Low

**Hey guys so I finally got some inspiration so here it goes! Hope you like it read and review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 73 – All Time Low**

**Two weeks had passed since the funeral. Eddie had written a new single that he was scheduled to debut on a radio station later today, but they were on set working on the music video for the song beforehand. Loren was sitting in Eddie's chair completely absorbed in Ben as Eddie talked with Jake and the Director.**

**Director: **It's pretty simple we will just do shots of you walking through the old building and just close ups of you singing and we will cut it all together.

**Jake: **Eddie you know the emotion you had while writing the song, so just bring that to the table while you are filming.

**Eddie nodded. He looked over and saw Loren bouncing Ben up and down on her lap softly while she smiled and talked to him. Eddie smiled before he turned back to the director.**

**Director: **We will run through it a few times if you need it.

**Eddie: **No it's alright; I already walked through it early with the choreographer so I should be fine.

**Director: **Okay well let's just start shooting then.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great; just let me go get a drink really fast.

**He went over to Loren who handed him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully.**

**Eddie: **Thanks babe.

**Loren: (smiling) **No problem. You should have seen Ben he was smiling so big! It was so cute!

**Eddie: **Awe I'm sorry I missed it.

**He gave her a soft kiss then smiled at Ben who lit up at the sight of his dad.**

**Eddie: **Look who is excited to see me.

**He lifted Ben up and kissed his cheek. Loren smiled and stood up wrapping her arms around him. Jake watched them smiling. He snapped a picture of them before he had to interrupt.**

**Jake: **Come on Eduardo let's get shooting! We have a busy schedule today.

**Eddie nodded. He kissed Ben's forehead and handed him to Loren before he ran off to get ready. Loren looked down at Ben.**

**Loren: **That's your daddy for ya, always gets distracted! Not everybody can be as attractive as us huh?

**Loren laughed causing Ben to start doing his cute giggle. Eddie looked over at the sound of his son and smiled.**

**Jake: **Come on Eduardo focus!

**Eddie: **Sorry Jake.

**The music started playing as Eddie started to sing as the cameras were rolling.**

_Praying__ won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out of my head_

Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now and failed somehow

So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out, out?

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get out, get out?

'Cause driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out, what you said

When I'm standing on the yellow line, waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work, a vital presentation  
If you call me now girl without _reservation__  
I would try to break through_

But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart?  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can't you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

**Eddie finished and everyone cheered including Loren with Ben in her arms who was smiling from all the excitement. Eddie walked over and kissed Loren.**

**Eddie: **How did I do?

**Loren: **Amazing as always!

**Eddie: (smiled) **Thanks babe.

**She smiled and kissed him again softly.**

**Jake: **No time for that we have to get you to your radio interview let's get going you guys!

**Eddie and Loren shook their heads and smiled as they followed Jake to the car that was waiting for them.**

**Radio Interview ~**

**DJ: **So we are lucky enough today to have the one and only Eddie Duran with us.

**Eddie: **Thanks for having me it's great to be here!

**DJ: **So Eddie we have you on the station today to debut your new single.

**Eddie: **Yeah it's called All Time Low.

**DJ: **Now I guess what we would all like to know is what were you thinking when you were writing this song.

**Eddie: **Well I am in a very different place in my life today with being a new father and losing one of my best friends a few weeks ago. Basically when you first hear this song you automatically assume oh he is talking about a relationship. While on some level that's what it is about, but when I was writing I also wanted to get a deeper meaning across that not only in relationships, but in situations that bring you down you need to find that one thing that will bring you out of that all time low and help you to move on.

**DJ: **Wow… So if I may ask what is your own thing that brings you out of your "all time lows"?

**Eddie: **My family.

**DJ: **Now all I can say is you have the cutest little family I think there is.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Thank you.

**DJ: **Are they here with you?

**Eddie: **Yeah they are right outside.

**DJ: **Why don't we bring them in here? LOREN!

**Loren walked in with Ben.**

**DJ: **Loren Duran has just entered the room everyone and can I say you look stunning?

**Loren: (blushing) **Thank you. Hi everyone out there listening.

**DJ: **So that is just the cutest little boy.

**Eddie and Loren: **Thank you.

**DJ: **Now what's his name?

**Eddie: **Ben

**DJ: **So Loren how do you feel now that you know that you and your son here are Eddie's one thing that brings him out of his lowest points.

**Loren: (smiling) **I'm just glad that I can be here for him and he will always be there for us.

**DJ: **So do you have anything to say about Eddie's new single?

**Loren: **Just that it is amazing! I feel like the fans will connect to it just like I did. We were onset for Eddie's music video for this song today and it was phenomenal the fans will love it.

**DJ: **That sounds awesome, well why don't we debut this single to the world shall we?

**Eddie: **Yeah absolutely!

_Praying__ won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out of my head_

Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now and failed somehow

So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out, out?

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get out, get out?

'Cause driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out, what you said

When I'm standing on the yellow line, waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work, a vital presentation  
If you call me now girl without _reservation__  
I would try to break through_

But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart?  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can't you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can you hear me?  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
'Til it ceases, I'll never know  
How do you get up from an all time low?

**DJ: **Now that was Eddie Duran's new single All Time Low coming to a record store near you very soon. Thanks for coming in today guys I wish you the best.

**Eddie and Loren: **Thank you!

**I know it's short but I wanted to post a chapter tonight I hope you liked it! All Time Low by The Wanted. For Eddie's music video I imagined it the exact same as the wanted's music video for this song so look it up!**


	74. Chapter 74 - Charity Event

**Hey guys sorry I have been having trouble with writers block for this story but I have an idea for this chapter so here it goes! R & R please! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 74 – Charity Event**

**Loren woke up and noticed it was ten o'clock. Eddie wasn't lying next to her. She wrapped her robe around her and walked downstairs. She saw Eddie lying on the couch watching TV with Ben lying on his chest asleep. Loren smiled it was such a cute moment she had to take a picture. She grabbed her phone and quietly took the picture. She walked up and leaned down and kissed him softly. He looked up at her and smiled.**

**Loren: **You didn't wake me up.

**Eddie: **I wanted you to get some sleep. I can take care of Ben by myself if that means you get some rest.

**Loren: **I know you can, and thank you.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss. Loren's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it before Ben would wake up.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Jake: **Hey Lo it's Jake.

**Loren: **Oh hey Jake what's up?

**Jake: **I signed you up to perform at a charity concert. A bunch of celebrities are going to be performing there and I wanted you to be a part of it.

**Loren: **That sounds great Jake! What about Eddie?

**Jake: **Eddie already does a ton of different charities I want you to do this one.

**Loren: **Okay what is it?

**Jake: **It's a charity for a children's shelter called Promise. They try to find children who are either homeless or are in bad home situations and bring them to the shelter and take care of them providing school, food, and all the necessities they need. So you will be raising money for them to help more children.

**Loren: **That sounds like an amazing organization. Anything I can do to help count me in.

**Jake: **Okay the concert is tomorrow and the charity banquet is tonight and I want you and Eddie to attend that.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great, who else is involved.

**Jake: **Umm I'm not positive I will get back to you when I find out. I need you both at the office right away to get some outfits for you two the stylists are already here.

**Loren: **Okay see you soon.

**Loren hung up and turned to look at Eddie who was watching her.**

**Eddie: **What was that about?

**Loren: **Jake asked me to do this charity concert and attend a charity banquet tonight.

**Eddie: **That's awesome babe!

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah and since you are my amazing husband you will be attending it with me.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay no problem.

**Loren: **Okay well Jake needs us at the office to get our outfits for tonight.

**Eddie: **Okay let's go!

**Loren and Eddie changed really fast. Loren took Ben to get him into cute blue onesy that said Daddy's boy on it. **

**Loren: **Ben blue is definitely your color isn't it? You are just so cute all the girl's are going to swoon when you walk by.

**Ben giggled. He widened his big brown eyes and smiled his big toothless smiled. Loren laughed and picked him up carrying him down to the car.**

**Office ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in with Ben.**

**Jake: **There you guys are! So here are the racks of choices. Pick some that coordinate and we will have the stylists make sure they fit properly.

**Loren chose a red-lace Dolce and Gabbana mini dress, with ¾ length sleeves. The entire dress was embellished with silver beads. She paired it with black Casadei 'Rodio Stellix' pumps. Eddie chose a simple black suit and tie with a white dress shirt and black shoes. They tried them on and the stylists fixed what needed to be fixed.**

**Jake: **I think you guys are going to look amazing!

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake are you and Kelly coming?

**Jake: **Yeah so we can keep an eye on you two.

**Loren: **Oh come on we don't misbehave that bad.

**Jake just gave her a look and rolled her eyes.**

**Eddie: **Is that all you need?

**Jake: **Yes, Kelly and I will be at your house in a few hours with the stylists to get you ready.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great!

**Loren and Eddie headed for home.**

**Later that night ~**

**Nora and Max had agreed to watch Ben for them and just crash at their place for the night. Nora smiled at her daughter when she walked down the stairs in her dress. Her hair was in loose curls and she had bright red lips and simple eye makeup. **

**Nora: **Loren you look absolutely beautiful.

**Loren: **Thanks mom!

**Loren sat down on the couch and lifted Ben into her arms. Eddie walked down in his suit and sat next to her.**

**Max: **Don't you look handsome.

**Eddie: **I know. I'm just kidding thanks pop, not as good as Loren.

**Max: **Oh of course not.

**Eddie pretended to look offended as they all laughed. Jake and Kelly walked in. Kelly was wearing a simple black floor length dress and Jake a suit similar to Eddie's.**

**Jake: **Come on guys we got to get going.

**Loren: **I don't know if I can leave Ben.

**Eddie: **Babe Ben will be fine.

**Loren: **We have never left him alone before. He has always been with us.

**Eddie: **It will be okay.

**Loren kissed Ben's forehead. He smiled and started smacking his arms against his sides. Loren handed him to Nora sadly.**

**Loren: **Call me if anything happens.

**Nora: **Everything will be fine Lo no worries.

**Eddie started pulling her to the door.**

**Loren: **Are you sure.

**Nora: **Go have fun!

**Eddie pulled Loren out the door before she could respond.**

**Charity Banquet ~**

**Jake and Kelly got out of the limo, then Eddie who helped her out, everyone was screaming as they got out and started walking on the red carpet. They took plenty of pictures solo and together until Jake pulled them along to the interviews. Lily Park walked up.**

**Lily: **Loren you look beautiful tonight! Eddie you look great as well.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you!

**Lily: **So Loren what got you interested in this charity?

**Loren: **Well when my manager Jake was telling me about this organization, I was amazed at how strong these kids were, along with all the sacrifices these people make to help them. I have been blessed with so much I love being able to give back and helped these kids.

**Lily: **I'm sure they appreciate your support. Are you looking forward to meeting some of the kids tomorrow before the concert?

**Loren: **Oh absolutely! I can't wait to meet them.

**Lily: **And Eddie will you be with Loren tomorrow as well?

**Eddie: **Yes I always support her in everything that she does. This is an amazing charity and I back her one hundred percent in helping support it.

**Lily: **Your manager is giving me the signal. Well thank you, enjoy your night.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Loren and Eddie followed Jake inside.**

**Eddie: **I still don't like her.

**Loren: (smiled) **I know.

**He laughed and kissed her forehead as they took their seats.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and saw an exhausted Nora and Max lying on the couch.**

**Loren: **Everything okay?

**Max: **As soon as you guys left Ben would not stop crying!

**Nora: **It was hours before we could relax him enough to get him to fall asleep.

**Eddie: **I'll go check on him.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie rushed up the stairs.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry you guys! I knew it would be hard for him, but not this hard.

**Nora: **its okay Loren, the first time I left you, you were the same way.

**Max: **Yeah same with Eddie.

**Eddie came back down.**

**Eddie: **He is still asleep.

**Loren: **Okay that's good.

**Eddie: **Sorry he was so much trouble thanks again for doing this.

**Loren: **We are bringing him with us tomorrow so you guys won't have to watch him.

**Nora: **Okay well my head is throbbing I'm going to go to bed.

**Max: **Me too.

**Eddie: **Night!

**Nora and Max: **Night!

**Loren and Eddie sat down on the couch.**

**Loren: **That was a great night! It was so nice to get out.

**Eddie: **I agree we need to do it more often.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Have you heard from Emma lately?

**Eddie: **No why?

**Loren: **I haven't either. I hope she is okay.

**Eddie: **She is probably just keeping herself busy.

**Loren: **Yeah maybe.

**Next Day ~**

**Loren heard a knock at the door. She looked at her phone it said seven. Who would be here this early? She looked at Eddie who was awake too. They both got up and went downstairs to answer it. Loren was surprised when she saw Emma standing there. **

**Emma: **Hey guys.

**Loren: **Emma! Come in! How are you?

**Emma: **Good, but I can't stay, I just wanted to come and say goodbye.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Emma: **I got a gig in London and I didn't want to pass it up. I mean what have I got to lose right?

**Loren: **Yeah I guess… But are you sure you want to do this?

**Emma: **No… But it is too hard to stay here. LA reminds me so much of Ian and I just can't do it anymore. I wish I could move on and spend time with you guys, you are family to me. But what you don't realize is you remind me of Ian too. It's too hard I need to start all over somewhere new.

**Eddie: **Well then we wish you all the best and hope you find everything that you are looking for.

**Emma: (smiled) **Thank you guys for understanding.

**Loren: **Good luck. I will miss you but I am also thrilled for you that you get a chance at starting over.

**Emma: **I will miss you both too.

**Emma hugged them both and left without another word.**

**Loren: **Wow I can't believe she is leaving.

**Eddie: **Yeah but I think it's best for her to start somewhere new and start over.

**Loren:** Yeah if anyone deserves it she does.

**Eddie: **Come on we might as well get ready before Ben wakes up.

**Loren and Eddie were meeting the kids before the concert so they were dressing casual. Loren decided to wear a tight navy blue short sleeve shirt with tight black skinny jeans and pumps. Eddie wore jeans and a white v-neck. **

**Eddie found Loren in Ben's room trying to pick out an outfit.**

**Eddie: **It can't be that difficult for you to pick out an outfit for a baby.

**Loren: **It is when it's the first time the world is going to see him officially.

**Eddie: **Well just pick something.

**Loren: **You pick something if it's so easy!

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yes I trust you.

**Eddie smiled he put him in white shorts and a gray knitted pull over jacket with gray shows.**

**Loren: **Not bad Duran.

**Eddie: **Let's go we are going to be late.

**Loren picked Ben up and followed him out.**

**Hope you guys liked it. I wanted to post tonight since I haven't posted in awhile she is going to meet the kids and do her concert next chapter! R & R! Oh and Loren's dress was Selena Gomez's ESPY 2013 awards dress so look it up if you want to know what it looks like!**


	75. Chapter 75 - Charity Concert

**Hey guys! I am glad you are liking the new chapters! I got a request from a guest reviewer to put more drama in it. I will hopefully add some in this chapter and chapters coming up! Anyways R & R, I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 75 – Charity Concert**

**Eddie and Loren had walked the carpet for the charity event with Ben. A woman met them when they had finished.**

**Woman: **Hi I'm Mary I am one of the supervisors over this organization.

**Loren and Eddie: **Nice to meet you!

**Mary: **Same. I am honored Loren that a big star like you would support our cause and Eddie you supporting Loren thank you!

**Loren: **Of course!

**Mary: **So they kids are inside, we wanted to have a Q and A for each celebrity with the kids. So I was wondering if Eddie you wanted to join Loren in the Q and A?

**Eddie: **Sure it would be my pleasure!

**Mary: (brightly) **Okay follow me!

**They walked into the room with her and the kids starting freaking out. Loren and Eddie smiled and waved. Mary ushered them onto the stage where there were two barstools with microphones. Loren and Eddie sat down while Mary introduced them.**

**Mary: **Okay kids you all know the amazing Loren and Eddie Duran! Like all the others they are here to answer your questions. So when you are ready ask away.

**Mary walked off stage and pretty much every hand in the audience flew up. Loren pointed to one. All the kids wore name tags with their name and age on them. A girl with pretty black hair and green eyes stood up.**

**Mikaela (four): **How old are you both?

**Loren: **I'm twenty and Eddie is twenty-three.

**Max (four): **Is that your baby?

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yes this is our son Ben. He is so cute isn't he?

**All the kids said yeah at the same time.**

**Lily (six): **What do you guys like to do on the weekends?

**Loren: **Well we like to hang out with friends and family.

**Eddie: **We can't go to public places because people get too excited when we come around.

**Spencer (eleven): **What would you guys be doing if you weren't singers?

**Loren: **I always thought I would go to brown and be a lawyer.

**Eddie: **I'm not sure music has always been a part of my life, so I would probably go to college and be a writer for other singers.

**Mary rushed back up onstage.**

**Mary: **I think that's all we have time for Loren has to go get ready for the concert.

**Kids: **Thank you!

**Loren blew them a kiss and Eddie waved. As Mary led them down the hall Loren decided to ask her some questions.**

**Loren: **So are all those kids up for adoption?

**Mary: **Yeah we have all their profiles up on our website.

**Loren: **Really…

**She glanced at Eddie but he didn't seem to notice.**

**Eddie: **So do a lot of these kids get adopted?

**Mary: (sadly) **Not normally people think they have too many problems. Most just stay with us until they are eighteen, but then they have to leave. We try our best to get them jobs so they can take care of themselves but most end up on the street.

**Loren: **That really is too bad…

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her.**

**Eddie: **What are you thinking?

**Loren: **Nothing!

**Eddie: **We can't adopt all these kids Lo.

**Loren: **Did I say that NO! But that Mikaela was really cute!

**Mary: (interrupting) **Here we are!

**Loren joined the other celebrities to do sound check. Eddie turned to see that the little girl with dark black hair and bright green eyes had been following them. She shyly turned to go but Eddie stopped her with his voice.**

**Eddie: **Are you Mikaela?

**The girl nodded shyly. Eddie set Ben in his carrier by his feet and patted his lap. Mikaela walked up as Eddie lifted her onto his lap.**

**Eddie: **Mikaela is a really pretty name.

**Mikaela: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **How old are you?

**Mikaela: **I'm four years old, five soon!

**Eddie: **Wow! Do you like music?

**Mikaela nodded enthusiastically.**

**Mikaela: **You and Loren have very beautiful voices!

**Eddie: **Thank you! Loren will be happy to hear that!

**Mikaela: (blushed) **Loren is very pretty!

**Eddie: **Yeah she is isn't she?

**Mikaela nodded.**

**Eddie: **Did you know Loren noticed you out of all those kids in there. That means you are special, Loren has a talent for seeing those who are special.

**Mikaela smiled brightly and hugged him. Loren came out and saw Mikaela sitting in Eddie's lap. She smiled and walked over. Mikaela saw her and ducked her head shyly.**

**Mary: **Mikaela there you are! You know you are not supposed to leave the other kids!

**Loren: **If it's okay we can watch Mikaela…

**Mary: **I couldn't ask you to do that!

**Loren: **No it's okay really! Mikaela do you want me to show you around the stage?

**Mikaela nodded happily. Loren picked her up resting her against her hip as she walked onto the stage with her.**

**Mary: **She seems quite taken with her?

**Eddie: **Which one? They both seem quite taken with each other.

**Mary: **I know, but Mikaela is so shy and keeps to herself she is never that open with people like she is with you guys…

**Eddie started contemplating this as Mary walked away.**

**Concert ~ **

**Nora and Max walked in to pick up Max. They saw a cute little girl with black hair and green eyes with Ben in her lap playing with his eyes. Ben was smiling broadly and giggling. Eddie was sitting in his chair watching them smiling.**

**Max: **Hey Ed.

**Eddie: **Hey Ma, hey Pop! Thanks again for taking Ben! I don't think he would like all these loud noises!

**Nora: **It's no problem.

**Eddie picked up Ben from the little girl and put him in his carrier handing him to Max. Eddie picked up Mikaela so she was sitting on his hip.**

**Max: **Who is this cute girl?

**Mikaela hid her face in Eddie's chest.**

**Eddie: **Mikaela, she has been hanging out with me and Ben here all day while Loren has been rehearsing.

**Nora: **Really? You seem quite taken with her.

**Eddie just smiled.**

**Eddie: **Well thanks again we will pick him up from your place on our way home!

**Max: **Okay see you then.

**Max squeezed Mikaela's arm before he followed Nora out.**

**Eddie: **Let's go get our spots for the concert.

**Mikaela clapped happily as Eddie walked down to the floor with her in his arms. They watched the other performances and then Loren came on.**

**Loren: (smiling) **So I wrote this song special for these kids who are so brave and some of the most special people I have ever met!

**She looked down and smiled at Eddie and Mikaela as the music started to play.**

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every _step__ I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on _moving__, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

**Everyone cheered as Loren walked off the stage. **

**Later that night in the limo ~**

**For some reason Loren and Eddie both saw themselves looking at Mikaela's profile on the promise website. **

**Eddie: **I think this is completely crazy!

**Loren: **I know! But I have a feeling we aren't going to let this go.

**Eddie: **I don't think so either…

**Loren: **So are we going to do this?

**Eddie: **I don't know…. I…

**Eddie was interrupted when his phone started ringing.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Man: **Mr. Duran this is the sheriff down at the LA police station. We were wondering if you could stop by…

**Eddie: **May I ask what is going on?

**Sheriff: **Ms. Carter needs to talk to you.

**Eddie: **I haven't spoken with her for two years now. Why would she need to talk to me?

**Sheriff: **I don't know.

**Eddie: **Okay fine be there soon.

**Eddie hung up the phone.**

**Loren: **Who was that?

**Eddie: **The police station. Chloe wants to talk to me.

**Loren: (confused) **What why?!

**Eddie: **I have no idea, but I am going to find out.

**Loren: **I will just call ma and pop and tell them we will be a little later.

**Eddie: **You don't have to come Lo.

**Loren: **I know I want to.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**Loren smiled and kissed his cheek as they changed course to head to the police station.**

**Police Station ~**

**The sheriff led them down the halls to a room letting them both in. **

**Sheriff: **You will have five minutes.

**Eddie and Loren nodded as he closed the door behind them. They looked in and took in the sight of Chloe two years later. She had no makeup on and her long hair was pulled into a pony tail.**

**Chloe: **Thanks for coming.

**Eddie: **What do you want?

**Chloe: **I asked the police station if I be transferred from here to a psychiatric ward here in LA, and they agreed.

**Loren: **WHAT! They are just letting you get off!?

**Chloe: **I can be convincing when I want to be. But that's not why I called you here.

**Eddie: **Then why did you?!

**Chloe: **I wanted to say sorry about your friend what was his name... Ian?

**Eddie flinched at her mocking tone.**

**Eddie: **Why do you care about Ian you just used him?

**Chloe: **True… I did use him. But I have friends who took some revenge for me.

**Loren: **You killed Ian?!

**Chloe: **No like I said I have some friends and that same friend got me out of here.

**Eddie: (angry) **Why are you killing people who didn't do anything to you!? He didn't deserve to die just because you were angry!

**Chloe: **On the contrary. People who backstab me deserve to be punished!

**Loren: **You know now I see why they agreed to transfer you. You really are psycho!

**Eddie stood up and rushed out with Loren following him. They got in the car and Eddie drove until they got to the cemetery. He rushed over to Ian's grave and fell down to his knees sobbing in front of it. Loren came and kneeled down too wrapping her arms around him.**

**Eddie: **Why is she killing everyone close to me?!

**Loren: **I don't know Eddie. She is legitimately crazy I don't think anyone will ever truly understand why she does things!

**Eddie: **Loren what if she comes after you next?!

**Loren: **Eddie she won't…

**Eddie: **How can you say that?! You don't know that!

**Loren: **Eddie you need to calm down. Let's just go home please. Don't think this way!

**Eddie continued to sob as Loren helped him up and led him to the car. She got in the driving side refusing to let Eddie drive in his condition. They picked up Ben on the way home.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie woke up late and came down stairs and saw Loren making breakfast while Ben was lying in his bouncer on the counter. Loren would bounce it every now and then and Ben would giggle.**

**Loren: **Are you feeling better?

**Eddie: **Yeah sorry about my melt down last night.

**Loren: **I'm not surprised I would have thought you were crazy if you didn't freak out. But Eddie don't torture yourself by thinking I am next! I am going to be perfectly fine and I don't want to live our lives in fear of Chloe of all people. I want to keep moving forward.

**Eddie: **Does that future involve a certain little girl from Promise?

**Loren: **I don't know… Does it?

**The Climb by Miley Cyrus**


	76. Chapter 76 - Adoption

**Hey guys thank you for the awesome reviews, keep them coming! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 76 – Adoption**

**Nora: **Seriously?!

**Max: **Are you guys sure about this?

**Loren and Eddie wrapped their arms around each other. **

**Loren: **Yes we are.

**Nora: **But just adding another kid is a huge step! Can you guys handle this?

**Eddie: **We know it's going to be hard but it's something we want to do!

**Max: **Then I will support you one hundred percent!

**Loren: (smiled) **Thanks pop!

**Nora: **Max! I don't know about this!

**Loren: **Well mom it's not your decision! It's mine!

**Eddie: **Ours!

**Loren: **Right sorry ours!

**Loren and Eddie left without another word. Max turned to Nora and glared.**

**Nora: **What?!

**Max: **Maybe you don't think it's the smartest decision. But it's what they want and you need to support that.

**Promise ~**

**Mary: **I am so excited about this and little Mikaela is going to be thrilled!

**Loren: **So what is the whole process?

**Mary: **Well we just have to fill out the paperwork and you have to pay an adoption fee. Then I just have to sign it off.

**Eddie: **Okay so when can we get started.

**Mary: **I will get the paperwork ready. You can come back tonight to sign the papers. I will have Mikaela all ready to go.

**Loren: **Sounds great!

**Eddie: **Thank you for everything, we really appreciate it.

**Mary: **No thank you.

**Loren and Eddie shook her hand before they left.**

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Loren went to answer the door carrying Ben.**

**Loren: **Tony I'm so glad you could make it!

**Tony: **Oh anything for my girl!

**Loren smiled as Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tony was the interior decorator that helped decorate their house.**

**Loren: **Eddie! Tony is here!

**Eddie walked in. **

**Eddie: **Hey Tony how have you been?

**Tony: **I have been fantastic! So show me what we are working with!

**Loren and Eddie led him up to what would be Mikaela's room.**

**Tony: **Okay I have a great idea! I'm thinking turquoise walls with a white rug and a twin bed with a white, silver, and turquoise bed spread and sheets. Then matching furniture!

**Loren: **That sounds great! But Tony we are picking her up tonight can we get it done in time?

**Tony: **Can we get it done in time?

**Tony snapped his fingers and painters came in and started to paint.**

**Tony: **Now I am going to go head to the store to get all the furniture and decorations you guys have nothing to worry about.

**Loren: **Okay sounds good. Eddie I am going to go shopping with Mel to get Mikaela some new clothes. Why don't you hang out with Tyler?

**Eddie: **Actually Tyler and I have another meeting for the movie. So I will see you tonight?

**Loren: **Yes, have fun at your meetings!

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Mall ~**

**Loren and Mel were walking through the mall. Loren had to have a security guard with them to keep the fans away. She lifted Ben up more in her arms.**

**Mel: **I can't believe you are adopting a little girl!

**Loren: **I know me either!

**Mel: **That is going to be such a new experience for you!

**Loren: **I know but I am so excited! I mean she reminds me so much of myself.

**Mel: **Ah no wonder you like her!

**Loren: **Mel! That's not why! She just stuck out to me with all those other kids around.

**Mel: **Well she sounds really special.

**Loren: **She is! Now come on we need to find some cute clothes.

**They both walked into a kids clothing boutique.**

**Eddie and Loren's later that night ~**

**Loren walked in with Ben and the security guard was carrying all her bags. Eddie looked up and saw them.**

**Eddie: **Wow Lo get enough stuff?

**Loren: **Oh shut up.

**Eddie laughed and stood up giving her a kiss before he took the bags from the guard who left afterwards. Loren followed Eddie up to Mikaela's room.**

**Tony: **Oh you are back! You have to see it! It is a masterpiece!

**Loren followed him into Mikaela's room. He had painted her door turquoise on both sides, like Ben's was painted white with music notes painted on it. She pushed the door open and gasped it was beautiful. The walls were turquoise with white floor length curtains that were pulled over the window and a big window seat with a white toy bin. She noticed her old doll house on one wall too and smiled.**

**Loren: **You out did yourself this time Tony.

**Tony: **It's no problem!

**Loren gave Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Eddie gave him a hug also. He went to leave when Loren stopped him.**

**Loren: **Wait what do we owe you?

**Tony: **Consider it a gift. Congratulations.

**Eddie: **You don't have to do that. But thank you!

**Tony smiled and left. Loren put the clothes in the closet. **

**Eddie: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren looked over and saw Eddie holding Ben and smiled.**

**Loren: **Yeah absolutely.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her before they walked out.**

**Promise ~**

**Mary: **Hello! So I just need you to sign these papers and you will be good to go. I will go get Mikaela.

**Loren: **Okay.

**Mary walked out of the room.**

**Eddie: **Wow are you ready for this? It's a big commitment.

**Loren: **I'm ready if you are.

**Eddie smiled; they both grabbed pens at the same time and started signing. **

**Mary: **Here she is.

**Loren and Eddie looked over and saw Mikaela walk in shyly. Eddie and Loren both kneeled down.**

**Eddie: **We want to take you home with us. Is that okay with you?

**Mikaela beamed brightly and nodded. She ran up and hugged them both. Eddie grabbed her bag and Ben in his carrier in the other hand, while Loren picked her up. Mary smiled with tears in her eyes.**

**Mary: **I will miss you Mikaela.

**Mikaela smiled and hugged her around the neck from Loren's arms. Loren then gave her a hug followed by Eddie.**

**Loren: **Thanks for everything.

**Mary: **No thank you, you are giving this amazing little girl a life she could never have dreamed of.

**Eddie smiled at Loren and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **We will come visit and let us know if there is anything else we can do we want to be involved.

**Mary: **Okay we are looking forward to it and we will let you know thank you!

**They waved and walked out. Eddie hooked up Ben's carrier and Loren strapped Mikaela into a car seat. All the kids came out and waved goodbye to Mikaela who waved happily from the car as they drove away. **

**Loren: **Tomorrow we are going to have to go change her name. Is that okay with you Mikaela? Do you want to be a Duran?

**Mikaela: **Yes I want to!

**Eddie: **Well we will make it official tomorrow then.

**Loren: **Are you okay with us being your new parents?

**Mikaela: **You mean you are going to be my mommy and daddy?

**Eddie: **Only if you want us to be.

**Mikaela smiled and nodded excitedly.**

**Loren: **And Ben will be your little brother.

**Mikaela: **I get to be a big sister too!

**She clapped happily and Ben started to giggle at her. Loren turned to Eddie and squeezed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.**

**Loren: **This feels right.

**Eddie: **Yeah it does.

**He leaned over and kissed her softly before he turned back to the road.**

**Loren: **I love you Eddie.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie got Mikaela out of her car seat while Loren got Ben out. Eddie held Mikaela in one arm and held her bag in the other. Mikaela saw the house and gasped.**

**Mikaela: **Pretty!

**Loren: **This is your new house Mickey.

**Loren and Eddie had already decided to start calling her Mickey and Mikaela didn't seem to mind.**

**Eddie: **Why don't we show you your room?

**They walked up to her turquoise door and pushed it opened. Her green eyes sparkled in excitement as she ran in and explored. Loren sat down on the bed and sat Ben on the floor by some toys. Mikaela walked up to the old doll house. Loren stood up and walked over.**

**Loren: **That was my old doll house, and now it's yours.

**Mikaela: (shocked) **This is all mine?

**Loren: **Yes it's all yours.

**Mikaela hugged her tightly and then ran and jumped into Eddie's arms hugging him. Eddie set her back down. **

**Eddie: **Why don't you go explore the rest of the house?

**Mikaela ran out of the room excitedly. Loren scooped up Ben and headed to the living room. She set him in his play pen and he started banging toys around on the floor happily. Loren and Eddie sat down on the couch. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **This is going to be a whole new adventure.

**Eddie: **Yeah it sure is.

**Mel and Tyler's ~**

**Mel: **I wonder how Mikaela is liking her new digs.

**Tyler: **She would be crazy not to. That is one lucky kid right there to get parents as amazing as Loren and Eddie.

**Mel: **Yeah it's going to be a whole new life for her.

**Tyler: **You know this whole thing has gotten me thinking. Why don't we start a family?

**Mel: **Really?

**Tyler: **Yeah I mean I know we are young. But I kind of want our kids to be able to play with Loren and Eddie's kids, if we wait too long they won't have any playmates.

**Mel: **I think that's a great idea!

**Tyler: **Really?!

**Mel: **Absolutely!

**Tyler pulled her into a kiss. His phone beeped and he pulled away. The text on the screen upset him but he didn't want to think about it right now. He shut his phone off and went back to kissing Mel.**

**London ~**

**Emma was scrolling through news about LA. She couldn't believe Loren and Eddie were adopting a cute little girl from Promise. Of course she had learned the news from Loren the public didn't know yet. But she wanted to see if there was anything that had got out. She was about to close out when the title of an article caught her eye, it was by Lily Park. **_**Ian Mackey death, accident or murder?**_** Emma knew she shouldn't but she clicked on it anyway.**

**Loren and Eddie's that night ~**

**Loren was putting a sleeping Ben into his crib. She plugged the night light in and turned off the light. As she was shutting his door she saw Mikaela peaking out her door.**

**Loren: **Do you want to sleep with us tonight?

**Mikaela nodded and walked out of her room grabbing Loren's hand as she led her to her and Eddie's room. Eddie was sitting on the bed watching TV in sweatpants when they walked in. **

**Loren: **Mickey is going to sleep with us tonight.

**Eddie smiled and looked at Mikaela. **

**Eddie: **Well what are you doing standing over there then? Get over here.

**Eddie patted the spot next to him and she ran and jumped up on the bed in her cute lime green and hot pink striped footie pajamas and her stuffed elephant that she had taken a liking to. Eddie scooped her up and started kissing her face. Mikaela started giggling loudly. Loren smiled and went and changed into a tank top and sleep shorts before she came and crawled onto the bed. She tucked Mikaela into the covers and kissed her forehead. **

**Loren: **Goodnight baby.

**Mikaela: (tiredly) **Goodnight mommy.

**Mikaela shut her eyes and fell asleep Loren looked at Eddie with a huge smile on her face. He leaned over and gave her a kiss before they slid into bed with Mikaela wedged in between them.**

**Next morning ~**

**Eddie woke up and went downstairs wondering where everyone was. He saw Ben sitting on the floor playing with his blocks while Mikaela was sitting right in front of the TV with her legs tucked underneath her watching cartoons. He went and kissed her on the top of her head and then Ben. He then walked into the kitchen and saw Loren making blueberry pancakes.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful!

**Loren: (smiled) **Good morning handsome.

**Eddie went and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was flipping the pancakes and was resting his chin on her shoulder.**

**Eddie: **You are the best you know that?

**Loren: **Oh I know.

**They both laughed Loren turned in his arms and kissed him softly. She set the pancakes on the table then walked into the living room. **

**Loren: **Mickey go sit at the table breakfast is ready.

**Mikaela ran into the kitchen and sat down next to Eddie who handed her a fork and set the plate in front of her. Loren came in and sat down with Ben in her lap and she held the bottle up feeding him.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **I wonder if we will get to meet Mikaela today.

**Nora: **I have no idea. I still don't know if this was the best decision.

**Max: **Yeah but they made it and now we have another grandchild we should be happy not being jerks about it.

**Nora: (sighed) **You are right. They have just been through so much I hope they are ready for this.

**Max: **Loren and Eddie can handle anything they put their minds to.

**Nora: **Yeah you're right!

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was in the jack and jill bathroom connecting Mikaela's and Ben's rooms. She was brushing Mikaela's long black hair. It was naturally straight so she left it after she brushed it. She then helped her change into some cute white short shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt and sandals. She then went to get Ben ready while Mikaela watched her. She just put him in some shorts with a gray onesy underneath.**

**Loren: **You ready to go?

**Mikaela nodded as Loren grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs. She ran to the car as Eddie helped her into her car seat and Loren loaded Ben in.**

**MK ~**

**Loren walked in holding Ben while Eddie was holding Mikaela's hand. Nora and Max walked up to meet them.**

**Eddie: **Ma, pop this is Mikaela. Mickey these are your grandparents, say hi.

**Mikaela ducked her head shyly and hid behind his legs.**

**Nora: **She sure is a tiny little thing.

**Max: **Cute too.

**Loren: **Sorry she is shy. Mickey don't be shy.

**Mikaela stepped out from behind Eddie.**

**Mikaela: (shyly) **Hi.

**Max and Nora: **Hi Sweetheart.

**Mikaela smiled shyly before she looked up at Eddie and he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Eddie walked over and set her on the bar. **

**Max: **I have something for you.

**He leaned over and got a box of cookies from underneath the counter and handed her one. She took it happily. **

**Nora: **So you call her Mickey huh?

**Loren: **Yeah we thought it was cute and she likes it don't you Mickey?

**Mikaela nodded smiling. She sat cross legged on the counter. Loren sat Ben in Mikaela's lap. He smiled happily at the sight of her and Mikaela wrapped her arms around him.**

**Nora: **Wow Ben is sure fond of her.

**Eddie: **Yeah he has since the moment he saw her. He has good taste like his dad.

**Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at her two kids and smiled.**


	77. Chapter 77 - Secrets

**Hey guys I am glad that you guys like this story! I hope you like this chapter R & R! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 77 – Secrets**

**Eddie: **Are you kidding me!?

**Loren and Mikaela both jumped. They looked over at Eddie. Loren noticed that Eddie looked furious.**

**Loren: **Mikaela take your brother upstairs and play in your room for a little while.

**Mikaela nodded she picked up a wide eyed Ben and walked upstairs to her bedroom.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's wrong?!

**Eddie: **What's wrong?! This is what's wrong!

**Eddie turned his laptop towards Loren. There was a big picture of Chloe being escorted by an armed guard into a psychiatric hospital. It was captioned **_**Murderer Chloe Carter pleas insanity and is released from jail and escorted to a nearby high security Psychiatric Hospital known as St. Paul's.**_

**Loren: **I didn't think they would actually fall for her act!

**Eddie: **She can be very manipulative. Loren I'm scared last thing I want is for you, or Mikaela, or Ben to get hurt. Obviously she has friends on the outside.

**Loren: **Everything is going to be fine Eddie I…

**They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Loren went to answer it. She was shocked to see Emma standing there. She stormed in past her yelling.**

**Emma: **I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LET THAT SATAN'S SPON OUT!

**Loren: **Emma keep your voice down! Mikaela and Ben are upstairs.

**Emma: **How can I?! The woman who hired someone to kill my husband is out of jail!

**Emma stormed over and sat next to Eddie on the couch. They were both scowling angrily with their arms folded.**

**Loren: **We will figure this out I promise! I…

**Mikaela: **MOMMY!

**Loren: (sighed) **Hold on I will be right back!

**Loren rushed upstairs. Emma and Eddie turned to look at each other.**

**Eddie: **Loren is going to talk the logical approach. I want to take action. Whatever your plan is count me in!

**Emma: **I need to find out who is helping Chloe and fast before they cause more damage.

**Eddie: **I will ask pop to have his private investigator start working on it. But in the mean time keep trying to figure things out. I will let you know what I find out.

**Emma: **Okay and I think it's best if we don't tell Loren.

**Eddie: **I couldn't agree more. The less involved she is the safer she is.

**Emma nodded. Loren came down carrying Mikaela.**

**Loren: **I put Ben down for his nap.

**Emma: **Is this Mikaela.

**Mikaela was falling asleep in Loren's arms. **

**Loren: **Yes it is.

**Loren set Mikaela down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her.**

**Emma: **I am going to go check into my hotel. I will talk to you guys later.

**Loren: **How long are you staying?

**Emma: **I don't know yet. It depends. Talk to you both soon.

**Emma left leaving Loren confused.**

**Loren: **What was that about?

**Eddie: (shrugged) **Pop asked if I wanted to have lunch with him, so I will be back in a few hours. Will you be okay here?

**Loren: **Yeah go and have fun.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Mikaela: **Wait daddy I want to go with you!

**Eddie looked at Loren who shrugged.**

**Eddie: **Okay let's go.

**Mikaela jumped up she hugged Loren.**

**Mikaela: **Bye mommy I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Mikaela ran out with Eddie on her toes.**

**Loren: **Something is up I am going to figure out what it is.

**Loren sighed and went to check on Ben.**

**Restaurant ~**

**Max: **Hey Ed, oh you brought Mikaela.

**Eddie: (laughed) **She insisted.

**Mikaela giggled as Max picked her up and gave her a kiss.**

**Max: **So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Eddie: **I need your help.

**Max: **Anything Ed what is it?

**Eddie: **I'm sure you heard about Chloe.

**Max: **Yes I did.

**Eddie: **Well she told me and Loren that she had a "friend" on the outside who was helping her and that "friend" also killed Ian.

**Max: **You are kidding me!

**Eddie: **No and that's why I need your help.

**Max: **What can I do?

**Eddie: **I want you to ask your private investigator to start working on finding out who this person is.

**Max: **Done. Does Emma know?

**Eddie: **Yeah she is back and she is doing some investigating of her own.

**Cemetery ~**

**Emma walked up and knelt down in front of Ian's grave. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.**

**Emma: **I miss you Ian… I really do. It has been eight months and I still feel like it happened yesterday. But I am going to find out who did this to you, to us. This is not over until whoever did this is punished.

**Emma stood up she had to start somewhere. She got in her car and drove the only place she could think of.**

**High-Security ward ~**

**Guard: **Ms. Carter you have a visitor. We have to handcuff you to the table, hospital rules.

**Chloe just nodded as the guard led her to the table and hooked her up. They then let in the last person Chloe ever expected to see. Emma sat down across the table and stared her down. Her eyes were so cold they could turn a person to stone. Chloe flinched at the hatred in them.**

**Chloe: **What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in London?

**Emma: **I was, but I came back.

**Chloe: **To do what? Fancy paying your deceased husband's ex-girlfriend a visit; want to have a heart to heart with me Emma? I'm listening…

**Emma: **Oh cut the crap Chloe. As soon as you tell me who you hired to kill my husband I am out of here.

**Chloe: **Excuse me?

**Emma: **I know you told Loren and Eddie what you did?

**Chloe laughed. It was laced with hysteria and Emma was really starting to believe that she was crazy.**

**Chloe: **You will never find out. You think I would tell you because you stop by for a little chat. Good luck finding her.

**Emma: **So it's a girl?

**Chloe: (confused) **What?

**Emma: **You said good luck finding her.

**Chloe: **No I didn't!

**Emma: **Yeah you did.

**Chloe scrunched up her face angrily and tried to lunge at Emma from across the table. The handcuffs yanked her back. A guard rushed in and yelled at Emma to get out as he slammed a sedative into Chloe's arm. Emma left with a smirk on her face. She was one step closer.**

**Restaurant ~**

**Eddie's phone vibrated he looked and noticed it was from Emma.**

_**Emma: **__Talked to Chloe. I got that it was a girl out of her. One step closer!_

_**Eddie: **__Talked to pop he is getting his investigator right on it._

**Eddie: **That was Emma. Whoever we are looking for, it's a woman.

**Mel and Tyler's ~**

**Mel: **Loren what are you doing here?

**Loren walked in with Ben in her arms and a bag slung over her shoulder.**

**Loren: **I just needed to get out of the house. Mind if I hang out here for awhile?

**Mel:** Of course not Lo! You are always welcome.

**Tyler: **Yeah Lo I am about to make some dinner!

**Loren smiled as she sat Ben on the floor with some of his toys.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie walked in with Mikaela. Neither Loren or Ben were there and he began to panic. He called Loren but there was no answer. He decided he would text Mel to see if she knew something.**

_**Eddie: **__Mel have you seen Loren or Ben?_

_**Mel: **__Yeah she is at our house._

_**Eddie: **__Okay I will be right over. _

_**Mel: **__Eddie I don't think that's the best idea._

_**Eddie: **__Why not? _

_**Mel: **__She thinks you are hiding something for you and she is really upset._

_**Eddie: **__Well can you tell her to come home soon?_

_**Mel: **__Yes I will._

_**Eddie: **__Thanks._

**About an hour later Eddie heard the garage door open and close. Loren set Ben down in his play pen. Mikaela ran in.**

**Mikaela: **MOMMY!

**She jumped into Loren's arms.**

**Loren: **Give me a kiss!

**Mikaela gave her a kiss as Loren hugged her again before she set her down. Eddie walked in with his arms folded.**

**Eddie: **Where were you?

**Loren: **I don't know where were you?

**Eddie: **I was at lunch with pop like I said I was.

**Loren: **Maybe you were. But it doesn't take a genius to know you are keeping something for me, and I don't appreciate that Eddie. We have been through so much and I think that a two year marriage should count for something.

**Eddie: **It does babe I am trying to protect you!

**Loren: **Eddie! You don't always have to protect me from everything! I am a big girl I can handle it!

**Eddie: **Fine I am helping Emma find the person who Chloe hired to kill Ian!

**Loren: **Eddie that is so dangerous!

**Eddie: **That's why I didn't tell you! I don't want you involved I want you safe!

**Loren: **It's too late I am already involved! Eddie you are my husband we are in this together.

**Eddie: **Lo please no!

**Loren: **You made this decision Eddie. Now you have to live with it.

**Loren: **Come on Mickey let's get you and Ben ready for bed.

**Mikaela ran up the stairs as Loren picked up Ben and followed her. Eddie fell down on the couch and sighed.**

**Loren put a sleeping Ben in his crib. Mikaela was jumping on her bed when Loren walked in. She was wearing bright blue footie pajamas. **

**Loren: **Okay to bed young lady.

**Mikaela laid down on the bed. Loren tucked her in and handed her, her stuffed elephant. **

**Loren: **Goodnight sweetie.

**Mikaela: **Night mommy.

**Loren shut the door behind her as she walked out. She went to her room and got in her pajamas and laid down. Eddie came in a few minutes later and changed into a pair of sweatpants and laid down. Loren was facing away from him.**

**Eddie: **Loren please talk to me.

**Loren: **Eddie it's just every time Chloe is in the picture we fight!

**Eddie: **Well on the other hand I was being stupid by keeping this from you.

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah you were.

**Eddie smiled he knew he was forgiven.**

**Eddie: **Do you still love me?

**Loren: **I always love you even if you are stupid.

**Eddie laughed and pulled her into a kiss. **


	78. Chapter 78 - Too Close for Comfort

**Hey guys so I am changing up my writing style in all my stories, so if you have read my other stories recent chapters you will know what I am meaning. Anyways R & R! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 78 – Too Close for Comfort**

Eddie walked up to Emma who was leaning against her car. "Remind me again why we are meeting up in this old scrap yard?"

Emma looked at him as if it were obvious, "I told you, it's because they sent the car that hit Ian's here because it was totaled."

"I know, but you said there was no license plate and it was pretty much crushed. They said it was a drunk driver and left it at that."

Emma spoke bitterly, "Yeah well I have learned not to trust cops."

Eddie looked at her sadly he knew she was talking about Chloe getting out. "Okay well where do we start?"

Emma smiled slightly, "I asked the man in front he said it's in the back."

Eddie just nodded and followed Emma as she weaved her way through the scraps to the back to find the car.

…

Loren kept wincing as she held her side. Her right side had been bothering her for a few days now. She just assumed it was cramps or something so she had been ignoring it, but the pain today was awful it hurt to walk and if she touched it, it felt like she had been stabbed with a hot knife.

Mikaela walked up and looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay mommy?"

Loren nodded weakly, "Will you call grandpa and ask him to come over?"

Mikaela nodded once and ran off to call Max. Normally Loren would have told her to call Eddie but Loren wasn't too thrilled about his little adventures with Emma.

Mikaela came running back in, "Pappy is on his way!" Loren smiled she sat down on the couch very pale and sweating. "Mommy are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm f…." Loren cried out in agony as she fell of the couch clutching her side. She was out cold. Ben and Mikaela began to cry. Max came running in and freaked when he saw Loren on the ground. He called 911.

…

"Eddie there are two cups in here!"

"So…."

Emma looked at him, "So there is more than one "friend" of Chloe's."

"Well then how are we going to figure it out now if there are two people?"

Emma smiled, "No Eddie it is going to be easier. Now we have two tracks to follow instead of one." Eddie was about to respond when Emma saw something. She reached in and pulled a pink lipstick out between the crushed car and the seat. She pulled it out and showed it to Eddie. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang.

"Hey pop what's up?"

Max angrily, "What's up?! Your wife is in emergency surgery that she might not make it through and you are off god knows where with Emma!"

Eddie panicking, "Is she going to be okay?! What happened?!"

Max upset, "Will you just get your butt to the freaking hospital?! Your kids are here and they need their father!" Max hung up after that leaving Eddie to feel terrible. He was right this investigation with Emma had consumed everything; he didn't even notice that Loren was sick this morning.

"I got to go!" Eddie ran off without waiting for a response from Emma. She pocketed the lip gloss then ran after him.

…

Eddie ran into the waiting room. Mikaela ran over with Ben toddling behind her. He had just learned to walk so he was unsteady on his feet. Max walked over with Nora. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Nora upset, "My daughter's appendix burst. Do you know how dangerous this could be? She could die!"

"Nora please calm down!" He motioned with his head towards the kids.

"I feel like such an idiot how could I have not have noticed anything this morning?!" Eddie sat down almost ready to burst into tears.

Max was not caring that Eddie was upset he had been neglecting his family and he deserved to be lectured. "Maybe it's because you haven't been around much. Did you know she has been hanging out at MK everyday this week talking to Cameron of all people?!"

Eddie was instantly jealous. "Why would she be talking to him?"

"I don't know maybe because she hasn't really had a husband she figures you won't care."

They were interrupted when the doctor came out. "Loren is doing fine, she made it through surgery. We want to monitor here at the hospital for a few weeks."

Eddie almost sobbed in relief. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and pointed out where her room was. Eddie left the kids with Max and Nora. He walked into Loren's room and he couldn't believe how pale and weak she looked. She looked at him as he walked in with little emotion.

"Wow I'm surprised you even came…"

"Loren I am so sorry. I have been the biggest idiot. I got consumed by this desire to find out who killed Ian and I hate to admit it, but I wanted to make Chloe pay too." Eddie looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

Loren lifted his chin with her hand. "Look if you want space I can go stay with mom and pop for awhile."

Eddie looked at her shocked. "Why would I want space?! I love you Loren so much."

"I love you too Eddie. It's just with you being gone so much I figured you were bored with me."

Eddie looked into her eyes. "I could never be bored with you Loren! You are the love of my life. You are more important than this stupid investigation. I am going to tell Emma I'm done. I just want to stay home and take care of you and the kids."

Loren smiled in relief. "I love you Eddie."

"I love you too Lo so much that it hurts." Eddie leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Things are going to get better I promise, as long as you stop talking to Cameron at MK."

Loren smirked, "I was only doing it to get your attention."

Eddie smiled, "And you got it, so please stop." Loren laughed as Eddie kissed her again. "I am just so glad you are okay, I thought you were going to die there for a minute. I almost had a meltdown."

Loren smiled, "I could never leave you." Eddie smiled at the comment and brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

…

Mikaela and Ben had refused to leave Eddie and Loren so they were both asleep in a couple of chairs. Eddie was out in the hall talking to the doctor. "From the appendix burst she has contracted an infection."

Eddie worried, "What kind of infection?"

The doctor sighed, "It's a severe staph infection, and she can't keep down solids so we have to use an IV. She should be okay we just have to monitor her for a few days then we can most likely move her home where she will still be on the IV."

Eddie just nodded he was so worried he felt sick. If something happened to Loren he could never forgive himself. He walked back into the room and leaned over and kissed Loren's forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. She squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Everything is going to be okay Eddie."

Eddie laughed softly, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Loren smiled softly, "Maybe… But I think you need to hear it more than I do." She sat up a little and gave him a kiss. "But we need to talk about if something were to happen…"

"No. No Loren I don't even want to think about that right now." Tears start to fall down Eddie's face.

Loren just nodded and wiped the tears away. "It's okay Eddie. I am here. I am still here." Eddie just leaned down and hugged her tightly. Mikaela and Ben woke up and came over. Mikaela sat Ben on the bed then joined him.

Mikaela looked like she was going to cry, "You are going to be okay right mommy?" Loren felt her heart break by the look on her face.

"I am going to be fine. But while I am getting better you are going to have to help Ben and daddy okay?" Mikaela nodded with a small smile. She gave her mom a kiss. Eddie picked Ben up and leaned him over Loren so he could give her a kiss. "I love you both and I love you Eddie."

"I love you too Lo. Now you need some rest we will be back later." Loren nodded and kissed Eddie softly before the three of them walked out.

…

Eddie, Ben and Mikaela were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Mel and Tyler rushed up to them. Mel looked very upset by the news of Loren being in the hospital. "Is Loren okay?! Please tell me she is alright?!"

"Mel calm down, she will be." Eddie just smiled a little after he said this. He was trying to be as brave for his kids as he could.

Tyler nodded, "Well we have some news…"

Eddie sighed, "Good news? Because I think that's all I can handle right now."

Mel smiled, "its great news! I'm pregnant!"

Eddie smiled, "Really Mel that's fantastic congratulations! I will tell Lo once she gets up we are trying to let her rest."

Mel was about to respond when Emma came running up to them. "Eddie! There you are! I have been calling you!"

Eddie got a little upset, "Well I have been a little busy with Loren in the hospital!"

"Well I hope she is okay."

"She is going to be fine. But look I can't help you anymore okay!" Eddie stood up picking up Ben and Mikaela in each arm and walking back towards Loren's room. Emma was following behind him.

Eddie walked into Loren's room with Emma behind him. "What do you mean you can't help me?!"

Loren opened her eyes and saw Eddie getting upset. "My wife almost died do you know how hard that has been on me?! I am not leaving her side no exceptions!" Loren smiled at his protectiveness.

Emma upset, "But what about the lip gloss?! We are so close!"

Loren sighed, "Let me see the lip gloss." They both jumped but Emma put the lip gloss in her outstretched hand. Loren looked at it. "So this is the name of the designer on the side. Eddie get your phone and look up this designer." Eddie did as he was told. He handed her the phone after he looked it up. "See they only sell it at this store. So you go to that store and ask who buys this kind of lip gloss, and that narrows down your search."

Eddie looked at Loren in disbelief. "How did you know to do that?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "It's common sense Eddie."

Eddie laughed, "You are amazing you know that?"

Loren smiled, "Oh I know."

Emma smiled, "Thank you! I love you so much!" Emma kissed Loren's cheek before she rushed out of the hospital. Loren just laughed and shook her head as she left.


End file.
